Me Perteneces
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: Ella estaba de incógnito en una investigación que le venía muy grande... Cuando la agente compañera de la analista del FBI Serena Tsukino y su mejor amiga desaparecen en medio de una investigación sobre temas sexuales, El Navy Seal Darien Chiba tuvo que renunciar a la mujer que amaba para salvarle la vida. Summary completo a dentro contiene LEMON y BDSM.
1. Chapter 1

**Me Perteneces**

**Hola aquí os traemos otra adaptación chicas(oS) esperamos os guste mucho, aquí 2 capis.**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la autora Shayla Black y el nombre de la novela es Me perteneces y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi Nosotras solo vamos adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Esta novela la estoy adaptando a petición de Dms Moon Adap, amiga gracias por todo n.n¡**

**Advertencia: Contiene BDSM asi que chicas que no sepan sobre este tema TABOO por favor buscar que significan esas siglas. Ahora si a leer.**

**ARGUMENTO:**

Ella estaba de incógnito en una investigación que le venía muy grande...

Cuando la agente compañera de la analista del FBI **Serena Tsukino** y su mejor amiga desaparecen en medio de una investigación sobre temas sexuales, Serena se infiltra de incógnito como sumisa en el Dominium, un club de BDSM en Dallas. Pero es imposible que un hombre pueda dominar a alguien con el carácter de Serena... hasta que un peligroso y tenso Dominante asume el control y deja a Serena con el corazón desbocado con sólo una mirada. Y lo peor de todo, es que ese mismo Dominante fue el que le robó la inocencia a Serena años atrás y él único al que nunca se someterá.

Él lo tenía todo bajo control... hasta que volvió a enamorarse de ella.

El Navy Seal **Darien Chiba **tuvo que renunciar a la mujer que amaba para salvarle la vida. Sabe que Serena nunca le perdonará, pero también sabe que posee los conocimientos y el control necesarios para someter los miedos de la joven y guiarla por un desconocido mundo lleno de placer y dolor. Además, también puede protegerla en la peligrosa misión en la que ella está inmersa. Y, aunque ella no para de decirle que, una vez que la misión termine, cada uno seguirá su camino, Darien está decidido a que sea suya de nuevo... y esta vez no la dejará marchar.

**CAPÍTULO 01**

_Club Dominium, Dallas, jueves por la tarde._

«¡Zas!»

Darien Chiba azotó las enrojecidas nalgas de la sumisa siguiendo el ritmo de la vieja canción de Depeche Mode que resonaba en la mazmorra del Club Dominium. Con los dientes apretados, alzó la mano y la dejó caer.

La sumisa jadeó, pero le ofreció su trasero. ¡Oh, sí! A Luna le gustaban el dolor y el castigo, por eso frecuentaba aquel club de BDSM. Pero a lo largo de las últimas dos horas había demostrado que su actitud no era tan sumisa como su cuerpo. Aunque si le daba un poco más de tiempo, él conseguiría cambiar por completo aquella disposición.

La joven tenía la espalda cubierta de sudor y se le habían soltado algunos mechones negros que se le pegaban al cuello húmedo. Tenía la cabeza caída entre los brazos extendidos. Darien dio un paso atrás y la observó contorsionarse todo lo que le permitían las ataduras. Su sexo brillaba, empapado e hinchado.

—¡Más! —exigió ella.

Él se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

—No aprendes, sumisa. ¿Quién manda aquí?

—Pero lo necesito —lloriqueó.

—Lo que necesitas es disciplina, por eso estás aquí conmigo. Dices que quieres aprender a complacer al que será tu amo algún día, pero no te esfuerzas por conseguirlo. Creo que sólo quieres obtener esa pizca de dolor que hace más intensos tus orgasmos y que todo lo demás te importa una mierda.

—Eso no es cierto. ¡No seas idiota!

«¡Zas!»

—Eres demasiado irrespetuosa, sumisa. ¿Cómo debes dirigirte a mí?

—Señor —Ella contuvo el aliento—. Lo siento, Señor. Estoy muy excitada. Me ha llevado una y otra vez hasta el límite...

—Han sido sólo treinta minutos —la interrumpió él—. Y tu obligación es llegar al límite tantas veces como yo desee, acatar mis órdenes con honradez, dignidad... y absoluto silencio.

Luna inclinó la cabeza. Darien movió los hombros, estirando el cuello; dejó pasar el tiempo mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua. La sumisa iba a tener que decidir qué era más importante, si alcanzar la meta a largo plazo o su necesidad de alcanzar el orgasmo de inmediato.

La oyó sollozar, luego respiró hondo y se contuvo.

—Sí, Señor. Tiene razón, Señor. Lo siento.

¡Joder! Por fin progresaban un poco esa tarde.

—Pero... —continuó ella con un gemido—, me resultaría más fácil someterme si antes me diera lo que necesito.

«Vuelta a empezar.»

Detrás de ella, Darien meneó la cabeza con desagrado y rodeó lentamente a la sumisa. Se dobló por la cintura para que ella pudiera verle la cara. Luna reclamaba su orgasmo como una niña un caramelo. Iba a costarle mucho entrenarla para que llegara a ser una sumisa decente. Se preguntó por un instante si sería divertido dedicar a ello las dos semanas que duraría su permiso. Desde luego tiempo iba a sobrarle; lo único que tenía que hacer hasta reincorporarse a su unidad era asistir a la renovación de votos matrimoniales de su hermano mayor.

Le agarró la húmeda trenza y tiró hasta que ella alzó la cabeza. Tenía los ojos azules y vidriosos.

—Esto no funciona así. Te lo he explicado antes de empezar. Y sé que también te lo han dicho las otras hembras. Conseguirás antes lo que quieres si muestras respeto y sumisión.

—Sí, Señor. Es sólo que... Estoy tan excitada que no puedo pensar. Hablo antes de que mi cerebro decida qué es lo que debo, o no, decir.

Además, la propia Luna admitía que no era capaz de dominarse. Desde que llegó al Dominium había pasado de Amo en Amo; pocos querían enfrentarse a un reto semejante. A Darien no le importaba; de hecho, apreciaba el desafío.

—Vas a tener que aprender a contenerte.

Ella se mordió los labios.

—Lo intento, Señor.

—No lo suficiente. Sabes que tengo que castigarte.

Pareció como si su cuerpo se recuperara.

—¡Sí, Señor!

Darien la rodeó con rapidez y volvió a zurrarle el trasero. —No te correrás a menos que yo te lo diga. Ella dejó caer la cabeza al ver disolverse sus esperanzas, pero guardó un bendito silencio.

Él se dio la vuelta y rebuscó en un cajón cercano hasta dar con lo que necesitaba. Un par de pinzas para pezones y un vibrador en forma de huevo. Sacó ambos objetos del envase; limpió el vibrador y colocó las pilas al control remoto. Tras pellizcarle con fuerza cada pezón, le puso las pinzas. La sumisa no necesitaba demasiada preparación para aquello; sus pezones ya estaban tiesos y rojos.

La joven gimió e intentó clavar las uñas en la esterilla que tenía debajo. Estaba claro que a esa chica le gustaba el dolor y a Darien no le importaba proporcionárselo.

Al final, se inclinó detrás de ella y le introdujo el huevo en la anegada vagina, que se contrajo con fuerza en torno a él. Sin duda, lo que tenía pensado iba a resultar duro para ella.

Puso en marcha el vibrador.

Luna contuvo el aliento. Apretó los puños y contoneó el trasero, pero no obtuvo la fricción necesaria para alcanzar el orgasmo puesto que él le había atado las piernas a una barra separadora, asegurándose así de que no podría frotarse los muslos entre sí. Luna gimió cuando fue consciente de ello.

—Silencio. Acepta tu castigo. No te mereces el orgasmo. Ni te lo merecerás en un buen rato.

Ella aguantó. Aunque no se mantuvo en silencio absoluto; no era su estilo. La escuchó maldecir por lo bajo o morderse los labios. Darien observó que su piel estaba cada vez más roja, que su respiración era más jadeante, que su deseo era más intenso. Le pasó la mano por la espalda y notó cómo se estremecía, cómo se rendía.

Y, por fin, él sintió algo.

Darien cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, haciendo crecer la incertidumbre de la joven y, con ello, su nerviosismo, su temblorosa necesidad. Él se recreó en el aliento entrecortado, los tensos gemidos y el intenso olor a deseo. Cuando conseguía que una mujer se sometiera, que se abriera a él hasta el alma, cuando lograba que expusiera su yo más elemental, entonces por fin sentía algo más que el deber, la cólera y el impotente vacío.

Su excitación creció. La sangre inundó su erección, endureciéndola hasta que la sensación resultó casi dolorosa. Perfecto.

Bueno, tan perfecto como podía ser.

—¡Señor! —El grito de la sumisa traspasó la neblina que le envolvía, haciendo crecer todavía más su excitación.

Él abrió los ojos y se desplazó hasta colocarse frente a ella para que sus miradas se fusionaran. ¡Joder! El salvaje ritmo de la respiración de la joven, las dilatadas pupilas y las rojas mejillas le dijeron que ella estaba cerca no sólo de alcanzar el orgasmo, sino de su punto límite.

—Luna... —le advirtió, presionando el botón del control remoto del huevo para reducir la vibración—. No te corras.

En esta ocasión, ella dio un respingo, pero no protestó.

—Lo siento, Señor. —Jadeaba y tenía inclinada la cabeza en un gesto de absoluta sumisión—. ¿Cómo puedo complacerle?

Él sonrió.

«Por fin... una señal de rendición.»

—¿Puedo ofrecerle mi boca? —Le temblaba la voz—. ¿Mi sexo? ¿Mi culo?

Técnicamente era lo que debía decir, pero el ofrecimiento le dejó frío.

—No.

—Quiero complacerle.

Una mirada al ruborizado rostro de la joven indicó a Darien que, por una vez, ella decía la verdad. Se tranquilizó.

—Observarte, verte tan femenina y sumisa a pesar de lo cerca que estás de alcanzar el orgasmo, ya me da placer. Pero voy a pedirte que me complazcas todavía un poco más.

—Sí —contuvo el aliento—, S-Señor.

Darien se dejó caer de rodillas al lado de la joven y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo al tiempo que presionaba la mejilla contra su espalda. Luego le puso la mano sobre el sexo.

—Me gusta llevarte al límite. Verte estremecer por las punzadas de dolor que te he proporcionado, embargada por un deseo cada vez más intenso. Dame más. Así es cómo me complacerás.

Cada centímetro de la piel femenina estaba brillante de rubor. Darien sabía que la había tenido al borde del orgasmo durante mucho más tiempo del que debía. Una parte de él susurraba que tenía que correr ese riesgo innecesario y disfrutar aquel delicioso revuelo aunque fueran sólo unos minutos más. Bien sabía Dios que ella se había ganado a pulso un poco de tortura sexual al haberle desafiado.

Pero la obligación de una sumisa era ofrecerse a quien la sometía. Y, mientras se deleitaba con aquellas profundas emociones, Darien no podía negar que estaba satisfecho. Ella había reprimido su descaro... al menos de momento.

Por otro lado, la obligación de un Amo era darle a su sumisa lo que ella necesitaba y Luna necesitaba correrse.

Se puso en pie, se dirigió a la puerta y marcó el código de seguridad. Al instante, la puerta se abrió con un «clic» y entró su amigo Andrew, al que consideraba su «equipo de apoyo».

—¿Está preparada?

Darien lanzó una mirada a la sumisa.

—Casi. Dame treinta segundos más.

Se acercó a Luna y se arrodilló a su lado.

—¿Estás preparada para que te follen? —le susurró al oído—. Piensa muy bien tu respuesta.

Cuando él le hizo la misma pregunta sólo unas horas antes, ella había respondido de manera impertinente, como si mereciera el placer. Entonces, él la desató y la dejó sola en la mazmorra mientras almorzaba; permitiendo que su cuerpo se enfriara por completo antes de comenzar a excitarla otra vez.

Ahora, Luna apartó la mirada con respeto.

—Si le complace, Señor. Me ofrezco para proporcionarle placer.

Andrew soltó un bufido. Darien le lanzó una mirada reprobadora. Quizá debería follar a la sumisa. Quizá disfrutaría. Aunque lo más probable es que resultara como siempre. Después, se sentiría abrumadoramente vacío y consciente de todos los putos errores que le habían llevado a esa despreciable y vacía vida sexual.

—Gracias, pequeña. —Le acarició el hombro mientras la música retumbaba a su alrededor. Entonces deslizó la mano bajo el cuerpo femenino y pasó el dedo por el clítoris—. Me daría placer que te corrieras para mí. Ahora.

Ella emitió un gritito de sorpresa y contuvo la respiración.

—Sí, Señor.

Trazó otro ligero círculo sobre el diminuto y duro brote y el cuerpo de Luna comenzó a temblar y a convulsionarse. El nudo de nervios comenzó a latir bajo sus dedos mientras los gritos de la joven resonaban en sus oídos. Él se regocijó en aquella encantadora tormenta de emociones e intentó dejarse llevar por ella. ¡Santo Dios! Necesitaba desesperadamente sentir algo.

En cuanto el orgasmo se apaciguó, retiró el vibrador y la besó en el hombro.

—Ha sido hermoso. Me gustaría ver cómo te follan.

Ella se quedó paralizada.

—¿Ver, Señor? Esperaba... Sí, Señor.

Darien notó la decepción en su voz. Así que ella quería tenerle en su lista, como la mayoría de sumisas que frecuentaban el club, Luna quería que fuera con ella con la que finalmente follara. Su celibato se había convertido en un reto que esas mujeres querían vencer. Sus razones para ser célibe eran sólo suyas. No le debía explicaciones a nadie, ni siquiera a su rígida polla.

—Sabías lo que ocurriría cuando entraste en la mazmorra. Te lo expliqué con precisión y tú estuviste de acuerdo. Si has cambiado de idea, usa tu palabra segura y lo dejamos ahora mismo.

La sumisa alzó la cabeza de golpe.

—¡No, Señor! Si le complace mirar, entonces me sentiré satisfecha follando con otro. Por favor, me duele...

No, no estaba exactamente complacido pero, a la larga, follarla él mismo le desagradaría. Y después, sin poder evitarlo, acabaría haciendo daño a esa joven, lo que sólo haría que se sintiera peor. Siempre era igual.

—Muy bien —murmuró—. ¿Andrew?

Cuando Darien se dio la vuelta, su amigo ya se había deshecho de la ropa y cubierto con un condón el enorme miembro que tan buenos ratos proporcionaba a las hembras. Andrew rodeó a Luna con pasos silenciosos hasta que se inclinó ante su rostro.

—Voy a encargarme de ti. ¿Has entendido?

La sumisa asintió con la cabeza manteniendo la mirada baja en todo momento, pero su cuerpo vibraba de excitación.

—Sí, Señor.

—Complacerás al Amo Darien sometiéndote ahora a mí.

—He entendido.

—Buena chica. —Andrew le acarició la espalda, las nalgas. Luego la ayudó a ponerse en pie y la condujo a un banco de azotes, donde le inmovilizó las muñecas con unas esposas fijas y los tobillos con unas anillas, retirando después la barra separadora. Sumergió dos dedos en su sexo mientras con la otra mano le azotaba el trasero ya rosado. Ella contuvo la respiración.

Luna volvió a excitarse con rapidez y Andrew no vaciló. La aferró por las caderas, situó la erección, y la penetró de golpe. Ella clavó las uñas en el banco y gritó al sentirse colmada. Mientras Andrew embestía una y otra vez, volvió a correrse.

El trabajo de Darien había terminado. La sumisa estaba en las mejores manos posibles. Andrew le proporcionaría lo que necesitaba durante y después del sexo.

Tras acariciar con suavidad el pelo de Luna, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Ya en el pasillo respiró hondo antes de encaminarse al vestíbulo, en dirección a los vestuarios del club. Cuando giró el grifo para que saliera el agua caliente, le temblaba la mano.

¡Maldita sea! La falta de contención de Luna no sólo se reflejaba en ella misma. Las emociones de la joven le habían afectado también a él, se habían acumulado en su interior hasta sobrepasarle. Su miedo, sus sensaciones, su deseo, su temblorosa avaricia le habían envuelto y él había absorbido cada gota. Una sumisa como ella era la razón de ser de un Amo.

Se desnudó para introducirse en el envolvente y cálido vapor de la ducha. No era estúpido; sabía de sobra que los psicólogos se lo pasarían pipa con él si alguna vez se confesaba. ¡Joder! No pensaba ir a ninguno. Así le iba bien, desconectaba las emociones cuando trabajaba. Los SEALs tenían que ser fríos y lógicos en sus misiones. Cuando las emociones se entrometían, la gente moría.

En su vida personal, sin embargo, estaba jodido. Vivía a costa de lo que sustraía a mujeres como Luna. Recordaba la época del instituto, cuando todo lo que había robado era una mirada, un beso; entonces le desbordaban de tal manera los pensamientos y sentimientos que casi no podía manejarlos. Pero eso había sido antes de... «No, no pienses en ella».

Y aún así, una vez que ella se abrió paso por un instante en su mente, fue incapaz de detenerse. Deslizó los dedos por el interior del muslo izquierdo y acarició el pequeño tatuaje en forma de cereza, «su Cherry». Como siempre, el deseo le atravesó. Y, de repente, necesitó desesperadamente correrse.

Con la misma desesperación con la que sabía que jamás volvería a sentir nada parecido a aquello.

Contuvo esos pensamientos y arrancó la mano del tatuaje para enjabonarse las palmas. Sería mejor que se diera prisa antes de que sus pensamientos se adueñaran de su voluntad.

Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y se abstrajo de todo salvo de la manera en que Luna se había sometido a él hacía unos minutos. Metió la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua y se ocupó de su miembro.

Al primer roce, notó rápidos escalofríos en la ingle que le subieron por la espalda. Evocó recuerdos de la sumisa y de sus gemidos. El olor de su excitación seguía impreso en sus fosas nasales. Sus temblorosas súplicas le habían excitado. El deseo ardía lentamente en su vientre y las caricias en el pene hacían crecer más las llamas.

La salvaje necesidad en los ojos de Luna le había hecho sentir una pesada euforia. Empapándose de ello, movió la mano rítmicamente, pasando de manera esporádica el pulgar por el sensible glande. El fuego le hacía arder los testículos y estaba cada vez más duro. Notaba un cosquilleo en la base de la columna.

La parte que deseaba recordar era cuando ella se ofrecía y le decía que la follara. Habían pasado más de cinco años desde que se sintió rodeado por la sedosa opresión del sexo de una mujer, pero nada había cambiado desde entonces. No tenía razón para pensar que estar con Luna supondría alguna diferencia; el aplastante vacío y la decepción le inundarían en el momento en el que se disolviera el orgasmo. La mujer en cuestión siempre se daba cuenta y acababa sin riéndose inadecuada o enfadada. El sexo había sido siempre así cada vez que había estado con alguien después de...

¡No! ¡Maldición! No podía pensar en ella. Tenía que concentrarse en Luna, en sus labios hinchados suplicando aquel orgasmo que anhelaba con cada fibra de su ser; en sus ruegos, repletos de ansiosa tensión; en la excitación; en la necesidad que ella tenía de correrse.

Darien movió la mano con más rapidez. Resultó hermosa una vez que hubo reprimido su descaro y estuvo dispuesta a mantener bajo control su rugiente deseo sólo por complacerle. Y, cuando él le ordenó dejarse llevar por el orgasmo, la pura alegría de la experiencia fue completamente intoxicante. Él absorbió la hormigueante adrenalina. Intentó recordar el cataclismo que le inundó.

Pero... ¡no podía!

Movió la mano más rápido hasta que el brazo comenzó a dolerle. El orgasmo estaba allí, lo rozaba con la yema de los dedos, pero no pasaba lo que debería. Y no simuló no saber por qué.

¡Joder! ¿Por qué no podía olvidarse de ella tras doce putos años? Todavía le inundaban los recuerdos. Sus dulces y exuberantes labios cuando le miraba esbozando una tímida sonrisa. La evidente vulnerabilidad en su temblorosa barbilla, los enormes y brillantes ojos oscuros cuando le confesó que era la primera vez. Saber que había sido el primer hombre en besar la suave curva de su cuello, sentido el rosado pezón contra la lengua, aceptado con embeleso el dulce sabor de su miel, escuchado el gemido sorprendido de su primer orgasmo...

La tensión le retorcía las entrañas mientras el agua seguía cayendo sobre su espalda. Deslizó la palma de arriba abajo por su hambrienta polla al tiempo que esos recuerdos le inundaban por completo. La confianza que mostraban sus ojos cuando le separó los muslos vírgenes, la manera en que le había susurrado que le amaba, la inocencia con que le miró cuando se introdujo en su cuerpo por primera vez.

Por única vez.

«Mi Cherry.»

Siguió acariciándose como un hombre poseído y, a la vez, se frotó de nuevo el tatuaje. No podía verlo ni sentirlo, pero lo llevaba allí para recordarla. La imaginó tal y como había estado aquella tarde de primavera, recostada bajo él, con los ojos muy abiertos, con sorprendido deseo, clavándole las uñas en los hombros. Los testículos le ardían ahora de necesidad, duros como piedras. El orgasmo recorrió sus venas hasta que explotó, haciéndole soltar un espeso chorro de semen sobre los azulejos negros del suelo de la ducha.

A los pocos segundos, la sensación se disolvió. Darien jadeó y mantuvo el equilibro apoyando una palma contra la pared a la vez que soltaba la menguante erección. El palpitar de su corazón se sosegó.

Y una vez más se sintió igual de patético que siempre, porque sólo podía correrse pensando en una chica que, seguramente, se había olvidado de él hacía mucho tiempo. Una muchacha —ahora ya mujer— a la que jamás podría volver a tocar.

La sensación de aversión hacia sí mismo había comenzado a succionar el placer del orgasmo cuando escuchó un golpe. ¡Maldición! Era Andrew. Darien quería ignorarle, pero había dejado a Luna en sus manos; debía asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Cerró el grifo, cogió bruscamente la toalla y se la envolvió alrededor de la cintura.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Todavía tienes que tocarte el tatuaje para correrte?

¡Maldito fuera! Odiaba que Andrew le conociera tan bien.

—Bésame el culo.

—Ni hablar, jamás va a interesarme hacer eso —gritó Andrew a través de la puerta—. ¿Estás visible? No quiero ver tus atributos.

Como si nunca le hubiera visto desnudo en el transcurso de una escena... Lo que, por cierto, explicaba por qué Andrew sabía lo de su tatuaje.

Darien puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si no te gusta, no mires.

Andrew abrió la puerta con la bronceada piel de las mejillas enrojecida y el cabello despeinado. Pareció aliviado al ver que estaba cubierto con la toalla.

—Luna está bien. Saciada, mimada y acomodada.

Darien se dio la vuelta satisfecho, esperando que su amigo se diera por aludido.

No lo hizo. Andrew cruzó los brazos y esbozó una amplia y arrogante sonrisa mientras le miraba impaciente. ¡Mierda! Darien suspiró. —Gracias por ocuparte de ella.

—Tras haber currado en un club de BDSM donde mi trabajo consistía en satisfacer a mujeres como ella, es fácil. Y, a diferencia de esas otras mujeres, no actuó como si le importara lo que ocurriera luego, lo que no deja de ser agradable. —Andrew se encogió de hombros—. No tiene importancia. De hecho, debería darte las gracias por haberla entrenado tan bien. Tuve que detenerme en dos ocasiones para retardar su orgasmo. La chica todavía no tiene demasiado autocontrol.

Un problema que solucionaría otro día. Puede que si dejaba caer la toalla, Andrew se fuera.

Darien la soltó y ésta cayó al suelo mientras él se estiraba para coger los pantalones.

—¡Eh, tío! —Darien pudo ver en el espejo que Andrew se daba la vuelta—. La próxima vez, avísame, ¿vale?

Se puso los pantalones bruscamente y cerró la cremallera. Se encogió de hombros.

—Has sido tú el que ha insistido en colarse en mi vestuario. Te lo merecías.

—Yo sólo soy el mensajero. Me ha enviado Kou a decirte que quiere verte.

Taiki Kou. Darien contuvo una maldición, esperando que el dueño del Dominium no fuera a darle la murga para que presionara a Luna con más dureza; Thorpe estaba obsesionado con ella. Le importaba demasiado para su gusto. Quizá alguna otra sumisa, tan difícil de domar como ésta, le había abandonado hacía tiempo.

—¿Para qué?

—No lo sé. Ha llamado a todos los Amos. Supongo que tiene que ver con que el FBI esté aquí. —Andrew le dio una palmada en la espalda—. Bienvenido.

—¡Espero que me hayas sacado de la ducha por una buena...! —Darien se interrumpió cuando Taiki Kou le miró fríamente con sus ojos verdes antes de descorrer de golpe la cortina negra que cubría el espejo de doble cara. Se quedó boquiabierto—. ¡Oh, Santo Dios!

A su alrededor, otra media docena de Amos parecían tan sorprendidos como él.

—Sí, he pensado que ella captaría vuestra atención —dijo Kou arrastrando las palabras.

Completamente. Darien clavó la mirada con avidez en la elegante línea de la espalda de aquella joven, interrumpida por un sujetador deportivo de color gris. Aunque la ajustada maña negra apenas cubría las exuberantes curvas de su trasero, aquella beldad llevaba demasiada ropa para el papel que interpretaba, estaba arrodillada en el suelo, con las piernas separadas, en una pose sumisa.

«¡Santo Dios!»

Se frotó la mandíbula. No notó la barba incipiente que le raspó los dedos; sus sensaciones se habían concentrado mucho más abajo, justo detrás de la cremallera de los pantalones a pesar del orgasmo que había disfrutado hacía tan sólo quince minutos. El deseo le atravesó provocándole un estremecimiento. Por primera vez en años no sólo deseaba a una mujer, se moría por ella. Intentó tranquilizarse de alguna manera; cogió una botella de agua de una nevera cercana y vació la mitad de un solo trago.

Kou se aclaró la voz; era evidente que esperaba algún comentario por su parte. Darien se obligó a mirar al dueño del club a pesar de que las palabras giraban sin control en su mente. Finalmente se decidió por algo objetivo.

—Con ese culo y ese pelo llameante, desde luego tiene toda mi atención.

Puede que se sintiera atraído por las rubias desde siempre, pero no era sólo eso lo que provocaba que la mujer allí arrodillada estuviera a punto de hacer estallar la bragueta. Era también esa piel marfileña, que apostaría lo que fuera a que sería suave y se enrojecería a conciencia tras una buena zurra. Era la innegable feminidad que rezumaba desde el delgado cuello, que quedaba al descubierto por el pelo recogido, hasta la sensual forma de las caderas. Sí, la deseaba de una manera que no había deseado a nadie en años; voraz, depravada e insaciable. La anhelaba por completo. Quería penetrarla, poseerla, subyugarla. Cada instante que la miraba, crecía el deseo. Tragó saliva.

Un desconocido en vaqueros, al que calculó algo más de treinta años, era quien le daba órdenes. No podía escuchar sus palabras a través del cristal. Sin duda no era muy hábil leyendo los labios, pero creyó entender que el tipo le decía que inclinara la cabeza. El físico del hombre era lo suficientemente poderoso como para poderla someter a voluntad, sin embargo parecía faltarle un poco de carácter.

—¿Su Amo la tiene sometida? —Darien se terminó el resto de la botella de agua, preguntándose quién sería el tipo del otro lado del cristal sobre el que acababa de hacer un chiste.

Kou suspiró.

—Todavía no. Y tiene que hacerlo. Los dos son agentes del FBI entrenándose para una misión secreta con la que pretenden descubrir una red sexual y rescatar a otra agente. Llevan en una mazmorra con Zafiro casi una semana, pero no hemos conseguido nada.

—No me queda más remedio que ser honesto: es desesperante —suspiró Zafiro, otro Amo socio del club.

Fue en ese instante cuando supo por qué Kou había convocado a todos los Amos del club: tenía la esperanza de que alguno de ellos pudiera entrenar a la deliciosa rubia de la estancia de al lado. Sí, ella seguía arrodillada a los pies del otro hombre, pero tenía los brazos en jarras. El movimiento de su cuerpo y las sacudidas de su cabeza indicaban que estaba echando un buen rapapolvo a su Amo. Sonrió.

De repente se sintió muy feliz de haber recalado en Dallas en vez de en Tyler durante el permiso. Le encantaba trabajar en la Marina, pero las constantes misiones en el Tercer Mundo no le dejaban demasiado tiempo libre. Sin embargo, después de lo que vio el día anterior, había necesitado desfogarse de alguna manera. Mientras desayunaba con su padre, leyó el anuncio de determinado compromiso en el _Tyler Morning Telegraph_. Aquello le había dejado destrozado. Ella se iba a casar con Seiya Thompson. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba al pensar que aquel gilipollas la tocaría y sería el padre de sus hijos.

—¿Te atreves a intentarlo? —susurró Andrew, arqueando una ceja.

Kou, Zafiro y los demás Amos lo miraron.

Darien bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que acababa de aplastar la botella con la mano. Masculló una maldición y la tiró a la papelera, luego se centró en la escena del otro lado del cristal.

—No se somete a él y nunca lo hará.

—Ahí es donde entra uno de vosotros. Zafiro está de acuerdo en entrenar al agente masculino, pero eso deja fuera a la mujer y ella necesita mano firme. Y no tenemos demasiado tiempo.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera agregar una palabra, Darien se presentó como voluntario.

—Yo lo haré.

Kou le miró fijamente, como si estuviera evaluándole, pero él se negó siquiera a parpadear.

—Sé que te gustan los desafíos y éste será todo un reto —indicó Kou—. Pero, ¿no serás demasiado para nuestra pequeña agente del FBI? Es su primera misión de campo.

—Le daré lo que necesita —prometió Darien. Era hermosa y parecía valiente. Las misiones del FBI no eran juegos de niños.

—Salvo sexo —dijo Jasón, el niño malo de las finanzas, de manera lenta y burlona.

—Que te den —masculló Darien.

—No es necesario que mantenga relaciones sexuales con ella —intervino Kou, lanzando una mirada airada a Jasón—. Esa joven sólo necesita aprender protocolos y obediencia.

Eric, que normalmente no decía nada, se encogió de hombros.

—Sabes que me gustan las que se derriten en mis manos. Las distingo a la legua, y ésa no es una de ellas.

Él volvió a mirarla. Sólo observarla le excitaba. ¡Maldición!, todo lo que veía de ella le endurecía. El tiempo que pudiera pasar con la hermosa mujer de la habitación de al lado estaría bien invertido. Quizá incluso fuera su cura. No podía recordar la última vez que se había empalmado de esa manera después de un orgasmo, pero sólo con una ojeada al exuberante trasero de la rubia tenía la polla a punto de estallar.

Zeb, el último de los Amos presentes, intervino también.

—Voy a tomarme unos días de vacaciones, iré a Cabo —gruñó—. Bueno, no me importaría...

—Pero tú no estarás aquí y yo sí... —le interrumpió Darien con una sonrisa.

—Eres un cabrón afortunado —murmuró Zeb. Kou se interpuso entre ellos.

—Estos agentes no tienen mucho tiempo antes de que se ponga en marcha la misión. Ya van contrarreloj. La mujer es una sumisa, aunque no lo parezca.

—Ella no confía en ese tipo —dijo Darien, adivinando el problema.

De hecho, el hombre dejó caer los hombros y suspiró; era evidente que intentaba razonar con ella... mostrándole su frustración. Ninguna de las dos cosas era lo más indicado para obtener obediencia.

Zafiro negó con la cabeza.

—No, la dominación no es una de las virtudes del agente York.

—Obviamente —se burló Darien, clavando los ojos en el cristal—. ¿Por qué no han buscado a otra persona?

—Hace seis días, una de sus agentes que actuaba de incógnito fue secuestrada por la red sexual que intentan desenmascarar. La introdujeron como sumisa. El único entrenamiento que recibió fue una charla de una hora.

—¡Santo Dios! —se atragantó Eric—. ¿En qué coño estaban pensando?

Darien negó con la cabeza. Enviar a un agente que no estuviera preparado era una estupidez; una auténtica irresponsabilidad. La sumisión no era algo que se pudiera aprender leyendo un papel. Cualquier Amo que se preciara podía distinguir a una aficionada a kilómetros. Lo que hicieron fue mandar a un cordero al matadero.

—Es todavía peor de lo que estás pensando. El agente York me permitió leer alguna información sobre esa red sexual para que pudiera saber cómo preparar a los agentes —dijo Zafiro—. El propietario de la red es un sádico hijo de puta. Se sospecha que vive en Estados Unidos pero, por lo que ha podido averiguar el FBI, posee burdeles por todo el mundo. Ha hecho una fortuna traficando con chicas tailandesas durante los últimos diez años; también se dedica a distribuir vídeos de orgías o de violaciones en grupo. Al parecer, este cabrón expandió su negocio hace seis meses e incluyó subastas de esclavas. Secuestra mujeres jóvenes y bellas, chicas de clubs, y las saca a escondidas del país. Las pujas pueden llegar a alcanzar la cifra de tres millones de dólares.

—Maldición, el asunto tiene mala pinta. —Zeb frunció el ceño—. ¿Quién está dispuesto a soltar tanta pasta por un coñito?

—Jeques, magnates de Internet, oscuros aristócratas europeos... —Kou se encogió de hombros—. Hay muchos pirados.

Zeb negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a la mujer.

—Eso casi me hace querer cambiar mis planes. Estoy seguro de que estará asustada por que le haya tocado una misión como ésta.

—Se presentó voluntaria —informó Kou con evidente admiración en la voz—. Siempre ha trabajado tras un escritorio, pero está dispuesta a arriesgar su vida por esto. Merece el mejor entrenamiento que podamos darle. La idea es que estos dos agentes entren de incógnito y liberen a la agente secuestrada. Tengo la sospecha de que el agente York siente algo más que aprecio por la compañera a la que apresaron.

Todo lo que Logan escuchaba sobre esa mujer le intrigaba y le impulsaba hacia ella.

—Entonces, ¿la rubia y él no son pareja?

—No. De hecho su mutua incomodidad durante el entrenamiento es bien conocida.

«Genial.»

—¿Y tú no has conseguido someterla? —preguntó Darien a Zafiro.

—Lo cierto es que me he centrado en York. He pensado que si lograba meterle alguna idea en la cabeza, ella lo captaría. No he sido capaz de conseguirlo. —El largo cabello de Zafiro le rozó los hombros cuando meneó la cabeza—. Tendremos que dividir para vencer. Así que si tú estás dispuesto a colaborar en el proyecto, yo estoy más que dispuesto a dejarla en tus manos. Y no parece que te importe, la verdad.

Ya con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, Darien sonrió, ansioso por comenzar.

—No me importa nada.

—Ve con calma —advirtió Zafiro—. Es retadora, pero creo que tiene madera de sumisa. Sin embargo, todo esto es nuevo para ella, así que no puedes irrumpir ahí dentro y ponerte en plan Amo gilipollas. Déjame presentártela y todo eso. Luego puedes llevártela a tu mazmorra.

—Yo también voy. —Andrew se unió a ellos con una amplia sonrisa—. Kou ha dicho que no es necesario el sexo, pero nunca se sabe...

Dondequiera que hubiera un coñito mojado, Andrew no rondaba muy lejos. Pero pensar en que su amigo pusiera un solo dedo sobre la rubia le hacía hervir de furia. Le lanzó una mirada mordaz.

—¿Qué? Tiene un culo de infarto —se defendió Andrew—. Denúnciame.

Era imposible negarlo. Y, aunque no quería imaginar a Andrew cerca de la mujer, Darien sabía que tenía todas las papeletas para que su repentina excitación por aquella mujer desapareciera antes de que ella necesitara follar.

Finalmente señaló la puerta con un gesto, indicándoles que le precedieran. Luego siguió a Zafiro y a Andrew por el pasillo hasta la siguiente puerta. York levantó la mirada y se tensó al verles entrar, sin entender de qué iba aquello. La mujer encogió los hombros y les ignoró. Eso cambiaría pronto. Por ahora, permitiría que Zafiro llevara la voz cantante.

Este explicó la situación con rapidez. El hombre lanzó una mirada a su compañera mientras se ponía en pie. Aquel pobre desgraciado parecía realmente aliviado. Él sonrió para sus adentros, conteniendo el deseo de frotarse las manos.

—¿Queréis que os presente? —Zafiro se refería a Darien y a la rubia.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No es necesario. Mírame a la cara —le dijo a la joven.

La mujer contuvo el aliento y se puso rígida. De repente corrió hacia la otra habitación.

¿Así que quería jugar? Eso no era un problema para él.

Darien se lanzó tras ella y la cogió desde atrás, asiendo un puñado de aquel pelo rubio de sirena. ¡Joder! Era suave. Contuvo la respiración, cada vez estaba más duro.

—De rodillas. Quédate así mientras no te diga lo contrario. Ahora te vas a entrenar conmigo y yo no soy tan descuidado como Zafiro. Me hubiera gustado completar la presentación antes de zurrarte, pero ha sido tu elección.

—Suél-ta-me. —La mujer se retorció—. Da-rien.

¿Conocía su nombre? La voz resonó en su cabeza, ronca pero femenina. Tan jodidamente familiar. Imposible. No podía ser...

Le soltó el pelo y la agarró por los hombros, intentando conseguir que dejara de luchar. Con el corazón en un puño, la obligó a girar hacia él. Aquella cara familiar, los enfadados ojos azules y el gesto testarudo de la pequeña e insolente barbilla le hicieron trastabillar. «¡Joder!»

Se la quedó mirando sin poder respirar.

—¿Cherry? —

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me Perteneces**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la autora Shayla Black y el nombre de la novela es Me perteneces y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi Nosotras solo vamos adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Esta novela la estoy adaptando a petición de Dms Moon Adap, amiga gracias por todo n.n¡**

**Advertencia: Contiene BDSM asi que chicas que no sepan sobre este tema TABOO por favor buscar que significan esas siglas. Ahora si a leer.**

**ARGUMENTO:**

Ella estaba de incógnito en una investigación que le venía muy grande...

Cuando la agente compañera de la analista del FBI **Serena Tsukino** y su mejor amiga desaparecen en medio de una investigación sobre temas sexuales, Serena se infiltra de incógnito como sumisa en el Dominium, un club de BDSM en Dallas. Pero es imposible que un hombre pueda dominar a alguien con el carácter de Serena... hasta que un peligroso y tenso Dominante asume el control y deja a Serena con el corazón desbocado con sólo una mirada. Y lo peor de todo, es que ese mismo Dominante fue el que le robó la inocencia a Serena años atrás y él único al que nunca se someterá.

Él lo tenía todo bajo control... hasta que volvió a enamorarse de ella.

El Navy Seal **Darien Chiba **tuvo que renunciar a la mujer que amaba para salvarle la vida. Sabe que Serena nunca le perdonará, pero también sabe que posee los conocimientos y el control necesarios para someter los miedos de la joven y guiarla por un desconocido mundo lleno de placer y dolor. Además, también puede protegerla en la peligrosa misión en la que ella está inmersa. Y, aunque ella no para de decirle que, una vez que la misión termine, cada uno seguirá su camino, Darien está decidido a que sea suya de nuevo... y esta vez no la dejará marchar.

**CAPÍTULO 02**

—¿Cherry? ¿Tu Cherry? —Andrew le miró aturdido.

Darien no podía apartar los ojos de ella ni pensar con la claridad que requería la pregunta de Andrew. Hacía doce años, un mes, quince días, seis horas y unos cuantos minutos que no la veía. Y ahora ella estaba en una mazmorra para entrenarse como sumisa. Con él.

Ella se retorció zafándose de su mano y se puso fuera de su alcance antes de taladrarle con una mirada furiosa. Una intensa emoción le hizo sentir un cálido latido sexual en las entrañas. Su primer impulso fue empujarla contra la pared y sepultarse en su interior.

—No me llamo Cherry —siseó ella—. Me llamo Serena. Aunque no esperaba que lo recordaras.

Oh, claro que lo recordaba. ¡Joder!, ¿cómo iba a olvidarse? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si despojarla de la virginidad a los dieciséis años le había arruinado literalmente para cualquier otra mujer? Deseó poder negarlo, pero si lo hiciera, mentiría.

La observó, vio a la mujer en que se había convertido y a la jovencita que había sido. Había visto hembras más hermosas, pero ninguna le volvía tan loco como ella.

—Serena Tsukino —murmuró, sin poder apartar la mirada como si ella fuera un espejismo que pudiera desaparecer de un momento a otro—. No habría aprobado segundo curso si tú no me hubieras echado una mano. —Siguió mirándola sin ser realmente consciente de las palabras que escapaban de su boca, simplemente espoleadas por la sorpresa que le embargaba—. Ya veo que sigues teniendo tan buen carácter. Y supongo que también seguirás siendo una inconformista. ¿Todavía tienes esa pequeña marca en el interior del muslo izquierdo?

Ella le miró boquiabierta, con los dulces labios separados. ¡Santo Dios!, cómo le gustaría que le rodeara la polla con ellos. No habían llegado a hacer eso... Ni otras muchas cosas.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo. —Ella cruzó los brazos.

Cómo si con ese gesto defensivo pudiera mantenerle a distancia.

¡Ja!

—¡Oh, Santo Dios! —exclamó Andrew—. Es tu Cherry. No me lo puedo creer.

—Cierra el pico, Andrew —gruñó Darien—. Lárgate.

Zafiro se aclaró la voz.

—Parece que ya conoces a la agente Tsukino, Darien. Bueno, ya no me necesitáis. ¿Agente York? —El enorme Amo miró al agente masculino—. Acompáñeme al despacho de Kou, tenemos que hablar.

York lanzó a Serena una mirada de preocupación que irritó a Darien. Cuando estaba a punto de ofrecerse para hacerle una cara nueva al agente, Tara hizo al hombre un gesto con la cabeza mostrando su conformidad.

—Andrew, ven tú también —dijo Zafiro—. Algo me dice que Darien no va a necesitar que le eches una mano con ella.

Su amigo se encogió de hombros y siguió a Zafiro hasta la puerta.

—Ya veremos.

Darien contuvo la irritación y observó al trío que se marchaba. La puerta se cerró tras ellos.

¿Podría ahora aplastar a Cherry contra la pared y sepultarse en su interior? Una mirada a su cara le dijo que ella no estaría por la labor. Pero iba a entrenarla, pasaría mucho tiempo a solas con ella. Conseguiría tocarla. ¡Santo Dios!, no podría ser mejor ni aunque lo hubiera planeado.

Serena atravesó la estancia alejándose, con su pelo rubio alborotado tras haber luchado contra él. La vio quitarse el prendedor. Los fogosos mechones cayeron sobre su espalda mientras se acercaba al armario de la pared para coger una bata que se puso de inmediato.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Él no le había dado permiso para cubrirse con la prenda de seda, pero ya llegarían a eso. Tenía preguntas que hacerle y estaba seguro de que ella también tendría algunas para él.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Lo cierto es que paso mucho tiempo aquí. Al menos cuando estoy de permiso.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Sí, he oído que eres militar. ¿Infantería?

—Marina —corrigió él—. Soy un SEAL.

Ella arqueó las delicadas cejas color sol.

—De quarterback a soldado. Todo un avance. Supongo que sigues siendo un jugador de equipo.

Aunque pudiera parecer raro, esos comentarios afilados como una navaja eran una de las cosas que más había echado de menos desde que la dejó en el instituto. Otra había sido su ternura.

Doce años antes Darien le había hecho daño, aunque a él también se le había roto el corazón cuando tuvo que dejarla. Consideró que el hecho de que ella todavía sintiera aquella cólera, después tantos años, era una buena señal. Si no siguiera significando algo para ella, la única emoción que mostraría sería una suave sorpresa. No estaría enfadada ni se aferraría a la bata como si fuera un escudo.

—De autora en ciernes a agente del FBI. Menudo avance.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo evidente; tendría que entrenar a su Cherry para que se infiltrara en un club para realizar una misión, para que supiera someterse a algún cabrón poco escrupuloso que vendía mujeres como medio de vida, un hombre que la tocaría y que, quizá, le haría daño. Ya había desaparecido una agente, incluso podría estar muerta. Cherry se había presentado voluntaria para correr ese enorme peligro y él no estaría allí para guiarla, sino el pusilánime de York.

«¡Joder!»

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, quizá de esa manera ella no notase los fuertes latidos de su corazón ante la idea de que se hubiera presentado voluntaria para infiltrarse en ese nido de serpientes.

—Ya que perteneces al FBI, doy por hecho que sabes disparar un arma y tienes nociones de defensa personal, pero como no dispongas del tiempo y el valor para entrenarte de cara a poder infiltrarte en un ambiente BDSM puedes correr un gran peligro. Si no piensas seguir mis órdenes, no te entrenaré para esta misión.

—Oh, tengo el tiempo y el valor, pero tienes razón; no me entrenarás. Encontraré a otra persona. Te aseguro que llevaré a cabo esta misión. Lita Kino, la agente desaparecida, es mi amiga. Y lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo.

Porque él había perdido el derecho a opinar cuando tenían dieciséis años, al final de su segundo año en el instituto. Ella no dijo las palabras en voz alta, pero éstas quedaron suspendidas en el aire entre ellos, llevándoles de nuevo a aquel terrible día...

_Doce años antes._

_Instituto de enseñanza secundaria de Tyler._

Darien sacó el móvil y marco de nuevo el número de Serena. Una vez más escuchó aquella alegre voz diciéndole que dejara un mensaje... Igual que las últimas cien veces que había llamado. Cerró de golpe el teléfono y se pasó una mano por el pelo. ¡Santo Dios!, aquello no podía estar ocurriendo. ¿Dónde se había metido Serena? ¿Por qué no había asistido a clase de literatura inglesa esa mañana? Aferró con fuerza la puerta de la taquilla abierta intentando contener la ansiedad y no pensar en aquella nota amenazadora.

—Hermano. —Nicolás, su hermano mayor, se detuvo a su lado y frunció el ceño. La mirada en sus ojos azules estaba llena de preocupación.

—¿Así que ahora los graduados vienen al instituto? —intentó bromear.

Nicolás frunció los labios, pero no sonrió.

—Estoy preocupado por ti. Estuve aquí antes, pero me dijeron que acababas de salir de clase. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bueno, mamá fue asesinada ayer y fui yo quien la encontró muerta. ¿Cómo crees que estoy?

Darien no lograba olvidar el instante en que descubrió el cuerpo sin vida de su madre, la sangre que cubría las paredes y que formaba un charco bajo ella.

Nicolás suspiró.

—Lo siento. Sé que tampoco ha sido fácil para ti. —Darien se pasó la mano por el pelo

—Pero ha sido peor para ti. Yo no quise volver a verla después del divorcio. No le volví a dirigir la palabra desde que dejó a papá el año pasado. Y tendré que vivir con ello. —Nicolás entrecerró los ojos—. Sin embargo, ahora mismo me pareces más preocupado que consternado. Lo peor ya ha pasado. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tiene que ver con la ausencia de Serena?

Darien abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Quería confiar en Nicolás, pero... ¿sería prudente? Al sopesar las posibilidades, se quedó paralizado. Aunque confiaría la vida a su hermano, la nota había sido muy elocuente sobre las terribles consecuencias que tendría no cumplir las órdenes.

Nicolás le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

—Mira, me han contado que perdiste los nervios cuando ella no se presentó a clase. ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa?

Quizá. Darien casi esperaba que todo aquello fuera de una broma pesada que su hermano hubiera querido gastarle. Si era así, pensaba destrozarle la cara antes de suspirar de alivio.

—¿Me dejaste anoche una nota sobre la almohada?

Nicolás le miró con el ceño fruncido como si pensara que le faltaba un tornillo.

—No. ¿Cuándo iba a hacerlo? ¿Mientras estábamos en la comisaría? ¿Cuando tranquilizaba a Rei en su cama?

«Cierto.» Rei, su hermana de ocho años, había estado aterrada la noche anterior. Tras pasar horas en la comisaría, su hermanita se había dado cuenta de que jamás volvería a ver a su madre, pero era demasiado pequeña para superar ese hecho sola. Nicolás había dormido con ella. Y no era conocido por su sentido del humor, así que pensar que hubiera sido una broma suya había sido una esperanza vana.

Lo que significaba que la amenaza era real. Darien maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?

Lanzó un vistazo al pasillo con los nervios de punta, asegurándose de que Nicolás y él estaban solos.

—Anoche, no mucho después de llegar de la comisaría, me encontré una nota sobre la almohada. Era... era del asesino de mamá, amenazaba con matar a Serena si no me mantengo alejado de ella.

Nicolás abrió los ojos azules como platos.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Se lo has contado a papá? ¿Has llamado a la policía?

—No puedo —tragó saliva—. La nota decía que si se lo contaba a alguien, ella sufriría. Anoche esperaba que fuera una broma macabra. Y... necesitaba hablar con Serena.

—¿La has llamado? —El sombrío tono de Nicolás indicaba que desaprobaba ese impulso.

Tras todos los interrogatorios policiales, después de que les hubieran devuelto el cuerpo de su madre, Darien había necesitado hablar con la única persona que entendía lo que era perder a su madre. También había querido saber algo de Serena, asegurarse de que nadie le había hecho daño. Y después de haberla despojado el día anterior de su virginidad, lo más seguro es que la chica necesitara algo de cariño. Y su Cherry se había desvivido, a pesar de todo, por confortarle. Resultó tan compasiva por teléfono, comprendió tan bien su incredulidad, cólera y confusión, que sólo oír su voz ya le había apaciguado.

Pero después, no había logrado volver a localizarla.

Notó una opresión en el estómago mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Se mostró de acuerdo en reunirse conmigo en el parque a las nueve. La esperé una hora, pero no apareció. Cuando iba a buscarla a su casa, me tropecé con papá y me obligó a regresar a casa con él... —Emitió un hondo suspiro de preocupación—. Intenté ponerme en contacto con ella durante toda la noche. No me respondió, y esta mañana no ha venido a clase. —Darien se frotó los ojos—. Tengo miedo de que la hayan matado también.

En ese momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de la tercera hora. Darien buscó a Serena con la mirada en los abarrotados pasillos, pero no vio señal alguna de ella. El pánico le ahogaba.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué no había prestado atención a la amenaza? Nicolás frunció el ceño.

—Dada la brutal manera en que asesinaron a mamá, yo me tomaría muy en serio que alguien amenazara a mi novia. Creo que sería mejor que desaparecieras del mapa como te dicen.

¿Alejarse de Cherry? Le escocieron los ojos. Hasta el día anterior no había llorado por nada ni nadie desde que tenía nueve años. Pero había llorado por su madre... y ahora quería hacerlo por Serena.

Puede que el impacto por la muerte de su madre le hubiera cambiado, pero mucho se temía que no podría vivir sin Serena Tsukino. Y no podría enfrentarse a otra pérdida, en especial no a la de ella.

—Pero la amo.

Nicolás le miró con cara sombría.

—Si es así, querrás que siga viva, ¿verdad?

Santo Dios, ¿qué clase de pregunta era ésa? Por supuesto. Pero... Joder... Odiaba aquella sensación de desamparo, era como si toda su vida estuviera yéndose al garete y él no fuera capaz de impedirlo.

—Supongo que sufrirás —dijo Nicolás, dándole una palmada en el hombro—, pero mejor tú que ella.

«Tiene razón.» Tragándose el enfermizo temor que le atravesaba, Darien se dio la vuelta y abrió la taquilla. Le invadió una intensa sensación de alivio al ver un papel pulcramente doblado. Quizá Serena había llegado tarde al instituto y le había dejado una nota. Había hecho eso una vez después de haber ido al dentista. Dios, Dios, que estuviera bien. Alargó la mano y cogió el papel.

«No hiciste caso. Serena lo ha pagado.»

Se quedó sin aire de golpe, como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. ¡Oh, mierda! No podía respirar, no podía parpadear. La gente se movía a su alrededor pero el tiempo se había detenido para él mientras gritaba para sus adentros.

Nicolás leyó la nota por encima de su hombro y maldijo por lo bajo.

—Quienquiera que sea no es estúpido. Sabe quién eres, dónde vives y cómo te sientes.

Cada palabra de su hermano fue como una puñalada. ¿Qué coño iba a hacer?

—¿Por qué ella? ¿Y si está muerta?

—No lo sé. Pero si está viva, deberías mantenerte alejado de ella.

Arrugó la nota con el puño mientras intentaba no llorar. Se la metió en el bolsillo y sacó el móvil para marcar de nuevo el número de Serena. Tenía que saber si estaba viva. Saltó otra vez el buzón de voz. Cerró bruscamente el teléfono y lo volvió a guardar.

«Por favor, que esté bien. Por favor...» Tenía que estar a salvo. Si no lo estaba sería culpa suya por llamarla, por haber hecho aquello que le advirtieron que no hiciera. Y entonces, perdería a otro ser querido, víctima de una terrible violencia.

—Tengo que hacer una prueba para el Ejército —murmuró Nicolás—. Te veré al mediodía en casa. Hablaremos entonces.

Darien asintió distraídamente con la cabeza, que seguía dándole vueltas sin control cuando su hermano se alejó.

La cuarta clase estaba a punto de comenzar. Y Serena todavía no había pasado por su taquilla, sólo tres lugares más allá de la suya. Si no lo volvía a hacer, sería por su culpa. Se pasó una mano por el pelo. Era una chica lista y responsable. Jamás faltaba a clase a menos que pasara algo.

De manera automática, se volvió hacia la taquilla y cogió los libros; el miedo le roía las entrañas. Decir que el día anterior había sido el mejor y el peor de su vida era una declaración comedida. Las emociones que había sentido con Cherry se trocaron en horror cuando descubrió el cuerpo de su madre. La preocupación que le embargaba ahora por el destino de Serena sólo lo empeoraba todo.

—¿Darien? —escuchó un tímido susurro.

«¡Cherry!»

Se dio la vuelta con rapidez y ella estaba al lado de la taquilla, buscando su mirada con aquellos hermosos ojos azules y expresión preocupada. El alivio le inundó y deseó abrazarla, besarla y volver a sumergirse en su interior. Se armaría un buen revuelo si hiciera algo más que cogerla de la mano. A él no le importaría, pero el sobreprotector padrastro de Serena le desaprobaba; un tipo estirado que miraba a todos por encima del hombro. Si él fuera el niño de papá que iba a dar el discurso de despedida, Kenji Sterling no intentaría separarles con tanto ahínco.

—Te he estado llamando. —Fue una acusación, pero Darien estaba demasiado nervioso y preocupado para disculparse.

—Lo siento, ayer por la noche se me cayó el teléfono y se rompió.

Darien soltó el aire que retenía. ¿Era eso lo que había ocurrido? Gracias a Dios que no había sido nada más serio y que nadie le había hecho daño.

Al menos todavía.

La miró fijamente, sin saber cómo explicarle su comportamiento. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar sin tocarla.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que no debería hacerlo. Ni siquiera debería hablar con ella.

Bajo su atenta mirada, un ardiente rubor cubrió la piel de Serena, desde el escote de la chaqueta blanca de punto hasta las mejillas, ligeramente sombreadas de pecas. Ella comenzó a juguetear con el colgante que llevaba al cuello y bajó los ojos con timidez. ¿Estaría recordando lo ocurrido el día anterior, cuando por fin habían llegado al final? Deseó poder regresar a ese inolvidable momento, cuando pudo experimentar lo que era de verdad hacer el amor... Cuando aún no conocía los horrores que le esperaban.

Una imagen de Serena, tan brutalmente maltratada como su madre, atravesó su mente como un relámpago. Si no quería que se convirtiera en realidad tenía que poner fin ahora a todo aquello.

Maldición, Serena estaba a sólo dos pasos y él apenas lograba contener la mano para no tocarla. ¿Cuán agonizante sería verla día a día sabiendo que daría lo mismo que estuviera a un millón de kilómetros?

Darien tragó saliva.

—Me tengo que ir.

Ella le cogió del brazo. Con sólo esa leve caricia, le tranquilizó. Él cerró los ojos y saboreó el placer por un egoísta segundo, deseando que pudiera durar para siempre.

Luego se apartó bruscamente.

—Siento no haber podido estar contigo anoche —se disculpó ella, suplicándole con su dulce rostro que lo entendiera—. Tú me necesitabas y yo...

—Estoy bien. —Estaba seguro de que había una buena razón para ello. Su Cherry era compasiva y tierna. Quizá su padrastro se había enterado de que habían hecho el amor. Quizá estuviera dolorida.

Frunció el ceño.

—No estás bien, Darien. Encontraste muerta a tu madre después de dejarme ayer. ¿Por qué razón estás hoy aquí?

—Mi padre ha insistido en hacer vida normal. Ya conoces al Coronel. ¿Por qué cambiar la rutina a causa de algo tan insignificante como las emociones? —No debería estar hablando ahora con ella. Cualquiera, incluido el asesino, podría verles—. Tengo que irme.

—Darien, espera... Pareces desolado. Lamento no haber podido estar contigo cuando me necesitabas. —Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Por él—. Ahora estoy aquí. Sé lo que se siente cuando se muere tu madre. Te ayudaré a superarlo. Hablaremos todo lo que necesites.

Darien tragó saliva. Ésa era su Cherry, ofreciéndose, dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para consolarle y ayudarle. Pero él quería que siguiera viva.

—No necesito nada de ti. —Se dio la vuelta.

—¡Espera un momento! —Le agarró por el hombro e hizo que se girara de nuevo—. Déjame explicarte lo que ocurrió anoche. Salí de casa a oscuras y cogí la bicicleta para reunirme contigo en el parque. Apenas había recorrido dos manzanas cuando un coche se abalanzó sobre mí.

A Darien le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Oh, Dios mío... ¿te pasó algo?

Ella sacó el brazo de debajo de la chaqueta. Estaba cubierto por una enorme escayola blanca. Y lo llevaba en cabestrillo.

—El coche salió de repente de un callejón. Supongo que quien conducía no vio mis reflectores. Me eché a un lado con rapidez y conseguí que no me atropellara. Entonces tropecé con una valla y me caí; fue cuando se me rompió el teléfono. El imbécil que conducía se dio a la fuga. Total: me he dislocado el hombro y se me ha roto el brazo. Mi padrastro y yo estuvimos en urgencias hasta pasada medianoche.

«No hiciste caso. Serena lo ha pagado.» La advertencia resonó en su cabeza.

Se tragó el miedo como pudo.

—¿El conductor no se detuvo a ayudarte?

—No. —Levantó la mirada hacia él y negó con la cabeza—. Ni siquiera frenó, debía de tener prisa.

O no quería que nadie le viera. El «accidente» de Serena había sido una última advertencia para él, y lo sabía. Incluso ahora, en el pasillo del instituto, notaba como si estuviera a punto de caer sobre ellos la espada de Damocles. Quien hubiera escrito esa nota había matado a su madre... de una manera brutal. La dejó desangrarse; una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Darien sabía que si permanecía cerca de Serena...

¡Joder! Ni siquiera podía terminar la frase. Las imágenes golpearon su mente y lo inundaron nuevas oleadas de pánico. Se obligó a apartarse de ella y retroceder.

—Da igual. —Darien respiró hondo y se volvió para cerrar la taquilla.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza durante un momento. No quería hacerlo. Vivir sin Cherry iba a ser lo más doloroso del mundo. La necesitaba. La amaba. Pero él no era lo importante.

Respiró hondo. Una vez que se diera la vuelta y hablara, ella no volvería a mirarle de la misma manera. De hecho, era tan compasiva y estaba tan preocupada por él, que tendría que asegurarse de que no volviera a hablarle nunca.

¡Santo Dios! Le odiaría por eso. Y saber que le haría daño le mataba.

Darien vaciló, apretó los labios. No importaba el dolor que le infligiera, necesitaba cortar por lo sano. Mejor su pesar que la muerte de Serena.

Contuvo la angustia que le desgarraba antes de darse la vuelta. —Lamento que te hicieras daño, pero que no vinieras a la cita no es importante. Serena, ya no podemos seguir juntos. La expresión de ella se volvió reservada.

—¿Por fin te has convencido de que los deportistas como tú no pueden salir con las cerebritos como yo?

Serena parecía a punto de llorar, lo que le hacía sentir un orgullo agridulce. Darien quería llevarla al baile de graduación, sorprender a todos sus amigos. Sí, salía con una chica lista. Y la amaba. Y si no les gustaba, podían besarle el culo.

Pero jamás tendría la oportunidad de presumir de ella.

Serena le señaló con el dedo.

—No lo creo. Te has pasado tres meses intentando convencerme de que esto no es sólo un rollo. No cambiarías de opinión con tanta facilidad.

—No eres precisamente mi tipo. Estoy acostumbrado a salir con otra clase de chicas. —Insípidas, con mala fama y totalmente descerebradas. Santo Dios, ¡cómo iba a echar de menos a Cherry!

A Serena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Sin mí vas a suspender el examen de Romeo y Julieta.

Sí, cierto, pero compensaría esa nota con otro trabajo y, de todas maneras, graduarse o no era ahora la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Sonó el timbre para ir a clase. Serena levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que los pasillos estaban vacíos.

—Llego tarde, ¿podemos hablar de esto después de clase?

Darien se obligó a mirarla con frialdad.

—No. ¿Para qué molestarse?

Vio que ella se estremecía y contenía el aliento.

—Pero después de lo que pasó ayer...

«Ayer.» Cuando él tiró sus libros al suelo y se dejó caer en la cama con ella, donde la besó mientras la despojaba de la chaqueta, la camiseta, los zapatos, los pantalones... y, finalmente, del sujetador y las braguitas. La tocó por todas partes. Cuando hubo terminado, sólo quedaba una razón para que siguiera llamándola Cherry: su marca de nacimiento.

—Hola, Darien. —Minako Fuller, su ex-novia, pasó junto a ellos y le guiñó un ojo.

—Mina. —La saludó con la cabeza, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que ella siguiera caminando.

Era guapa, tenía grandes tetas y le encantaba el sexo; cuanto más salvaje, mejor. Pero Serena le había enseñado que él necesitaba que la mujer con la que estaba tuviera además corazón y cerebro. Y Mina carecía de ambas cosas.

Gracias a Dios, ella siguió hacia su siguiente clase.

Cuando miró a Cherry notó que estaba celosa. No podía soportar a la animadora. Su antigua novia era perezosa y sólo se preocupaba por su apariencia. Serena, en cambio, era concienzuda, trabajadora y muy lista. El desprecio que sentía por chicas como Mina era de sobra conocido. Una vez que pensó sobre ello, se dio cuenta de que Serena tenía razón. Lo que provocaba que lo que estaba haciendo fuera todavía más terrible.

Darien apretó los puños.

—Se acabó. No quiero que me ayudes con los exámenes, no quiero más sexo contigo. Ya no me interesas.

Ella contuvo la respiración y se puso pálida como un fantasma. Sus ojos celestes se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Estás... estás enfadado. Tu madre acaba de morir. Ayer por la noche me necesitabas y te fallé.

—Te has pasado semanas diciendo que no tenemos nada en común. —Él se encogió de hombros—. Reconozco que tenías razón. Pienso volver con Mina.

Era lo último que quería, pero pasar un par de semanas con ella convencerían a Serena de que todo había acabado.

—¿Con Mina? Pero ayer... nosotros...

—Follamos, ¿vale?

Ella le miró con la boca abierta y la cara blanca como la tiza.

—Dijiste que me amabas.

Lo había hecho, sí. Porque era cierto. Pero la amaba lo suficiente para preferir romperle el corazón a verla muerta.

—Bueno, así aprenderás que no debes creer todo lo que te digan.

Serena dio un paso atrás como si la hubiera golpeado.

—¡Cabrón! Mi padrastro me advirtió que me harías daño. Anoche me regaló este collar diciéndome que me protegería el corazón. ¡Lástima que me lo regalara demasiado tarde! —Se mordió los labios, luchando con furia para contener las lágrimas—. Espero que alguien te rompa el corazón algún día, capullo.

Agarrando los libros firmemente, Serena se dio la vuelta y corrió por el pasillo para ocultarse en el cuarto de baño de chicas.

Darien la observó mientras sentía que dentro de su pecho algo se fragmentaba en un millón de pedazos.

—Alguien lo acaba de hacer. No sabes cómo lo siento, Cherry.

_Presente._

_Club Dominium_

Serena apretó los labios mientras cogía el bolso y la ropa del armario, haciendo una pelota con ésta. Era eso o mirar fijamente a Darien Chiba. Y si lo hacía, tendría que admitir que estaba todavía más guapo que la última vez que le vio y que aún conseguía que le temblaran las rodillas... Y eso sólo haría que se cabreara más. No pensaba darle esa satisfacción.

Doce años antes él había sido un chico guapo, pero algo torpe. Aunque había sido alto y delgado, se intuía la anchura que tendría su pecho y lo devastadora que sería su sonrisa traviesa. Por lo que veía, así había sido. Los hombros, anchos y bronceados, eran inmensos bajo la camiseta blanca que se ceñía a los musculosos pectorales. Los ángulos de su rostro, los pómulos severos, la mandíbula afilada como un cuchillo y el hoyuelo de la barbilla habían hecho que antaño pareciera interesante. Ahora le hacían parecer un depredador, efecto al que contribuían también sus peligrosos ojos azules.

¡Santo Dios!, ¿por qué se lo había encontrado allí? No importaba. Se iba a largar en ese mismo minuto.

Serena colocó la pelota de ropa bajo el brazo. Le habría gustado ponérsela. Estar vestida con sólo una bata que cubría un sujetador deportivo y una corta malla negra delante del gilipollas que le había arrebatado la virginidad no era precisamente cómodo, pero de ninguna manera iba a dejar que supiera que su ardiente mirada la enervaba. Nada en el mundo conseguiría que ella se quedara ni dos segundos más en aquel palacio del BDSM.

Bueno, era lógico que él acabara pasando una buena cantidad de tiempo en un lugar donde primaban los juegos mentales y en el que los hombres utilizaban a las mujeres para obtener placer. Ya apuntaba maneras para ello incluso en el instituto. Y ella se negaba a permitir que volviera a utilizarla.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta sin siquiera mirarle.

—Serena.

Su primer instinto fue darse la vuelta y mirarle. ¿Porque su voz destilaba poder y hacía que su sexo palpitara? ¿Porque se estaba intentando engañar a sí misma pensando que contenía una nota de dolor?

Serena continuó caminando.

Estaba tan enfadada que escupía fuego. Sabía que era irracional.

Darien no le había hecho nada hoy, salvo tomarla por sorpresa. Suponía que lo que le pasaba era el resultado de demasiada frustración acumulada, dormir poco y temer lo que le habría ocurrido a su amiga y compañera, Lita Kino; que podría estar muriéndose cada minuto que ella pasaba en esa mazmorra intentando aprender a ser sometida para interpretar bien su papel.

Pero su nuevo jefe, Peruru Bocelli, no había vacilado a la hora de encomendarle la misión. Le habían dado esa oportunidad porque se le daba bien resolver acertijos, mantenía la calma, era buenísima con un arma y se ajustaba al perfil de las víctimas. Por supuesto, habría más agentes que cumplían todos esos requisitos, pero al parecer, ella era el cebo perfecto porque poseía los atributos físicos que los hombres buscaban. Era voluptuosa pero tenía la mirada suave. Y, por muy poco que le gustara la descripción, era rubia. Pero lo que había inclinado la balanza a su favor era que poseía algo que faltaba a las demás y que, según su perfil psicológico, ella poseía: una veta sumisa. Se estremeció; incluso la idea la hacía temblar de sorpresa. Odiaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer, pero si le habían asignado la misión gracias a ese error, podían creer lo que quisieran. Si negaba su «naturaleza», Bocelli la mandaría ipso Jacto detrás de un escritorio a filtrar información.

Se había presentado voluntaria a más misiones porque se había entrenado para ser agente... Y le gustaría seguir los pasos que enorgullecerían a Kenji, su padrastro. Le habían dado ésta porque Bocelli no había conseguido una opción mejor. Nadie sudaría tanto como ella para rescatar a Lita.

Y Darien se interponía en su camino.

Si quería deshacerse de él, tendría que hablar con el dueño del club. El señor Kou parecía un hombre tranquilo y racional. Así que, con un poco de suerte, no volvería a ver a su pesadilla del instituto.

Pero Darien fue más rápido que ella y la agarró por el codo.

No ejerció presión; no lo necesitaba. Su contacto hizo que vibrara como si hubiera sufrido un calambrazo. Para su completo horror, notó que se mojaba.

—Alto.

La orden seca atravesó su cuerpo; su voz, hipnótica y profunda, la impulsaba a obedecer. La necesidad fue casi imposible de resistir. Sus pezones se erizaron y notó una quemazón entre las piernas.

Vaciló, aunque todo su cuerpo permaneció en tensión.

—Mírame —ordenó él.

¡Maldición! No quería. Pero aquel tono casi la sedujo y, desde luego, le aflojó las rodillas. Negarse sólo la haría parecer ridículamente terca. O asustada. Lo último que quería era dar a Darien una razón para que pensara que seguía siendo importante para ella, para que pudiera presumir de que medía a todos sus amantes por el mismo rasero que él y que ninguno daba la talla.

Respiró hondo buscando valor, se giró y le miró.

—Bien —murmuró él—. Vamos a sentarnos a hablar. Me puedes contar un poco más sobre esta misión y comentaremos los pasos a seguir.

De ninguna manera iba a arriesgarse a desperdiciar un tiempo precioso para Lita hablando con Darien. Sí, era una profesional, pero tendría que estar muerta para no percibir lo atractivo que era el hombre que clavaba los ojos en ella. Si tenía en cuenta además su despiadado pasado, aquello era como si lloviera sobre mojado.

—O podrías soltarme y dejarme en paz. —Serena se zafó de él y continuó caminando hacia la puerta.

No se engañó; si Darien quería sacar provecho de su inesperado encuentro, lo haría. Bien sabía Dios la implacabilidad con la que la había perseguido cuando tenía dieciséis años hasta que logró conquistar su corazón. Pero a diferencia de entonces, sabía muy bien que dedicarle siquiera un segundo era una pérdida de tiempo y energía.

Y no, no pensaba en él cuando permanecía despierta en la cama y comenzaba a frotarse el clítoris en busca de satisfacción. ¡Maldición!

Tras colarse en el cuarto del baño que había en el pasillo, Serena se puso el traje chaqueta gris y se recogió el pelo tal y como lo hacía siempre para ir a trabajar. Se calzó los zapatos de tacón y se arregló el maquillaje. Con mucha más confianza en sí misma, abrió la puerta medio esperando encontrarse con Darien bloqueándole el camino, pero el corredor estaba vacío.

Esperando que se hubiera dado por aludido, se aproximó al despacho del señor Kou. Sus tacones resonaron contra el suelo de cemento. Al llegar a la puerta, llamó y esperó.

—Adelante, agente Tsukino.

Serena contuvo la sorpresa mientras abría la puerta. O bien tenía cámaras en el pasillo o Logan le había dicho que la esperara. Pero a ella no le importaba la razón.

—Hola.

La apremiante sonrisa que estaba a punto de esbozar, murió en sus labios.

—Siéntese.

Era una orden, no una invitación. Si quería obtener su cooperación, no debía correr el riesgo de enfadarle.

Ella se acomodó en la silla de cuero ante un gigantesco escritorio de nogal y cruzó las piernas. El resto del despacho tenía acabados metálicos, además de unas librerías de vidrio en las que se podían ver libros, plantas de tela y piezas de alfarería muy caras. En la pared había colgado un Picasso; no le cupo ninguna duda de que era auténtico.

—Señor Kou, sé que está ocupado, así que iré al grano.

—Quiere que la entrene otra persona. —La miró de manera penetrante mientras apoyaba la firme mandíbula en los dedos índices—. Cuénteme por qué.

Así que Darien había hablado con él.

—El señor Chiba y yo nos conocemos del instituto. Si le soy sincera, no confío en él. Jamás lo haré.

Como resultado de su investigación, Serena sabía que la confianza era lo más importante en una relación entre una sumisa y su Amo. Así que empezaría por ahí. Se recostó en la silla y esperó.

En cuanto ella pareció tranquila, Kou se puso en pie y usó la ventaja que le proporcionaba su altura. Parecía muy civilizado, pero bajo esa carísima camisa blanca y los impecables pantalones de pinzas se intuían un montón de músculos. Él la inmovilizó con una aguda mirada, como si intentara leerle la mente. Al diablo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es un mentiroso. —Un tipo cruel que no parpadeaba cuando destrozaba el corazón de una jovencita. Kou se acarició la barbita corta.

—Agente Tsukino, ¿es usted la misma persona que iba al instituto?

Ella supo por donde iban los tiros e intentó pararle los pies.

—Todos hemos madurado desde el instituto, pero en lo básico, los rasgos del carácter de una persona no varían. Da igual los años que se tengan.

—Hmm... —Kou se paseó por la estancia—. Además de ese lejano pasado, ¿tiene alguna objeción actual para que sea Darien quién la entrene?

¿Qué pasaba con el tema de la confianza?

—¿No me ha oído? Sé que mientras aprendo a decir «Señor» y «por favor», cada segundo estoy totalmente en manos del Amo. Intuyo que el agente York necesitará un montón de entrenamiento antes de poder interpretar su papel y soy muy consciente de que tenemos poco tiempo. He asumido que tengo que entrenarme y estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, pero no con el señor Chiba.

Kou crispó los labios como si estuviera conteniendo una sonrisa. No era necesario que ese imbécil se riera a su costa.

—Responda a mi pregunta. —La orden restalló en el aire como un látigo—. ¿Tiene alguna objeción actual contra Darien? Es un SEAL muy bien cualificado que acude a este club desde hace ocho años. Yo le entrené, así que le conozco muy bien. ¿Y usted?

Santo Dios, ¿Darien se había metido en ese rollo sólo un par de años después de salir del instituto? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué necesidad tenía? Serena negó con la cabeza. No importaba. Él no era asunto suyo.

—Su trabajo en la Marina, aunque admirable, no me dice nada. Estoy segura de que por muy buen entrenador que sea no lograré nunca llegar a confiar en él; no puedo cambiar mis sentimientos. Señor Kou, estoy informada de que su club es el mejor de la zona y de que la Agencia le contrató para prepararme para esta misión, pero...

—Lo hicieron —le interrumpió él—, y mi obligación es que esté lo mejor preparada posible. Zafiro se ha sentido muy frustrado con usted durante toda la semana por su obstinación y falta de madurez. Ha sido usted muy poco cooperadora.

Decidida a comportarse como toda una profesional, Serena se negó a mostrar la cólera que sentía.

—Disiento. He estado aquí, medio desnuda y de rodillas, durante diez horas al día, todos los días de esta semana. He pasado mis noches y fines de semana investigando este estilo de vida... He leído, me he informado y buscado todo lo que podía servir para aumentar mis conocimientos.

Él mostró su aprobación.

—Si lo vemos desde un punto de vista teórico, ha sido correcto. Posee los conocimientos adecuados. Sin embargo, mental y emotivamente ha mostrado unas fuertes reticencias a ceder el control. Le aseguro que casi me da vergüenza ver la manera en que niega su naturaleza sumisa.

Aquella ridícula afirmación una vez más. Ni Bocelli ni Kou la conocían lo suficiente para decir eso.

—Señor Kou, mi naturaleza no es el tema de discusión, sino mi confianza. Estoy aquí para aprender a fingir lo que sea necesario y ponerlo en práctica para rescatar a la agente Kino.

—Fingir es, seguramente, la razón por la que capturaron a la agente Kino. Un Amo con experiencia puede detectar a la legua a una falsa sumisa. Cuando se finge la necesidad de complacer a un Amo, él se da cuenta. Si realmente quiere ayudar a la agente secuestrada, será mejor que se centre en encontrar a la sumisa que lleva dentro.

Las palabras la envolvieron como una mordaza y se sintió ahogada. Su padrastro siempre había dicho que era una persona muy complaciente y que por eso había permitido que Darien se aprovechara de ella. Por supuesto, le gustaba la idea de que un hombre la conociera en cuerpo y alma y pudiera satisfacer cada una de sus fantasías. No podía negar que tenía un par de ellas en las que era una sumisa, pero eso no la convertía en una. Pensar en ceder su poder de decisión a otra persona... Serena se estremeció. ¡Ni hablar!

Pero estaba en el Dominium por su amiga, su compañera de habitación en la universidad, con quien se emborrachó por primera vez, con la que había compartido fiestas, consejos de belleza, enfermedades y rupturas. Eso no tenía nada que ver con Darien...

—Intentaré interpretar bien el papel. Trabajaré lo más duro que pueda para interiorizar todo con respecto a la sumisión antes de infiltrarme. Pero le ruego que mi entrenador sea cualquier otro, y no el señor Chiba.

Kou se había apoyado en el borde del escritorio. Sin duda, sabía que la manera en que la superaba en altura la desconcertaría.

—Una bonita súplica... pero no. Antes vamos a llegar al fondo del asunto.

—No me he resistido a ceder el control.

Entonces él sonrió, fue una amplia y ladina sonrisa que la irritó sobremanera.

—Claro que sí, y si fuera yo su Amo, la azotaría por haber dicho esa mentira. De hecho, su obstinación es la razón de la falta de progresos por parte del agente York. Intenta aplacarla en vez de hacer las cosas como es debido. Por otro lado, Darien es el mejor entrenador de sumisas que conozco; el único capaz de corregir su actitud. Es paciente, lógico e inquebrantable. Y usted, agente Tsukino, necesita mano firme. No dude que eso será lo que él le dé.

«¡Cabrón!»

—Usted está prolongando este «entrenamiento» de una manera innecesaria. En lugar de enseñarme su estilo de vida, quiere obligarme a tratar con un Amo en el que jamás confiaré. ¿Con qué objeto?

—Su Agencia me pagó una buena suma para prepararla para una misión lo más rápido que pudiera. Lo que yo hago es eso, prepararla. Y para eso tengo que decidir. Usted tiene que acostumbrarse a ser una sumisa, y eso no consiste sólo en decir que sí y claudicar. Eso es lo que no entiende. En el contrato consta que, dentro de los límites legales, puedo hacer lo que considere necesario para asegurar su entrenamiento. Y eso es lo que voy a hacer. ¿O prefiere abandonar la misión antes de intentarlo?

Eso era un golpe bajo. Serena no quería renunciar a ayudar a Lita y Kou lo sabía. Luchó por contener la ira que la inundaba.

—No.

Él arqueó una ceja color whisky. Quería que dijera «Señor», maldito fuera. Pero decirlo implicaba que ella comprendía el protocolo, y que podría seguirlo.

Y si quería otro Amo, tenía que seguir su juego.

—No, Señor —murmuró—. Pero...

—Su respuesta ha sido lenta y poco sincera. Necesita trabajar la actitud, agente Tsukino. Puede que se sienta incómoda con Darien, pero será lo más efectivo. La he observado con Zafiro esta semana. Y estaba en la habitación adyacente cuando usted se dio cuenta de que sería Darien quién la entrenaría. Su reacción fue muy... elocuente. —Volvió a rodear el escritorio—. Por primera vez desde que está aquí, prestó atención y escuchó. Le apuesto lo que quiera a que incluso se excitó. Hay una razón para que una sumisa como usted niegue su naturaleza, y Darien logrará descubrirla. Además, si realmente es incapaz de confiar en él, será también una buena preparación para su misión. No confiará tampoco en un tratante internacional de esclavas que le exigirá que se arrodille ante él para venderla al mejor postor. Será bueno que aprenda a fingir obediencia.

—Pero no puedo perder el tiempo preparándome si...

—No se quedará sin recursos —la interrumpió Kou—. Siempre será monitoreada, para su mayor seguridad. Si Darien llegara a presionarla más allá de lo tolerable, o le impone cualquier acto a la fuerza, deberá decir su palabra segura. Si realmente necesita usarla, entonces discutiremos sus opciones. —Se levantó y abrió la puerta—. Adiós.

Serena se puso en pie con rigidez. Aquel tipo pensaba que lo tenía todo controlado. ¡Genial! Si no quería creerla no iba a perder más tiempo discutiendo. La única prioridad era llevar a cabo la misión y rescatar a Lita. Kou le había facilitado la salida a ese disparate. Ahora sólo necesitaba la oportunidad de ponerla en práctica.

Se giró para enfrentarse al dueño del club y abrió la boca... La cerró al ver que no estaban solos. Darien estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los ojos azules clavados en ella de una manera que prometía un castigo ejemplar. Notó que se le tensaba el vientre contra su voluntad.

—Venga, Cherry. Parece que necesitamos darnos prisa. Vamos.

**Continuara….**

**Dejen Review si por favor… *_*¡**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me Perteneces**

**Hola chicas aquí os dejamos 2 capis mas, temprano por que mas tarde se va la luz Y-Y que horrible, pero por lo menos tendran sus capis jejej :D esperamos sea de su agrado. Rew si. Saludos.**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la autora Shayla Black y el nombre de la novela es Me perteneces y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi Nosotras solo vamos adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Esta novela la estoy adaptando a petición de Dms Moon Adap, amiga gracias por todo n.n¡**

**Advertencia: Contiene BDSM asi que chicas que no sepan sobre este tema TABOO por favor buscar que significan esas siglas. Ahora si a leer.**

**ARGUMENTO:**

Ella estaba de incógnito en una investigación que le venía muy grande...

Cuando la agente compañera de la analista del FBI **Serena Tsukino** y su mejor amiga desaparecen en medio de una investigación sobre temas sexuales, Serena se infiltra de incógnito como sumisa en el Dominium, un club de BDSM en Dallas. Pero es imposible que un hombre pueda dominar a alguien con el carácter de Serena... hasta que un peligroso y tenso Dominante asume el control y deja a Serena con el corazón desbocado con sólo una mirada. Y lo peor de todo, es que ese mismo Dominante fue el que le robó la inocencia a Serena años atrás y él único al que nunca se someterá.

Él lo tenía todo bajo control... hasta que volvió a enamorarse de ella.

El Navy Seal **Darien Chiba **tuvo que renunciar a la mujer que amaba para salvarle la vida. Sabe que Serena nunca le perdonará, pero también sabe que posee los conocimientos y el control necesarios para someter los miedos de la joven y guiarla por un desconocido mundo lleno de placer y dolor. Además, también puede protegerla en la peligrosa misión en la que ella está inmersa. Y, aunque ella no para de decirle que, una vez que la misión termine, cada uno seguirá su camino, Darien está decidido a que sea suya de nuevo... y esta vez no la dejará marchar.

**CAPÍTULO 03**

Serena tragó saliva. El corazón le dio un vuelco mientras seguía a Darien por el pasillo tras salir del despacho de Kou. No veía más que su espalda, pero incluso sin percibir los afilados ángulos de su cara sentía la rabia y la cólera que bullían en su interior. Estaba furioso porque había intentado reemplazarle. Pero, ¿por qué demonios le importaba? La había despachado doce años antes. Sí, de acuerdo, él estaba hecho polvo por el asesinato de su madre; ella hubiera disculpado cualquier ataque de cólera o distanciamiento, pero no la crueldad con que la trató. ¿Qué demonios quería ahora? ¿La enfermiza satisfacción de volver a hacerle daño? No pensaba permitírselo porque ella —y aún más importante, Lita— no necesitaba los juegos mentales de Darien.

Pero no podía negar que le gustaba haber lastimado su orgullo Chiba.

Darien la guió poniéndole la mano en el hueco de la cintura, y las yemas de sus dedos le dejaron su impronta en la piel mientras la conducía por el largo pasillo hasta las oscuras habitaciones que contenían aquellos artilugios que tanto la conmocionaban. Se estremeció al notar un cálido y humillante chispazo de ansiedad. Serena lo odió casi tanto como le gustaría odiar su contacto.

—Vamos a pasar un montón de tiempo en mi mazmorra, Cherry.

—No me llames así —siseó ella.

—Mientras esté entrenándote, no eres tú quién decide cómo debo llamarte ni lo que haces o lo que llevas puesto.

En ese momento, Serena intuyó su juego.

—Vas a presionarme de todas las maneras posibles para que tire la toalla, ¿verdad?

Él arqueó una ceja de forma intimidadora, pero no dijo nada. «Cabrón.»

Estaba claro que él no sabía cuánto había cambiado ella desde el instituto. Y a pesar de ello...

—Crees que no podré soportarlo.

—Preferiría que no te vieras implicada.

—Mi trabajo es hacer lo imposible para salvar a la agente Kino. Me importa una mierda lo que prefieras.

Darien apretó los dientes.

—Infiltrarse cuando no se tiene experiencia en operaciones encubiertas ni se sabe mostrar un comportamiento sumiso demuestra mucha valentía. Pero también es muy peligroso. Primero deberías haber adquirido más experiencia en otras misiones. Como ya no hay tiempo para eso, mi trabajo es prepararte lo mejor posible.

—¿Por qué no permites que sea otro el que realice el trabajo? —Serena le apartó la mano de la cintura—. Hace años que me dejaste muy claro que no te importo nada.

—Imagina que considero esto como mi expiación por nuestro pasado en común. Vamos.

Le presionó la espalda para que pasara delante. Darien parecía irritado y su presencia inundaba el aire que la rodeaba, imponente.

«¿Expiación? ¡Ja!»

Conteniendo una oleada de aprensión, Serena avanzó y sus tacones resonaron sobre el suelo de cemento mientras él la seguía. Puede que Darien tuviera el mando... por ahora, pero según Kou, ella poseía un recurso que él debía respetar. En el momento en el que él intentara imponerle su voluntad, ella pronunciaría la palabra segura más rápido de lo que podía pensar. Kou, al oírla, se vería forzado a reemplazarle por otro Amo. Entonces podría dedicarse a entrenar en serio. Fuera lo que fuera a lo que estuviera jugando su primer amante, ella no pensaba participar.

Darien la condujo a un lugar que no había visto antes y encendió las luces. El espacio era funcional; suelo de cemento gris y paredes negras. Una mesa acolchada, un banco de azotes que parecía un caballete, una gran cruz de madera y una cama en la que había sábanas de seda negra. ¿Esa era su mazmorra?

—Pasa.

Ella entró y dio un respingo cuando él cerró de un portazo... y echó el cerrojo.

Serena le lanzó una mirada gélida.

—No intentes asustarme haciéndote el duro.

Él la inmovilizó con los ojos mientras cruzaba el cuarto hasta detenerse junto a la cruz de madera. Había unas cadenas colgando de unos ganchos en la parte superior e inferior.

—No estoy haciendo nada. Ven aquí y preséntate.

Ella echó un vistazo al aparato y contuvo un estremecimiento de desconfianza.

—Si somos un equipo, necesito saber lo que va a pasar. Quiero que hablemos de cómo será el entrenamiento.

La mirada de Darien se volvió helada.

—Puede que seamos un equipo, pero yo estoy al mando. No te he dado permiso para hablar. Primera advertencia. Ven aquí y haz lo que te he ordenado o comenzaremos nuestro tiempo juntos con una maldita zurra.

«¿Una zurra? ¿Me zurrará en el trasero?»

El pensamiento hizo que la atravesara una involuntaria oleada de calor. Serena no gastó saliva en desafiar a Darien diciéndole que no se atreviera. Sabía que lo haría.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué eso provocaba que se le mojaran las bragas?

Se acercó a él y se detuvo a menos de medio metro. Darien arqueó una ceja.

—No eres capaz ni de seguir mis instrucciones más simples, ¿cómo pretendes infiltrarte en el club de BDSM de un traficante de esclavos? ¿Crees que lograrás hacer creer a alguien que eres la sumisa perfecta?

Serena se tomó su tiempo. A pesar de lo mucho que quería odiarle, tenía razón. Hasta que Kou le asignara un Amo distinto, estaba ineludiblemente comprometida con Darien. Y fuera cual fuera su situación, tenía que controlar la cólera y el deseo que le provocaba la idea de que él la tocara.

Respiró hondo antes de adoptar la posición que Zafiro le había enseñado, se sentó sobre los talones con las piernas tan abiertas como le permitía la falda y las palmas de las manos hacia arriba encima de los muslos; echó los hombros hacia atrás y bajó la mirada.

Darien caminó lentamente a su alrededor, acariciándola con la mirada de arriba abajo. Por mucho ejercicio que hiciera para mantenerse en forma, tenía un trasero generoso. Pero no le importaba si Darien odiaba su figura. A Seiya, su prometido, le parecía maravillosa.

Darien se agachó ante ella.

—Mírame.

Serena clavó los ojos en los de él de manera retadora.

Aquella mirada azul traspasó sus defensas y, a pesar de llevar falda, blusa y zapatos, se sintió totalmente desnuda. Su piel se encendió y erizó mientras él la miraba.

—No hay nada incorrecto en la pose en sí misma y estoy seguro de que lo sabes. Siempre lo has estudiado todo a fondo. Pero eso no será suficiente para hacer creer que eres una sumisa. Lo importante no es sólo obedecer, sino obedecer de corazón.

»Has adoptado la posición correcta en cuanto te recordé el bienestar de la agente desaparecida —siguió él—, pero no has llegado a mí con deseo de complacerme. Has hablado después de que te dijera que guardaras silencio. Y puedo leer la cólera en tu expresión.

Ella mantuvo un gesto inexpresivo mientras le miraba fijamente.

—Lo haré mejor la próxima vez.

—Puede que no tengas una próxima vez. La agente Kino no la tuvo.

Él tenía razón. Maldición, esto no iba a resultar. Sí, necesitaba seguir el entrenamiento hasta el final, pero habían pasado demasiadas cosas entre ellos que no podía olvidar. Tenía que dejar de perder el tiempo y deshacerse de él, y tenía que hacerlo ya.

Serena le devolvió una mirada inocente.

—¿No querías darme una zurra?

—Sí, te zurraré hasta que seas una buena sumisa y te lo pienses dos veces antes de dejarte llevar por tu temperamento. Eso sería fatal en la misión. A menos que, por supuesto, quieras renunciar al trabajo y permitir que envíen a una agente con más experiencia que tú.

—Ni hablar. A diferencia de ti, yo no les doy la espalda a mis amigos.

A Darien le palpitó un músculo en la mejilla.

—Todavía no te he dado permiso para hablar. Es algo que no te tolerarán cuando estés infiltrada. Por ello, recibirás dos azotes además de los cinco que pensaba darte por ir corriendo a quejarte a Kou en lugar de quedarte y resolver tus diferencias conmigo. Por responderme de esa manera, añado dos más. Y por no llamarme «Darien», otros tres.

Ni Zafiro ni Robert la habían tocado en toda la semana. Tampoco ella quiso que lo hicieran. Pero contra su voluntad, se excitó al pensar en el vertiginoso número de azotes que Darien había prometido darle en el trasero. Se le tensó el vientre. Maldición, no debería de reaccionar de esa manera con él.

—¿Los frikis del control, como tú, no preferís que se os llame Señor o Amo?

Él se rió. No fue un sonido agradable.

—Sí, suele ser así. Pero haré una excepción contigo. Quiero oír mi nombre en tus labios y así tendré la certeza de que sabes perfectamente quién es el que consigue que te corras.

Serena se mordió la lengua. A ella le gustaría decirle a la cara que no cabía la más mínima posibilidad de que la excitara lo suficiente como para alcanzar el clímax. Pero si él consiguió que se derritiera en sus brazos y arrebatarle la virginidad cuando sólo tenía dieciséis años, ¿qué no conseguiría ahora que era un hombre en la plenitud de la vida con una mujer hambrienta por un orgasmo? No importaba. No estarían juntos mucho tiempo.

—No harás que me corra. Eso sólo lo consigue mi novio.

—Sí, ya he leído que te has comprometido con Seiya Thompson. Siempre había pensado que te enamorarías de alguien con un poco más de decencia.

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que él no me mintió para robarme la inocencia ni me abandonó al día siguiente, diría que es mucho más decente que tú.

Darien se tensó, apretó los puños con los músculos rígidos y las venas hinchadas.

—Mientras estés conmigo, ese hombre es irrelevante. Su nombre no saldrá de tus labios. Y no quiero que lleves su anillo. ¿Has entendido?

Parecía que a Darien le molestaba ver que lucía el símbolo de la posesión de Seiya. Serena sonrió y se lo quitó lentamente para guardarlo en el bolsillo de la falda.

—Espero que te haya quedado claro que no debes tocarme sexualmente. Yo elijo quién me proporciona mis orgasmos.

Y sería Seiya si la excitara lo suficiente como para conseguirlo.

La petulante sonrisa de Darien hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón.

—Estuviste de acuerdo en ser entrenada. Eso quiere decir que te presionaré mucho más allá del límite para que te acostumbres a actos que, ahora mismo, te pueden resultar incómodos. Ya veremos qué dice tu cuerpo cuando esté entre tus piernas con la lengua en tu clítoris. Otra vez.

Serena se mordió los labios para contener un jadeo. Aquellas palabras le provocaron una ardiente llamarada entre las piernas cuando los recuerdos bombardearon su mente. Mojó más las bragas. Maldición, ¿por qué su cuerpo no reaccionaba con repugnancia ante él?

—¿Algo que alegar? —preguntó con una ceja arqueada—. Bien. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Por faltarme el respeto llamándome «friki del control», otros tres azotes más. ¿Cuántos llevamos ya?

Santo Dios, quería escupirle a la cara.

—Quince.

Darien sonrió.

—Vas a tener el culo al rojo vivo cuando termine contigo, Cherry.

Serena deseó poder permitirse el lujo de decirle que no había manera de que le dejara tocarle el culo, pero necesitaba deshacerse de él y conseguir otro Amo. Por ello, aguantaría hasta el final, no importaba lo difícil o desagradable que fuera.

—Tu temperamento está a punto de jugarte otra mala pasada. Trabajaremos eso también. Pero primero, te he dicho que te presentes, no que poses.

Ella se quedó paralizada cuando entendió el verdadero significado de sus palabras.

—¿Quieres que me desnude?

—Sí. Y vigila tu tono, o añadiré más azotes.

—Zafiro permitió que tuviera puestos el sujetador y una malla para que estuviera más relajada y cómoda en las sesiones de entrenamiento.

Darien soltó un bufido.

—En el entrenamiento de los SEALs no se permite relajarse ni estar cómodo durante muchas horas para simular mejor el estrés y los problemas reales que se pueden encontrar durante los combates de verdad y las misiones secretas. Estoy a favor de la teoría que dice que los entrenamientos son más efectivos cuanto más se aproximan a la realidad. ¿Cómo se llama esto? —Señaló la cruz de madera con cadenas colgadas.

Era la cruz de algo. La terrible curiosidad que la embargaba sobre lo que sentiría si él la amarraba desnuda hacía que se le hubiera quedado la mente en blanco.

Deseó recordar el término, pero la ansiedad y una lujuria indeseada habían ocupado su mente y pasó un largo minuto en silencio absoluto.

—Es una cruz de San Andrés —dijo él ante su silencio—. ¿Y qué es esto? —Darien señaló los gruesos aros metálicos que había en la parte superior e inferior de los que colgaban las cadenas.

Serena siguió en blanco.

—¿Una anilla metálica?

—Es un anillo en O —informó él—. Dime, ¿qué es lo que has aprendido durante todo ese tiempo que estuviste en malla y sujetador?

«¡Mierda!»

—Estuvimos de acuerdo en entrenar en bañador o ropa interior. Además, Robert, el agente York, es un compañero de trabajo. Tendremos que seguir trabajando juntos después de que esto acabe y queremos evitar cualquier tipo de incomodidad posterior.

—York y tú os entrenáis ahora por separado, así que problema resuelto. Y ya he visto todo lo que tienes, Cherry.

—Kou nos verá a través de la cámara.

—No creo que vaya a ser el único hombre que te vea desnuda antes de que acabe la misión. Será mucho más útil que centres la atención en complacer a tu Amo, así que cuando estés lista, desnúdate por completo, dobla toda la ropa y vuelve a presentarte ante mí. Vacilar te costará diez azotes más.

La furia estuvo a punto de acabar con su compostura. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué había visto en él además de esos impresionantes ojos azules?

En otra época había sido absolutamente sincero con ella. Cuando estaban en el instituto habían estudiado juntos literatura inglesa y ella había aprendido mucho sobre el corazón de Darien. Habían discutido sobre la mala suerte de los amantes adolescentes de Shakespeare, se habían entristecido juntos por Tiny Tim, incluso le había visto retorcerse las manos mientras esperaba un final feliz entre Elizabeth Bennet y el señor Darcy. A ella le había encantado su sensibilidad.

Aquel chico ya no existía, si es que alguna vez lo había hecho.

Se había transformado en el hombre que iba a conseguir que su trabajo se convirtiera en un infierno. Serena apretó los labios y borró la expresión testaruda de su rostro.

«Piensa que esto no es más que otra prueba que superar en la misión. Piensa en Lita.»

—Vamos —la apremió él—. Demuéstrame que estás dispuesta no sólo a mostrar obediencia, sino a aceptar la voluntad de tu Amo sin importar de qué manera quiera tenerte. Y también le tentarás luciendo tu cuerpo. No puedo verlo porque lo tienes cubierto, Cherry. Desnúdate.

Ella contuvo el aliento. Volver a desnudarse para Darien. Se formó en su vientre un gélido nudo de temor y, entre sus piernas, notó una oleada de deseo. Desnudarse ante él la haría sentirse muy vulnerable, pero era necesario acatar sus órdenes para seguir con aquella farsa. Se tragó los nervios.

Permitiría que le diera algunos azotes en el trasero y luego conseguiría que estuviera fuera de su vida otra vez... en esta ocasión para siempre.

Se puso en pie y se quitó los zapatos de tacón alto antes de dejarlos a un lado, luego se quitó la pulsera, los pendientes y el collar de plata. Se deshizo de la chaqueta del traje y se desabrochó la blusa, cerrando los ojos para no verle.

—Mírame.

Su voz parecía impulsarla y obedeció casi contra su voluntad. Darien permanecía a sólo medio metro escaso, y observaba fijamente cómo ella pasaba la blusa por sus pálidos hombros, revelando el sujetador de encaje. Notó que la mirada de Darien se volvía más caliente, que ensanchaba las fosas nasales, y su propio corazón se aceleró. La seda no ocultó sus pezones puntiagudos mientras doblaba la blusa. Respiró hondo y desabrochó el sujetador, que dejó también en el suelo. Él apretó los puños.

Darien la deseaba. Una rápida mirada a la bragueta de los pantalones demostró lo excitado que estaba. Serena no quería que eso le importara, pero una peligrosa sensación de poder femenino la atravesó.

Era la primera debilidad que él mostraba; quizá pudiera utilizarla en beneficio propio.

Volvió a coger el sujetador y lo dobló. Cuando se incorporó de nuevo, respondió a su mirada con un cierto reto insinuante. Notó que él se ponía tenso.

—El resto —gruñó él.

Con el corazón desbocado, abrió la cremallera de la falda gris antes de contonear las caderas para que cayera al suelo. Se inclinó para recogerla, doblándola lentamente para no perder el anillo de compromiso y alargar el momento en que él vería el diminuto tanga de encaje. Serena la puso sobre el sujetador conteniendo el aliento.

Clavó los ojos en Darien. Él se la comía con la vista; desde la cara ruborizada a los pechos hinchados y el sexo todavía cubierto. El pelo corto de Darien enfatizaba los pómulos altos y la dura mandíbula, pero parecía como si estuviera a punto de devorarla. Una nueva oleada de deseo la atravesó, sutil como un martillo.

¿La había mirado Seiya alguna vez de esa manera?

Ignoró ese pensamiento y enganchó la tira del tanga con los pulgares. Lo único que tenía que hacer era excitar a Darien y permitir que le diera un par de azotes, y para ello tenía que mostrarle su cuerpo. Sólo la tocaría una vez más.

Se bajó el tanga.

«Mierda.»

Cuando Cherry deslizó aquel diminuto tanga por los muslos, Darien casi se tragó la lengua. Definitivamente se había convertido en una mujer. Debía de pesar alrededor de diez kilos más que cuando tenía dieciséis años, todos repartidos entre las caderas, el trasero y los pechos. La diminuta cintura y los delicados hombros de Serena eran el contraste perfecto para esas exuberantes curvas. ¿Y qué era lo mejor de todo? El vello intensamente rubio que le cubría el monte de Venus. Era preciosa por todas partes, y él quería recorrer su cuerpo con la boca, follarla hasta que gimiera de placer.

Apretó los labios en una línea sombría e intentó controlar sus sentimientos. Ella le odiaba... y con toda la razón. Además, estaba comprometida. Pensar en que un memo como Seiya Thompson poseía el corazón de Serena hacía que casi se le saltaran las lágrimas. Darien sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo que no había superado el amor que sentía por ella, pero había esperado que su obsesión afectara sólo a su pene.

Ahora sabía que no había sido tan afortunado.

Todas esas emociones que había intentado obtener de Luna, y de otras muchas sumisas, para masturbarse eran una pálida comparación con lo que sentía ahora. Serena sólo se había desnudado y él ya quería penetrarla, perderse en su interior y quedarse allí hasta... oh, hasta el mes próximo. Pero también quería tener derecho a cubrir su exuberante boca con la suya, a rodearla con los brazos y... simplemente, estar con ella.

Imposible. Serena iba a emprender una peligrosa misión. Si no la entrenaba bien, acabaría traicionándose a sí misma y muriendo; a menos, claro está, que lograra disuadirla para que no participara en esa misión suicida. Quizá si ella supiera de primera mano cómo la tratarían aquellos hombres capaces de gastarse millones de dólares en un «cono desechable» confiaría un poco más en él. La Cherry que él conocía era fantasiosa, pero no le gustaba la violencia y no sabía mentir. Aunque era evidente que sabía ocultar lo que pensaba mejor que en el instituto, no quería que participara en esa misión. No es que fuera estúpida o inútil, pero estaba seguro de que no comprendía con claridad a qué escoria se enfrentaba.

Lo último que Darien quería era volver a hacerle daño, pero tenía que abrirle los ojos.

Cuando se acercó a ella, parecía preparada para la batalla. En sus hermosos ojos celestes había un brillo retador. Se la quedó mirando fijamente; sabía que se traía algo entre manos. Fuera lo que fuera, no podía permitir que se saliera con la suya. Una vez se había comportado con ella como un cabrón para salvarle la vida y parecía que la historia estaba destinada a repetirse.

Deslizó la mirada sobre los enhiestos y rosados pezones mientras ella colocaba el diminuto tanga sobre la ropa. Luego, siguiendo sus órdenes, Serena adoptó la posición correcta, de rodillas, con la cabeza baja y las palmas hacia arriba.

Santo Dios, ¿qué daría él porque aquella sumisión fuera auténtica?

—Mucho mejor, Cherry.

Miró al otro lado de la mazmorra, a la mesa acolchada que Luna había ocupado antes. Pensar en que Serena estuviera en el mismo lugar le encogió las entrañas. Lo mismo pasaba con el banco de azotes.

Darien no quería hacer lo usual con ella. Su mirada cayó sobre la cama, que no acostumbraba a utilizar. Andrew había insistido en instalar algo más cómodo y a él no le había importado lo suficiente como para negarse.

Perfecto.

—De pie.

Serena vaciló, la sorpresa parpadeó por un momento en sus delicados rasgos, antes de que se levantara con la mirada baja. Había hecho bien sus deberes y él estaba orgulloso. Aunque eso quería decir que ponerla nerviosa podría ser mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado.

—Dirígete a la cama. Detente a un lado y espérame.

Con los hombros erguidos, atravesó la estancia con decisión.

Darien observó el balanceo de sus caderas, las curvas de sus nalgas.

Cuando llegó a los pies de la cama, se giró hacia él. Tenía la piel ruborizada y expresión seductora. Era evidente que le gustaba saber que él la deseaba. Que pensara en mantenerla desnuda y excitada, con su dulce sexo preparado para...

No, no podía pensar eso; tenía que entrenarla para una misión o conseguir que claudicara.

Darien se acercó a ella, luego se sentó sobre la sábana de seda.

—Acércate.

—¿No tengo que elegir antes una palabra segura?

¿Cherry estaba más interesada en elegir su palabra segura que en empezar el entrenamiento? Sí, definitivamente se traía algo entre manos.

—¿Qué te parece «Romeo»? Si esa palabra sale de tus labios, nos detenemos.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa, luego adoptó una expresión neutra.

—Romeo. Vale.

—Bien. Tiéndete sobre mi regazo y preséntame tus nalgas para empezar el castigo. Y no quiero que te corras.

—¿Qué dem...? —Serena se interrumpió y contuvo la irritación.

—Y nada de hablar. Si yo fuera un tipo que acabara de pagar cinco millones de dólares por el privilegio de violarte, ¿crees que te dejaría hablar? Sigue las instrucciones o el castigo será mayor.

Darien se puso tenso cuando ella se colocó torpemente sobre sus muslos. Al instante supo que Cherry jamás había hecho eso. No sabía cómo repartir su peso ni dónde situar los brazos. Ser consciente de ello le complació más de lo que debiera.

La sujetó para indicarle cómo ponerse y, al sentir su piel suave contra la palma, deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder follarla.

—Cuenta, Cherry. No pierdas la cuenta o volveré a empezar.

Necesitaba asustarla hasta que tuviera miedo de verdad, pero ver aquellas pálidas nalgas sobre sus muslos tuvo en él el mismo efecto que si se hubiera tragado una ardiente bola de lujuria. Sin embargo, nada podría ayudar a su pene. Se alzaba desesperado hacia Serena, buscando su calidez. Ella intentó cambiarse de lugar, pero lo único que consiguió fue friccionarse contra él.

La detuvo poniéndole la mano en el hueco de la espalda. Ella se quedó quieta, pero Darien la oyó jadear cuando deslizó la palma hasta acariciar aquel dulce trasero. Él casi gimió. Santo Dios, si pudiera hundir los dedos, los dientes, la polla en esa carne, sería un hombre feliz.

«Concéntrate.»

Darien vaciló cuando levantó la mano. No quería hacerle daño, pero, maldición, no podía permitirse el lujo de vacilar. Si realmente quería conseguir que ella renunciara, tenía que convencerla mostrándole toda la mierda.

Se preparó y, saltándose las palmadas preparatorias, la golpeó con más fuerza de la que nunca había usado contra una sumisa. El repentino azote cayó sobre la nalga derecha con un ruido ensordecedor. Ella gritó y se arqueó. Darien se estremeció. Le picaba la palma de la mano, así que no quería ni imaginar lo que sentía su pobre Cherry.

—Cuenta —dijo con voz ronca.

—Uno. —A Serena le tembló la voz.

Él sofocó la sensación de culpabilidad con decisión.

—¿Lista para más?

Ella se puso tensa, como si se preparara para sufrir más dolor.

—Sí.

No lo estaba, pero jamás lo admitiría. Él admiró su tenacidad, pero esa obstinación podría hacer que acabara muriendo en la misión.

Cuando levantó la mano otra vez y observó la huella roja de su mano estampada en la nalga, su pene dio un brinco. Le gustaría dejarle su marca por todo el cuerpo. Sin duda, ella pensaría que estaba enfermo, pero Darien había asumido lo que le gustaba hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Le dio otro azote en la nalga izquierda. Serena gritó, arqueando el cuerpo al recibir el golpe. Le clavó las uñas en la pantorrilla como si así le resultara más fácil soportar el dolor.

—No me claves la uñas y cuenta —le ordenó.

Serena puso la espalda rígida y se estremeció, jadeando.

—Dos.

Pero ella le había añadido «gilipollas» para sus adentros. Darien lo escuchó resonar en el aire como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta. Y cuando vio lo que le costaba aceptar los golpes, se sintió como un matón.

Darien alzó el brazo para darle otro azote. Ella se puso tensa, cada línea de su cuerpo exponía la cólera que la embargaba. Vaciló. No sólo no estaba consiguiendo asustarla, sino que además estaba reafirmando su baja opinión sobre él. Esperaba dolor de él. De hecho, contenía el aliento con impaciencia, como si esperara...

¿Qué coño esperaba? ¿Cómo intentaría controlar una escena una sumisa?

De inmediato, Darien supo a qué jugaba Serena. «¡Joder!» Bajó el brazo.

—En pie —ordenó.

Serena pareció quedarse paralizada.

—¿Q-qué pasa con el resto de la zurra?

Como buena alumna en matemáticas —de hecho era un as en álgebra— Serena sabía de sobra que no habían completado los quince azotes. No es que estuviera ansiando una paliza brutal; no, sólo esperaba la excusa perfecta para gritar la palabra segura.

Darien sintió admiración por ella; siempre había sido muy lista.

—Pospondremos el resto del castigo. Cuando estemos juntos quiero que me mires. Siempre a mí.

Aquellas pupilas color chocolate se enfrentaron a las suyas, con dureza y resolución. No conseguiría doblegarla de esa manera y no quería hacerle daño ni darle una excusa para usar la palabra segura de manera que resultara creíble. Si ella hubiera tenido éxito, ¿cuánto hubiera tardado Kou en irrumpir en la mazmorra? Sin duda hubiera sido veloz como un rayo. Y entonces, era probable que no la volviera a ver.

Necesitaba usar otra táctica. ¿Cómo aceptaría Serena su genuino deseo por ella? Puede que odiara lo que le había hecho en el instituto, pero igual que él admiraba su cuerpo, ella no era inmune a él. Le deseaba. Sus pezones rosados se erguían desafiantes y le llamaban con cantos de sirena. Los hinchados labios de su sexo brillaban de deseo. Algo de todo eso —de él— la excitaba. En su mente, Serena consideraría la paliza un abuso y le encasquetaría el papel de villano. Pero, ¿qué ocurriría si le daba lo que quería? Apostaría todo lo que tenía a que, en lo más profundo, ella también le deseaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo resistirían entonces los muros que había levantado a su alrededor? Quizá de esa manera podrían crear algo honesto y llevar adelante esa misión. Y, de paso, él también tendría su propia cura.

Darien tensó los muslos.

—Cherry, quítame la camiseta.

Sus pupilas, que seguían trabadas con las de él, se dilataron. Aquella mirada le excitó y aplacó a su miembro palpitante. Se prometió a sí mismo que saborearía el deseo que había provocado. Con tal de poder tenerla, iba a paladear cada una de las reacciones de Serena y cualquier otra cosa que ella le diera.

Serena apretó los labios, claramente renuente. Él observó cómo se preparaba, luego la vio llevar las manos al bajo de la camiseta y estremecerse cuando comenzó a alzar el tejido de algodón con dedos impersonales. Agradeció que la prenda fuera tan ceñida; eso la obligó a poner las palmas contra su abdomen para deslizar la prenda por el torso, rozándole la piel, cada músculo, muy cerca de las tetillas. Dibujó un rastro de fuego en cada parte que tocaba y él contuvo un estremecimiento. Cuando la camiseta quedó arrugada en las axilas, ella se detuvo.

—¿Cuál es el problema, Cherry? Continúa.

Él sabía que seguir la obligaría a ponerse de puntillas, de tal manera que su rostro quedaría cerca del suyo.

Alzándose sobre la punta de los pies, Serena agarró bruscamente la camiseta y tiró de ella.

Darien le sujetó la muñeca.

—Lentamente.

Cuando le miró, la expresión de Serena gritaba «cabrón». Y tenía los puños cerrados.

Él no la ayudó de ninguna manera cuando siguió alzando el oscuro algodón, pasándolo por un brazo y luego por el otro, con los labios a sólo unos centímetros de los suyos. Darien podía oler su aliento. Y el aroma a cereza y vainilla que siempre había percibido cuando estaban juntos. Se le hizo la boca agua.

La mirada de Serena cayó sobre el tatuaje que acababa de dejar al descubierto; unos signos de tinta negra cubrían sus costillas desde la axila a la cadera.

Darien se puso tenso.

—¿Sabes japonés?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué pone?

—No te rindas —mintió él. La verdad la haría escapar.

Por fin, ella le pasó la camiseta por la cabeza y se alejó un paso en el mismo momento en que la prenda rozó su pelo. Pero no era eso lo que él quería que hiciera.

Con una mano, Darien cogió la tela y la lanzó a un rincón de la estancia; con la otra, le rodeó la nuca.

—No retrocedas jamás sin mi permiso.

—¿Vas a azotarme de nuevo? —le desafió ella.

De ninguna manera proporcionaría a Serena la manera de deshacerse de él.

—Tiéndete sobre la cama. La espalda contra el colchón y las piernas separadas.

Aunque ella no contuvo la respiración ni protestó, su sorpresa flotó en el tenso silencio. Él casi pudo leer los pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su mente mientras se preguntaba, preocupada, qué demonios iba a hacerle.

—Cherry, ¿algún problema? —Darien contuvo una sonrisa y cruzó los brazos.

Lentamente, Serena puso una rodilla sobre la cama y apoyó las manos para gatear hasta el centro. Tras una pausa, se giró hasta que su espalda quedó sobre la fría sábana. Ella siseó ante aquella sensación inesperada y se arqueó ligeramente antes de acomodarse de nuevo.

¡Joder! Darien se maravilló del contraste entre el espeso pelo rubio y la seda negra, la pureza de su pálida piel. Aunque resultara increíble, se puso todavía más duro. Su miembro acabaría con la huella permanente de la cremallera si no se quitaba pronto el pantalón.

Serena respondía a todas las fantasías que habían rondado su mente durante todos esos años... e incluso las mejoraba. Cuando era una adolescente había sido un poco tímida. Jamás entendió por qué tenía tan poca confianza en sí misma; para él era perfecta. Ahora, ella sabía quién era, no le daba miedo ser independiente. Era lista y misteriosa... pero él la conocía y sabía lo que sentía.

En ese momento, la temblorosa reticencia de Serena y la anticipación que le embargaba a él estaban a punto de dejarle sin respiración y de estrangularle la polla. ¡Joder! Sería mejor que se controlara, a ver si conseguía que ella claudicara y le obedeciera, o se olvidaría de su propósito y haría cualquier cosa de las que estaba pensando para poseerla.

Pero, como bien sabía, salvarle la vida era más importante que conseguir su corazón.

—No recordaba que tuvieras problemas para seguir las indicaciones, Cherry. No has completado la orden.

Ella debía de estar tan cabreada como para escupir fuego por la boca, pero ocultó cualquier atisbo de cólera o desconfianza y accedió, separando lentamente los esbeltos muslos para revelar el interior de las rodillas, la cremosa piel del interior de los muslos... Más... poco a poco, hasta que la pequeña marca de nacimiento en su muslo izquierdo apareció en el lugar que él recordaba tan bien.

Una sensación de satisfacción le atravesó. Era cierto. No importaba lo que ocurriera, una parte de él siempre sería de Cherry, y ella, suya.

Por fin, ella separó las piernas lo suficiente como para ver aquel paraíso rosado e hinchado en el que él se moría por hundirse. El cielo y el orgasmo que le esperaban. Allí estaba su sitio. Conectado a ella en cuerpo, alma y corazón.

Darien se acercó más y se tumbó en la cama. Con el corazón acelerado, rodó hasta ella y apoyó la cabeza en una mano. Los reservados ojos celestes de Cherry buscaron los suyos, diciéndole que se moría por saber lo que había planeado.

Podría hacer que se rindiera a sus caricias y, si jugaba duro —que era exactamente lo que pensaba hacer—, conseguiría que se dejara llevar lenta y dulcemente por un innegable deseo que la dejaría sin respiración. Entonces se aferraría a él implorante mientras seguía cada una de sus órdenes para poder así alcanzar el placer una y otra vez.

Pero tenía que conseguir no sólo que se entregara a él, sino que quisiera renunciar a la misión. La pena le embargó y sintió el alocado deseo de rodearla con los brazos, de apretar su cuerpo contra el suyo y simplemente abrazarla hasta que perdiera toda la rigidez.

Pero no podía permitirse ese lujo.

Le puso la mano en la nuca y le alzó la cabeza hasta que fue él quien tuvo totalmente el mando, luego le cubrió la boca con un ávido beso. No se contuvo ni esperó su aceptación; se sumergió en sus labios por completo.

Al instante, el deseo invadió su vientre, arrasando sus buenas intenciones, haciéndose cada vez más profundo hasta consumirle. Al principio, se puso rígida y luchó contra él, pero se dio cuenta enseguida que la había colocado de tal manera que no podía moverse. Cuando ella abrió la boca para respirar, él se zambulló de nuevo, casi famélico por ella, con el cuerpo tenso y dolorido. Serena se aferró a sus hombros. Darien intentó forzarla a apartar las manos. Pero en lugar de eso, y tras un momento de pausa, ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, urgiéndole a acercarse y enredó su lengua con la de él con avidez.

A Darien le bajó un escalofrío por la espalda, seguido por una abrasadora excitación.

Su Cherry sabía a... a todo. A todo lo que él había querido durante años. A la esencia que había perseguido. Eso era lo que se había estado perdiendo: ella.

Se hundió en su boca más profundamente, lamiéndola, saboreándola, poseyéndola. Ella le reconocía y respondía frenética a cada una de las embestidas de su lengua mientras él le envolvía la cintura con un brazo y aplastaba su torso ardiente y desnudo contra el suyo. Deslizó una pierna entre las de ella. Ella gimió cuando él friccionó el muslo contra sus pliegues. La humedad de su sexo cubrió la extremidad de Darien embutida en el pantalón de cuero, de manera que se deslizó contra ella con más facilidad que si estuviera embadurnado de mantequilla derretida. Era jodidamente doloroso saber que ella también le deseaba.

Por primera vez en más de una década, Darien se sintió bien.

¿Cómo demonios iba a conseguir que ella abandonara la misión, sabiendo que si era así jamás volvería a verla? Sabía que debería, pero ahora que la tocaba, necesitaba más, al menos unos preciosos momentos más que recordar y saborear cuando desapareciera para siempre.

—Cherry, cariño... —murmuró contra sus labios suaves, tan dulces como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo—. Ábrete para mí.

Ella lo hizo sin titubear, zambullendo la lengua en su boca otra vez y aferrándose a él como si le importara, como si fuera a morirse de hambre sin él.

El sentimiento era mutuo. Ya tendría tiempo más tarde para hacerla renunciar a la misión y conseguir que le odiara.

Se alzó ligeramente sobre Serena, sus labios y sus alientos todavía estaban entrelazados, y él saboreó cada roce. Le acarició la nuca con las palmas y deslizó los dedos por la delicada curva de la clavícula hasta extenderlos por la suave pendiente del pecho. Entonces apresó el firme montículo, abarcándolo. El pezón le ardía contra la palma.

Quería sentirlo contra la lengua. Cherry gimió y se contoneó de manera frenética bajo él.

Disfrutó de un último beso profundo y le chupó los labios antes de besarle la piel ardiente, lamiendo la suave superficie sedosa que desearía explorar durante horas, días.

Ella le enterró los dedos en el pelo cuando se acercó a ese delicioso pezón rosado.

No pudo ignorar aquella silenciosa súplica. Sí, se suponía que era él quien estaba al mando, y sabía que aquello era una temeridad, pero ya se reafirmaría en su papel después de probarla un par de veces...

Sostuvo el pecho entre los dedos como si fuera una ofrenda antes de mojar el brote enrojecido con la boca y pasar la lengua por la dura punta.

—Sí —jadeó ella—. Darien, sí.

Al oírla gemir su nombre, el deseo lo atravesó con más fuerza, endureciendo su miembro de una manera imposible. Ella se arqueó hacia él como si fuera a morirse si la soltaba.

Le succionó el pecho profundamente en su boca hasta que pudo aplastar el pezón entre la lengua y el paladar mientras deslizaba la mano por su cuerpo para acariciar los dulces pliegues de su sexo.

¡Joder! Serena estaba muy mojada. Empapada. Y era demasiado receptiva. Rezó para que le deseara al menos una décima parte de lo que él la deseaba a ella.

Sumergió dos dedos en su interior, hundiéndolos hasta donde podía. Ella alzó las caderas bruscamente hacia él.

—Estás tan mojada, cariño. Me llenas de deseo. Y eres tan estrecha...

—Hace mucho tiempo —jadeó ella.

«¿Mucho tiempo? ¿No estaba comprometida?»

—Mójate para mí, Cherry. Así... —Deslizó la yema de los dedos entre la resbaladiza carne antes de frotarlos contra el pezón, luego lo volvió a capturar con la boca, paladeando su sabor. La dulzura inundó su lengua, haciendo que perdiera cualquier pizca de control.

¡Santo Dios!, la necesitaba. Por completo. Quería pasar noches y días interminables a su lado, dentro de ella. Si fuera suya, la mantendría constantemente mojada, excitada y dispuesta para el placer que le proporcionaría.

Envuelto en el deseo, Darien deslizó los dedos por su clítoris, notando que el brote estaba tan duro e hinchado como él. Por él. Siguió tocándola, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que ella le entregara su voluntad.

Ahogada en las sensaciones que la recorrían de pies a cabeza, Serena apenas podía respirar.

Intentó coger aire, pero no era suficiente. Tenía la cabeza en una nube, y la inundaba el olor a hombre, a especias, a tierra. Darien exudaba testosterona que narcotizaba sus sentidos. Ella le siguió en cada movimiento, cada vez más alto, con la respiración jadeante y la sangre agitada, con el cuerpo en llamas.

Santo Dios, tenía que detener eso, y aún así... Las caricias de Darien la hacían sentir no sólo poderosamente femenina, sino deseada de una manera que no había experimentado desde la última vez que él la abrazó.

Mientras Darien deslizaba los dedos otra vez por su resbaladizo sexo, contuvo el atiento, esperando. La euforia y la necesidad habían formado una bola de fuego entre sus muslos. Cuando él le rozó el clítoris, ella se acercó peligrosamente al límite.

Por lo general, ella era una profesional capaz de esconder sus emociones, pero Darien la desnudaba por completo. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué era capaz de llegar a ella de una manera que no conseguía ningún otro hombre?

Era demasiado complicado descifrarlo y dejo de intentarlo al tiempo que se alzaba hacia él.

—Darien, por favor.

Él gruñó contra su pezón.

—Voy a excitarte sin piedad, Cherry. Te llevaré al límite una y otra vez. Cuando ya no lo resistas más me limitaré a acariciarte los pliegues con los dedos, con la lengua, llevándote cada vez más arriba, hasta que enloquezcas de placer. Y, cuando creas que no puedes soportarlo más, te llenaré con cada centímetro de mi polla, hasta que eso sea todo lo que puedas sentir y ver. Será un paseo duro y salvaje... la primera vez.

Él tomó aliento contra la piel húmeda de su cuello como si quisiera aspirarla. En ningún momento dejó de frotarle despacio el clítoris, trazando círculos leves que sólo provocaron en ella una anhelante excitación. Serena apretó los pies contra el colchón, separando más las piernas y se contoneó en silencio, arqueándose y ofreciéndose a él.

—Después me deslizaré otra vez en tu interior y volveré a dejarte sin aliento, haciéndote jadear mientras este dulce coño me apresa con fuerza. Una y otra vez. Y, aún así, no me detendré.

Con cada palabra él la dejaba sin respiración y le resultaba más difícil coger aire. Hacía que quisiera olvidarse del doloroso pasado común, de su prometido, de la peligrosa misión, y hundirse en el placer que sabía que podría proporcionarle, en esa conexión que sólo había sentido con él. El deseo la atravesó como un tren a punto de descarrilar, difuminando su resistencia y buenas intenciones. Puede que aquello fuera incorrecto, pero era tan bueno...

Cuando la boca de Darien apresó de nuevo la suya, cedió a su beso. Pero él no sólo entraba en su boca, sino que vencía y destruía. Poseía.

Serena se entregó, ávida y hambrienta, se ofreció por completo y le exigió más. Mientras, él seguía frotándole el clítoris, jugueteando, rozándolo y volviéndolo más sensible. La excitación serpenteó apremiante por su vientre.

—Eres tan buena. —Darien rozó la sombra oscura de la barba sobre el receptivo pezón.

Un millón de escalofríos la atravesaron en cascada. Jadeó su nombre y se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, perdida en las sensaciones.

—Así, así —murmuró él—. Estás a punto de correrte por mí, Cherry. Espera mi orden. Voy a hacerte alcanzar el mejor orgasmo que hayas tenido nunca, cariño.

Era cierto. ¡Oh, Dios! Lo anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas. Cada nervio de su cuerpo temblaba de anticipación. Se estremeció conteniendo el aliento, dispuesta a entregarle lo que le pidiera; todo, si satisfacía esa necesidad.

Pero si se lo permitía, ¿no sería traicionar a Seiya? ¿Cuánto más podría Darien exprimir su cuerpo doce años después? ¿Qué parte de su alma capturaría ahora? Serena había bromeado con él en el instituto diciéndole que si alguien le daba la mano, él tomaría todo el brazo. Nada había cambiado... Sólo que ahora Darien era más poderoso.

Sólo una hora juntos y ya estaba a punto de entregarse a él por completo. A pesar de lo mucho que lo deseaba su cuerpo, necesitaba que fuera otra la persona que la entrenara para poder enfrentarse con éxito a su primera misión secreta y salvar a su amiga.

Cerró los ojos, aspiró temblorosamente y pronunció aquella palabra esperando no arrepentirse.

—Romeo.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me Perteneces**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la autora Shayla Black y el nombre de la novela es Me perteneces y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi Nosotras solo vamos adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Esta novela la estoy adaptando a petición de Dms Moon Adap, amiga gracias por todo n.n¡**

**Advertencia: Contiene BDSM asi que chicas que no sepan sobre este tema TABOO por favor buscar que significan esas siglas. Ahora si a leer.**

**CAPÍTULO 04**

Vio que Darien se quedaba paralizado.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Serena notó que cada músculo de su cuerpo protestaba al verse privado de las caricias. Pero si no se distanciaba ahora de él, estaba segura de que no encontraría la voluntad necesaria para alejarle otra vez.

Miró al espejo de doble cara a través del cual debía de estar observándoles Kou.

—¡Romeo! —gritó.

La afligida cara de Darien parecía decir que le había arrancado el corazón del pecho. No podía estar más sorprendido. Él se levantó de golpe y se puso en pie tambaleándose.

Un minuto más tarde, Kou irrumpió en la estancia con una manta con la que la envolvió protectoramente.

—Venga conmigo.

Darien se abalanzó hacia ellos.

—¡No la toques! Está jugando con nosotros obligándote a reemplazarme.

Kou alzó una mano para detenerle.

—Da igual. Ya sabes cómo funciona esto. Has terminado. Mantente alejado de ella.

_Apartamento de Darien. Jueves al anochecer._

Dos horas después, Darien se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala y se frotaba la nuca con una mano. Con la otra sostenía el teléfono.

A su hermano mayor, Nicolás, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a saludar antes de que le empezara a hablar.

—Tengo una pregunta.

—Dispara.

Suspirando con agitación, Darien se paseó otra vez por la sala; de la cruz de San Andrés a la pared, pasando ante el banco de azotes y la mesa acolchada en la esquina. ¡Maldición! Su Cherry debería de estar allí, atada y tomándole de todas las maneras que él necesitaba. Que ella necesitaba. Serena era una fiebre que le hacía hervir la sangre en las venas, y antes muerto que cedérsela a otro. Ningún Amo del club podía prepararla mejor que él para la misión, para la vida que ella anhelaba. Ningún hombre podía amarla tanto como él.

Porque después de lo ocurrido esa tarde, Darien no dudaba que todavía la amaba con la misma intensidad que cuando tenía dieciséis años. Tal vez más. Y ella también sentía algo por él. Pero para conseguir que lo reconociera y llegara a ser suya, iba a tener que vencer algunos obstáculos.

—No tengo tiempo para explicártelo extensamente, así que iré directo al grano. Hoy he visto a Serena. —Darien se esforzó en respirar con normalidad mientras los recuerdos le bombardeaban.

—¡Vaya, has dicho su nombre! Es todo un progreso, ¡enhorabuena!

—No empieces, ¿vale? No quiere tener nada que ver conmigo. Para ella, el pasado está muerto y enterrado.

—Te comportaste como un cabrón, ¿qué esperabas? Sabías que la ruptura era definitiva.

—Odié el dolor que le causé. Por mi culpa se largó al día siguiente a una de esas academias para chicas remilgadas. No volví a verla. —Salvo la Navidad que había ido a visitarla y ella le dio con la puerta en las narices—. Pero lo di todo por bueno creyendo que así estaba a salvo.

—Con el asesinato de mamá sin resolver y sabiendo que ese cabrón enfermo la había fijado como objetivo, no te quedaba otra opción.

—Todavía no comprendo esa obsesión por parte del asesino. ¿Por qué se interpuso entre nosotros? —Darien negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, ésa no es ahora la cuestión. Lo es su seguridad. Ya que el caso jamás llegó a resolverse, debemos suponer que el asesino de mamá sigue suelto. Pero no me ha vuelto a amenazar desde que puse punto final a nuestra relación hace ya doce años. ¿Crees que Serena correría algún riesgo si volviera con ella?

—Puede ser; y, de todas maneras, ¿estás preparado para volver con esa chica?

Desde la ruptura, Darien había esperado que Cherry fuera feliz. Sabía que Serena fue a la universidad, que obtuvo un buen trabajo y que, a pesar de lo que había sufrido por su culpa, estaba comprometida con otro hombre. Sabiendo que era feliz, él podría hacer frente al negro agujero que tenía en el lugar donde antes estaba su corazón. Después de todo, ella no podía satisfacer sus necesidades... o eso creía. Pero cuando la había besado unas horas antes y notado que su dominación la excitaba, se dio cuenta de que Serena poseía una naturaleza sumisa.

Y la manera en que había respondido a él... Ese tipo de besos no los daba una mujer felizmente enamorada, sino una hembra hambrienta que anhela satisfacción y no la tiene. Él removería cielo y tierra para dársela.

—Sí. —Darien no vaciló—. Quiero volver con ella. Para siempre.

—Bueno, no debería sorprenderme. Jamás llegaste a superar lo vuestro. Quizá ella sea lo que necesitas.

—Estoy trazando un plan para conseguirla, pero no puedo ponerlo en práctica si creo que al hacerlo la pongo en peligro.

—¿Qué has pensado?

Darien suspiró.

—Ahora mismo no puedo pensar más que con la polla.

La profunda risa de Nicolás resonó en su oído.

—Si es cierto que estás dispuesto a follarla y poner fin a cinco años de abstinencia, estoy a favor, sea lo que sea.

Sólo decía eso porque apenas era capaz de salir de la cama que compartía con su esposa.

—Pero, ¿qué me dices de Serena? —indagó Darien—. ¿No la pondré en peligro?

—Han pasado ya doce años. No creo que pueda responder a esa pregunta más que diciéndote: adelante, veamos qué ocurre. Si no lo hicieras, acabarías volviéndote loco preguntándote siempre qué habría pasado.

Joder, Nicolás tenía razón. Sintió una gran agitación. A él no le gustaba correr ningún riesgo innecesario, pero igual que ocurría en sus misiones como SEAL, no podía predecir el resultado antes de poner en práctica los planes. Estructurar, guardar la calma, poner atención en los detalles... eso era lo único que vaha. Cuando todo estaba bien entrelazado, cualquier cosa resultaba un éxito.

Caminó hasta la cruz de madera e imaginó a Serena allí. Sería asombroso verla atada y desnuda, mojada e implorante.

Esa fantasía no le ayudaba a pensar con claridad.

Respiró hondo. Cuando tenía dieciséis años no sabía cómo protegerla. Ahora era adulto, un soldado con un entrenamiento especializado. Podía matar a sus enemigos con sus propias manos, algo que, de hecho, ya había tenido que hacer. Y estaba dispuesto a protegerla fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias.

—Tienes razón. Además, si alguien la amenaza, le arrancaré la garganta de un mordisco.

—Ese es mi Darien. No lo dudes, te ayudaré en lo que necesites. Ve a por ella.

Sólo había un problema menor...

—Serena ha dicho su palabra segura. Kou no va a permitir que me acerque a ella.

—Oh, esto sí que es bueno. ¿Se sometió? ¿Voluntariamente? ¿Sabía de antemano que serías tú quien la sometería?

Darien deseó que su hermano no disfrutara tanto con esas elucubraciones.

—Estábamos en ello, pero perdí la cabeza. La presioné mucho demasiado pronto. Tengo que tranquilizarme un poco y sopesar bien las opciones que tengo antes de acercarme de nuevo a ella.

—Además tendrás que convencer a Kou. Una vez que lo consigas, tienes que decirle a Serena por qué la dejaste; si no, nunca confiará en ti.

Una vez más, Nicolás tenía razón, pero no era tan sencillo. Kou siempre llevaba las reglas del club a rajatabla. E incluso aunque encontrara la manera de sortear esa parte, se enfrentaría a lo realmente difícil: explicarle a Serena la verdadera razón de su cruel ruptura. Se negaba a comentárselo en el Dominium. No pensaba revelarle ante Kou algo tan personal. No le importaba compartir los entrenamientos, pero mostrar sus sentimientos reales era otra cosa muy distinta.

Y no tenía ninguna duda de que revelar a Serena la verdad sobre el pasado iba a resultar peliagudo. Ella ya no era una chica influenciable que escucharía su explicación sólo porque él se lo pidiera. Al contrario, se había vuelto muy testaruda. Ahora podía llegar a someterla para que le hiciera una mamada, pero no para que le perdonara. Y, por mucho que le gustara lo primero, era lo segundo lo que él quería. Si la presionaba, acabaría odiándole más.

Darien hizo una mueca.

—He pensado sobre ello. Dudo mucho que le importe saber por qué la dejé. Aunque lograra que me escuchara: ¿piensas que me creería? Si no me hubiera pasado a mí, saber que la amenazaba un asesino me sonaría descabellado. Puede que ella me desee, pero no confía en mí. No sé cómo enfrentarme a esta situación. Al contrario que tú, no soy tan rebuscado como para casarme con una mujer cuando está borracha.

—¡Eh, que fue idea de Reika!

—Claro, claro, y tú te resististe, ¿verdad? —ironizó.

Nicolás se rió.

—Pues no mucho, pero funcionó. Hablando de eso, mi mujer está de vuelta en casa, así que si no quieres nada más, te voy a colgar.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a esperarla desnudo?

—No es mala idea, hermanito.

—Eres un jodido enfermo. Acabarás asustándola.

—No, Reika me conoce muy bien.

—Lo tiene que hacer si va a seguir casada contigo.

—¡Qué gracioso! —Nicolás suspiró—. En serio, sé que ahora mismo no puedes tragarte el nudo que tienes en la garganta, pero tienes que encontrar la manera de decirle a Serena por qué rompiste con ella en el instituto.

Sí. Todo sería mejor una vez que volviera a estar con ella y hubiera restablecido la confianza. ¿Le creería algún día? ¡Maldición! Si la situación fuera al contrario, lo más seguro es que jamás creyera nada de lo que le dijera. ¿Un misterioso desconocido amenazando a una cría del instituto? Parecía una excusa para largarse con otras chicas. Pero puede que si lograba que confiara en él de nuevo le escuchara. Por el momento, estaba demasiado enfadada para oír sus explicaciones o aceptar excusas sobre lo acaecido años atrás. ¡Joder! Deseaba que ella quisiera saber la verdad.

—Lo haré cuando sea el momento adecuado —murmuró Darien.

—Buena suerte.

—Gracias.

Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió al dormitorio, donde lanzó el aparato sobre la cama. Comenzó a rebuscar en los cajones del escritorio. Guardaba allí las reglas del Dominium.

Cuarenta y seis minutos más tarde, había encontrado lo que necesitaba. Se metió el documento en el bolsillo de atrás y corrió hacia la puerta, que cerró de golpe. El tráfico resultaba imposible en hora punta y era imprescindible que llegara al club antes de que Kou se fuera; tenía que hablar con él muy seriamente.

_Club Dominium. Jueves por la noche._

Menos de ocho minutos después, Darien se bajaba de la moto en el aparcamiento del Dominium para dirigirse a grandes zancadas a la puerta principal. Se encontró con los socios habituales y los empleados de la noche. Zafiro se preparaba para una escena con látigo. Jason revisaba el cuarto de juegos del club. Debía ayudarle, pero sería después de que hablara con Kou.

Recorrió el pasillo golpeando con las botas el suelo de hormigón; las luces emitían un suave charco de luz tras otro sobre el interminable suelo gris. Cuando llegó ante la puerta del despacho del dueño del club, entró sin llamar.

Su amigo levantó la cabeza y, al instante, le lanzó una mirada llena de ira.

—Sea lo que sea lo que vayas a decirme, no quiero escucharlo. La agente Tsukino me avisó de que no podría trabajar contigo. En cuanto estuvo desnuda, perdiste el control. Aquello no fue un entrenamiento. No sé cuál es tu problema, pero no es asunto mío ni de ella. Largo.

Darien dejó caer sobre el escritorio las reglas del club.

—Reclamo la regla veintiuno, punto tres cinco.

—¿Derecho preferente? —Kou no se habría quedado más sorprendido aunque le hubiera dicho que era el conejito de Pascua—. ¿Porque te has tirado a esa chica en el pasado?

—Sí.

Kou ladeó la cabeza, mirándole fijamente.

—Si no hubiera escuchado como ella lo reconocía durante la sesión, pensaría que me estabas mintiendo. ¿Sabes con cuántas mujeres te has negado a compartir las sábanas?

Darien contuvo la impaciencia y se inclinó sobre el escritorio.

—Si escuchaste todo lo que ella dijo, entonces sabes que tengo el derecho preferente fundamental: tomé su virginidad.

—¿De veras? —Kou apoyó los codos en el escritorio—. Esa cláusula está ahí por una razón: evitar que dos Amos se enfrenten por una sumisa; no para que tú consigas tus objetivos. Y dado que nadie amenaza con...

—Yo. Si alguien toca a mi Serena, le destrozaré.

—Intentar marcar tu territorio de esa manera no es propio de ti.

Kou le observó fijamente como si esperara que apartara la vista, pero Darien le sostuvo la mirada con furia.

—Todavía no hemos comentado el resto de las condiciones de la cláusula —señaló el dueño del club—. El derecho preferente sólo puede ser reclamado si el Amo que lo hace tiene intención de hacer suya a la sumisa o casarse con ella.

¿Era eso lo que él quería? Sí, si pudiera conseguir de nuevo su confianza y la hiciera más feliz que Seiya Thompson. Sí, si pudiera estar con ella al finalizar la misión. Serena, o bien había jugado con él o bien había renunciado a un deseado orgasmo cuando dijo la palabra segura. Había una razón para que ella la hubiera usado: mantener el control. Estaba seguro de ello. No dudaba que ella mantenía la cabeza clara y había pronunciado la palabra porque estaba asustada o a punto de claudicar. Y era una mujer que jamás se rendía. La conocía. Serena se entrenaría y haría el trabajo sin importar lo que él dijera. Sólo había querido deshacerse de él y que la preparara otro entrenador.

—Tengo intención de hacer ambas cosas.

—¿Quieres vincularte a la agente Tsukino de manera permanente a pesar de que ella te odia?

—Eso no es cierto. Y sí, tengo intención de atarme a ella en todos los aspectos posibles.

—¿Harás el amor con ella y no recurrirás a Andrew?

Darien sonrió ampliamente.

—En cada posición que pueda. En cuanto me sea posible.

Kou le observó durante largo rato.

—Has reclamado una regla viable del club y pareces hablar en serio. Esa cláusula estipula que tienes una semana para conquistarla sin obstrucciones ni interferencias. Pero el FBI me paga para que esa mujer salga de aquí bien entrenada. Su vida amorosa no es importante para ellos. Está en juego la vida de otra agente.

—Ya he considerado ese punto. Ningún otro Amo la preparará mejor que yo. Nadie tiene más interés en que salga con vida de la misión. Sé que sólo tengo una semana. Si me veo obligado a elegir entre conquistarla o entrenarla para la tarea... Que siga con vida será siempre prioritario.

Kou lo miró fijamente.

—Dejar en tus manos todas las decisiones durante los próximos siete días, aunque diga su palabra segura, no me parece correcto.

—Si piensa que diciéndola se saldrá con la suya, está perdida. Me encargaré de ella, pero lo haré en mis términos o jamás se someterá. No puedes dejar que se descontrole sólo porque te den un cheque. Tiene que sumergirse en nuestro mundo, no en una versión sesgada de él. O aprende las reglas o cualquiera se dará cuenta de sus intenciones. No jugamos con las reglas del FBI, sino con las nuestras.

Darien permaneció firme mientras esperaba. Los Amos eran víctimas de sus propias reglas en algunas ocasiones, como ahora. Serena no aprendería —ni tendría éxito— si no comprendía ese estilo de vida. La ejecución selectiva de las normas para salirse con la suya no sería bien recibida por los demás miembros del club, y él lo sabía.

—Eres un cabrón muy listo. —Kou se levantó, agitado—. De acuerdo. Dispones de siete días, pero no tendrás tanta manga ancha. Si llego a considerar que has cruzado los límites con la agente Tsukino, o creo que no la estás preparando de manera adecuada, revocaré tu reclamación y dejarás de pertenecer al club. Y, por supuesto, si no consigues tus objetivos dentro de una semana, las consecuencias serán las mismas. ¿Lo has entendido bien?

El muy capullo no le dejaba muchas opciones, pero Darien sonrió.

—Perfectamente.

_Club Dominium Viernes por la mañana._

A la mañana siguiente, Serena cerró de golpe la puerta de la mazmorra de Darien. Estaba tan furiosa que la sangre le hervía en las venas.

Había esperado entrenar con otro Amo, uno contra el que no se hubiera restregado como una gata en celo. Pero no. Kou le acababa de explicar que estaría en manos de Darien durante toda la semana. Y sólo tenía que mirarle para recordar lo completamente que había respondido a él.

Peor todavía, la noche anterior había discutido con Seiya cuando él percibió las rozaduras de barba en la barbilla, cuello y pechos. Si hubiera llegado a saber quién se las había hecho, se hubiera vuelto loco; sobre todo si tenía en cuenta que ya le había pedido que renunciara al caso y ella se había negado.

¡Maldición! Su vida sería mucho más fácil si Darien desapareciera de ella.

Intentó controlar su temperamento mientras dejaba la bolsa en el suelo y se alisaba la falda negra. La cólera que la embargaba no sería de ayuda. Pero verle a él con una ceja arqueada como si supiera por qué estaba enfadada y no le importara, casi la hizo olvidar sus buenas intenciones. Eso sin mencionar que aquella hambrienta mirada azul le decía que apenas podía esperar para estimular su sexualidad otra vez. Y cuando estaba con él notaba como si le ardiera la piel.

—Buenos días. —Darien miró el reloj—. Llegas tres minutos tarde. Desnúdate y comencemos.

Lo dijo como si el día anterior no hubiera ocurrido nada especial. Ella no había logrado dormir intentando descubrir en qué se había equivocado, incapaz de olvidar la boca y las manos de Darien sobre su cuerpo ni la manera en que se había sentido viva otra vez. ¡Maldición! Tenía un trabajo que hacer y él parecía empeñado en echarlo a perder.

Tiró de las solapas de la chaqueta de su traje para cerrar la prenda.

—No. Acabo de hablar con Kou. ¿A qué estás jugando?

Él ladeó la cabeza.

—No estoy jugando. Hablaremos, pero ahora no es el momento y éste no es el lugar.

—Te equivocas, éste es el único sitio donde nos veremos. Lo que ocurrió ayer...

—Eso no importa. Lo que se interpone entre nosotros es la manera en que rompimos en el instituto.

Sus palabras no podrían haberla conmocionado más, sobre todo cuando no sabía por qué él querría discutir sobre eso.

—Yo era una chica inocente y tú un adolescente impulsado por las hormonas. Después de la muerte de tu madre, estabas dolido y la tomaste conmigo. Fin de la historia.

Darien negó con la cabeza.

—Fue mucho más que eso. Me gustaría explicártelo. ¿Querrás escucharme?

¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿De verdad quería que le diera la oportunidad de justificar sus mentiras? ¿Que le permitiera adularla hasta llevársela a la cama otra vez para que volviera a hacerle daño?

—No.

Pareció decepcionado, pero no la presionó.

—Eso no forma parte de tu entrenamiento. Es una cuestión personal entre nosotros. Si cambias de opinión, pregúntame; pero no cuando nos estén mirando. Creo que, de verdad, te sentirás mejor cuando lo sepas.

Serena abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. La chica humillada y enfadada que tenía en su interior quería escuchar su explicación, pero sólo si terminaba con una confesión de amor eterno por su parte. Soltó un cínico bufido. «Estúpida.» Lo más probable era que él se hubiera sentido confuso y triste y hubiera preferido la comodidad de la relación con la legendaria Minako Fuller. Además, ¿de qué serviría discutir sobre el pasado? Lo que ella necesitaba era mantenerle a distancia y concentrarse en su trabajo.

—Lo dudo mucho, así que paso.

—La oferta queda sobre la mesa. Ahora, comencemos el entrenamiento. Te he ordenado que te desnudes. Y, aunque no estaba en mis planes, si no sigues mis órdenes terminaremos el castigo de ayer. Añadiendo más azotes.

—Ayer dije mi palabra segura. Deberías respetarlo, igual que debería hacerlo Kou. ¿Por qué demonios ha violado las reglas del club volviéndome a entregar a ti?

Darien se acercó a ella; Serena no quiso fijarse en la manera en que la camiseta negra se amoldaba a los músculos de su torso ni en cómo los pantalones de cuero abrazaban cada centímetro de su erección. No dejaba nada a la imaginación. No podía negar que estaba bien. Bueno, era impresionante. Apetitoso. Pero iba por muy mal camino.

—Kou y yo tuvimos... una conversación personal ayer noche. Llegamos a un entendimiento. Durante los próximos siete días estás completamente en mis manos. ¿Alguna pregunta más, Cherry?

—¿Cuál es tu intención? ¿Qué esperas acorralándome así? ¿Pincharme de nuevo para ver si sangro? ¿Humillarme?

—Jamás he querido hacerte daño. Ni entonces, ni ahora. Además ¿realmente piensas que humillarte era lo que ocupaba ayer mi mente cuando tenía la lengua en tu boca y los dedos en tu coño?

Serena quiso encogerse, pero se repuso con rapidez.

—Gracias a Dios mi gusto en hombres ha mejorado mucho desde los dieciséis años.

—Cuando estábamos en el instituto, Seiya se agenció las respuestas de los exámenes y se metió metadona, así que permíteme que disienta. —Darien sonrió forzadamente—. Quiero que entiendas que recurrir a la palabra segura hará que pongamos fin a la escena que nos ocupe, pero seguiré siendo tu entrenador. Detenme cuando te sientas muy incómoda con lo que esté ocurriendo, pero que grites «Romeo» no hará que me pierdas de vista, ¿lo has comprendido?

Es decir, que a menos que quisiera dejar morir a Lita y perder la oportunidad de seguir los pasos que harían que su padrastro estuviera orgulloso de ella, estaba ineludiblemente comprometida con Darien durante una semana. ¡Genial! Tragó saliva. Sin embargo, sabía que era el cebo perfecto para la misión y no pensaba fallar a sus colegas.

—Sí.

Además, no pensaba permitirle volver a acceder a ella de la misma manera.

—Sí, Darien —la corrigió—. Quiero escuchar mi nombre en tus labios.

Ella suspiró con resignación.

—Sí, Darien.

—Ten en cuenta que los resultados de tu actitud los notarás en el trasero. Si yo fuera tú, me pensaría cuidadosamente qué hacer y qué decir.

—Pero tú no eres yo, Darien.

Él apretó los dientes.

—Cierto. Vamos a comenzar trabajando tu actitud. Para empezar, me gustaría disculparme por haber perdido el control de la situación. Te presioné mucho demasiado rápido.

Ella se retrajo. ¿Estaría tratando de hacerle bajar la guardia para seducirla otra vez? ¿Sería esa la explicación de por qué quería hablar de pronto del pasado? Parecía sincero pero... sólo se había disculpado por presionarla, no por besarla.

—Asumiendo que sea verdad lo que dices, y dado que vamos a trabajar hombro con hombro, tengo una condición: no vuelvas a besarme. Tu trabajo es enseñarme a someterme para que realice una misión, no seducirme.

Él esbozó una leve sonrisa, aunque no parecía divertido.

—Enseñarte a someterte es mi objetivo, pero eso implica tocarte de todas las maneras posibles. No eres tú quien dicta las órdenes. Así que si lo que quieres es salvar a la agente Kino, es mejor que dejes de discutir y te desnudes.

¡Dios! Odió esa orden. La hizo sentirse vulnerable ante él, que era justo lo que Darien pretendía. Pero él también parecía afectado y ella pensaba usar esa ventaja si volvía a presionarle.

—No va a gustarte si tengo que volver a repetir la orden. —Darien cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, esperando.

Serena se contuvo para no rechinar los dientes. Una vez infiltrada, podría ser ofrecida a un Amo que insistiera en tenerla desnuda todas las horas del día. Tenía que superar su inhibición y la incomodidad que suponía no tener un cuerpo perfecto. Y tenía que dejar de interactuar con Logan a nivel personal. Era su entrenador. Quería que se desnudara y ella lo haría.

—¿Tengo que doblar la ropa y colocarla a tus pies? —Incluso decir las palabras hacía que ardiera de cólera y le provocaba una peligrosa punzada de deseo en el vientre.

Los ojos azules se ensombrecieron.

—Sí.

Sin otra palabra, se desnudó prenda a prenda, que dobló pulcramente y dejó en un pequeño montón ante él. Una vez hecho, esperó mientras el frío le erizaba los pezones. Los tenía palpitantes. Darien le lanzó una mirada tan ardiente que ella encogió los dedos de los pies.

¡Maldición!, ¿por qué era capaz de provocar en ella esas sensaciones? Tenía que superar el deseo que sentía por él. Su cuerpo y sus emociones no eran lo importante, sino la misión.

Pero eso era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo cuando Darien estaba tan cerca y notaba la calidez y la dureza de su cuerpo. Él alzó una mano y le puso la punta del dedo entre los pechos, desde donde le trazó una lenta y tentadora línea por el abdomen hasta detenerse encima del monte de Venus. Lo dejó allí, inmóvil. Aunque pareciera increíble, el ligero roce hizo que su sexo se contrajera con una dolorosa sensación de vacío. La sangre se agolpó entre sus muslos y sus pliegues se cubrieron de humedad, aunque él apenas la había tocado.

Finalmente, movió el dedo más abajo. Darien sonrió mientras lo deslizaba entre los mojados rizos rubios para frotarle el clítoris, que se hinchó y endureció bajo su roce.

La sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—Muy bien, Cherry. Hoy comenzaremos con una prueba. Las instrucciones que te daré me ayudarán a comprender mejor cómo proceder contigo. Vamos.

La giró hacia la puerta y ella se zafó de su mano.

—No puedo salir desnuda.

En el mismo momento en que dijo las palabras, supo que no eran las más adecuadas.

—Estar desnuda no debe preocuparte. —La cara de Darien mostraba un terrible desagrado—. Mientras te entrenas conmigo tu cuerpo me pertenece, igual que tú. Como siempre, puedes decir la palabra segura. En ese caso, discutiremos y resolveremos el asunto, luego seguirá el entrenamiento. O puedes abandonar la misión, en cuyo caso, estoy seguro de que Kou y el FBI interrumpirán cualquier contacto entre nosotros.

Aquel frío discurso le hizo apretar los dientes. Era una mujer hecha y derecha. Ponerse en manos de alguien era para ella algo completamente extraño. Trabajaba todos los días en un ambiente en el que se esperaba que controlara las emociones y usara la lógica, así que tener que hacer lo contrario no le resultaba fácil. El entrenamiento de Darien la asustaba de muerte, pero si quería solucionar ese caso y llegar a ser una agente de éxito, tenía que contener el carácter y tragarse el orgullo.

—Entendido, Darien.

Esperó que la diversión brillara en los rasgos de su Amo, pero lo único que vio fue un resplandeciente deseo en sus ojos profundamente azules y el rubor que le cubría los pómulos. Una mirada más abajo le dijo que la erección pugnaba contra los pantalones de cuero.

Su respiración se hizo más superficial cuando se volvió hacia ella para hacerle poner la mano en su brazo y, tras colocarle la suya en su cadera, guiarla hacia el corredor. Una aterradora sensación de vulnerabilidad la inundó mientras caminaban. Aunque el club no estaba aún abierto al público, Kou y algunos otros Amos estaban por allí. Se había cruzado con ellos mientras iba hacia la mazmorra de Darien. Pero entonces estaba vestida. Ahora, Darien la hacía desfilar por los pasillos sin que la cubriera prenda alguna y él iba a su lado, marcándola con su mano.

La aterraba, y aún así... Sentía el deseo de Darien flotando en el aire, entre ellos, acompañado de una extraña sensación de orgullo y placer por ser capaz de conseguir que ella acatara la orden a pesar del miedo. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, aquello la excitaba.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de desconcierto por encima del hombro.

—No comprendo lo que me está ocurriendo.

Él observó las mejillas enrojecidas.

—¿No entiendes por qué respondes a esta situación? Porque en tu interior sientes la sexualidad. Sabes que me complaces cuando confías en mí, lo que para una sumisa es un placer por derecho propio.

—Me importa muy poco si te complazco o no. Y a ti no te importo nada.

Darien clavó en ella sus ojos azules.

—Eso es mentira. Hay cosas que no sabes, cosas que quiero decirte... —Negó con la cabeza—. Lo haré cuando estés dispuesta a escucharme. Sólo déjame decirte que tu felicidad es lo más importante del mundo para mí. Si me lo permitieras, cumpliría todas tus fantasías. Tu sumisión, si realmente me la das, me otorgará el privilegio de hacerte disfrutar.

Sus palabras hicieron que la atravesara una oleada de calor que ella aplastó con determinación.

«Céntrate en la misión.»

—Nada de esto tiene sentido.

—Lo tendrá. Ven conmigo.

Cuando doblaron una esquina se tropezaron con otro Amo. Ella no conocía su nombre, pero poseía una especie de aura que indicaba lo que era. Sería peligroso hacer negociaciones con él. Bajo esa inmaculada camisa y aquellos pantalones a medida era un depredador. Darien y él tenían eso en común.

—Jason —le saludó Darien.

—Chiba. —Sus ojos grises brillaron cuando la miró.

Serena se movió con inquietud cuando sintió la mirada del otro hombre en la cara, en los pechos, en el vientre, y luego, tras un breve momento, en los rizos rubios que protegían su sexo. Cruzó las piernas y puso los brazos sobre los pechos.

—Aparta las manos y separa los pies —ordenó Darien.

¿Quería que Jason la mirara? Sabiendo que tenía que superar ese obstáculo para llevar a buen término la misión, se obligó a obedecer. Darien la recompensó con una sonrisa de aprobación que la encendió de pies a cabeza.

Maldición, ¿por qué? En condiciones normales correría en busca de algo con qué cubrirse, se negaría a permitir que la mirara un extraño y se preguntaría si la encontraba defectuosa o no. Pero comenzaba a arder cuando Darien le ordenaba algo y, aunque no debía importarle nada lo que él pensara sobre su comportamiento, esas buenas costumbres e inseguridades se disolvían cuando veía el destello de su sonrisa. ¿Por qué?

—Deja de pensar, acabarás volviéndote loca —le aseguró Darien—. No le busques la lógica. Sólo siente.

Cierto. La incomodidad que pudiera notar no era importante. Tenía que aprender a someterse a él por el bien de la misión.

Jason esbozó una sonrisa y dio una palmadita a Darien en la espalda.

—¿Una sumisa en período de entrenamiento?

—Y necesita mucho entrenamiento. Lo cierto es que iba a preguntarte si ibas a reunirte hoy con la policía que estás instruyendo.

—Amy tendría que estar aquí dentro de diez minutos. Es el único momento que tiene libre, he almorzado pronto para venir. —Sonrió ampliamente—. Me encanta el sexo al mediodía.

—¿Te importa si entramos en el cuarto de seguimiento? Esta hembra necesita ver qué significa realmente la sumisión.

—No, claro. Creo que descubrirás que Amy ha sido una buena alumna.

Serena intentó contener la curiosidad cuando entraron en el cuarto. Era un espacio diminuto que estaba a oscuras y dominado por una enorme ventana a través de la que se veía una sala de juegos que no conocía. En ese pequeño recinto sólo había un futón para permitir algún tipo de comodidad a los observadores, que podría convertirse en una cama si fuera necesario.

—¿De qué va todo esto, Darien?

Él cerró la puerta cuando entraron, quedándose solos en aquel estrecho espacio. La pared la acorralaba por un lado, Darien por el otro. Él la miró en medio de la oscuridad.

—Quieres saber por qué he permitido que Jason te viera desnuda.

—Para empezar.

—No es nada personal con él y, en condiciones normales, no te compartiría. Pero tienes que sentirte cómoda estando desnuda durante la misión, no importa a quién tengas al lado. Por lo tanto, seguiremos así hasta que superes tu incomodidad. Es algo que delataría enseguida a una falsa sumisa.

Probablemente eso había sido lo que delató a Lita y desencadenó su desaparición. El pasado existente entre ellos no tenía importancia. Lo primordial era que aquella misión fuera un éxito.

—¿Vas a prepararme realmente para poder infiltrarme? ¿Sin ningún juego mental por tu parte?

—Me aseguraré de que estés preparada para cualquier situación que te puedas encontrar. —La miró con seriedad—. Pero ese tipo de juegos forman parte de todo esto. La dominación y la sumisión no dejan de ser juegos mentales.

—Si lo sé de antemano, podré soportarlo.

—¿Eres buena disparando y en defensa personal?

—Sí, y voy a un gimnasio todas las noches para estar en forma. Practico boxeo. Robert es un hacha en esa disciplina.

—York nunca será un Amo convincente.

Era lo que ella se temía.

—Quizá si Zafiro sigue trabajando con...

—Nunca —subrayó Darien—. Y es algo que discutiré en breve con Kou. A partir de mañana, Zafiro y yo informaremos a Bocelli sobre los progresos que hagáis. Si York no es el adecuado, seremos brutalmente honestos con él.

—No podéis apartar a Robert de este caso. Tardaríamos demasiado tiempo en conseguir a otro agente. Hemos invertido muchas horas en esto y...

—Ya nos ocuparemos de eso si se da el caso. Ahora tienes suficiente con concentrarte en lograr ser una sumisa convincente para dentro de siete días.

—Pero...

—Durante esta semana, ¿quién es tu Amo? —Incluso en la oscuridad, ella vio la ceja arqueada y la postura, más agresiva.

—Tú. —Cuando él le lanzó una penetrante mirada, ella suspiró—. Darien.

—¿Qué es lo que desea un Amo por encima de todo?

—Obediencia.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Confianza. Una vez que se obtiene, la obediencia es la continuación natural. Y bajo esa fachada de ruda agente del FBI, estás tú. Quién eres de verdad. Sé que conseguir que confíes en mí será más difícil debido a nuestra historia del pasado, pero quiero que sepas que jamás haría nada que te pusiera en peligro. Nunca. Prefiero morirme.

¡Santo Dios! La gravedad de su tono confundió a Serena, parecía que hubiera un mensaje oculto en sus palabras. Frunció el ceño.

—Háblame sobre la desaparición de la agente Kino —le pidió él, cambiando de tema.

Era una orden, una que Serena encontró muy fácil de cumplir.

—A Lita la enviaron cerca de Key West para asistir a un fin de semana de solteros en un complejo turístico que atiende necesidades de dominación y sumisión. Fue allí donde desaparecieron otras dos mujeres. Informó durante los dos primeros días desde el lugar, nos comunicó que había asistido a conferencias y hecho algunas investigaciones. La asignaron a algunos Amos, pero no ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal. Entonces nos dijo que había sido invitada a una reunión especial por el director del complejo, un tal Diamante Black. Tres horas después, recibimos una señal de socorro durante ocho segundos antes de que se interrumpiera bruscamente. No sabemos nada de ella desde entonces. Eso ocurrió hace siete días.

—Y ahora os estáis preparando contrarreloj.

Serena asintió con la cabeza, preocupada por el nudo que le apretaba el estómago.

—Sé que necesito como mínimo una semana para entrenarme, pero no estoy segura de que Lita disponga de tanto tiempo.

Darien le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos. Serena encontró el gesto ridículamente reconfortante.

—Pero no te dejaré ir si no estás preparada. El FBI sólo perdería otra agente.

—Lo sé.

Con un apretón de mano, él admitió la dificultad para reconocer esa realidad.

—Si hay una manera de salvar a Lita, la encontraremos. Centrémonos en tu preparación.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y, momentos después, Jason y su policía entraron en la estancia. En el mismo momento en que la puerta se cerró, Jason cuadró los hombros. De repente pareció más grande y autoritario.

No le dijo una palabra a la mujer, sólo la miró como si esperara algo. De inmediato, ella se quitó el uniforme, prenda a prenda, hasta quedarse desnuda, con las puntas de su largo pelo oscuro rozándole la mitad de la espalda. Entonces se arrodilló a sus pies con las piernas separadas, las palmas hacia arriba y la cabeza gacha. Aun desde allí, Serena sintió lo desesperadamente que ansiaba agradar a su amo.

Jason le acarició el pelo.

—Muy bien, cielo. ¿Has hecho lo que te pedí durante la última sesión?

—Sí, Amo. —Enséñamelo.

Amy no vaciló, estiró las piernas y se reclinó sobre la espalda con las piernas separadas para que Jason la viera.

Él se arrodilló y su mano desapareció entre las piernas de la joven.

—Muy agradable. ¿Te has afeitado o te has hecho la cera?

—Me he hecho la depilación brasileña con cera —jadeó ella.

—Y veo que también has accedido con respecto al dilatador anal. ¿Es éste el más grande?

—Sí, Amo. Me lo he puesto por la mañana. Fue difícil, pero ahora estoy preparada para ti.

Serena percibió en la voz de Amy la necesidad de obtener la aceptación y el placer de Jason. Sus conocimientos sobre el oscuro mundo del BDSM eran casi académicos e incluso así... Serena comprendía perfectamente cómo se sentía la otra mujer. Se sintió identificada con ella, como cada vez que había hecho lo que pensaba que complacería a Seiya o a alguno de sus otros amantes, peinándose de determinada manera o comprando unos zapatos más sexys. La mayoría de sus esfuerzos habían pasado desapercibidos.

Por un alocado momento, Serena quiso un hombre que la viera de verdad, hasta el último detalle. Un hombre como...

No se atrevió a terminar el pensamiento.

Pero los recuerdos la acosaron mientras miraba de reojo la figura de Darien. En el instituto él había notado cualquier cambio, incluso un suéter nuevo. La tarde que tomó su virginidad, él enumeró todo lo que había percibido en ella, desde la marca de nacimiento hasta la manera en que se sonrojaba.

Jason sonrió y acarició a Amy otra vez entre las piernas. El muslo de la mujer bloqueaba la vista, pero fuera lo que fuera lo que le hubiera hecho, ella gimió.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, cielo —canturreó Jason con dulzura—. Mereces un premio, que recibirás en cuanto nos ocupemos de tu castigo por lo ocurrido el martes.

A pesar de que tensó la espalda, Amy bajó la mirada. Era la viva estampa del arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento, Amo. No te fallaré. Tuve... miedo.

—Tú defiendes la ley. Jamás permitiría que te arrestaran por escándalo público. El ejercicio era para probar tu confianza en mí, y fallaste. ¿Creíste de verdad que permitiría que te afectara profesionalmente?

Amy se mordisqueó el labio.

—No pensé. Sólo me dejé llevar por el pánico.

—No confiaste en mí.

La mujer se inclinó y bajó la oscura cabeza.

—Deseo complacerte, Amo. Aceptaré cualquier castigo que decidas.

Él asintió.

—Antes te daré la oportunidad de realizar lo que te negaste a hacer el martes, así me darás placer. Ahora mismo estamos siendo observados. No te diré por qué ni por quién. Acaríciate el clítoris.

La mujer lanzó una rápida mirada al espejo. Los ojos de aquella sensacional belleza estaban abiertos como platos y tenía las pupilas dilatadas. Puede que tuviera miedo pero... aquello también le excitaba.

Jason chasqueó los dedos.

—Quién esté ahí no es asunto tuyo. Yo sí.

Con un tembloroso asentimiento, Amy se apoyó en los codos e introdujo la mano tímidamente entre las piernas abiertas.

—Vuélvete hacia el espejo —ordenó él.

Amy se quedó paralizada.

—¿Por qué la presiona de esa manera cuando es evidente que ella sufre? —susurró Serena.

—Esto es lo que quiere y Jason lo sabe. La sumisa está intentando controlar la escena al no dejar su bienestar en las manos del Amo. Por supuesto, ella sabe que no tiene nada que temer de la situación. El trabajo de Jason es presionarla hasta vencer sus inhibiciones y satisfacer sus fantasías de sumisión.

Serena lo entendió, pero se sintió identificada con la incomodidad de Amy. Pensar en masturbarse delante de un amante, ante testigos desconocidos, la hizo retorcerse de aprensión y sentir una perturbadora excitación.

Por fin, Amy pareció armarse de valor y se puso de cara al cristal. Serena percibió la piel de gallina de la joven, cada aliento jadeante, los pezones puntiagudos, la resbaladiza vulva sin vello y la base rosada del dilatador introducido en el ano.

Amy deslizó la mano entre las piernas. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a frotar lentamente con los dedos el pequeño nudo de nervios.

—¿Por qué quiere él que haga esto en público? —Serena no lo entendía, pero la idea de tener esa clase de confianza en su pareja provocaba en su interior una extraña espiral de deseo.

—El martes quedó con ella en un parque después del turno. Era un lugar oscuro y vacío. No se lo había dicho a Amy, pero había limpiado el lugar y tenía un par de amigos protegiendo la entrada. A Jason le gusta mucho practicar sexo al aire libre, y a Amy la excita pensar que alguien la pueda estar observando.

—Pero es evidente su desasosiego. —Serena frunció el ceño. Notó que a la mujer le temblaban todos los músculos del cuerpo.

—Pero también está ruborizada y separa las piernas todo lo que puede. Sus pezones están duros como guijarros.

Serena clavó los ojos en la otra mujer. Darien tenía razón. Ahora que veía las reacciones de la sumisa a través de los ojos de un Amo, notó más cosas.

—Comienza a acariciarse más rápido.

—Exactamente. ¿Realmente la ves incómoda? ¿Perturbada? ¿Inhibida?

Tras otra larga mirada, Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Ya no.

—Él la ayuda a liberar su naturaleza y a cumplir sus fantasías. Ese es su papel.

—¿Es por eso por lo que te gusta a ti? —La pregunta se le escapó antes de que pudiera contenerla.

Darien se volvió hacia ella bruscamente.

—Eso es lo que ansia cada Amo. Algunos lo hacen por eso, otros no.

Serena estaba segura de que tenía razón, pero no había respondido a su pregunta.

—Detente —ordenó Jason a la mujer.

Amy sollozó, pero apartó los dedos que revoloteaban sobre su clítoris. Arqueó la espalda y rechinó los dientes. Debía de haber estado justo al límite. Serena se tensó por la empatía. Sentada al lado de Darien, en el pequeño espacio, comenzó a moverse con nerviosismo, muy consciente del latido que comenzaba en su estómago y crecía entre sus muslos.

—Estate quieta —le exigió Darien.

Como si él supiera exactamente el incómodo deseo que bullía en su interior.

—De pie —ordenó Jason a Amy.

Lentamente, la policía se puso en pie al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada suplicante a su Amo. Él pareció impertérrito cuando se sentó sobre una lujosa _chaise_ cercana. Se palmeó los muslos.

—Sobre mis rodillas, cielo.

—Amo... —Amy parecía a punto de llorar.

—Lo has hecho muy bien. No lo estropees ahora.

Amy cerró los ojos como si buscara coraje para seguir adelante. Al final se tendió sobre los pantalones oscuros de Jason.

—Cuenta cada uno de mis azotes. Y no te corras.

El Amo comenzó a dejar caer una ráfaga de azotes sobre las insolentes nalgas de la mujer. Amy contó todas y cada una, jadeando con cada número.

Serena se retorció.

—Por si te lo preguntas —murmuró Darien—, no te excitaste cuando te di los azotes porque mi intención era castigarte, no darte placer. La próxima vez, sentirás la diferencia. Y si me fío por la manera en que te mueves ahora, creo que te gustará.

Si alguien le hubiera asegurado diez minutos antes que la excitaría ver una paliza erótica, se habría reído, pero ahora no podía negar que sentía más que curiosidad. Había un ritmo en los cuerpos, un movimiento en contrapunto, casi como un baile. Cuando él terminó, ella contuvo el aliento jadeante. Entonces Jason gimió y le pasó la palma sobre las nalgas enrojecidas, ella arqueó el trasero hacia la mano, una y otra vez.

De repente, Amy se tensó. Jason la alzó hasta ponerla a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y fundió su boca con la de ella. Unos segundos después, se había bajado los pantalones y puesto un condón.

La cogió de las caderas con los dientes apretados.

—Móntame.

Con un gemido de alivio, ella se empaló sobre la gruesa erección y la introdujo hasta el fondo de su sexo con una embestida brutal.

Jason dejó caer la cabeza y gimió. En el siguiente movimiento, la detuvo y le pasó el pulgar por el clítoris.

—Córrete, Amy.

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces. Su cuerpo se crispó y le clavó los dedos en los hombros mientras le sostenía la mirada, impotente, luego cerró los ojos llevada por el placer, entregándose a él.

Jason siguió penetrándola mientras la atravesaba el primer orgasmo y la conducía al segundo. Cuando Amy alcanzó el tercero, con la cara roja y el aliento entrecortado, el Amo se enterró profundamente en ella y extendió la mano sobre su espalda, enredando la otra en su pelo. Entre ellos no pasó ni una gota de aire mientras la besaba durante el lapso de tiempo que duró aquel clímax conjunto.

Serena soltó el aliento que no sabía que contenía. Todo su cuerpo vibraba de necesidad. Ardía de deseo. Ver a Jason y a Amy la había excitado... Pero era mucho más. Era más profundo. Él había dado; ella había tomado... y ofrecido todo a cambio. El acto parecía una especie de compañerismo. Esa conexión de cuerpos, mentes y almas de la que hablaban los poetas y que describían los compositores en sus creaciones. Ella jamás había visto o sentido nada igual.

Y deseaba sentir lo mismo... con desesperación.

Se arriesgó a mirar a Darien. Él le sostuvo la mirada con una silenciosa confianza que parecía decir «sí, puedo darte eso».

—¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Ella no tenía palabras para decirle lo profundamente conmovida que estaba y lo bien que lo comprendía.

—Sí, Darien.

Él le tendió la mano.

—Comencemos.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: holis chicas(os) Déjennos Review si… mañana con 2 capis mas… ups son larguitos no… Cada capi con mas de 15 hojas por capitulo jejejej. Saludos. Amigas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me Perteneces**

**Hola amigas(os) aquí os dejamos 2 capis mas que los disfruten jejej. Saludos.**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la autora Shayla Black y el nombre de la novela es Me perteneces y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi Nosotras solo vamos adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Esta novela la estoy adaptando a petición de Dms Moon Adap, amiga gracias por todo n.n¡**

**CAPÍTULO 05**

A Darien le palpitaba el corazón con más fuerza y rapidez que un martillo percutor. Intentó no aplastar la mano de Serena con la suya cuando la arrastró lleno de impaciencia por el pasillo. Apenas podía contener las ganas de tocarla, de penetrarla y quedarse dentro de ella, pero tenía que concentrarse en entrenarla.

Al llegar a la puerta de su mazmorra, la abrió y la dejó pasar delante. La ropa de Serena seguía en el suelo, y el anillo de compromiso, que se vislumbraba a través de la ranura del bolsillo de la falda, titilaba bajo la luz cenital. La certeza de que ella pensaba casarse con Seiya Thompson, le aceleraba todavía más el corazón.

«Tranquilo. Respira hondo. Céntrate.»

Tenía que actuar con inteligencia, prestar atención a los detalles. Ella había sido testigo de la cesión de poder y había comprendido la belleza de la escena. Era algo que quería para sí misma. Necesitaba aprenderlo para la misión. El mayor impedimento ahora era la impaciencia que él no lograba contener... Y la renuencia de Serena a escuchar sus explicaciones sobre la ruptura. Pero eso era algo que tratarían otro día. Por ahora, se centraría en someterla sexualmente porque era la única manera de hacer aflorar sus emociones. Porque no pensaba cometer el mismo error que había cometido su hermano con su mujer e intentar forzarlas. Tenía siete días; no iba a dejarse llevar por el pánico. Tenía que creer que conquistaría su corazón antes de agotar el tiempo.

—Arrodíllate —le pidió con suavidad—. Colócate en la posición correcta.

Sin titubear, ella se puso de rodillas y separó las piernas, luego le miró a los ojos. Tenía los pezones tan enhiestos que parecían suplicar las caricias de su boca. Su sexo estaba hinchado y de un intenso tono rosado.

—Eres muy hermosa —la alabó—. Cuéntame en qué aparato te instruyó Zafiro.

—¿Te refieres a en dónde me usó? Lo cierto es que no llegó a hacerme nada, Darien.

Al escuchar su nombre en los labios de Serena, pronunciado en ese tono reverente en el que las demás sumisas decían Amo, se le aceleró la respiración. Había estado duro cada instante que había pasado con ella, pero cuando decía así su nombre... ¡Joder!, tenía que concentrarse para mantener la calma.

—De pie. Acércate a la cruz.

Serena se levantó y clavó los ojos en la cruz de nogal, en las esposas acolchadas fijadas con cadenas en la parte superior e inferior. Cruzó la estancia un tanto indecisa.

Darien la detuvo tomándola por las caderas y la apretó contra su torso. El dulce aroma a cereza y vainilla de su piel le tensó los testículos.

—¿De qué tienes miedo, Cherry?

—De sentirme indefensa. —Incluso le temblaba la voz.

—No lo estarás. Debes confiarme tu seguridad y entrenamiento —le murmuró al oído—. ¿Crees que dejaría que te pasara algo malo?

Ella tragó saliva.

—Define malo.

Él contuvo una sonrisa. Su Cherry siempre tan minuciosa.

—¿Crees que te haré sangrar?

—No.

No vaciló al responder, lo que hizo que Darien se viera inundado de alivio y orgullo. Estaba asustada, pero la secuencia lógica de sus razonamientos era perfecta.

—¿Crees que te dejaré marcas en la piel?

—Sé que no lo harás.

—¿Te provocaré más dolor del que puedas tolerar?

Una pequeña pausa.

—No. Pero, ¿qué me harás sentir?

Serena lo miró por encima del hombro y clavó los ojos en los suyos. Desde que habían comenzado a trabajar juntos, ella había intentado ocultar su aprensión y su deseo con desesperación, pero en ese momento no llevaba ninguna máscara. Su cara brillaba de deseo y de preocupación. Las dos emociones eran tan sinceras que él se sintió eufórico. En el fondo, Serena comenzaba a confiar en él.

—Sentirás lo necesario para ceder voluntariamente a mi control. Aunque nuestra interacción puede ser diferente a la de Jason y Amy, conseguiré que te entregues a mí. Adelante, Cherry. —La empujó hacia la cruz—. Por lo general, te diría que me dieras la espalda, pero quiero observar cada una de tus reacciones. Apóyate en la madera.

Ella respiró hondo, luego se dio la vuelta y presionó la columna contra la suave madera oscura. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso.

Darien tenía la certeza de que bajo esa piel, pálida y preciosa, pugnaban el deseo y la inquietud. Ese instinto serviría para sus propósitos.

—Ponte las esposas y ciérralas.

Con rapidez, alzó una sorprendida mirada hacia él. Sabiamente, no dijo nada. Tras vacilar un momento, aseguró el tobillo izquierdo y luego el derecho. Se enderezó y observó las esposas que colgaban desde arriba. Darien supo que se estaba planteando si era inteligente encadenarse allí.

Le dio un momento para pensarlo. Según avanzara el entrenamiento, los tiempos de respuesta tendrían que ser más rápidos y fluidos. Comportarse como una sumisa no entrenada sólo la haría destacar. Cuando un soldado completaba un entrenamiento de esa clase, su intención principal era siempre no llamar la atención.

—¿Por qué vacilas, Cherry?

—Nunca he estado encadenada.

Ese hecho le embriagó. Era el primer —y único— hombre que le mostraría la alegría de la cesión de poder que ella ansiaba en secreto. Podría experimentar una retorcida versión durante la misión, pero sólo se sometería de verdad a él.

Se dirigió a ella en voz baja, presionándola con confianza.

—Ya hemos superado esto. Sabes que no te haré daño. ¿Cuál es la razón real?

—Es el temor lógico a ponerme en manos de otra persona.

«En especial de alguien que me ha hecho daño.» Serena no lo dijo, pero Darien lo intuyó.

—Cierto, pero recompensaré tu confianza. Y estarás un paso más cerca de salvar a la agente Kino.

Al oír eso, ella asintió con la cabeza, luego respiró hondo al tiempo que alargaba una mano hacia una de las esposas para cerrarla con la otra. Le miró buscando su aprobación y, viendo el deseo de agradarle en su expresión, él se puso todavía más duro.

Darien se quitó la camiseta y se sintió gratificado cuando notó que ella abría más los ojos; se acercó a ella para poner un dedo bajo la barbilla.

—Muy bien, Cherry. Estás siendo muy valiente.

Se inclinó sobre sus labios y los rozó con los suyos. Aunque fue casi imperceptible, él notó que ella contenía el aliento; comenzaba a entregarse. Tomó la mano ubre de Serena y la apretó contra el nudo que sentía en el pecho. Ella le acarició ligeramente. Dios, esos suaves dedos marcaban su piel como un rastro de fuego, avivando las llamas de su vientre cuando le acariciaron la tetilla. La delicada palma sobre el latido de su corazón le quemaba.

Cada instante que estaban juntos, crecía la certeza de que debía hacer lo que fuera necesario para volver a conquistarla. Sonriendo, llevó la mano femenina hasta la boca y le besó la palma. Luego la alzó hasta la esposa que quedaba libre.

Justo cuando el «clic» resonó en la estancia, una pequeña luz roja comenzó a brillar en la esquina, indicando que alguien había entrado en el cuarto de seguimiento. Quien fuera no tenía su permiso. No era Kou; el dueño del club había prometido mantenerse al margen y darle tiempo para entrenar a Serena. ¿Habría enviado a alguien para que les observara en su lugar? Era posible, pero Jason tenía que regresar al trabajo, Andrew visitaba a su abuelo en la residencia los viernes por la mañana y, en ese momento, no había más Amos disponibles en el club; Kou jamás permitiría que uno de los socios no habituales les observara. Y tampoco creía que Zafiro desperdiciara el tiempo que disponía con el agente York para observar los progresos de Serena. ¿Quién demonios les estaba espiando?

—Espera un momento.

—Pero...

—Cherry —la interrumpió—. Te prometo que regresaré enseguida. No te ocurrirá nada, sólo voy un momento a la habitación de al lado.

A Darien le angustió dejarla desnuda y encadenada a la cruz, tan hermosa e insegura que dolía mirarla. Pero había alguien espiándoles sin permiso, sin seguir el protocolo, y eso le irritaba profundamente.

Salió de la mazmorra y se dirigió a grandes zancadas al cuarto de seguimiento. Empujó la puerta y vio a la última persona que esperaba encontrarse: el prometido de Serena, Seiya Thompson.

—¿Qué coño haces aquí? —le exigió.

Seiya se acercó a él con una mirada furibunda, la cara roja y los puños cerrados.

—No, la cuestión es ¿qué coño haces tú aquí, Chiba? He llamado a esa maldita puerta y no te has molestado en abrir.

—Es antirruido por esa razón.

—Eres un cabrón. No sé cómo has logrado convencer a Serena para que participe en esta denigrante charada, tú de entre todas las personas del mundo, pero te exijo que la sueltes y le devuelvas la ropa ahora mismo. —El hombre le miró de arriba abajo con desdén—. ¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué clase de depravado eres?

La clase de depravado que hacía que Cherry se mojara y sonrojara. La clase que esperaba con anhelo llegar a excitarla hasta que gritara de placer. Pero guardó silencio.

Se cruzó de brazos y miró a Seiya como si fuera un insecto.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Serena no es tu juguete. Es mi prometida y no permitiré que le hagas daño. Suéltala.

«Ni hablar.»

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? Estás en una zona de acceso restringido.

—Mostrando mis credenciales de ayudante del fiscal del distrito a esa estúpida recepcionista. Casi se tragó la lengua en su afán por ayudarme a encontrarte en este laberinto.

Beryl, o Guisantito, como la llamaban todos, era una eficiente recepcionista y una dulce sumisa, pero se poma nerviosa cuando veía una placa. Casi se había desmayado al conocer a York.

—Lárgate antes de que llame a seguridad.

Darien se volvió para salir de allí.

Thompson le agarró por el hombro, haciéndole girar, y le lanzó un gancho de izquierda. Darien anticipó su movimiento. Se agachó y, al incorporarse, clavó el puño derecho en el estómago de Seiya. Este gruñó y su cara se puso todavía más roja.

—Escúchame bien porque sólo te lo diré una vez. Esto es un entrenamiento. A tus superiores no les gustará saber que espías a tu prometida mientras trabaja, mientras aprende las habilidades necesarias para salir con vida de la misión.

Seiya apretó los puños.

—Vi las marcas de tu barba anoche en su cuerpo. No le estás enseñando nada, sólo quieres hacerla caer en una trampa para volver a hacerle daño.

Darien negó con la cabeza.

—Te equivocas. Y, ya a nivel personal: ¿crees que espiar a Serena te hará ganar puntos ante ella?

—Me preocupo por su bienestar. Es mi responsabilidad protegerla. —Seiya le miró furioso.

—Mientras estamos trabajando, la responsabilidad es mía. Siempre la protegeré.

—¿Es eso una insinuación? ¿Una amenaza encubierta de que vas a intentar seducirla?

—No es una insinuación en absoluto. Conseguiré que te deje. —Darien pegó la nariz a la de Seiya—. Serena está hecha para lo que yo le puedo ofrecer, y ese sexo vainilla que mantienes con ella no le hace sentir lo que necesita. Su corazón fue mío primero. Si ella me quiere, no descansaré hasta que vuelva a serlo.

—Serena será mi mujer, la madre de mis hijos. Y tú no tienes nada que hacer.

Thompson volvió a golpearle y él le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Seiya se tambaleó, casi cayendo encima del futón. Darien le aplastó entonces contra la pared y le presionó el otro antebrazo contra la garganta.

—No sé cómo la has engañado para que se case contigo, pero sé el tipo de escoria que eres.

—Claro, y tú eres un perfecto caballero que se dedica a encadenar a las mujeres —graznó—. ¿Crees de verdad que a ella le gusta eso? —Entrecerrando los ojos con cruel placer, Thompson sonrió—. Pero sigue, dame más ventaja. Ella te odiará todavía más, pero no es algo que me importe. Sin tener en cuenta lo que le hagas, Serena jamás volverá a amarte.

Esa era una de sus mayores preocupaciones. Podría enseñarle a ser una sumisa. Poseía la actitud y la aptitud necesarias. Incluso podría conseguir que le deseara; de hecho, ya respondía a él; pero, ¿lograría que volviera a amarle en tan sólo una semana? Darien estaba tentado de decirle la verdad sobre la ruptura aunque ella no quisiera oírle. Pero le había robado tantas opciones que creía que no debería presionarla. Y forzarla a separarse de Thompson sería contraproducente. Tenía que contener la impaciencia y dejar que las cosas siguieran su cauce.

—Lárgate de una vez y no vuelvas a aparecer en mi mazmorra.

Darien cerró de golpe la puerta del cuarto de seguimiento. Ya en el pasillo, tomó aire para tranquilizarse, flexionó los hombros e intentó desprenderse de la tensión. ¡Menudo capullo! Siempre había odiado a Seiya Thompson en el instituto, era un cabrón con dos caras.

Pero ahora tenía que centrarse en Cherry.

Entró en la mazmorra y cerró con llave. Si Thompson era listo, se iría. Bueno, podría llamar a seguridad y hacer que le echaran del club, pero Darien apostaría lo que fuera a que el prometido de Serena no iba a actuar con inteligencia. Se quedaría y espiaría lo que hacían por un ridículo sentido del deber. O puede que lo hiciera porque no estaba tan seguro del amor de Serena como aparentaba. A Darien le daba igual. Pero si Thompson era tan tonto como para quedarse... él estaría encantado de alardear y hacer lo necesario para demostrarle que era capaz de complacer a Serena sexualmente de una manera que Seiya jamás podría imaginar. Sería un gran placer abrir los ojos a ese gilipollas.

Suspiró. La reacción de Serena le preocupaba. Se sentía culpable. Al principio se enfadaría, pero él no haría eso si no creyera realmente que se pertenecían el uno al otro.

Dejando a un lado sus preocupaciones, se acercó a Cherry y le apartó el pelo de la cara con una suave caricia.

—¿Qué tal estás, cariño?

Ella se estremeció.

—Tengo un poco de frío.

Y también estaba un poco asustada, aunque no lo dijera. Era testaruda, pero él admiraba su valor.

—Lo siento. He tenido que deshacerme de un incordio. Ahora tienes toda mi atención, te compensaré.

—Entonces pongámonos manos a la obra. —Le brindó una valiente sonrisa.

Darien se inclinó hacia ella, sonriente.

—Intentaré con todas mis fuerzas que no te aburras.

Ella mostró una expresión recelosa y abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, él le puso el dedo sobre los labios y negó con la cabeza.

—¿A quién vas a obedecer?

Serena se humedeció los labios con las pupilas un poco dilatadas.

—A ti, Darien.

Escucharla hizo que le palpitara la polla, pero fue su corazón el que cantó.

—Buena chica.

Darien le cubrió el hombro de besos aproximándose poco a poco a su oreja, luego le susurró al oído.

—Me resultas muy hermosa cuando estás encadenada.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—Así por lo menos no me ves el culo.

Por regla general, aplicaría disciplina ante cualquier pensamiento negativo sobre su cuerpo. De hecho, ya debería castigarla por la pequeña rebelión del día anterior. Pero después de haber visto a Jason y Amy, Serena reconocía por fin la belleza en esa clase de relaciones. Antes de mostrarle la parte más desagradable, la que la ayudaría a enfrentarse con éxito a la misión, quería ofrecerle la parte más maravillosa por el bien de los dos. Y si con eso conseguía cabrear al capullo de Thompson, mejor que mejor.

—Ya lo he visto, y me encanta... Mmmm... —Le mordisqueó el lóbulo—. Apenas puedo esperar para acariciarlo y besarlo. —«Y follarlo.»

—Darien, esto es un trabajo —advirtió ella.

—Y también placer. —Le encerró la cara entre las manos y capturó su cautelosa mirada—. Respira conmigo.

Serena lo hizo. Cuando él cogió aire, ella también. Cuando lo soltó, lo hizo con él. Pronto estuvieron en sincronía, pero él no apartó la mirada. Tenía los ojos clavados en ella, apresándola. Se acercó más y sus pies se rozaron. Serena tenía los dedos helados.

—Me has dicho que tenías frío, no que te estuvieras congelando. ¿Por qué no me has avisado de que estabas incómoda? —le exigió, arrodillándose para envolverle los pies entre las manos calientes.

Ella gimió de puro alivio.

—No creí que fuera importante para ti.

—Tu comodidad siempre es importante. Puede que alguna vez te provoque un poco de dolor, pero será para excitarte. Jamás te descuidaré.

Darien cruzó la estancia hasta el pequeño armario. Cogió un par de calcetines sin estrenar que había allí desde el invierno pasado. Los desdobló y se acercó a Serena para ponérselos, metiéndolos bajo las esposas.

—¿Mejor?

No se quedaría tranquilo hasta que se hubiera encargado de ella. De acuerdo, ponerle unos calcetines era un gesto amable, no algo con lo que ganarse su corazón, pero ella suavizó la expresión.

—Gracias, Darien.

Cada palabra era un suspiro. Sus caricias y su preocupación hacían mella en ella, o eso parecía. ¿Estaría buscando señales de que él era importante para ella?

El pensamiento le hizo sonreír. Si con eso conseguía que ella mostrara algo de afecto, él estaba dispuesto a darle todo el placer que pudiera soportar.

Serena bajó la mirada hacia Darien. Oh, oh, había un brillo peligroso en sus ojos, lo que le indicó que él se traía algo entre manos.

—Ya no tengo frío. ¿Podemos volver al trabajo? —pidió ella.

—¿De verdad no te estremeces?

¿Se refería a física o metafóricamente? Si era lo primero, ¡oh, sí! Estaba congelada. Pero daba igual, no pensaba demostrar debilidad, rendirse ni abandonar esa misión. Además, tenía la esperanza de experimentar el tipo de cesión de poder que habían compartido Jason y Amy. Necesitaba sentirlo aunque fuera una sola vez.

—Empieza.

En el momento en que dijo la palabra, Serena supo que no debía haberla dicho. Si se hubiera mostrado de acuerdo con él y hubiera utilizado un tono deferente para decir su nombre... Eso agradaba a Darien. Le apaciguaba. ¿En qué estaba pensando para retarle de esa manera? Acababa de despertar a la bestia.

Darien le deslizó las manos por las pantorrillas, por las sensibles corvas, subiendo lentamente por los muslos hasta agarrarla por las caderas, hundiéndole los dedos en el trasero. Él clavó los ojos en lo que tenía enfrente... es decir, en su sexo. Lo vio humedecerse los labios mientras la miraba fijamente, como si no pudiera esperar a devorarla. El corazón se le aceleró y comenzó a latir desbocado. En esa posición, ella era plenamente consciente de que tenía las piernas abiertas y de que estaba desnuda. No podría hacer nada para detenerle.

Comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza al saber que él pondría la boca sobre su carne más secreta otra vez.

—Espera, Dar... ¡Oh, Santo Dios! —Tragó saliva cuando él pasó la lengua tortuosamente despacio por el clítoris, jugueteando con la punta en el capuchón. A la vez, introdujo dos dedos en su interior, acariciando muy despacio las resbaladizas paredes. Ella tuvo que esforzarse para seguir respirando.

Ningún hombre le había hecho sentir como él. Mientras estuvo en la universidad y durante los años posteriores, se había acostado con algunos tipos; por experimentar. Unos habían actuado mejor que otros. Algunos habían conseguido acelerarle el corazón, pero ninguno le proporcionó las ardientes emociones que Darien la hacía sentir. Él era el Ferrari de los amantes.

—Estás mojada, Cherry.

—De tu saliva —argumentó con una voz más temblorosa de lo que le gustaría. Darien arqueó una ceja con desagrado.

—¿Antes no estabas mojada?

Él conocía la respuesta, pero quería que ella la dijera. ¡Maldito fuera! ¿Por qué? ¿Podría experimentar alguna vez el tipo de conexión que había visto hoy si no era honesta? No. La mujer había mostrado el deseo que provocaban en ella las demandas de Jason, determinada a complacerle y a encontrar el placer que anhelaba.

—Sí, Darien. —Serena cerró los ojos—. Estaba mojada antes de que me tocaras con la boca.

—Abre los ojos. Mírame siempre.

Lo hizo, alzó los párpados poco a poco hasta que no pudo mirar a ningún otro sitio que no fueran los ojos azules de Darien.

—Bien. —Él respiró contra su monte de Venus, crispando cada uno de sus nervios y creando una hoguera de deseo—. El beso de ayer me dijo que anhelabas satisfacción. Sé que la quieres también ahora. ¿Serás lo suficientemente valiente como para aceptarla?

¡Oh, Santo Dios! Había leído en ella como en un libro abierto.

Respiró hondo. Tenía que hacerlo. Por Lita y por alcanzar el éxito como agente tenía que ser capaz de llevar a cabo cualquier acto que le pidieran. Por ella misma, necesitaba saber si con Darien lograba llenar el hueco que el deseo insatisfecho había creado en su cuerpo.

—Sí, Darien.

—Excelente.

Él no vaciló ni un instante antes de acercar de nuevo la boca a su sexo y rozarle el clítoris con la lengua. Luego comenzó a friccionarlo, a lamer el pequeño brote casi con más intensidad de la que ella podía resistir. Pero, de alguna manera, él sabía exactamente hasta dónde podía presionarla antes de que el placer fuera demasiado intenso. Entonces, retrocedía y soplaba sobre los resbaladizos e hinchados pliegues y frotaba con el pulgar el necesitado nudo de nervios. Todo su cuerpo se sacudía por el ardor que él avivaba entre sus temblorosas piernas.

—Mmm, Cherry. Eres tan dulce como recordaba. —Pasó la lengua por la marca de nacimiento, aquella que tenía en el interior del muslo y que tan fascinado le había dejado cuando tenían dieciséis años—. Me pasaría el día con la boca en tu sexo, bebiendo tu néctar mientras tú te estremeces. Lamería toda esta dulce crema. Quiero que te corras. Quiero estar contigo hasta que te estremezcas, hasta que gimas y me implores sin estar segura de si deseas que me detenga o que siga saboreándote una vez más.

Una enorme oleada de deseo se estrelló entre sus piernas, añadiéndose al tortuoso dolor que la inundaba. ¿Cómo conseguía encenderla con tanta facilidad y rapidez? Sólo habían pasado unos minutos y ya estaba jadeando. La excitación se extendía a cada célula de su cuerpo. No podía engañarse: anhelaba cada hormigueante mordisco de pecado que su profunda voz prometía.

—Darien...

—Aquí estoy, cariño.

No pasó ni siquiera un momento antes de que él la abriera con los pulgares y deslizara la lengua entre los pliegues hasta succionar el clítoris. Un mareo de placer la barrió haciendo que cerrara los puños con una sensación de euforia e irrealidad. Dios, ya a los dieciséis años la había hecho alcanzar el cielo, le había proporcionado su primer orgasmo con esa lengua paciente y llena de talento. Entonces se había tomado su tiempo, y los lentos e interminables lametazos habían hecho crecer el placer hasta convertirlo en algo espectacular.

El orgasmo que alcanzaría en un instante era como una bola de fuego de sensaciones. Hacía que cada clímax que había obtenido masturbándose durante los últimos años se convirtiera en un chiste sin gracia. Apretó los puños. El creciente deseo tensó su cuerpo hasta que todos sus músculos estuvieron rígidos. Por muy nocivo que fuera Darien para ella, necesitaba ese orgasmo y parecía que sólo él era capaz de proporcionárselo.

En lugar de dejar que lo alcanzara, Darien se sentó sobre los talones y miró hacia arriba con impaciencia. ¿Qué quería de ella? Serena cerró los puños por encima de las inquebrantables cadenas, muñéndose por el placer mientras jadeaba y se contorsionaba.

—Darien...

—Dime lo que necesitas.

Bajó las cejas oscuras, él clavó los ojos en ella como penetrantes rayos azules. Tenía las fosas nasales dilatadas y la boca tensa de crispación, como si estuviera logrando contenerse sólo a duras penas.

La expresión de Darien le decía que estaba haciendo algo mal. Peor todavía, parecía renuente a hacer nada más a menos que ella se comportara como él quería.

Pero no le decía cómo.

Serena tenía la respiración jadeante y no lograba llenar los pulmones de aire. Él quería someterla y, de alguna manera ella lo comprendía, estar encadenada a esa cruz, bajo su yugo, la despojaba de cualquier barrera y revelaba a la mujer que había debajo. Incluso aunque su mente se rebelara, su cuerpo le deseaba con ardor. Lo peor era no que él la hubiera hecho arder antes, sino que la forzaba a confiar en él, en su fuerza, su tenacidad y en el deseo abrasador que mostraba su rostro.

—Te... te necesito —admitió.

De rodillas, él deslizó la mano hacia arriba. Serena no pudo apartar la vista del contraste que ofrecían esos dedos firmes y bronceados con la pálida piel de su muslo. Comenzó a jadear cuando él siguió avanzando lentamente hasta el fuego que llameaba en su sexo.

Darien la besó en la cadera y comenzó a juguetear con el pulgar en el clítoris otra vez.

—Gracias por tu honradez. Tu cuerpo es dulce y maduro. Se ruboriza, moja y estremece. Apenas puedo esperar a volver a tomarte en mi boca.

Serena gimió ante sus palabras. No podía moverse demasiado, pero sí podía contonear las caderas, ofrecer su sexo a los labios que esperaban a sólo unos centímetros.

Darien se alejó y quitó el pulgar del dolorido brote.

—Por favor... —Estaba implorándole y lo sabía. Él también lo sabía. Pero jamás había necesitado nada con tanta desesperación como ese placer. Sentía como si su cuerpo hubiera estado frío esos doce años que había pasado sin él.

Muy despacio, él llevó el dedo, empapado en su crema, a la lengua. Cerró los labios alrededor y lo chupó con los ojos cerrados mientras emitía un gemido.

—¡Joder, sí!

El éxtasis que atravesó sus rasgos la excitó todavía más. Antes de que ella pudiera tomar aire, él colocó el dedo de nuevo en el expuesto brote y comenzó a trazar lentos círculos.

—¿Lo necesitas de verdad, Cherry?

—¡Sí! —Serena apenas podía respirar, estaba dispuesta a decir lo que él quisiera. Ya se ocuparía más tarde del daño que aquello suponía para su orgullo y su compromiso.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es decir que necesitas que sea yo quien te lo dé.

La atravesó un estremecimiento. Era cierto, pero admitirlo era darle mucho poder sobre ella.

—Ya te he dicho que necesito correrme.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es sólo la mitad de la confesión. Reconoce el resto.

Darien quería que se entregara a él en cuerpo y alma. Quiso despreciarle por ello, pero le necesitaba demasiado. La sonrisa que esbozó, le dijo que él lo sabía.

—Bien. N-necesito que seas tú.

—No es suficiente. Sé más concreta. Dime las palabras correctas.

Tenerle tan cerca era como un afrodisíaco, por no mencionar el ritmo hipnótico del pulgar sobre la perceptiva carne. Con cada gesto, cada pequeña fricción que otorgaba al tenso brote, éste se hinchaba más; asomando de su capuchón, exponiendo el delicado y sensible órgano interior. Serena jadeó cuando él la tocó allí. Deseó alargar la mano y acariciarle. Pero no podía y tuvo que clavarse las uñas en las palmas. Tensó los muslos.

Él comenzó a retroceder de nuevo.

—¡No! —protestó ella—. Necesito correrme. Necesito que tú hagas que me corra, Darien. Por favor.

—Todavía te debo trece azotes en el trasero por las provocaciones de ayer, pero tu petición ha sido tan dulce que te concederé tu deseo ahora mismo con una condición: no contengas los gritos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar pero dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

Cuando él le agarró el interior de los muslos con las palmas de las manos y sumergió entre ellos la boca otra vez para pasar la lengua entre los pliegues desde la estrecha abertura al clítoris, ella perdió cualquier sentido del decoro. Si quería saber si él era capaz de aliviar el constante dolor de su cuerpo, entonces tenía que ser capaz de aceptar todo lo que él le daba. Debía superar la ansiedad y aprender que ceder el control también era necesario para correrse.

—Sí. Hazme gritar —murmuró.

Los ojos azules de Darien se oscurecieron hasta adquirir el tono de la medianoche. Entonces sonrió y se inclinó hacia ella.

En el momento en que abrió la boca sobre su sexo y deslizó la lengua por sus jugos, ella dejó de respirar. Santo Dios, fue como si él no se hubiera detenido. El deseo volvió a estar al límite, esperando sólo ese último empujón final.

Darien gimió y las vibraciones hicieron palpitar su clítoris. Si tuviera las manos Ubres, le habría clavado los dedos en el cuero cabelludo para presionar su rostro contra la entrepierna, obligándole a apurarse. Pero él siguió mordisqueándola suavemente, chupando dónde más lo necesitaba, y ella gimió sin parar. De alguna manera, estar atada y no poder dirigir a Darien hacía que se desvinculara de todo. No tenía ninguna responsabilidad. Ninguna alternativa más que permanecer quieta y aceptar el placer que él le daba.

—Eres tan dulce, Cherry —susurró él contra su sexo antes de sumergir los dedos en el cálido pozo de su sexo.

Le llevó menos de dos segundos encontrar un punto en el que cualquier roce la hacía boquear de placer; aquello era diferente a cualquier cosa que ella hubiera sentido nunca.

—Sssíiii —gimió Serena—. Oh, Dios mío...

—¿No te habían estimulado nunca el punto G?

Nunca.

—Jamás me habían hecho eso —confirmó ella.

—Hmm, me encanta ser el primero en tantas cosas.

Antes de que ella pudiera procesar las palabras, él rozó las yemas de los dedos sobre ese lugar a la vez que rodeaba el clítoris con la lengua. Cada fricción provocaba que un escalofrío de fuego atravesara su cuerpo.

—Ya estás lista. Córrete, Cherry.

Con esas mágicas palabras, Serena estalló. Cada nervio de su cuerpo se tensó en un destructivo in crescendo, diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes. Como le había prometido, gritó. Y gritó. Y él no se detuvo hasta que le exprimió cada espasmo, cada temblor y cada gemido.

Las violentas sensaciones recorrieron su cuerpo en una explosión aparentemente interminable hasta que, por fin, quedó laxa. Cuando se derrumbó, colgando de las cadenas, la cólera la inundó. Las bravatas habían sido sometidas a la fuerza. Él la había despojado de cualquier posibilidad de ocultarse, dejándola con una terrible sensación de desnuda vulnerabilidad.

Darien se apartó de su sexo relamiéndose los labios. Le depositó un beso reverente en el vientre, que todavía se crispaba con algún temblor secundario. Le acarició el monte de Venus con dedos suaves, besándole todo el cuerpo según iba subiendo.

—Eres hermosa. Todavía más que antes, Cherry.

Cuando estuvo de pie, ella no supo adonde mirar. ¿Al suelo? ¿A la cama? Desde luego, no a él. Temía suplicar por más. Así que cerró los ojos, pero una terrible sensación de desnudez la azotó, y se le inundaron de lágrimas. Contuvo un sollozo. Santo Dios, aquel orgasmo había frotado su psique como si fuera un estropajo metálico. Se sentía limpia y tosca.

Respiró hondo, intentando controlar sus atolondradas emociones. Darien no tenía por qué saberlo.

Él le soltó las cadenas con rapidez. Sus piernas parecían de goma y no soportaron su peso, haciendo que se desplomara en sus brazos. La atrapó y la llevó a la cama. Una vez que la depositó sobre el colchón, se arrastró por las sábanas hasta ponerla encima de su cuerpo, consolándola con una rítmica caricia arriba y abajo de la columna.

—No te contengas —la alentó.

Ella negó con la cabeza, intentando controlar las emociones.

—Lo siento. Necesito tranquilizarme. Esto no es nada profesional.

—Es necesario. —Le sostuvo la cara en el duro calor de sus manos—. Los Amos esperan siempre una respuesta honesta. No mientas ni te contengas... o habrá un castigo. Debes sentir de verdad cualquier cosa que necesites.

Su voz era suave y consoladora, pero Serena todavía quería meterse en un agujero. Tenía que dejar de llorar y de aferrarse a él. Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue enterrar la cara en el cuello de Darien y empaparse del terroso aroma a almizcle que emanaba. Se acurrucó más cerca. ¿Cómo podía consolarla cuando él era el origen de su desasosiego?

—S-soy un maldito agente del FBI. Necesito ac-actuar como tal.

Era simple, Darien sacaba a la luz sus emociones. Ella solía ser muy hábil conteniendo todo en su interior; tenía que serlo. Pero con él, no podía lograrlo.

Darien le enjugó las lágrimas con la yema del pulgar.

—Lo eres. Esto es entrenamiento. Tienes que aprender a dejar fluir tu naturaleza sumisa. Eso es lo que requiere la misión.

Quizá, pero no había pensado en la misión cuando Darien apretaba la boca contra su sexo. Había estado centrada en el placer, en que necesitaba más. Esa realidad la avergonzaba.

—Pero lo siento como algo personal. —Se incorporó y se sentó junto a Darien, estrechando las rodillas dobladas contra el pecho.

—Te sientes perdida y no estás acostumbrada. —Darien le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—. Todo está bien. Te gusta ser independiente, te sentirás incómoda en una relación de dominación y sumisión hasta que aprendas a dejarte llevar y a confiar en mí. Te ayudaré. Recuéstate. —Con una mano suave, pero insistente, la obligó a tumbarse sobre la espalda—. Ahora, respira conmigo. Inhala...

Él le enseñó, recostado a su lado, a tomar el aire profundamente por la nariz, Serena le imitó.

—Ahora, suelta el aire. —Darien expulsó el aire hasta que se vaciaron sus pulmones y los hombros cayeron.

Otra vez, ella hizo lo mismo. Por sorprendente que pareciera, comenzaron a secársele las lágrimas. Una sensación de calma la inundó. No duraría. Tenía que escalar montañas con esa misión... y con Darien. Pero, en ese momento, se sentía más decidida que en los últimos meses, quizá que en años.

Pero también se sintió más conectada a él que a ningún amante.

Antes de que las campanas de alarma resonaran en su cabeza, Darien rodó hacia ella, cubriéndola con la mitad de su cuerpo y apresó su boca en un beso lento y reverente. Fue interminable y profundo. No buscaba excitarla. Serena tuvo que combatir el deseo de perderse en su abrazo y aferrarse a él. Quería relacionarse con él otra vez en todos los aspectos.

Aquellos sentimientos no iban a ninguna parte. Darien la entrenaría y desaparecería de su vida. Tenía que estar preparada para fingir una respuesta apropiada para York o cualquier otro Amo que la sometiera.

Rompió el beso y se levantó, rezando para que las piernas la sostuvieran.

—Necesito un minuto, por favor. Luego volveremos al trabajo. —Trató de coger la ropa del suelo de cemento.

Darien la agarró antes de que lo consiguiera y la apretó contra el pecho.

—Cuando estás en mi mazmorra, en la mazmorra de cualquier Amo, no puedes vestirte más que con lo que él te permita. Si tienes que ir al baño, te facilitaré una bata. —Dejó la ropa en el armario y le ofreció una prenda de seda color crema. No era transparente, pero se aferraba a cada curva de su cuerpo, en especial a los doloridos pezones. Serena cruzó los brazos sobre ellos.

Chasqueando la lengua, Darien la obligó a bajarlos.

—No me ocultes tu cuerpo.

Él meció un pecho con la mano, estudiando el hinchado pezón a través de la seda. Un nuevo deseo atravesó su cuerpo. La mente le decía que debería de apartarse. Estaba comprometida. Ninguno de los suaves roces que Darien le prodigaba formaban parte del entrenamiento. Pero a su cuerpo no le importaba. Lo deseaba.

—Sí, Darien.

—Muy bien, Cherry.

En recompensa, separó las solapas de la bata, colocándolas a ambos lados de los pechos y dejándolos expuestos. Entonces, se inclinó y besó un pezón antes de succionarlo y morderlo suavemente. La punta se hinchó y sensibilizó. Luego hizo lo mismo con el otro, y el placer se unió al deseo que sentía entre los muslos.

Cuando ella se arqueó en silenciosa ofrenda, él le cubrió los pechos y la hizo girar hacia la puerta.

—¿Todavía necesitas unos minutos a solas? —le murmuró al oído.

Poner distancia entre ellos era una buena idea, pero ya no lo necesitaba. Sin embargo, ¿era realmente inteligente experimentar toda esa pasión otra vez cuando pensaba casarse con otra persona? Alguien como Seiya, a quien su padrastro aprobaba, que compartía el mismo deseo que ella de formar una familia y tener niños. No la satisfacía en la cama y nunca utilizaría el sexo para controlarla. Darien lo haría cada minuto del día. Suspiró. Quizá debería satisfacer ella misma en el cuarto de baño el latido que palpitaba entre sus muslos y regresar con nuevas fuerzas y la cabeza más clara.

—Sí, Darien.

—Tienes diez minutos. No te masturbes. Si lo haces, recibirás veinticinco azotes y te privaré del orgasmo. Y eso sería una vergüenza... —Sonrió como si supiera que había frustrado sus planes.

¡Qué capullo! La quería a su merced por completo. ¿Por el caso... o por sí mismo? ¿Estaba sólo entrenándola para la misión? ¿Querría hablar del pasado para aclarar las cosas de manera que el mutuo entendimiento requiriera menos esfuerzo y el entrenamiento fuera más fluido? ¿Era aquello algo personal para él? Las caricias parecían decir que sí. Serena no podía más que preguntarse por qué. ¿Qué iba a hacer, ahora que tanto la chica asustada que había sido como la dolorida mujer que era querían aferrarse a Darien y pedirle respuestas a todas sus preguntas?

Serena respiró hondo y abrió la puerta de la mazmorra. Para su absoluto horror, Seiya estaba justo delante de ella.

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me Perteneces**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la autora Shayla Black y el nombre de la novela es Me perteneces y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi Nosotras solo vamos adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Esta novela la estoy adaptando a petición de Dms Moon Adap, amiga gracias por todo n.n¡**

**CAPÍTULO 06**

—¿S-Seiya? —A Serena se le cayó el alma a los pies. Le costaba respirar—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él cruzó los brazos, la cólera brillaba en sus ojos casi negros, que la miraban con una intensa expresión de traición.

—Después de las marcas que vi anoche en tu cuerpo y de la discusión que tuvimos, tuve que venir a enterarme de qué pasaba en realidad.

Serena tragó saliva. ¿Cuánto de la sesión con Darien habría visto?

—No deberías estar aquí.

—Tú tampoco. —Seiya entró en la estancia con paso firme—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era tu primer amante quien te trabajaba... perdón, quien trabajaba contigo en este caso? ¿Acaso se te olvidó, cariño?

Chorradas. Había avanzado mucho y no tenía nada por lo que sentirse culpable.

—No. Me asignaron a Darien ayer. No te lo dije porque no quería que te cabrearas.

—Quizá no me lo dijiste porque no querías que te preguntara si sentías algo por él.

Bueno, eso también. El sarcástico comentario de Seiya hizo evidente lo furioso que estaba; no era propio de él. Quizá debía haber manejado las cosas de otra manera, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Era obvio que Darien siempre iba a provocar ese efecto en ella. Era como si sus cuerpos estuvieran unidos por un cable y él sólo tuviera que tirar de éste para obtener una respuesta, y había sido muy inocente por su parte esperar que fuera de otra manera.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

—¡Joder! ¡Bien que deberías sentirlo! Te has quitado toda la ropa y permitido que te pasara la lengua de arriba abajo. Te has corrido con él como una perra en celo. Le has suplicado. Yo siempre te he tratado como a una dama, con suavidad y deferencia. ¿Crees que me merezco esto?

Serena se sintió diminuta y deseó poder desaparecer por completo.

—Esto... Yo no elegí a Darien como entrenador. Fue una decisión de mi superior y del dueño del club. Sabes que Lita está en peligro. ¿Qué clase de amiga sería, qué clase de agente del FBI sería, si no quisiera que el caso...?

—Nos casaremos dentro de ocho semanas. Justo ayer por la tarde nos llegaron las invitaciones. Y ahora estoy aquí, preguntándome si te conozco. Siempre había pensado que eras franca y honesta. Que jamás me mentirías, porque este cabrón —señaló a Darien lleno de cólera— te enseñó lo que duele eso.

Seiya tenía razón. Que fuera abogado, capaz de grandes discursos, tampoco ayudaba demasiado. Peor todavía, ni siquiera podía argüir que no le había mentido. Puede que no hubiera hecho el amor con Darien, pero si diez minutos antes él se hubiera quitado los pantalones y se hubiera hundido entre sus muslos, ¿hubiera encontrado las fuerzas para rechazarle?

Serena temía saber la respuesta.

—Tienes razón. —No lo negó, pero tampoco sabía qué más decir.

—Llama a Bocelli y pídele que te reasigne otro entrenador.

—Lo hice ayer por la tarde.

—¡Maldita sea, Cherry! —Darien maldijo por lo bajo.

Serena le miró de soslayo. Tenía una expresión de dolor. Y, de alguna manera, su sufrimiento le dolía también a ella.

¿Por qué? Ella no le debía nada, sólo trabajaban juntos. Pero esa reciente incursión en el mundo de la dominación y la sumisión había vuelto a establecer la conexión que una vez tuviera con él. Estaba allí, entre ellos, sólo que ahora era más fuerte.

¡Maldición! Lo último que quería era hacer daño a Seiya. Si fuera ella quien le hubiera visto mantener relaciones de sexo oral con otra mujer —aunque fuera por una cuestión de trabajo—, también se sentiría traicionada y furiosa.

Apretó los labios y miró a su prometido.

—Bocelli se negó. El dueño del club insiste en que Seiya logrará completar el entrenamiento y mi jefe también lo cree. Sospecho que tienen razón. Darien posee una valiosa experiencia en este ambiente. Sé lo que piensas, pero se trata de mi trabajo; tengo que hacerlo. Y, si soy sincera, sé por qué lo eligieron a él. Mira, Seiya, sé que te resulta extraño, pero éste es un mundo diferente. Tengo que atrapar a unos criminales que no se ciñen a las reglas establecidas. Si voy a infiltrarme entre ellos, tengo que conocer su mundo y eso incluye aceptar ciertas cosas que podrían no gustarme.

Seiya se acercó a ella.

—¿Así que se supone que tengo que verte salir por la puerta cada mañana con la certeza de que te pasearás desnuda ante él? ¿De que vas a dejar que te toque de una manera que conseguirá que le vuelvas a abrir tu corazón? Él se ha interpuesto entre nosotros desde siempre, Serena.

Deseó poder negarlo.

Seiya le alzó la barbilla y le obligó a sostenerle la mirada.

—¿Qué me ocultas? ¿Has vuelto a follar con él?

—No, Seiya. No hagas esto...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué no pregunte la verdad? No debería decirte esto, pero en los tres años que llevamos juntos, jamás te he escuchado gritar mientras hacemos el amor. Incluso he llegado a preguntarme si eres frígida, pero no me importaba porque te amo y quería estar contigo. Supongo que ahora debería preguntarte cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia mí.

Serena también los cuestionaba. Pero, salvo su padrastro, Seiya había sido lo único estable en su vida.

—Jamás hubiera aceptado casarme contigo si no me importaras.

—¿Vas a intentar convencerme de que nada ha cambiado? —la desafió.

Seiya vaciló. No. Todo había cambiado. Cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo había ocurrido? ¿Cuándo? Quería, incluso, saber por qué...

Se sentía atraída por dos hombres muy diferentes. Era como comparar una mañana de sol con una tormenta a medianoche. Seiya era pura bondad y poseía un desarrollado sentido de la justicia que aplicaba a todos sus actos. Darien era un violento vendaval, testosterona y poder, combinados con cierta picardía, que destruía todo cuanto encontraba a su paso antes de desaparecer como un fantasma.

Pero ella no podía evitar quererle. Quizá nunca hubiera dejado de hacerlo.

¡Santo Dios! Los pilares de su vida se tambaleaban. Puede que cuando la misión acabara, la fiebre que sentía por Darien también lo hiciera. Pero mucho se temía que eso sólo eran buenos deseos.

—Seiya, éste no es el lugar adecuado para discutir. Deja que me vista y hablaremos en el coche.

—Nuestra relación se va a pique, ¿y quieres dedicarme diez minutos en el Audi?

El sarcástico comentario la hizo dar un respingo.

—En este momento sólo dispongo de ese tiempo. Esta noche hablaremos...

—No. Decide aquí mismo. Quiero saber ahora qué es lo más importante para ti.

—No hagas esto. —Serena tenía el presentimiento de cuáles serían sus siguientes palabras y no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a ellas después de lo vulnerable que la había dejado Darien.

—Abandona el caso...

—Para. Seiya... —Sintió un enorme desasosiego.

—...o devuélveme el anillo. Porque te aseguro que no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras vienes aquí todos los días a jugar con tu ex como entrenador personal.

El temor hizo que se le cayera el alma a los pies. Desde el día anterior había temido que Seiya supiera que Darien era su preparador en la misión. Sabía que él se enfadaría, pero aquélla no era la reacción que se había imaginado. ¿Cólera? Sí. ¿Traición? Sí. ¿Pero esto?

—Esto no tiene sentido, Seiya. Darien es el instructor que la Agencia asignó para enseñarme todo lo que necesito saber para poder liberar a Lita. Sabes lo importante que es eso para mí, para que Kenji esté orgulloso de mí, para descubrir si mi sitio está en las misiones de campo.

—Me has hablado de entrevistas, quizá de una comprobación o una visión a fondo de toda esta mierda del BDSM, no de hacer una incursión activa en el mundillo con tu ex.

Darien intervino en ese momento.

—¿De verdad eres tan gilipollas como para querer que se enfrente a una situación potencialmente peligrosa sin el adiestramiento adecuado?

—Lo que necesitas saber te lo puede enseñar otra persona.

—Ya te lo he explicado —insistió Serena—. Los jefazos decidieron encomendar mi entrenamiento al Dominium porque nadie en la Agencia está preparado para enseñarme esto. El dueño del club piensa que Darien es quien mejor me puede entrenar para sobrevivir en ese mundo. Llegados a este punto, creo que lo mejor que debo hacer es obedecer a los que mandan. ¿Qué van a pensar mis superiores si yo, una agente en su primera misión, les dice lo que tienen que hacer? Se reirían de mí. No puedo renunciar al caso sin perder credibilidad.

—Puede que sí, pero no te pueden obligar a trabajar en él. Serena se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que abandone el FBI por ti?

Eso era llevar los celos demasiado lejos. Era una traición a sus ideales, a aquello en lo que creía. Seiya, que trabajaba todas las noches hasta altas horas, le pedía que sacrificara su carrera, afirmando que era por el bien de los dos. ¿Significaba eso que su trabajo era menos importante que el de él?

—Por nosotros —puntualizó él—. Te pido que pienses en nuestro futuro. Que busques un trabajo en el que no tengas que enfrentarte a criminales y crueles bastardos por un mísero salario. Un trabajo en el que no tengas que prostituir tu integridad.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que elija entre mis aspiraciones y tú? Necesito saber si me gusta el trabajo de campo. No puedo permitir que mi dama de honor se muera en la mazmorra de algún enfermo. ¿Y qué me dices de las demás víctimas? ¿Tengo que pasar también de ellas?

—Vamos, Serena. Odio decirte esto, pero lo más probable es que ya estén muertas o que hayan sido vendidas. Pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa. ¿Prefieres a un hombre que pretende amarte durante el resto de tu vida o a un gilipollas que te va a tratar como a un pedazo de mierda... otra vez?

Seiya quería que eligiera entre Darien y él, entre el pasado y el futuro. Y la obligaba a hacerlo ahora.

—No tienes ni puta idea sobre mí o lo que siento por Serena —gruñó Darien que, de repente, se puso a su lado—. Has dicho un montón de cosas muy insultantes a la mujer que dices amar. ¿Quieres hacerla sentir culpable para que se quede contigo?

—¿De verdad quieres que te responda? —Seiya le lanzó a Darien un mirada retadora a pesar de ser más bajo y menos musculoso que él—. Por lo que he visto, parece que tú tienes que encadenarlas para que no se te escapen, mamón.

—¡Alto los dos! —Serena miró a ambos llena de cólera—. Seiya, no se trata de Darien.

Seiya tenía los puños apretados y parecía una bomba de relojería a punto de explotar. Darien parecía estar calmado, pero a ella no la engañaba. Bajo esa fachada tranquila ocultaba una mortífera fuerza que podía ser liberada en cualquier momento.

—No te engañes, Serena. —Seiya negó con la cabeza—. Vístete y ven conmigo o devuélveme el anillo.

—¿Quién está siendo gilipollas ahora? —dijo Darien, clavando los ojos en Seiya con desdén.

—Sí, le dijo la sartén al cazo...

Darien se rió. El sonido no fue agradable.

—Si te hubieras asegurado de satisfacerla por las noches, de que supiera cuánto la amas, no pensaría en otro hombre durante el día. Pero supongo que no lo has hecho.

—He estado trabajando hasta tarde. Tengo un caso importante —se defendió Seiya.

—Ella también.

—En el mío no tengo que desnudarme.

—Esa actitud sólo demuestra lo poco que sabes sobre trabajar encubierto. Solucionar el crimen y apresar a esa escoria es mucho más importante que la modestia o tus estúpidas ideas sobre moralidad.

Serena decidió interrumpir la reyerta antes de que Darien y Seiya pasaran a las manos.

—Por favor, Seiya... Me estás pidiendo que deje pasar la oportunidad de acorralar a un tipo que lleva diez años secuestrando chicas para venderlas a burdeles, a los hombres más pervertidos, ¿y lo único que te preocupa es que alguien me vea las tetas? Soy adulta; puedo soportarlo. ¿Qué pasa con esas pobres chicas? ¿Quién va a luchar por ellas? ¿Debería olvidarlas porque mi prometido es demasiado delicado?

—Estás siendo deliberadamente obtusa. No desapruebo el caso, sino a él —señaló Seiya. Darien sonrió.

—Desde la perspectiva del FBI, somos un pack.

—Podría entrenarme cualquier otro y tú tampoco querrías que me tocara así —apuntó Serena.

Una mirada a la cara de Seiya le dijo que no iba a razonar. La ansiedad la inundó, iba a tener que enfrentarse a la realidad. ¿Qué haría ella sin el sólido apoyo de Seiya? ¿Qué pensaría su padrastro? Se sentiría decepcionado y desaprobaría que Darien formara de nuevo parte de su vida. Se tenían un odio feroz.

Y luego estaba la pregunta definitiva: ¿Qué quería ella? Al final iba a tener que luchar contra su inclinación natural por complacer a todo el mundo y decidir lo que quería en realidad.

—Puede que no, pero él lo empeora todo. Te llevó años exorcizar su fantasma. Cuando pensé que por fin lo habías conseguido, me declaré. Y ahora está de vuelta, y esta vez es mucho peor. Sólo te utilizará para inflar su ego, se asegurará de que no le olvides y luego te destrozará el corazón.

—Seiya...

—Elige, Serena. Ven conmigo o devuélveme el anillo.

No se atrevió a mirar a Darien. No quiso mirar a Seiya. Un millón de pensamientos daba vueltas en su cabeza y sólo uno importaba: tenía que ayudar a Lita. Le ardía un fuego en el pecho al pensar en esas jóvenes vendidas para ser usadas como objetos sexuales. Quería ser un buen agente. El fuego que Darien había encendido en su cuerpo luchaba contra el miedo a perder la estabilidad que Seiya le proporcionaba. Si Darien supiera que ella ya no estaba comprometida, la perseguiría sin descanso. Y acabaría sucumbiendo.

Si le preocupaba tanto que Darien le robara el corazón, ¿significaba que no podía estar enamorada de Seiya? Aquella pregunta tan honesta la sobresaltó, pero no había vuelta atrás. Perder a Seiya no supondría perder el amor de su vida, sino al hombre que le hacía creer que por fin tendría la familia que ansiaba. Tras perder a su madre tan niña, vivió con sus abuelos y una tía antes de que Kenji la adoptara, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener una casa y una familia propias. Quería que sus hijos nunca se preguntaran dónde vivirían al día siguiente. Seiya era el hombre ideal para conseguirlo.

Pero, ¿acaso estaba bien atarse a alguien que había sido tan paciente y amable con ella únicamente cuando esa familia que anhelaba sólo existía en su mente y no estaba segura de amarle como se merecía?

Sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, se acercó al armario. Se quitó los calcetines y la bata, sintiendo los ojos de ambos hombres en su cuerpo desnudo. Luego se puso el traje de chaqueta, se abrochó la blusa y, tras ajustarse las solapas, se calzó los zapatos de tacón.

Con el anillo apretado en la mano, cruzó la estancia con la mirada clavada en Seiya.

—¿Vamos?

Su prometido puso una expresión de asombro absoluto antes de esbozar una exultante sonrisa que la hizo estremecerse de culpa.

—Serena. —Darien le cogió la mano con el ceño fruncido y la mirada aturdida.

Cada vez que la tocaba ardía de pies a cabeza. No quería dejarle.

—Quítale las manos de encima —gruñó Serena, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo.

Era la primera vez que se mostraba posesivo con ella.

—No puedo hacer esto, Darien. No ahora. —Serena aplastó la sensación de culpabilidad, luego los miró a ambos antes de dirigirse a Seiya—: Vámonos.

—Será un placer —dijo Seiya antes de lanzarle a Darien una mirada triunfal.

Entonces cerró la puerta de la mazmorra tras ellos y lo último que vio fue la sorpresa y la agonía que atravesaba la cara de Darien. Notó una dolorosa opresión en el corazón.

Seiya la besó en la sien y volvió a rodearla con el brazo, pegándola a su cuerpo mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

—Gracias. Por un momento pensé que iba a perderte.

En pocos minutos la odiaría tanto que no le importaría, pero por todo lo que había hecho por ella, por lo que había sido para ella, por los últimos tres años, se merecía el respeto de un poco de privacidad.

—¿Dónde podemos hablar?

Diez minutos después estaban en la casa que compartían. Una propiedad en la que Seiya había invertido sus ahorros antes de salir con ella, pero cuando los inquilinos se mudaron y Serena aceptó su propuesta de matrimonio, él abandonó el apartamento que ocupaba hasta entonces y le propuso vivir juntos. Cuando abrió la puerta y entraron en la sala, ella se dio cuenta, con cierto dolor, de que aquel lugar nunca había sido realmente su hogar.

—¿Comemos primero y luego hablamos? —preguntó él con suavidad.

—No... —Serena negó con la cabeza—. No. —Respiró hondo y le tendió el anillo de compromiso—. Lo siento, pero no puedo casarme contigo.

Seiya palideció y la miró fijamente, como si no pudiera moverse. Sólo cuando ella le apretó el anillo contra la mano, él cerró los dedos lentamente para cogerlo.

—¿Lo prefieres a él en vez de a mí?

—No es por Darien. Es por mí. Estoy tomando la decisión adecuada.

Seiya explotó.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras. Yo sé la verdad. Y él también.

—Se trata de mi caso y de mi amiga, y del deber que juré cumplir cuando entré en el FBI. Se trata de lo que yo quiero. No me rendiré. —«Ni continuaré fingiendo que te amo tanto como me amas tú.»

Seiya negó con la cabeza mientras se guardaba el anillo en el bolsillo.

—Me pregunto si él esperaba esto cuando escenificó esa actuación para mí.

«¿Actuación?»

—¿Qué q-quieres decir?

—Debió suponer que me quedaría observándoos y que ver eso me desquiciaría.

La sorpresa le heló la sangre en las venas. ¿Darien sabía que Seiya estaba observando cómo ella se corría? Se quedó horrorizada. Pero intuyó que era cierto. Por supuesto que Darien lo sabía. Seiya había sido ese «incordio» del que había tenido que librarse.

¡Maldito fuera! La traición la inundó como agua hirviendo. Y también la furia. Ella había confiado en él lo suficiente como para someterse, para poder sentir el tipo de conexión que compartían Jason y Amy, y él usaba la escena como una forma de alardear de su deseo ante Seiya.

—Es un puto cabrón, Serena —dijo Seiya—. Disfruta jodiéndote la vida, volverá a destrozártela de nuevo. Puede que te ofrezca muchos orgasmos, pero sabes tan bien como yo que llegará el día en que pasará de ti, y te aseguro que yo no estaré ahí para recoger los pedazos. Deja la llave en la encimera de la cocina antes de irte. Seiya salió de la casa y de su vida.

Y de repente, aquel futuro perfecto con el que tanto había soñado, en el que tendría una familia y una casa con una valla blanca, se esfumó. ¿Cómo diantres había ocurrido?

Serena se sentó unos minutos en el sofá para tranquilizarse. Necesitaba un momento para asimilar que ya no estaba comprometida con un hombre dulce que había jurado que la amaría para siempre. Y que su primer amante era el culpable de esa ruptura. ¿Por qué? ¿Sólo para saber si ella era tan ingenua como para colarse dos veces por él? Todas aquellas sandeces de que quería cuidarla y protegerla... Sospechó que lo que realmente quería era eliminar a Seiya de su vida para poder tenerla a su merced. Pero no pensaba darle esa satisfacción.

_Club Dominium. Viernes por la tarde._

Dos horas después, Serena regresó a la mazmorra. Darien notó como si su cuerpo se aflojara de alivio. Cuando la vio marcharse con Seiya temió que se casaría con aquel memo y que jamás volvería a verla, condenándole a ser un pobre desgraciado durante el resto de su vida.

—¿Has vuelto? —Por Dios, si incluso le temblaba la voz.

Cuando ella se acercó más, él percibió que a pesar de la mirada furiosa que le dirigía, había estado llorando. Notó una opresión en el pecho. La expresión de Serena decía que aún no había derramado todas las lágrimas. ¿Se sentiría tan desgraciada por tener que estar allí con él?

Darien se pasó la mano por el pelo. Si se quedaba, la entrenaría. Pero, ¡joder!, lo que él quería era hacerla feliz. No podía soportar ver aquella angustia en su rostro. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas conseguir que volviera a enamorarse de él, no sólo porque había dicho a Kou que quería casarse con ella, sino porque sabía que si Serena volvía a desaparecer de su vida perdería la razón

Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella después de haberla entrenado si la hacía desgraciada.

—He vuelto. —Ella alzó la barbilla con altivez—. No te sientas tan orgulloso de ti mismo; si no fuera por mi trabajo, a Dios pongo por testigo que no hubiera vuelto a acercarme a diez metros de ti.

Sin una palabra más, se desnudó, dobló la ropa y la colocó en un montón a sus pies antes de situarse en posición de sumisión. A pesar de que estaba correctamente inclinada para comunicar su deseo de entrega, temblaba de furia, su cuerpo vibraba de pies a cabeza.

«¡Joder!». Estaba preciosa y él se moría por acariciarla. Pero tenía que apaciguar antes su corazón. Así que las malas noticias que había recibido mientras ella no estaba, tendrían que esperar.

—Cherry, cuéntame qué ha pasado.

Serena le lanzó una mirada airada.

—He roto mi compromiso con Seiya.

La sensación de triunfo y esperanza le inundó. ¿Había dejado a aquel capullo? Gracias a Dios. No se trataba sólo de que Seiya supusiera una distracción que ahora mismo Serena no necesitaba, sino de que no era el hombre adecuado para ella. Y se interponía en su camino; era un alivio haberse librado de él.

—Supongo que tú habrás manipulado la situación, y a mí, como siempre. —Le lanzó una amarga mirada—. ¿Por qué querrías que te suplicara que me hicieras alcanzar el orgasmo? A menos que supieras que él nos observaba.

—Eso es algo que me encantaría conseguir todos los días. Saber que Seiya nos podía estar observando sólo fue un incentivo más. Le dije que se largara, pero sospeché que sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para quedarse a mirar. ¿Crees que quería cabrearle? Lo cierto es que lo que él piense me da igual. ¿Crees que esperaba interponerme entre vosotros? Se lo dejé bien claro y lo sabe. Sabe sumar dos y dos. Lo que hice no fue por él; fue porque no podía mantenerme alejado de ti ni un minuto más. Necesitaba tocarte.

Ella vaciló.

—¿De qué hablaste con Seiya?

Sabía que Serena no quería escuchar aquello. La frustración le carcomió por dentro. Había hecho lo correcto al dejar en sus manos la decisión de escuchar las explicaciones. No iba a obligarla a creerle, en especial el mismo día que había roto con su prometido. A diferencia de lo que ocurría dentro de la mazmorra, aquella decisión era suya. Pero aquél había sido un día muy intenso para ella y apenas era mediodía.

—Tengo una idea, Cherry. Hablaremos de esto en otro lugar.

Serena guardó silencio durante un buen rato en el que le miró con furia y dolor. Verla tan herida le afectaba intensamente.

—Has manipulado mi futuro. Había comenzado a confiar en ti... me has vuelto a hacer daño.

Él dio un respingo. Cada palabra era cierta. Había puesto en práctica toda su rudeza; estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo cuando luchaba contra terroristas y, en algunas ocasiones, seguía haciéndolo en la vida real.

—Nena, no quería... —¿Interponerse entre ellos? Oh, sí, claro que había querido. Al menos esperaba conseguir que ella se diera cuenta de a quién pertenecía realmente su corazón—. Lamento haberte hecho daño.

No podía decir que lamentara el resultado, pero sí su dolor.

Ella todavía no le miraba.

—Lo que has hecho es despreciable, pero no debería haber esperado nada diferente de ti. Sin embargo, sé que, físicamente, me enseñarás y protegerás. Así que centrémonos en eso y pongámonos manos a la obra. Esto es sólo trabajo. Cuanto antes aprenda lo que necesito saber, antes te perderé de vista.

«¡Ay!»

Seguramente se lo merecía. Tenía mucho que decir al respecto, pero lo haría a su manera. Obligarla a hablar antes de que estuviera preparada no iba a hacer que se sintiera mejor, ni que él consiguiera sus propósitos.

—De acuerdo, es trabajo —concedió—. Pero el tema no ha quedado zanjado, ni mucho menos.

—Me has traicionado, y destrozado mi vida personal. De ahora en adelante, estoy fuera de tu alcance.

—¿De verdad piensas que tu ruptura con Seiya no ha tenido nada que ver conmigo? —Darien sabía que debería callarse, pero si Serena pensaba eso siquiera por un segundo, entonces había mentido al que había sido su prometido y a sí misma—. Tal y como yo lo veo, reaccionaste a mis caricias, a mi boca en tu clítoris, de una manera tan absoluta que es imposible que no sientas algo por mí. Jamás has sido el tipo de chica que se enreda con un hombre por el que no siente nada. Supongo que ése fue el verdadero problema con Seiya.

Ella se sonrojó, pero aún así le miró con el ceño fruncido. —Te equivocas. Ya te darás cuenta. «Ni hablar.»

Tenía seis días para convencerla de que siempre la había amado, de que era suya. Se negaba a desperdiciar ni un segundo más.

—Quieres ponerte a trabajar, pues genial. Olvídate de todo lo demás y ve a la cama, allí te daré más órdenes.

—¡Gilipollas! —masculló ella mientras atravesaba la estancia.

Darien la atrapó al instante.

—Para ti, Amo gilipollas.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco. Si seguía manteniendo esa actitud, no iba a aprender cómo comportarse cuando un sospechoso intentara dominarla. Tenía que ceder a su autoridad. Sí, estaba enfadada, pero había roto su compromiso y había vuelto para que él la entrenara. Aunque fuera sólo en su fuero interno, sabía que él era el único, pero todavía no estaba preparada para admitirlo.

Sin embargo, si quería entrenar, lo primero que tenía que conseguir era poner fin a esa actitud de desprecio.

La cogió de la muñeca y la hizo girar hacia él para introducir la mano en la sedosa masa de fogoso pelo rojo. ¡Maldita fuera! Quería recorrerle la piel con la lengua, penetrarla más profundamente que nadie; puede que entonces ella reconociera de una vez por todas a quién pertenecía.

Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y la soltó. Se sentó en la cama antes de colocarla sobre sus piernas con el culo al aire. Serena se puso rígida.

—¡No volverás a azotarme otra vez, imbécil! ¡Romeo!

Darien acarició las firmes y pálidas nalgas sin dejar de retenerla en esa posición. Serena iba a llegar al final. Pero por si estaba asustada de verdad, hizo una pausa.

—¿Crees que voy a hacerte más daño del que puedas soportar? ¿Que te dejaré marcas? ¿Señales permanentes?

—No, pero...

—¿Temes por tu seguridad física?

—No —suspiró ella.

—¿No qué? Di todas las palabras.

Pasó un buen rato antes de que ella hablara.

—No, no temo por mi seguridad física, Darien —masculló.

—Apenas te he tocado. ¿Te he presionado más allá de lo que puedes aguantar?

Serena no respondió; estaba muy ocupada retorciéndose para intentar zafarse de él. Darien la sostuvo en su regazo.

—Estate quieta y responde a mi pregunta.

Ella se detuvo, pero desprendía cólera por cada poro.

—No me gustan los azotes.

—Claro, tienes tanta experiencia con ellos...

—Lo que hiciste ayer fue...

—Ayer no quería darte placer, sino castigarte. Ya te lo he dicho. Ahora verás la diferencia.

—Si me negara, lo harías de todas maneras. Si te dijera que eres un cabrón insensible, sólo añadirías más azotes. Ni siquiera te detienes cuando digo mi palabra segura.

—Lo haré, pero si no resistes unos azotes ni un poco más de presión, ¿cómo salvarás a Lita? ¿Cómo podrás tener éxito en la misión? Si un ejercicio de entrenamiento te da tanto miedo, no puedo permitir que vayas.

Ella se estremeció.

—No tengo miedo. Sólo me... irritas.

«Irritar» no era la palabra adecuada; Darien se metía bajo su piel. Aquellas emociones que le provocaba eran culpa del pasado.

Darien estaba seguro de que Serena podría aprender a someterse para la misión, pero los muros que alzaba entre ellos no se derrumbarían hasta que los progresos se extendieran también a ellos como pareja.

—Así que me detienes porque estás enfadada conmigo. ¿Crees que la palabra segura es para eso? ¿Cómo crees que vamos a progresar entonces en el trabajo?

Ella apretó los puños y Darien la escuchó maldecir por lo bajo. Había llegado el momento de usar el as que tenía en la manga.

—Más tarde tengo que hablar con Kou y Bocelli. Cherry, si no puedes hacerlo, es por las barreras que pones en tu mente. Posees una naturaleza sumisa, pero no te permites prescindir del control para aprender y obtener lo que necesitas. Le preguntaré a Bocelli si tiene otra agente que pueda llevar a cabo la misión. Estaré en la ciudad diez días más, así que podré entrenarla y...

—No te atreverás —gruñó ella.

La situación era seria, pero Darien tuvo que esforzarse para contener una sonrisa. Conocía a Cherry muy bien. Sí, no quería verse fuera de la misión, pero tampoco le gustaba la idea de que él entrenara a nadie más. Lo supiera o no, al romper con su prometido y negarse a que otra mujer entrara en su mazmorra, Serena le estaba diciendo lo importante que era para ella.

—Por supuesto que me atreveré si creo que no estás preparada. Así que admite que no puedes manejar la situación o soporta el castigo que te has ganado a pulso.

Serena se mantuvo en silencio durante un buen rato. Finalmente, respiró hondo.

—¿Serán los trece azotes que no me diste ayer? ¿Tengo que contarlos, Darien?

Él sonrió y se contuvo para no abrazarla.

—Sí. Añadiré otros siete por mala actitud y salir dos horas sin mi permiso. Prepárate.

—¡Genial! —Se tensó de pies a cabeza como si esperara un golpe fuerte.

Darien le acarició de nuevo las nalgas. Serena iba a encontrar esa zurra muy diferente a la del día anterior. Iba a presionarla hasta el límite, hasta que suplicara más.

Una extraña sensación de anticipación ardió en el vientre de Serena cuando Darien puso la palma sobre su muslo —como si fuera un suave recordatorio de quién estaba al mando—, entonces alzó la otra mano para darle un breve y tierno azote en la nalga derecha. Notó que un sutil hormigueo se extendía por su cuerpo como un rayo.

¿Eso era todo? ¿No iba a darle azotes más fuertes? ¿No iba a provocarle dolor? Quiso preguntarle, pero no lo hizo. El hormigueo se disipó con rapidez y ella se sintió casi... decepcionada.

—Uno. —Serena lo pronunció casi como si fuera una pregunta; estaba, definitivamente, en guardia.

Entonces esperó. Igual que Darien. Mientras pasaban los segundos, ella se preguntó a qué demonios aguardaba. Luchó contra el deseo de mirarle por encima del hombro y se mordió los labios, obligándose a permanecer quieta.

Por fin, el alzó la mano y le zurró la parte inferior de la nalga izquierda con la misma fuerza.

—Dos —contó ella con un poco más de confianza cuando el hormigueo se extendió con rapidez desde sus glúteos; luego se difuminó poco a poco. Serena se retorció, intentando prolongar la sensación, pero no lo consiguió.

Lo bueno era que podría soportar con facilidad veinte azotes como esos.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

Ella volvió a retorcerse, pero el hormigueo había desaparecido, sustituido por un insistente latido entre los muslos. Había comenzado a mojarse. ¡Mierda!

—No me pasa nada.

—Entonces, estate quieta y acepta el resto del castigo.

«Capullo».

Serena frunció el ceño y contuvo el aliento.

Darien levantó la mano otra vez y le propinó una serie de azotes rápidos en ambos muslos y justo sobre la hendidura que separaba las curvas gemelas.

El punzante hormigueo la atravesó de nuevo, ahora más intenso.

Un poco más caliente. Ella cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la quemazón que se extendía por su piel.

—¿Cherry?

—Tres, cuatro, cinco.

—Bien. —Le acarició el culo, el calor de las palmas intensificó el crujiente ardor.

Serena tenía ahora la respiración un poco jadeante, un poco entrecortada. Sin duda, él también lo notaría. Quería seguir estando furiosa, pero comenzaba a resultarle difícil concentrarse en algo que no fuera el ansia con la que deseaba la siguiente palmada. Los movimientos de Darien tenían un ritmo del que no podía librarse. Se sentía atraída por la cadencia, se hundía en las sensaciones.

—Cherry, ¿sientes calor aquí? —Le frotó la palma sobre el decreciente hormigueo en el muslo derecho, y la fricción sobre la piel provocó algo que ella no entendió. Las sensaciones la hacían sentir como si flotara. Como si una inmensa paz la invadiera.

—Sí.

—¿Has encontrado un lugar en tu interior en el que centrar tus pensamientos?

«¿Cómo sabía eso?»

—Se le llama sumiespacio —le indicó—. Todas las sumisas se hunden en él cuando obtienen lo que desean y necesitan. Es un lugar feliz. Acomódate en él, cariño. Pasarás mucho tiempo allí.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle lo que quería decir, le propinó otra serie de azotes en el tierno trasero, cada uno un poco más fuerte que el anterior. Ella comenzó a arder a fuego lento. Le palpitaba la zona comprendida entre las caderas y las rodillas, especialmente el sexo. Con el sonido de los manotazos resonando en sus oídos y el cálido hormigueo extendiéndose por su piel, Serena perdió la cuenta.

—Cherry, ¿dónde estás? ¿Cuántos?

Ella parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando ensimismada el suelo de cemento mientras se concentraba en el erótico ritmo de la mano impactando en su piel.

—Seis, siete, ocho, nueve.

Él le palmeó el muslo.

—Concéntrate. Han sido de seis a diez. ¿Tengo que comenzar de nuevo?

—No, Darien. —Pero tragó saliva al pensar en quedarse impotente sobre su regazo mientras él le propinaba un azote tras otro en las sensibles nalgas. Debería odiar siquiera la idea, pero imaginar que podía seguir azotándola hasta quedar satisfecho la calentó y empapó hasta extremos inimaginables.

De repente, él introdujo la mano entre sus piernas y deslizó los dedos entre los copiosos jugos que anegaban su clítoris. Ella contuvo la respiración e intentó retorcerse sin conseguirlo. Logan rozó el sensible brote un par de veces. A Serena le resultó imposible contener un gemido.

—¿Vas a volver a decirme que no te gusta que te azoten?

Ella se mordisqueó los labios. ¿Cómo podía excitarla de esa manera alguien que le había roto el corazón en el pasado y que había arruinado su futuro? Sin embargo, no podía mentir. Sabía que, dada la delicadeza de su piel, iban a quedarle marcas. Tener la certeza de que él dejaría huella en ella, la excitaba todavía más.

—Cherry, te he hecho una pregunta.

—No. —Tragó saliva—. No volveré a decirte que no me gusta.

Serena notó que Darien se relajaba. ¿Acaso sus sentimientos eran importantes para él?

Suavemente, le deslizó la palma de la mano por la columna, por el ardiente trasero, mientras le daba un tierno beso entre los omóplatos. Tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que aquella ternura era falsa.

—Gracias por tu honradez —ofreció con suavidad—. Sé que no te ha resultado fácil.

No. Pero no quería darle más munición, así que no añadió nada.

Darien le acarició el pelo hasta acunarle la cabeza con la palma de la mano. Con la otra comenzó una nueve serie de azotes.

—Sigue contando, cariño —canturreó dulcemente.

—Once, doce, trece... —Los números le salieron de manera automática, pero el resto del cuerpo era todo lo contrario a una máquina. El fuego se extendió por su piel hasta convertirse en una llama en su sangre. Estaba acelerada al máximo, la mente el blanco; el dolor era vivificante. Vencida la bravuconería, rotas las barreras, Darien llegaba hasta el fondo de su alma y le hacía retroceder al pasado. El dolor que había magullado su corazón fluía y se arremolinaba con el ardor de las nalgas hasta volver a separarse. Comenzó a notar que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y no pudo contenerlas; se le deslizaron por las mejillas.

Debería estar enfadada, luchando y gritando por ser tratada como una niña traviesa. En lugar de eso, murmuró «veinte» y rezó para que él no la dejara así: sola, anhelando la liberación y sin ninguna barrera que protegiera sus emociones. Él había llegado a un punto aterradoramente personal.

—Muy bien. —Darien la alzó y la miró. Buscó su rostro y sus ojos llorosos antes de estrecharla bruscamente contra su pecho—. Cherry...

Serena sabía que no debía dejarle, pero la preocupación y la calidez de su mirada la atraparon. Necesitaba que él la consolara. No entendía por qué, y tampoco importaba. Había sido él quien había arruinado su futuro y quién le había propinado aquella ardiente zurra y, aunque no sabía el motivo, tenía la seguridad de que sólo él podría conseguir que volviera a sentirse entera.

—Shhh... —La abrazó con suavidad, acariciándole la espalda y tranquilizándola con un suave roce en el pelo, en la espalda—. Hemos avanzado mucho, cariño.

—No —sollozó ella—. T-tengo que recuperar el control. Esto no es p-profesional.

Y le humillaba admitir que, a pesar de todo, Darien todavía conseguía que le deseara más que a cualquier otro hombre.

Se temía que aquel líder poderoso entre los hombres la considerara no sólo un reto, sino el único reto. El que se le había escapado. La única vez que intentó ponerse en contacto con ella en todos esos años, ella le cerró la puerta en las narices. Y, ahora, temía que él tratara de seducirla, de convertirla en una mujercita enferma de amor para volver a meterse en su cama. Temía haberse convertido en su Everest personal.

—Cherry, ya hemos superado esto. Tu respuesta es honesta, y eso es lo que yo necesito de ti. ¿Quieres correrte?

Sí. Desesperadamente. ¿Y qué clase de chica se corría por tener el culo al rojo vivo, en especial con un tipo que quería joderle la vida por segunda vez?

Serena demoró la respuesta, anhelando con todas sus fuerzas aferrarse a su cuello, aspirar su aroma terroso y almizclado... y evitar la pregunta. Pero se apartó y dejó caer los brazos.

Darien le lanzó una severa mirada.

—Sé honesta. ¿Quieres correrte?

—Yo... —Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se obligó a enfrentarse la verdad—. Sí, Darien.

Él la beso como recompensa.

—Muy bien, cariño. Pronto. ¿Qué más has sentido?

¿Cómo podía explicárselo? Negó con la cabeza.

—Un montón de sentimientos surgió en mi interior. Con cada azote noté dolor físico, pero de alguna manera se liberó parte del que sentía en mi interior.

—¿Del dolor que te ha estado atormentando?

—Supongo. —Ella se encogió de hombros, como si lo dudara— Me siento más sensible desde que rompí con mi prometido.

Él le cogió la cabeza entre las manos y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

—Cherry, si él hubiera sido importante para ti de verdad, ahora estarías con él intentando arreglar las cosas, no aprendiendo conmigo lo que es el sumiespacio. Piensa en ello esta noche, por favor.

Serena le miró. Oh, Dios, ¿tendría razón? Intentó borrar las emociones de su rostro, pero mucho se temía que había fallado.

—Ahora tengo que decirte algo. —Le acarició la espalda con la expresión apesadumbrada—. Cuando te fuiste, te olvidaste el teléfono. Bocelli no pudo localizarte, así que llamó a Kou.

A ella se le cayó el alma a los pies. Se agarró a Darien.

—Por favor, no me digas que Lita...

—No, que sepamos. —Le acarició el hombro—. Pero la primera mujer que desapareció, ¿Neherenia Fox...? Un pescador de Key West ha encontrado su cuerpo esta mañana. La ataron y torturaron antes de estrangularla.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: Hola chicas esperamos que os allá gustado mucho, dejen Review si…s aludos y hasta mañana.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me Perteneces**

**Hola chicas(os) aquí os traemos 4 capis mas ya que el domingo no podremos subir por unas diligencias que iremos hacer, asi que aquí están los 2 capis correspondientes del domingo jejej que los disfruten y dejen Review si. Y si llegamos al Rew 16 subiremos 4 capis el Lunes de recompensa jejejej si no solo tendran 2 jijiji. Esperamos os gusten los capis. Saluditos y besos.**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la autora Shayla Black y el nombre de la novela es Me perteneces y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi Nosotras solo vamos adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Esta novela la estoy adaptando a petición de Dms Moon Adap, amiga gracias por todo n.n¡**

**CAPÍTULO 07**

A Serena se le revolvió el estómago. ¡Santo Dios! Iba a vomitar.

—¿La han matado? Pensé que se limitaban a venderlas como sumisas y...

Darien asintió con la cabeza; parecía pensativo.

—Si tenemos en cuenta que la encontraron en Estados Unidos, no creo que la hubieran vendido aún. Y dada la situación en la que se encontraba el cadáver, diría que alguien perdió la paciencia durante el entrenamiento, o que sus gustos se inclinan más por el juego duro que por una sumisión consensuada. Esta gente no tiene corazón, Cherry. Si vas a seguir en el caso, y me gustaría que no lo hicieras, tienes que dejar a un lado todos tus prejuicios. No puedes retener nada mientras te entreno.

A pesar del miedo que le secaba la boca, ella no tenía ninguna duda respecto a su decisión. No había manera de que abandonara a Lita —ni a ninguna otra mujer— a su suerte. No podía perder la esperanza en la misión. Aquello iba mucho más allá de complacer a Kenji o de perseguir su secreta ambición de convertirse en agente de campo. Necesitaba salvar a esas chicas.

Darien tenía razón; tenía que abrirse por completo. Secuestrar mujeres y traficar con ellas era terrible, pero si se añadía la tortura y el asesinato... Sintiera lo que sintiera por Darien personalmente, las últimas veinticuatro horas le habían enseñado que se vería en apuros si intentaba ocultar su respuesta a un Amo bien entrenado. Aprender a someterse era necesario para la misión. Y, si era honesta consigo misma, ser sumisa llenaría un vacío en su mente que no había querido admitir hasta entonces. Le asustaba y había luchado contra Darien desde que atravesó el umbral de su mazmorra. Pero ya no podía permitirse ese lujo.

—Tienes razón —convino—. Me concentraré por completo en adquirir un buen entrenamiento.

Una expresión de alivio y orgullo cruzó por la cara de Darien mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

—Muy bien, Cherry. Eres muy valiente.

Serena tragó saliva. No quería pensar en lo bien que la hacía sentir la aprobación de Darien. Era mentira. Como Seiya había señalado, Darien le había causado sufrimiento durante toda su vida, pero si realmente quería someterse a él, tenía que olvidarse de ello. Sin embargo, tenía que protegerse de alguna manera. De lo contrario, no acabaría el entrenamiento sin volverse loca.

—Tienes que prometerme una cosa.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Dime qué es y lo consideraré.

—Te daré todo lo que tengo. No lucharé contra ti. No fingiré someterme ni que no me excitas. Te ofreceré absoluta honradez sexual. A cambio, una vez que la misión haya acabado, saldrás de mi vida y no volveremos a vernos. Si esos términos no son aceptables para ti, hablaré con mi padrastro, que es amigo íntimo del almirante Pierce, para que revoquen tu permiso de inmediato —alardeó—. ¿Trato hecho?

Darien clavó los ojos en su pequeña e inteligente Cherry. Enfadarse sería fácil, pero no tendría sentido. Si no accedía, lo más probable es que le enviaran a algún agujero del Tercer Mundo al día siguiente por la mañana y Serena se saldría con la suya: que la entrenara otro Amo. «¡Joder!» Eso no.

Darien la dejó sobre las sábanas de seda y se pasó la mano por la cara. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. O bien se negaba al trato y se rendía ahora, o corría el riesgo esperando que en el tiempo que les quedaba juntos pudiera enseñarle todo lo que necesitaba saber y volver a conquistar su corazón. No había duda.

—De acuerdo. —La cogió por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos—. Pero necesito tu cooperación absoluta en todo, en mis términos. Si vuelves a desafiarme siquiera una vez, si me mientes o no confías en mí, el trato queda roto.

—Vale —convino.

—Sin dudas, Cherry. Si no, cuando la misión termine, te perseguiré con todas mis fuerzas.

Serena se zafó de él y le miró colérica, como si intentara comprender sus motivos. Si no la hubiera estado mirando, no habría sido consciente de la curiosidad y la confusión que ella intentaba ocultar. Deseó que le preguntara; se sentiría más que feliz de explicarle por qué la había dejado años atrás. Admitiría con gusto que todavía la amaba tanto que le dolía. Pero Serena aún no confiaba en él. Las pullas que él había lanzado a Seiya esa mañana no habían contribuido a su causa precisamente, y sabía que, si le confesaba ahora sus sentimientos, ella no le creería. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? No es que él hubiera llamado a su puerta todos los días intentando reconquistarla. No, había intentado, a su manera, seguir adelante; igual que ella.

Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Vale. Pero tengo que hablar con Bocelli antes de que sea demasiado tarde en la Costa Este. Tengo una cita con el agente York a las seis y cenaré con mi padrastro a las siete y media. Y, además, tengo que encontrar un lugar donde dormir antes de llevarme mis cosas de casa de Seiya.

¿Había estado viviendo con ese capullo? Quizá aquel hecho no debería sorprenderle, pero sus palabras fueron como un puñetazo en el estómago.

—Puedes quedarte en mi casa.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que sea una buena idea. Beryl me dijo que conocía algunos moteles en los alrededores. Iré a uno de ellos. Así no interferirá con el trabajo.

—Como quieras. Pero no puedes salir de la mazmorra antes de las cinco. Tengo algo planeado para esta tarde. De hecho, tenemos mucho trabajo por delante antes de que estés lista, necesitaremos de todo el tiempo del que disponemos. Durante el resto de la semana, empezaremos a las seis de la mañana.

—Muy bien —murmuró ella.

Darien respiró hondo e intentó concentrarse. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en envolver a Cherry entre sus brazos, meterla en el todoterreno y llevarla a su casa, a su cama —donde no había estado con ninguna otra mujer—, atarla y penetrarla. Tan profunda e intensamente que ella jamás olvidara la manera en que la llenaba.

Joder, ¡vaya ironía! Había rechazado a infinidad de sumisas que le hubieran proporcionado todo el sexo que quisiera. Cuando finalmente encontraba a una que encendía todo su ser, no la podía tener,

Al menos, todavía no.

Mientras ella se pasaba la noche tratando de darle sentido a su vida, él buscaría la manera de conseguir que fuera suya. Planearía qué hacer. Su tiempo con Cherry era limitado, así que tendría que recurrir a todo lo que tuviera a su alcance para demostrarle cómo se sentía. La entrenaría lo mejor que supiera, se aseguraría de que no fallaba en la misión y le mostraría quién era el dueño de su corazón de una manera que no podría negar.

—De pie —ordenó Darien.

Sin decir nada, ni vacilar, Serena se puso en pie ante él con las manos en la espalda, los pechos erguidos y la mirada clavada en la suya de manera desafiante.

—Ten cuidado con tu actitud —le advirtió con voz sedosa—. ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar del juego duro?

—Sí. —Ella rebuscó la información en su mente mientras observaba que Darien estudiaba cada rincón de su cuerpo desnudo—. Se refiere a juegos sexuales de extrema dureza, al límite de la seguridad y la cordura, como la asfixia erótica o realizar cortes deliberados.

—Correcto. A muchos practicantes del BDSM, entre los que me incluyo, no les gusta, así que no llegaremos tan lejos. Me refiero a otro tipo de juego duro.

Unos momentos después, Darien introducía su código de seguridad en la puerta de la mazmorra. Serena estudió al hombre que entró.

Era alto, de pelo rubio y ojos color verdes. Parecía hispano o italiano. Su cutis bronceado indicaba que pertenecía a alguna raza exótica. Cuando entró, parecía aburrido. En el instante en que la vio, sus ojos se iluminaron como si se hubiera tropezado con un nuevo y fascinante juguete y apenas pudiera esperar a disfrutarlo.

Serena movió los brazos, dispuesta a cubrirse los pechos.

—Quieta —ordenó Darien en voz baja.

Ella se tensó y se obligó a dejar caer las manos a los lados.

Darien asintió con la cabeza en señal de alabanza.

—Te presento a mi amigo, y Amo asociado, Andrew.

—¿Qué hace aquí?

—Por regla general no respondería a esa pregunta, pero dado que te estoy entrenando para una misión, te lo explicaré. En el mundo del BDSM, se considera de buena educación compartir a tu sumisa con otros Amos. Cuando estéis infiltrados, el agente York puede recibir peticiones para dejar que otros te toquen. Tienes que tener asimilada la idea de que eso ocurrirá y de que no tendrás ningún control sobre ello. Ahora, preséntate ante nosotros.

Mil pensamientos atravesaron la cabeza de Serena. Estaba sorprendida y enfadada porque Darien quería que otro hombre la mirara, la tocara. ¡Maldición! Si acababa de hacer lo imposible para apartar a Seiya de su vida.

Pero además tenía que prepararla para todo lo que pudiera ocurrir a puerta cerrada.

Se negó a revelar su ansiedad o a romper el trato, así que asintió con la cabeza y acató la orden de Darien, arrodillándose sobre el frío cemento ante ellos. Andrew recorrió con los ojos cada centímetro de su piel desnuda, tal y como Darien quería.

—Es preciosa. —La profunda voz de Andrew le erizó la piel y le hizo sentir un hormigueo ante la elocuente sinceridad de sus palabras.

—Cherry siempre lo ha sido.

El tono de Darien rezumaba calidez. Aquello iba de mal en peor, pero por alguna razón escuchar el deseo y el orgullo que mostraba hizo que se mojara sin remedio.

—También es muy inteligente y dulcemente espinosa. Y... sumisa —agregó Darien finalmente.

—Eres un cabrón afortunado —murmuró Andrew—. ¿Puedo?

—Sí. Yo te dirigiré.

Antes de que ella pudiera preguntarse lo que significaban aquellas palabras, Andrew tendió una mano. ¿Qué querían que hiciera? Miró a Darien llena de duda.

—Ya te mira buscando instintivamente tus órdenes —observó Andrew, claramente sorprendido—. Has hecho muchos progresos en apenas veinticuatro horas.

—Aún nos queda mucho camino por recorrer —respondió Darien. Luego la miró—. Dale la mano, Cherry. Haz cualquier cosa que él te pida a menos que yo ordene lo contrario. ¿Entendido?

—D-de acuerdo, Darien. —Puso la punta de los dedos sobre la áspera palma de Andrew. Tenía la piel caliente. Olía a lluvia y a madera recién cortada, a algo muy masculino. Sin añadir nada, él la ayudó a ponerse en pie y la condujo a la cama.

Darien cruzó los brazos, observando. La certeza de que él estaba allí la tranquilizaba, pero sus siguientes palabras no lo hicieron.

—Túmbala boca arriba, átale muñecas y tobillos.

Serena estuvo a punto de protestar, pero se contuvo y se obligó a examinar su reacción. La orden había hecho que comenzara a palpitarle el clítoris, y eso la asustó. Odiaba admitirlo, pero había prometido honradez y no podía fallar. Si permitía que Andrew hiciera lo que Darien le había pedido, quedaría completamente vulnerable ante ellos. Pero también se excitaría. Y Darien lo sabía.

—¿Qué va a hacerme, Darien?

—No debes preguntar eso, Cherry. ¿Quieres dejarlo aquí?

—No.

Serena tomó aire, deseando poder calmarse. Luego la enorme mano de Andrew se tragó la suya y la condujo hasta las sábanas de seda negra, dispuesto a atarla. Con el corazón acelerado, se agarró a él con fuerza. Suavemente, Andrew le apretó la mano para tranquilizarla.

—No te haré daño —susurró.

No, pero la presionaría más allá de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. Y Darien le explicaría exactamente cómo hacerlo. Y, por mucho que la desconcertara admitirlo, pensarlo la excitó y sensibilizó.

Llegaron hasta la cama demasiado rápido para ella. Andrew la ayudó a subirse al colchón antes de asegurarle los tobillos y muñecas con las correas de velero que había en las esquinas. Ella cerró con fuerza los ojos, dolorosamente consciente de su sexo expuesto.

Andrew se sentó sobre los talones y le separó más los muslos con las cálidas palmas. Luego clavó la mirada en su vulva. Le vio entrecerrar los párpados con lujuria y alargar la mano. Le frotó el resbaladizo clítoris con el pulgar.

Aquello incrementó su excitación y se retorció.

—Mmmm —murmuró Andrew—. Me encanta su coñito. Entiendo por qué no la has depilado. Ese vello rubio y la carne rosada... hacen que parezca una joya.

Darien se acercó despacio, le rozó el dolorido pezón, la mejilla.

—Me podría pasar todo el día tocándola, jugando con ella, saboreándola, observando cómo se corre una y otra vez.

Serena contuvo el aliento. Las palabras de Darien la turbaron por dentro. Pensar en estar atada e impotente mientras él jugueteaba con ella con dedos y labios, dientes y lengua, con el único objeto que proporcionarle un placer interminable... El deseo tensó su cuerpo.

Incapaz de contener su reacción, emitió un gemido.

—Muy bien —la alabó Darien—. Esa es una respuesta honesta.

Serena se mordió los labios. «Demasiado honesta».

Andrew le pasó un dedo por los pliegues empapados.

—Definitivamente, a ella le gusta la idea.

—Recuerda, Cherry, no te corras a menos que yo te lo diga. —Miró a Andrew—. Véndale los ojos.

Andrew se dirigió al armario del rincón sonriendo ampliamente y regresó con algo que parecía un antifaz para dormir en forma de lazo negro.

Ella luchó, negando con la cabeza.

—Necesito ver lo que ocurre.

—Recuerda tu promesa. No eres tú quien dirige la escena, así que no necesitas ver nada. Yo mando.

—Si no puedo ver, cómo comprenderé el sentido de este ejercicio —improvisó ella.

Lo cierto era que ser estimulada por los dos con los ojos vendados la asustaba de muerte.

Darien esbozó una erótica sonrisa.

—Confía en mí, te acostumbrarás enseguida. Andrew, hazlo.

Demasiado rápido para su gusto, le cubrió los ojos con la máscara y se vio perdida en la oscuridad. De inmediato, intentó contener el pánico y se concentró en los demás sentidos. El aire frío que le acariciaba los duros pezones y los ardientes pliegues de su sexo. El aliento de Andrew en su cara cuando se cernió sobre ella. La sequedad aprensiva de su boca. Una sensación de vacío cuando se apartó para colocarse entre sus piernas. Le rozó el clítoris con el pulgar un par de veces. El deseo se enroscó en su vientre. Otra vez, él se apartó. Unos momentos después escuchó un zumbido eléctrico, justo un momento antes de que algo vibrara sobre su clítoris. Se estremeció de placer.

—¡Oh, Dios! —gritó.

—¿Te hace daño? —preguntó Darien.

Andrew movió el dispositivo hacia un lado del clítoris, luego al otro, avivando su deseo. Justo cuando la estimulación llegaba a su punto máximo, regresaba al capuchón y volvía a empezar. Según le indicó Darien, Andrew movió el juguete de un lado a otro hasta que el ansia se extendió también a su piel y a su sangre. El sexo de Serena comenzó a contraerse por el doloroso vacío. Cada vez que el otro Amo rozaba ese aparato de goma sobre ella, la hacía arquearse, quedarse sin aliento cada vez más excitada.

—¿Lo hace? —exigió Darien.

«¿Qué le había preguntado?». Maldita sea, no podía recordarlo, sólo podía ahogarse en el deseo.

—¿Te hace daño? —repitió—. No volveré a preguntarlo.

—N-no. —Serena jadeaba. No podía ocultar que el orgasmo estaba apenas a unos segundos y era incluso más potente porque Darien había exigido que ese desconocido, su amigo, la excitara.

Aún así, una parte de ella no quería alcanzar el clímax con Andrew. Quería rogarle a Darien que la tocara, que le hiciera alcanzar el éxtasis en sus brazos. Tenía poco sentido desear de esa manera a ese bastardo manipulador, pero el pensamiento la llevaba más cerca del límite. Por Dios, sólo un segundo más...

—Alto —exigió Darien.

Al instante, Andrew alejó el juguete para deslizar dos dedos sobre el sensible y excitado brote. Serena se estremeció entre gemidos.

—Está duro y palpitante —dijo Andrew como si estuviera tan excitado como ella.

Entonces cesó el suave roce. El susurro del cuero le dijo que se había alejado de nuevo.

—Excelente. —Darien parecía satisfecho.

Después ella se querría morir de vergüenza y golpearle, pero ahora le anhelaba demasiado. ¿Qué clase de juego estaba jugando? ¿Estaba intentando demostrar que podía controlar su orgasmo y por tanto controlarla a ella? Era algo digno de un cavernícola y, sin embargo, la certeza de que se encontraba indefensa ante él, de que sólo la dejaría gozar cuando lo estimara oportuno, la excitaba peligrosamente.

—Basta, por favor. —Ella negó con la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Apenas acabamos de empezar —le aseguró Darien.

Andrew —era gracioso lo bien que les diferenciaba— se rió divertido.

Los dos hombres se alejaron de la cama para hablar en voz baja de manera ininteligible. El cuerpo de Serena protestaba, pedía a gritos otro toque, otro roce. Escuchó un chirrido, una especie de chasquido a la izquierda. Habían abierto la puerta del armario. ¿Qué demonios guardaba Darien allí dentro?

Mucho se temía que estaba a punto de enterarse.

Un instante después, Andrew se acercó de nuevo. Le distinguió por el olor. Él se inclinó sobre ella y rozó los labios contra su piel desde el hombro hasta la curva del pecho. Serena contuvo el aliento. No era bueno; ni malo; sólo una sensación que la sorprendió.

De repente, escuchó el susurro de una tela, un golpe, y un suspiro de resignación de Andrew. Serena no sabía de qué se trataba. Notó que el amigo de Darien se acercaba otra vez y se preparó para lo que fuera. Casi podía ver a Darien observándola.

Ahora, algo frío y con textura de goma se deslizó entre los pliegues empapados e hinchados de su sexo, esparciendo los fluidos. Al poco, Andrew deslizó aquello en su interior. El plástico también le tocaba el clítoris. Ella no respiró, no sabía qué esperar.

Sus amigas decían que los juguetes sexuales eran los mejores amigos de una chica sin pareja. Serena jamás había tenido uno. Ahora lo pagaría muy caro, porque no tenía ni idea de qué era eso ni lo que pensaba hacer Andrew con él.

Contuvo el aliento.

Escuchó un leve «che» y la resbaladiza goma que tenía en su interior comenzó a moverse. Entonces dio inicio el tortuoso placer. El plástico que le rozaba el clítoris comenzó a vibrar, friccionando el ya estimulado brote. Peor todavía: el juguete comenzó a frotar un sensible lugar en el interior de su vagina y, en el mismo segundo en que sintió ese sorprendente placer, perdió el control y gritó.

—Muy bien —la alentó Andrew—. Oh, le gusta que le estimulen el punto G. Esto va a ser divertido.

Su voz contenía una pizca de perverso regocijo que hizo que Serena quisiera y temiera más.

—Cíñete al plan. —Le pareció que Darien apretaba los dientes.

«¿Qué plan?»

—Vale —respondió Andrew, contrito.

Comenzó a mover el juguete por los lugares más sensibles, adelante y atrás, centrando el placer hasta que ella no pudo tomar aire y se arqueó, gritando. Impotente, Serena apretó los puños y se contorsionó cuando la necesidad de alcanzar el orgasmo se convirtió en una tortura no aliviada. Se mordió los labios, intentando con desesperación no perder la cabeza. Darien había obligado a Andrew a detenerse la última vez cuando les reveló con un gemido el inminente orgasmo. Puede que si permanecía en silencio, él no se diera cuenta hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Las sensaciones siguieron fluyendo, retorciéndose y creciendo, atravesándola por completo. Su corazón se había desbocado y no podía hacer otra cosa que tensar los músculos de los hombros, los muslos y las nalgas. Casi...

—Alto —ordenó Darien.

Andrew apagó el dispositivo.

—¡No!

—No vas a alcanzar el orgasmo sin mi permiso, Cherry. Te azotaré si lo intentas.

—No me hagas esto. —La suplica salió de su boca antes de que pudiera contenerla.

—¿Y qué piensas exactamente que estoy haciendo? —preguntó Darien.

Andrew sacó el juguete de las húmedas profundidades de su cuerpo. Luego deslizó los dedos por la resbaladiza carne entre sus piernas, deteniéndolos cerca del clítoris, rozando la piel a su alrededor pero sin tocarlo, sin proporcionarle más que la estimulación necesaria para que fuera consciente de que su cuerpo —y su placer estaba en sus manos.

—Me mantienes al límite.

—Sí, es una de las cosas que se hacen en el juego duro. Podría hacerlo durante todo el día, cariño. ¿Qué te parecería?

¡Oh, Dios! Iba a dejarla así, una masa suplicante de deseo y ansiedad hasta que le implorara.

—¡Cabrón! Quieres castigarme.

—¿Tal vez por haber salido sin permiso y no haberte disculpado?

Y tal vez ella debería preguntarse por qué soportaba eso. Sí, Andrew la había estimulado con aquel juguete, pero eso no la excitaba ni la mitad que saber que era Darien quien controlaba su placer. Serena sentía que si bien su deseo se había vuelto frenético, el de él también era febril. Como si estuvieran conectados. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Tras dejar caer el juguete en la mesilla de noche, Andrew se alejó de nuevo, pero esta vez Darien permaneció donde estaba. Serena sintió su ardiente mirada sobre ella incendiando su piel, haciendo que se le tensaran los pechos, que le palpitara el clítoris. Dios, saber que la miraba con deseo no servía precisamente para aplacar su excitación.

—Lo necesito —insistió ella—. Tiene que tocarme alguien. Ya he demostrado que no me he retraído cuando Andrew me ha acariciado entre las piernas.

—No es el único propósito. Una sumisa bien entrenada retiene el orgasmo hasta que le autorizan para alcanzarlo, es así como más complacerá a su Amo. Ayer gritaste, imploraste y te corriste sin permiso casi en el momento en que puse la boca en tu sexo.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Gracias por compartirlo con Andrew.

—La privacidad y la modestia no tienen cabida en un club de BDSM. Ningún Amo tolerará que te corras sin permiso. Si quieres salvar a la agente Kino y hacer bien el trabajo, concéntrate y deja de preocuparte por algo que no depende de ti. ¿Entendido?

Una vez más, Darien le recordaba que debía contener la cólera que él despertaba en ella y centrarse en su objetivo. Había prometido dejar de resistirse y necesitaba lograrlo hasta el final.

—Sí, Darien.

—Buena chica. ¿Andrew?

Serena se tensó al instante. Tercer asalto, allá iba. Con la venda cubriéndole los ojos, no sabía qué esperar. Se estremeció de miedo y anticipación, concentrándose en su mente y no en su cuerpo, sencillamente dejando que ocurriera lo que fuera.

Una húmeda lengua le lamió el tenso pezón. Era Andrew. El pequeño pico se apretó todavía más. Serena respiró hondo asimilando la sensación. Sin embargo, cuando él capturó todo el pezón con el calor de su boca y lo chupó hasta dejarla sin aliento; apretó los puños.

Poco a poco, Andrew soltó la dura cima y repitió el proceso en el otro pezón mientras retorcía el primero entre el pulgar y el índice.

Serena arqueó la espalda involuntariamente en una súplica silenciosa.

Un segundo después, él se alejó. Antes de que ella pudiera asimilar la decepción o pensar que Darien todavía les observaba, sintió dos intensas punzadas de dolor, una en cada pezón. No pudo respirar.

—Oh, Dios. No puedo sopor... No puedo...

—Respira hondo —le exigió Darien—. Asimilarás el dolor, puedes hacerlo.

¿Se había vuelto loco?

—No.

—¿Estás diciendo tu palabra segura?

No podía librarse tan fácilmente de la situación.

—No.

—Entonces, acepta el dolor. Por mí.

Dios, debía de haberse vuelto loca porque aquellas palabras la conmovieron. Se sintió indefensa como nunca antes. No podía hacer otra cosa que aceptar lo que él eligiera darle. No quería decepcionarle.

Como era algo que no podía cambiar, se dejó llevar por el dolor. Poco a poco, la punzada se difuminó hasta convertirse en un latido soportable que se enroscó con el que ya sentía en el vientre haciendo que el fuego que ardía en su interior se intensificara. Gritó.

—¿Quieres correrte?

—¡Sí!

—Dilo correctamente.

—¡Sí, Darien! Por favor...

Una mano se deslizó por su estómago, unos dedos rondaron más abajo hasta que se colaron entre los empapados pliegues y le rodearon el clítoris. Supo, por el tacto y el olor, que se trataba de Darien.

—Andrew —le apremió Darien, sin ninguna aclaración más.

Él le acarició los pechos y tironeó suavemente de las pinzas. Serena se contoneó, suplicante. Los dos la agasajaron, manteniéndola justo al borde del clímax.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando sintió como si su cuerpo albergara una creciente tormenta. Eran tantas las sensaciones que la inundaban que no podía asimilarlas, ni procesarlas... no podía hacer nada salvo sentirlas.

De repente, Andrew le quitó las pinzas. La sangre le inundó los pezones con un agudo dolor al tiempo que Darien jugueteaba con su clítoris otra vez. Serena se arqueó, intentando buscar más presión donde la necesitaba.

Darien se detuvo al instante y le dio un leve azote en el monte de Venus con la yema de los dedos.

—Deja de moverte. No te corras.

Serena contuvo una maldición, casi incapaz de pensar por culpa de la necesidad.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Respira, Cherry —le susurró al oído—. Para empezar, tu sumisión. Hablaremos del resto más tarde. Concéntrate en contener el orgasmo.

Ella recurrió a toda su voluntad para detener el clímax que se avecinaba. La sensación era tan intensa que casi resultaba dolorosa. Intentó calmarse respirando hondo. Poco a poco, funcionó.

Serena aflojó los puños y dejó de clavarse las uñas en las palmas. Relajó la cabeza y los muslos, dejándolos caer en la cama antes de apoyar los hombros sobre las sábanas de seda. Volvió a respirar profundamente, esperando —rogando— haber recuperado el control.

El sonido del velero y el aflojamiento de las ataduras le dijo que estaba libre. Andrew le quitó la máscara. Al unísono, le frotaron las muñecas y los tobillos.

Después de un minuto, Darien se inclinó sobre ella y le cogió la cara entre las manos.

—¿Estás bien ahora, Cherry? ¿Tranquila y relajada?

—¿Esto es todo? ¿No vas a permitir que me corra?

Con un meneo de cabeza, Darien recuperó la bata de seda y se la ofreció. Mientras ella se la ponía, él miró el reloj. Serena no pudo evitar notar la tensión en sus hombros y la enorme erección que contenía la bragueta.

—El entrenamiento no siempre conlleva placer. Son las cinco. Vete a casa. No te masturbes o lo sabré y te pondré el trasero rojo como... bueno, como una cereza. Nos vemos mañana por la mañana. —Miró a Andrew—. Y tú, no me cabrees.

Su exótico amigo levantó una mano.

—Ni se me ocurriría. Hablaremos cuando salgas de la ducha.

—Cabronazo —masculló Darien, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. De eso nada. Ella no pensaba dejarle marchar. Enfadada y dolorida, Serena salió disparada tras él y le retuvo por el brazo, duro como el granito.

—¿Qué clase de dominación es ésta?

Él arqueó una ceja con impaciencia.

—Te lo he explicado ya.

—Sí, ya, mucho blablabla. ¿No crees que hoy me has presionado demasiado? He perdido a mi prometido. Incluso Dios sabe lo rápido que me has despojado de la dignidad. Por ti, no tengo privacidad. No me permites ser modesta. Me lo quitas todo. ¿Eso es lo que te proporciona un enfermizo placer? ¿Doblegarme y...?

—Ohhh. —Andrew negó con la cabeza, en su dirección—. Serena, si yo fuera tú, huiría.

Serena siguió hablando sin soltar el bíceps de Darien.

—No me voy a ningún lado hasta que me explique qué intenta conseguir.

—Te lo he explicado ya. —Darien repitió cada palabra con tranquilidad—. Me oíste perfectamente. Pero no es por eso por lo que estás enfadada. Lo estás porque no permito que te corras.

Antes de que Serena pudiera parpadear, Darien la alzó entre sus brazos y se dirigió a la cama con los dientes apretados. Parecía que tenía tenso cada músculo del cuerpo. Y ella tuvo el presentimiento de que había despertado a la bestia.

El corazón se le desbocó.

—¡Suéltame!

—No eres tú quien da las órdenes, Cherry. —Con ese recordatorio, Darien se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama y la colocó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas—. Lo hago yo. Si quieres, córrete.

Ella no sabía a qué se refería, sin embargo, la oportunidad de estar más cerca de él era un aliciente que supo que debería resistir pero no pudo. Apoyó las manos en sus hombros y contoneó las caderas hasta que sus empapados pliegues se acomodaron contra la dura erección.

—Rodéame el cuello con los brazos.

Con la respiración jadeante, ella deslizó las palmas sobre su nuca y le envolvió con sus brazos. Sus caras quedaron muy cerca y el ardor que emitían los ojos de Darien la bombardeó con algo que intensificaba el fuego que latía en su vientre.

—¿Cuál es tu palabra segura? —ladró él.

—R-romeo.

—Bien. Úsala o frótate contra mi polla hasta que te corras.

Oh, Dios, la intención de Darien le resultó clara como el agua. La obligaba a negar que le deseaba o a usarle para masturbarse. Sin importar lo que hiciera, perdería.

Maldito fuera, ¿no era aquello una metáfora perfecta de su relación con él?

—Cabrón —siseó.

—Elige, Cherry. Tienes tres segundos.

La furia y el deseo crecieron como la espuma en su interior. Ella le deseaba tanto como le odiaba. Pero siempre había sido así con él; la atracción que sentía por Darien era innegable e inevitable.

Serena se inclinó sobre él y capturó sus labios en un intenso beso mientras mecía el dolorido clítoris sobre la gruesa erección. Se quedó sin aliento cuando la necesidad atravesó su cuerpo y le hizo hervir la sangre en las venas. Darien frotó su lengua contra la de ella y le agarró el pelo en un puño.

Ella se contorsionó como una salvaje; jadeando, esforzándose, necesitando todo lo que él podría darle. Y aún no era suficiente. Gimiendo, le clavó las uñas en la espalda desesperada por alcanzar un orgasmo que le asustaba por la intensidad que prometía.

De repente, él interrumpió el beso.

—¿Quieres correrte?

Por Dios, ella apenas podía escapar de la neblina de necesidad. Pero no podía hacerlo. Miró a aquellos ojos azules; no podía apartar la vista de la ardiente demanda que la quemaba viva.

—Sí —jadeó ella—. Por favor, dámelo...

—No. Tómalo. —Sus ojos llameaban al mirar los de ella—. Tómalo ya.

Como si sus palabras hubieran sido justo lo que ella necesitaba, el muro que contenía las sensaciones, se derrumbó. Gritó, no podía respirar, sólo sentir cómo se dejaba llevar por el placer que la inundaba.

Y su alma explotó.

Cuando los intensos latidos de su vientre se apaciguaron, se aplacó y respiró hondo. Entonces vio a Darien, quieto como una estatua, con una expresión que decía que él también estaba a punto de estallar.

—¿Darien?

—¿He tomado algo de ti? ¿Te he impuesto algo a la fuerza?

Las preguntas la hicieron sentirse pequeña y la obligaron a admitir la verdad. Le picaron los ojos, pero parpadeó para hacer desaparecer las lágrimas.

—No.

—Entonces te veré a las seis de la mañana. —Le dio un beso duro y rápido en los labios y la dejó sobre la sábana de seda. Apenas le dio tiempo a observar el lugar que había mojado con sus fluidos en el frente del pantalón de cuero cuando él atravesó la mazmorra a grandes zancadas y cerró la puerta desde fuera.

Serena lo observó marchar sintiendo como si se llevara consigo una parte de ella. Estaba enfadado; dolorido. Volvieron a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Qué había pasado? Hacía sólo un minuto estaba furiosa con él. Entonces él la obligó a admitir su necesidad, a tomar lo que deseaba ardientemente, y volvió a derribar sus barreras otra vez.

Andrew se rió de ella, de la expresión aturdida que iluminaba su cara.

Serena se ciñó el cinturón de la bata.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

—Jamás le había visto tan afectado. Ese orgasmo fue para ti, ¿sabes? El Darien que yo conozco habría hecho que la sumisa aprendiera una importante lección. —La miró con la cabeza ladeada—

Pero consintió que te corrieras porque no soportaba dejarte en ese estado. ¡Joder, eres perfecta para él! Me río porque se va a la ducha a masturbarse pensando en ti, como siempre. Pero no creo que esta vez el ritual se alargue mucho.

Aquel discurso de Andrew la sorprendió tanto que apenas sabía dónde mirar.

—¿Crees que Darien piensa en mí cuando se masturba?

—Sé que es así. Todos los días que yo le he visto hacerlo durante los últimos cinco años.

—¿Durante los... ? —«Imposible.»

Abrió la boca para protestar, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué, así que la cerró. Pero las preguntas siguieron sucediéndose en su interior.

—¿Cómo sabes que piensa en mí?

—Lo admitió un día que bebió demasiado tequila. Hemos hablado sobre ello. Incluso he tenido la desgracia de verlo en la ducha. —Andrew la miró con expresión interrogativa—. ¿Has visto sus tatuajes?

—Vi símbolos japoneses en sus costillas.

—¿Y sabes lo que significan? —preguntó Andrew, arqueando una ceja oscura.

—Sí, «no te rindas». Él mismo me lo tradujo.

—Te mintió. ¿Le has visto sin los pantalones de cuero?

¿Qué intentaba decirle Andrew?

—No, nunca se los ha quitado.

—Pues oblígale. Te voy a decir algo más: Darien no ha hecho el amor con una mujer desde que le conozco.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta.

—De eso nada. Pasa aquí mucho tiempo y...

—Cuando está de permiso, sí. Entrena sumisas, las excita, consigue que se corran; pero nunca las besa y, definitivamente, jamás se las tira. Cuando quiere que alguien las folle, me llama a mí.

Serena se estremeció sin control.

—No puede ser cierto.

—Pregúntale a cualquiera en el Dominium. —Andrew se acercó para añadir en voz más baja—. Mira, es mi amigo y llevo mucho tiempo preocupado por él. Su comportamiento no es normal. Puede que sea un Amo, pero es casto como un monje.

Aquello no tenía sentido para ella. Comprendía las implicaciones de lo que decía Andrew. Según él, Darien estaba colado por ella. Pero, ¿cómo era posible? Él la había dejado. ¿Por qué se acordaría tantos años después de una relación que él mismo había cortado de raíz?

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué me dices esto?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Te he abierto un poco la puerta. Ahora eres tú quien debe traspasarla... O no.

Después de todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, no podía romperse más la cabeza.

—Darien me dejó. Cuando estábamos en el instituto, se deshizo de mí como si fuera una mierda y se largó sin mirar atrás. Puede que se sienta culpable, pero no le importo en absoluto.

Andrew negó con la cabeza.

—Para él, el sol sale y se pone donde tú estás. Si decides buscar la verdad, una vez que veas y comprendas todos sus tatuajes, quizá me creas.

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me Perteneces**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la autora Shayla Black y el nombre de la novela es Me perteneces y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi Nosotras solo vamos adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 08**

_Un motel cercano. Viernes por la noche._

Con el pelo todavía mojado por la reciente ducha, Serena se peinó los mechones con los dedos mientras rebuscaba en el interior de la maleta con la otra mano. Sacó un camisón con florecitas estampadas y se quedó mirando la maleta a sus pies mientras fruncía el ceño. ¿Sólo había reunido esas pertenencias en el año que había vivido con Seiya? Entró con lo puesto y había salido casi de la misma manera. Nada de lo que allí había le pertenecía. No había comprado ni una silla con él. Caramba, ni siquiera una tostadora.

¿Qué decía eso de su relación? ¿Que inconscientemente sabía que no duraría?

Dejó caer la tapa de la maleta y se pasó el camisón por la cabeza. Se sirvió un poco más de vino en uno de los vasos de plástico del motel e hizo una mueca. Prefería emborracharse con tequila, pero al estar en un pueblo que sólo permitía la venta de cerveza y vino, no tenía mucho donde elegir. Sin embargo, tras haberse ventilado la mitad de la botella, no podía decir que se sintiera mejor.

Tampoco es que se sintiera mal, sólo algo entumecida. Y ése era el problema. Se había corrido dos veces en el mismo día con un hombre en el que se negó a pensar durante años; y haber perdido a su prometido, sin mencionar el hecho de que había aparecido un cadáver relacionado con su misión, debería de hacerle sentir algo. Se preguntó si lo que realmente le ocurría era que llevaba años sin sentir.

Todo giraba alrededor de Darien. De alguna manera, a pesar de los kilómetros y los años, él la había mantenido apresada sin ni siquiera tocarla. Y ahora estaba de vuelta en su vida. De hecho, durante una semana sería el centro de su mundo. ¿Llegaría al final sin haber perdido la razón?

Quería hablar con Darien; preguntarle. Pero no era prudente. ¿Y si saber la verdad hacía que le deseara más? Si le aceptaba ahora, ¿cuán destrozada quedaría cuando volviera a abandonarla? Después de todo lo que él había tomado de ella, de todo lo que ella le había dado, no estaba preparada para descubrir su alma. Sin embargo, estaba a punto; lo notaba. Le estaba pasando lo mismo que cuando era adolescente: no podía ocultarse de él. Darien era su debilidad, probablemente lo sería siempre.

Apuró el vino. Ojalá aquel líquido le hiciera efecto de una vez.

Resonó un golpe en la estancia, sobresaltándola. Alguien acababa de llamar a la puerta.

Nadie sabía que estaba allí, ni siquiera Kenji. A su padrastro no le gustaría lo ocurrido. Había cancelado la cena que tenía prevista con él porque sabía que consideraba a Seiya perfecto y a Darien la semilla de Satanás, y no tenía energía para andar disculpándose y defendiendo sus acciones. ¿Quién llamaría a su puerta a las diez de la noche?

Se acercó de puntillas y miró a hurtadillas por la mirilla. Era Darien. Estaba vestido con una camiseta negra y llevaba una bolsa del supermercado. Por un momento Serena consideró no abrirle la puerta, pero él sabía que estaba allí y no se iría.

Con un suspiro, abrió una rendija y miró a través de ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Soy un Amo; mi trabajo es encargarme de ti.

Eso era lo último que ella quería oír.

—Sólo cuando estamos trabajando. Sé cuidarme sola. Puede que hayas sido mi guía durante todo el día, pero no necesito que estés conmigo por la noche, mangoneándome y diciéndome lo que...

—No he venido a darte órdenes, Cherry. —Apretó la bolsa con fuerza—. Te traigo algunas cosas; he pensado que podrías necesitarlas.

Sin otra palabra, él le tendió la bolsa. La curiosidad pudo más que ella cuando la tomó y echó una mirada al interior de la misma; vio un botellón de agua, un cepillo de dientes, pasta dentífrica, hilo dental, champú y un cepillo.

Lanzó a Darien una mirada inquisitiva y él se encogió de hombros.

—No sabía si habrías podido recoger tus cosas en casa de Seiya y no me gustaba imaginarte sola en un supermercado por la noche. En especial en esta zona.

Serena se sintió conmovida.

—Pude recoger todas mis cosas, pero te lo agradezco igualmente. Pasa.

Serena retrocedió y él entró despacio, deteniéndose de inmediato al ver el desorden y la sencillez de la estancia. Le vio fruncir el ceño.

—Esto es... No, Cherry, ven a mi casa. Te prometo que no te tocaré si no quieres, pero esto no...

—Está bien. —Serena se sorprendió al notar que él parecía realmente preocupado. Dejó la bolsa del supermercado en la mesa de fórmica—. Ya sé que no es el Ritz, pero Beryl me dijo que no tenía mala reputación. La puerta tiene un montón de cerrojos y hay pestillos en las ventanas. Nadie podrá entrar ni hacerme daño.

Darien respiró hondo y permaneció en silencio; era evidente que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Ves? Esta es otra razón por la que me gustaría ser tu Amo de verdad. Podría ordenarte que vinieras conmigo; así podría dormir pegado a tu cálido cuerpo sabiendo que estás a salvo.

«¿Otra razón?»

—Soy agente del FBI, ¿recuerdas?

—Pero también eres una mujer hermosa en un mundo lleno de depredadores.

Ella se conmovió de nuevo.

—Estaré bien. De veras.

—Sí. Eres lista y capaz, lo sé. He venido más que nada para quedarme tranquilo. Gracias por seguirme la corriente.

—Eres muy distinto fuera del club.

Darien encogió los hombros y esbozó una sonrisa casi tímida.

—No soy un Amo las veinticuatro horas del día. En el club, las sumisas saben que deben obedecerme o recibirán un castigo. Fuera del club soy un tipo normal; con preocupaciones, pensamientos y... pesares, como todos.

Él iba a hacer algún tipo de alusión de carácter personal y una parte de ella no quería detenerle.

Le tembló la mano cuando se sirvió otro vaso de vino; alzó la bebida.

—¿Te apetece uno?

—No, gracias. No quiero imponerte mi presencia. —Darien se giró hacia la puerta.

Serena no se detuvo a preguntarse por qué, pero sabía que no estaba preparada para que se fuera.

—¿Darien?

Él se dio la vuelta.

—¿Necesitas algo, cariño?

Antes de pensarlo dos veces, asintió con la cabeza.

—Respuestas.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le observó mientras él se acomodaba con medidos movimientos en una fea silla de plástico verde.

—Dispara.

Santo Dios, ¿por dónde comenzar? Había sido un día muy largo y azaroso, pero era lo que le había dicho Andrew lo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza. ¿Cuánto de lo que le había contado sería cierto?

—¿Qué es lo que significa de verdad el tatuaje que tienes en las costillas? Sé que me lo has dicho, pero...

—Eso no importa. —Darien ladeó la cabeza y apartó la mirada—. ¿Qué me dices de lo ocurrido en el instituto? ¿No quieres saber la verdad?

Serena llevaba doce años jurándose a sí misma que Darien era un tema superado. Ahora, sabía que había estado engañándose. Seiya la había acusado de entregarse a Darien y tenía razón. Él le había hecho recordar otra vez lo que era sentir, desear y sufrir. Había sido golpeada por una avalancha de emociones. ¿Podría ser que hubiera dejado a Seiya porque esperaba de manera inconsciente que la relación con Darien floreciera de nuevo?

Sonaba absurdo, pero ella no podía negar que Darien le seguía resultando más atractivo que ningún otro hombre.

Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que escuchar sus explicaciones, pero quería ser ella quien llevara la voz cantante en la conversación.

—¿Tienes más tatuajes?

Él se quedó inmóvil y la miró con precaución.

—Sí. Estoy en la Marina, me he emborrachado más de una vez y ya sabes...

—¿Lamentas habértelos hecho?

La tristeza de su mirada borró cualquier frivolidad.

—No. Cherry, pregúntame sobre nuestra ruptura.

Darien le había prometido que no se lo explicaría hasta que le preguntara y estaba tratando de cumplir su palabra. Serena se mordisqueó los labios. ¿Y si había una explicación para todo lo ocurrido? ¿Qué ocurriría si lo que le contaba hacía que le perdonara? Tras la magnitud de la traición sufrida años atrás, ¿sería capaz de hacerlo? Estaba segura de que sería más fácil —y más seguro para su corazón— seguir furiosa con él.

«Pero quizá —susurró una voz en su mente—, no sea lo más realista.»

—¿Es cierto que no has mantenido relaciones sexuales con nadie en los últimos cinco años?

—Maldito Andrew. —Darien cerró los ojos—. ¿Hay algo que no te haya contado?

—Si lo que dijo es cierto, no se guardó demasiado.

Darien se levantó y se acercó a la ventana para mirar fijamente hacia el aparcamiento desierto. Un momento después, pareció tomar una decisión y regresó junto a ella.

—Sí, es cierto. Incluso antes las mantenía con... poca frecuencia.

Cuando Andrew le confesó aquel secreto, Serena estuvo segura de que el tipo se había vuelto loco. Escuchar la confirmación de boca de Darien le dejaba la mente en blanco.

—¿Por qué? En el instituto te encantaba el sexo. Si los rumores eran ciertos, andabas todo el día a ello.

—No sé qué escuchaste entonces exactamente, pero sí. Me aproveché descaradamente de ser el quarterback del equipo y el más alto del curso. Estaba convencido de que si lograba que una chica se sintiera especial, no sería difícil llevármela a la cama.

Serena hizo una mueca.

—Santo Dios, eras un cerdo.

Darien se encogió de hombros y la camiseta negra se ciñó suavemente a los anchos hombros y al pecho musculoso.

—Tenía dieciséis años. Estoy seguro de que era un cerdo hasta que te conocí a ti.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Hace mucho tiempo de aquello. Y no creo ni por un minuto que te impresionara demasiado. Después de que rompiéramos, apenas tardaste más que unas horas en volver a la cama de Minako.

—Estaba borracho y enfadado. —Tragó saliva—. Después me sentí vacío. Cuando ella se fue... Lloré.

Ella se levantó de golpe y miró fijamente su expresión tensa. Había supuesto que se reiría y no esperaba tal seriedad. La sorpresa la atravesó de arriba abajo.

—El patrón se repitió bastantes veces a lo largo de los años siguientes. Conocía a alguna chica y hacía que cayera en mis redes. Desde el principio me di cuenta de que me sentía fatal después de mantener relaciones sexuales. Luego comencé a sentirme mal cuando íbamos por la mitad. Dejé a un montón de chicas a medias, las mandaba a casa preguntándose por qué no había follado con ellas. —Se encogió de hombros—. Masturbarse era más fácil, implicaba menos emociones.

«Entonces conocí a Taiki Kou y descubrí el BDSM. Se abrió un mundo nuevo ante mí. De repente lo controlaba todo. Las hembras no esperaban sexo. Me di cuenta de que podía absorber la energía de las sumisas y usarla más tarde para alcanzar el orgasmo masturbándome. Funcionó.

—Darien... —Santo Dios, su vida había cambiado por completo tras romperle el corazón. ¿Por ella? ¿De verdad? No sabía qué decir.

Darien se acercó y colocó su mano sobre la nuca de la mujer a la que amaba; la calidez de la palma hizo que le ardiera la piel.

—Funcionó hasta que volví a verte. Jamás te olvidé. Hace una semana no podía encontrar ninguna mujer que me tentara a hacer el amor con ella. Pero fue mirarte una sola vez, incluso antes de saber que eras tú, y sólo pude pensar en sumergirme en tu interior y no dejarte jamás. —Le pasó el pulgar por la mejilla—. Eso es lo que pienso cada vez que te miro, Cherry.

Un escalofrío la atravesó de arriba abajo. ¿Hablaba en serio? La chica que una vez le amó quiso saltar hacia él, rodearle con los brazos y ofrecerle cualquier cosa que él necesitara para volver a sentirse entero. La mujer que era, la que había ardido bajo sus manos hacía unas horas, no estaba segura de qué creer. El día que tomó su virginidad, Darien le dijo una y otra vez que la amaba. Apenas veinte horas después, le rompió el corazón y se fue con otra chica a la cama.

—No estuvimos juntos el tiempo suficiente como para que te colgaras de esa manera, y fuiste tú el que me dejaste a mí...

—Sí, lo estuvimos. —Darien cerró los ojos—. Creo que yo también dejé huella en ti. Cherry, por favor, pregúntame por qué rompí contigo.

Serena se estremeció. Era la pregunta del millón. Si se la hacía, temía que todo cambiaría, que la respuesta podía hacerla caer en picado una vez más. Conseguir ser accesible para Seiya, no sólo física sino emotivamente, había sido todo un logro. En la universidad sólo conseguía mantener relaciones sexuales cuando bebía de más; sobria no permitía que nadie la tocara. Sólo había sido capaz con Seiya.

Y ahora él ya no estaba.

Pero, si no hacía la pregunta, ¿sabría alguna vez por qué a Darien le había afectado tanto su ruptura? Quizá los dos necesitaban desprenderse del pasado para seguir adelante.

Eso no quería decir que no temiera escuchar la respuesta.

—Bueno. Vale, Darien, dímelo. —Su voz se convirtió en un hilo cuando comenzaron a caerle las lágrimas. Estaba aterrorizada—. ¿Por qué?

—Gracias. —Se dejó caer sobre la cama y la llevó consigo, rodando hasta que ella tuvo la espalda contra el colchón y el cuerpo de Darien encima del suyo. Él apretó la frente contra la suya y respiró hondo.

—Darien... —Tenerle cerca era tan bueno que apenas podía respirar.

—Serena, tuve que protegerte. El psicópata que mató a mi madre me envió más de una nota amenazando con matarte si no te dejaba. Aquel día llegaste tardísimo al instituto y con el brazo roto... —Darien le contó toda la historia. Al principio las palabras fluyeron despacio, como si le costara hablar, aunque según relataba todo lo que había ocurrido, Serena pudo sentir como suyos los sentimientos y la angustia de Darien.

Cuando terminó, ella parpadeó; tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Si le hubiera contado antes esa historia, se la habría lanzado a la cara llamándole mentiroso. Habría pensado que era algo que él ideó durante años con intención de meterse de nuevo bajo sus bragas. Ahora, considerando el tormento que tensaba sus rasgos, le creyó.

—¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a la policía? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

—No quise arriesgarme. Eras demasiado importante para mí. —Le acarició la mejilla—. Habría hecho cualquier cosa para protegerte, pero sólo tenía dieciséis años, no se me ocurrió nada más. Por favor, entiéndelo.

Por raro que pudiera parecer, y dadas las circunstancias y su edad, lo hizo. Y se sintió sobrepasada y conmovida por sus palabras. Pensó en el tiempo que nunca habían tenido juntos, en todas las cosas que jamás habían podido hacer... La relación podría no haber tenido un final feliz, pero, ¿no se habrían ahorrado los dos mucho sufrimiento si aquella nota no hubiera aparecido en la almohada de Darien y la relación hubiera llegado a su conclusión natural?

—Tu madre era una mujer muy agradable. Lo siento. ¿No llegaron a atrapar al asesino?

Darien negó con la cabeza con profundo pesar.

—Es un caso sin resolver. Un detective novato intentó abordarlo hace cuatro años. Nos llamó por teléfono, interrogó a algunos viejos vecinos, preguntó a compañeros de trabajo de mi madre. Una de sus vecinas dijo que creyó ver entrar a un hombre en el apartamento, pero era mayor y estaba un poco senil. Mi madre jamás mencionó que se viera con nadie, ni a mí, ni a sus vecinos, ni a sus compañeros de trabajo. No había huellas en la escena, ningún rastro de ADN. Supongo que se trató de un psicópata que eligió a mi madre al azar, pero la policía tampoco se tropezó con ningún caso similar. —Cerró los ojos con fuerza y su rostro mostró un profundo pesar—. Nunca olvidaré lo que sentí al llegar a su casa, iba dispuesto a contarle lo nuestro y me la encontré muerta.

Serena lo sintió por él. Con sólo dieciséis años, Darien había tenido que enfrentarse a una prueba muy dura. Y cuando todavía no la había asimilado, recibió una nota del asesino advirtiéndole que se mantuviera alejado de ella o tendría el mismo final que su madre. No podía echarle en cara las decisiones que tomó.

—Cherry, si todo hubiera sucedido como yo quería, habríamos seguido juntos. Habríamos asistido juntos al baile de graduación y hubiéramos recogido juntos el título. —Se encogió de hombros—. Tendríamos una vida en común.

Una parte de ella quería creerlo, pero después de todo lo que había ocurrido, no podía imaginar esa realidad alternativa.

—¿Por qué no intentaste volver a hablar conmigo después de que enterraran a tu madre?

—Cambiaste el número del móvil y sólo podía llamarte a casa de tu padrastro.

Y ella siempre le había dicho a Kenji que respondiera al teléfono y se deshiciera de él. —Podrías haber ido a visitarme.

—Lo intenté. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó aquellas navidades? Me diste con la puerta en las narices.

Cierto.

—Jamás conoceremos el camino que hubieran seguido nuestras vidas si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Puedo entrenarme para ser una sumisa, incluso puede ser cierto que tenga ciertas inclinaciones sumisas, pero dudo que pudiera vivir así.

—Claro que podrías, cariño; bajo las circunstancias correctas. No sería en un club si eso no te gusta. Yo sólo quiero estar contigo. Te prometo que sería el Amo más cariñoso del mundo.

—¿No crees que eso es una contradicción? ¿Qué significa exactamente? ¿Qué me darías las órdenes con ternura? —Ella arqueó una ceja con incredulidad.

—Sí. Pídemelo, Cherry, y te enseñaré lo que quiero decir exactamente.

Sus palabras, unidas al calor de su cuerpo sobre el de ella, la hicieron estremecer.

—Hoy he perdido a mi prometido; me han pasado demasiadas cosas. Y quizá... todo eso que dices sentir no sea por mí en particular. Está también el otro incidente que...

—Sé de sobra lo que sucedió. Lo que hay en mi corazón —gruñó con ferocidad, cerrando los puños sobre la colcha barata—. Eres tú. Siempre has sido tú.

Aquello sonaba casi romántico y la mujer que era quería creer aquellas palabras. Pero parecía imposible. Sí, había sufrido por Darien pero, ¿también él lo había hecho por ella?

¡Oh, Santo Dios! La confesión que iba a hacer la dejaría desnuda ante él, pero Darien había sido honesto ¿cómo no iba a serlo ella?

—Visité a un psicólogo poco después de la universidad. Acudí a él al menos durante dos años. Me sugirió que la repentina ruptura que sufrimos cortó lazos que debían haberse roto poco a poco. Me insinuó que quizá sólo necesitaba cerrar el asunto naturalmente. Quizá eso sea lo que tú necesitas también. Quizá lo que tenemos que hacer es discutir a fondo sobre ello y saber que...

—No. Sé lo que necesito. Lo que siempre he necesitado. —Darien contoneó las caderas sobre sus muslos, forzándola a separar las piernas hasta que acomodó el miembro contra su sexo—. Cherry, te necesito a ti.

Entonces, él comenzó a mecerse sobre ella, encendiendo su cuerpo con sensaciones que se correspondían perfectamente con las emociones que ella sentía en su interior. Serena cerró los ojos. Oh, sería tan fácil ceder. Él la deseaba. A veces, perdida entre las lágrimas y el odio, había imaginado cómo sería hacer el amor con Darien otra vez. Pero nunca, ni siquiera en sus más salvajes fantasías, hubiera imaginado que surgiría la oportunidad.

Se humedeció los labios.

—Darien, en serio. Quizá confundas alguna vieja emoción con la necesidad de sentir amor real. Algún día te enamorarás de la persona adecuada y...

—¿Crees que nunca me he enamorado? Cariño, jamás dejé de amarte.

A Serena se le desbocó el corazón. Y algo que parecía alegría corrió a toda velocidad por sus venas como una droga intoxicante. Tuvo que respirar hondo y detenerse. La cara de Darien reflejaba honradez, al menos él creía lo que decía; pero, ¿cómo podría tener la seguridad? Si lo que decía era cierto, nunca había tenido más relaciones, así que era posible que se hubiera obsesionado con ella porque era la última chica a la que intentó amar. Quedaban muchas cuestiones sin resolver entre ellos e, incluso dejando a un lado el BDSM, sus vidas iban en direcciones diferentes. Puede que ella sintiera algo por Darien, pero estar con él al poco tiempo de cortar con Seiya era... saltar de la sartén al fuego.

Pero tampoco era insensible a su dolor. Quizá ella pudiera echarle una mano para seguir adelante. Tal vez sería bueno que los dos echaran el cierre que su relación nunca había tenido.

—Bésame, Darien. —Cuando notó que él se tensaba, añadió—: Por favor.

—Si empiezo, Cherry, no podré detenerme. —Le pasó la mano por el pelo, le acarició el hombro, la curva del pecho antes de seguir hasta la cintura.

—¿Estás seguro? Llevas cinco años sin... —«¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Sentiría luego aquel vacío, como le pasaba con todas las demás?»

—Oh, me muero por demostrarte que contigo todo será, simplemente, maravilloso.

—Entonces, bésame —repitió ella.

Se preocuparía del mañana cuando llegara. Esta noche estaría con él, intentando sanar su dolor, cicatrizar el de ella. Él había hecho algo increíble para protegerla hacía muchos años. Podía desear que le hubiera dicho lo que estaba ocurriendo pero, a fin de cuentas, era joven y actuó como consideró más conveniente, aunque le había hecho pedazos el corazón en el proceso.

Era evidente que ella le importaba, pero de ahí a hablar de amor eterno...

Iban a estar juntos hasta que ella se infiltrara. Quizá sería más conveniente, para los dos, pasar el resto de la semana juntos; entrenarse duramente durante el día y solucionar los asuntos pendientes por la noche. Quizá al final de la semana ambos estuvieran listos para seguir adelante con sus vidas; cuerdos, felices y enteros.

—Cherry, cariño... —Darien respiró hondo y luego posó su boca sobre la de ella.

El beso fue suave como un pétalo de rosa. Serena supo que él se contenía cuando se hundió en su boca lentamente, casi como si temiera asustarla.

Cuando le rozó con la lengua el labio inferior, tanteando la entrada en su boca, ella la abrió. No había otro lugar en el que quisiera estar esa noche más que allí, con Darien. Quizá no significara que fueran a estar juntos para siempre, pero cada vez que la tocaba sentía que la unión entre ellos se hacía más fuerte. Como si una Enea invisible hubiera permanecido intacta entre ellos, inalterable con el paso de los años.

Darien gimió, entonces llevó la mano al fino tirante del camisón y se lo deslizó por el hombro antes de bajarlo bruscamente para dejarle un pecho al descubierto. El aire frío impactó en el pezón, arrugándolo. Él cubrió el pequeño brote con la mano y lo pellizcó entre los dedos. Luego la miró con ardientes ojos azules, jadeando.

—Quítatelo.

Aquélla era su voz de Amo. Serena conocía muy bien el tono, ronco y sedoso. Su sexo se contrajo al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

Él se alzó un poco sobre ella, dejándole el espacio suficiente para quitarse el camisón por la cabeza. Luego lo usó para cubrirse.

Darien deslizó la mirada por su cuerpo. Seguramente la arrugada prenda no lograba ocultarle que no llevaba bragas.

—Joder, Cherry! Apenas puedo esperar a estar dentro de ti, cariño. Dame el camisón.

Aquellas palabras dichas en voz baja, con tono de mando, hicieron que le diera un vuelco el corazón antes de derretirse por completo. Ninguno de los amantes que había tenido la había hecho sentirse tan hermosa y deseable como Darien.

Le asombró sentir que se ruborizaba cuando le dio la breve tela.

—¿Podemos apagar la luz?

Darien negó con la cabeza.

—Voy a disfrutar mucho viendo cada una de tus expresiones mientras estoy profundamente enterrado en tu cuerpo.

Presa de la excitación, Serena observó cómo arrojaba el camisón lo más lejos posible. A pesar de que la anticipación se había adueñado de su cuerpo, se rió.

—¡Eh! —se defendió él—. Si por mí fuera, lo quemaría. De todas maneras, me aseguraré de que no lo necesites durante el resto de la noche.

Serena se estremeció.

—Bésame, Darien. No digas una palabra más.

—Sí, señora —prometió, antes de enredar la mano en su pelo v sostenerle la cabeza con los dedos para acercarla a él.

En esta ocasión, su boca se amoldó a la de ella con firmeza. No se limitó a seducirla con un beso; asumió el mando, separándole los labios con los suyos, saboreándola en un interminable enredo de bocas y lenguas que la hizo jadear y pegarse a él. Le rodeó los anchos hombros con los brazos y le clavó los dedos en los duros músculos de la espalda cuando se colocó entre sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarla de pies a cabeza.

La rozó con los labios. Ella se estremeció al notarlos en el cuello, en el sensible lugar donde éste se urna al hombro. Luego la besó en la clavícula mientras le masajeaba un pecho con la mano. Una lánguida corriente de miel ardiente atravesó su sangre al tiempo que sentía que el latido de su corazón se sincronizaba con el de él. Incluso pareció como si su piel quisiera hacerse una con la suya.

—He imaginado esto tantas veces... —susurró Darien contra su carne—. Desde el día que te conocí, fantaseé con desnudarte y acariciarte durante horas enteras, quería explorar cada rincón de tu cuerpo una y otra vez.

Aquellas palabras la hicieron temblar, pero sólo gritó y se arqueó hacia él cuando notó que cerraba los labios en torno al duro pezón. Al instante, la rodeó con un brazo y la sostuvo contra su cuerpo.

—Cuando me emborrachaba o me sentía realmente solo, me permitía pensar en ti. No sabes la cantidad de veces que he rodado en la cama deseando encontrarte allí.

La sinceridad que destilaban sus palabras hizo que quisiera llorar.

—Yo también pensaba en ti, pero cuando me daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo me obligaba a dejar de hacerlo. Sin embargo, algunas veces no podía. Recordaba la manera en que me hiciste sentir; como una mujer, como... alguien especial. Nadie me ha hecho sentir así.

—Cherry, eres especial. No permitiré que lo olvides nunca.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y los cerró con fuerza. Si continuaba hablándole de ese modo no podría retener nada; ni siquiera querría hacerlo. Sólo desearía aferrarse a él y fingir que los últimos doce años no habían existido. Simularía que realmente podían vivir un cuento de hadas.

Algo que, sin duda, haría que volviera a rompérsele el corazón.

Serena forzó una sonrisa descarada.

—Cállate y quítate la ropa.

Él se detuvo y sonrió.

—Estás muy mandona esta noche, cariño. Si no tienes cuidado, lo pagarás mañana.

Ella se encogió de hombros, pero la pasión corría por sus venas, latía entre sus piernas. Jamás hubiera considerado que le gustaban los castigos, pero si era Darien quién se los administraba, la idea le resultaba terriblemente excitante.

Sin embargo, él acató su orden y se pasó la ceñida camiseta negra por la cabeza. Como cada vez que veía su torso bronceado y musculoso, se le secó la boca.

—¿Vas a decirme lo que pone realmente aquí? —inquirió, pasándole el dedo por la inscripción en japonés que cubría sus costillas.

—¿Cuánto estás dispuesta a compartir tú?

Él respondió con una pregunta que flotó ante ella como un cebo, como esperando que expusiera todos sus secretos ante él.

Serena no podía mentir ni decir que no estaba excitada o... aterrada.

Él suspiró.

—Entiendo que no puedas compartir todo conmigo esta noche, Cherry. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y Seiya... Sé que acabas de romper con él. Lo único que te pido es que te entregues tanto como puedas.

Hacía que pareciera que aquello era significativo, casi trascendental; no el cierre de nada. Serena tragó saliva. Finalmente él también se daría cuenta; aunque había habido algo maravilloso entre ellos, ahora ya no era importante.

¿O sí lo era?

Ella se mordisqueó el labio inferior.

—¿Hay algo que tú no compartirías conmigo?

—No. Yo voy a entregarme por completo hasta donde tú me lo permitas.

Lo que provocó una nueva marea de deseo. Si hacía caso a Andrew, Darien no había compartido nada de sí mismo durante años. Que se sintiera diferente con ella encendía en su pecho una tierna y peligrosa llama. Serena sabía que no debería ser más que la manera de sanar una herida, pero no podía negar que una parte de ella quería más.

Sin añadir ni una palabra, él se puso en pie y se desabrochó los vaqueros, luego los deslizó por las caderas junto con el bóxer. Las delgadas caderas, los prominentes huesos de la pelvis y el oscuro vello púbico aparecieron ante ella antes que su miembro. Serena parpadeó.

No le había visto cuando tomó su virginidad. A los dieciséis años, mirarle le había dado demasiada vergüenza. Aquel momento entre ellos estuvo preñado de sensibilidad, pero ahora sabía por qué al principio le dolió tanto. Darien tenía una erección gruesa y poderosa. Se erguía orgullosa con el ancho glande que tan fascinante le resultaba. Tenía, con diferencia, la polla más grande que hubiera visto nunca.

De manera inconsciente se relamió los labios con nerviosismo. Él gimió.

—Cariño, no bromees con esto. Me vas a matar.

Al instante ella supo lo que quería: disfrutar de la oportunidad de volverle loco. Desde que entró en su mazmorra él la había torturado sensualmente. Ahora había llegado su turno y no pensaba pasarlo por alto.

—No estoy bromeando —susurró.

—¡Joder, Cherry! —Darien respiró hondo y se acercó a ella, encerrándole la cabeza entre las manos—. Durante años ésta ha sido una de mis fantasías recurrentes. Chúpamela.

Cuando la condujo hacia su turgente pene, ella abrió la boca, consciente de que él observaba cada movimiento sin parpadear. Podía sentir su arrobada atención en todo el cuerpo. La excitación hizo que le palpitara el clítoris.

Lamió el glande tentativamente. Salado, almizclado, terrenal. Masculino. Se estremeció al notar el sabor de Darien en la lengua haciéndole ansiar más. Volvió a paladearle.

Él tensó las manos en su cabeza y contuvo la respiración.

—Estás tratando de matarme, ¿verdad?

No, pero no podía apartar la boca de su grueso miembro para decírselo. Así que cerró los labios en torno a la hinchada punta y negó con la cabeza, canturreando una dulce negación. Él sacudió las caderas y se estremeció.

—Tómame más profundamente, Cherry.

Se introdujo en la boca casi todo el miembro, deslizando suavemente los labios. No cabía la posibilidad de que pudiera tomarle por completo, así que se dedicó a rodearle con la lengua, lamiendo lo que podía, saboreando de nuevo el glande con una serie de pequeños lametazos antes de descender un poco más. Él volvió a estremecerse y ella le clavó los dedos en los duros y tensos muslos. ¡Oh, Dios! Era como una roca por todas partes, pero, aunque ése era uno de sus atractivos, una de las cosas que más la excitaba de Darien era la manera en que la deseaba; la manera en que tensaba las manos en su pelo. Las susurradas maldiciones que no podía contener la impulsaron a tomarle lo más profundo que podía una vez y otra, hasta que le notó en el fondo de la garganta.

Tenía la boca llena. De repente, sintió que no podía respirar. Le entró el pánico e intentó apartarle. Darien no se movió.

—Tranquila, cariño. No vas a ahogarte. Me quedaré tan quieto como pueda. Respira por la nariz... Así... —Ella escuchó sus palabras pero no se tranquilizó hasta que él añadió—: no permitiré que te ocurra nada.

Y lo cumpliría; lo sabía. Con aquel pensamiento en la mente, se concentró en respirar por la nariz. Tomó aire. Tragó y notó de nuevo el glande en el fondo.

Darien maldijo de nuevo.

—¡Dios! Estoy intentando ser suave, de verdad, pero joder...

La inexperiencia de Serena era más que evidente. Había hecho alguna mamada estando borracha en la universidad e incluso habían criticado su técnica en una ocasión. Y Seiya nunca había parecido tan excitado cuando le tomaba en la boca; quizá se había limitado a chuparle sin ganas.

Serena retrocedió y la húmeda erección salió de su boca.

—Siento no saber hacerlo mejor. No he practicado con frecuencia.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Cherry, no podrías hacerlo mejor, pero me encanta saber que soy uno de los pocos que ha estado en tu boca. —Le acarició suavemente la mejilla—. Ábrela bien y saca la lengua.

Obedeció al instante, en parte excitada ante la suave orden. Darien se introdujo por sí mismo y friccionó la dura carne sobre su lengua.

—No te muevas —pidió él—. Quiero observar esto.

Poco a poco, deslizó la erección sobre la lengua, frotando el empapado glande, el tallo, toda la sedosa longitud, hasta que chocó contra el fondo de la garganta otra vez.

—Ahora cierra los labios en torno a mí.

Serena no vaciló, albergó la cálida carne en su boca y gimió.

—Muy bien. Quiero follarte la boca. Si es demasiado, chasquea los dedos, ¿de acuerdo?

Apenas le dio tiempo a asentir antes de que él comenzara a marcar un ritmo abrasador entre sus labios. Volvió a enredarle los dedos en el pelo mientras gemía y se deslizaba sobre su lengua hasta golpear la glotis una y otra vez.

Se empapó del sabor de Darien. Su olor le inundó cada poro.

—No puedo parar, Cherry. ¡Dios mío!, me vas a matar. ¡Sí, cariño! Oh, sí... joder... No duraré. Ahora traga, traga cada gota.

Serena se tensó. Jamás había tragado nada. Las pocas veces que había llegado al final de esa manera siempre había escupido discretamente en el lavabo o en un vaso. Pero pensar en tener esa intimidad con Darien, en que podía complacerle así, la ponía nerviosa, aunque no la asustaba.

Le chupó con más fuerza, succionando cuando él se impulsaba para crear todavía más fricción con la lengua en toda la longitud, rozándose contra sus dientes.

—¡Ya! Estoy... ¡Joder! —Le tiró del pelo cuando comenzó a latir en su lengua—. ¡Dios!

Al notar los veloces y salados chorros en la garganta, cubriéndole la lengua, al sentir que Darien se estremecía y susurraba «Cherry, cariño, sí...», se vio inundada por una emoción que no pudo explicar. Decir que era felicidad era demasiado simple, tampoco era orgullo. Era una profunda conexión, la satisfacción de haberle proporcionado lo que más deseaba.

Siguió succionándole suavemente, lamiendo el miembro de arriba abajo. Él le acunó la cabeza antes de acariciarle el pelo, peinando los finos mechones durante un buen rato antes de salir de su boca.

Cuando ella buscó sus ojos, vio en ellos una mirada deslumbrada y feliz. Ahora estaba relajado. Era tan impresionantemente guapo cuando sonreía que la imagen resultaba casi dolorosa.

Darien suspiró, se inclinó y la besó en la punta de la nariz antes de dejarse caer en la cama con una temblorosa sonrisa.

—Ha sido... estupendo. No: increíble. —Se giró hacia ella y le acarició la cabeza con una mano mientras la miraba—. Lo necesitaba.

Serena se sintió feliz. Estaba encantada de haberle proporcionado una liberación que no fuera por su propia mano.

—¿No permites que las sumisas te hagan esto en el club?

Darien negó con la cabeza.

—La última vez que lo intenté, estuve más de veinte minutos sin eyacular. Sabía que no sería capaz, así que abandoné. Era culpa mía, no de ella.

Unas conflictivas emociones la inundaron: orgullo por haberlo logrado, por haber tenido éxito donde otras habían fallado y celos de que otras mujeres le hubieran albergado en su boca. No era racional ni justo. Lo cierto es que era él quien tenía más motivos para estar celoso. Ella se había comprometido, había mantenido relaciones sexuales durante los últimos años. Sentirse posesiva con él no era precisamente lógico.

Imaginó que, al ayudarle a superar lo que le ocurría, era natural sentirse tan cerca de él; sobre todo cuando tenía su olor y su sabor todavía en la boca, y él estaba tumbado a su lado, observándola fijamente. Parecía el momento correcto para poner fin a la aflicción que les envolvía a los dos, para saber que, de una vez por todas, podrían enfrentarse a la vida.

—Te has quedado muy callada y ensimismada. ¿Te he perdido ya?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Es sólo que ha sido un día trascendental.

Él se estremeció.

—Dos orgasmos, una azotaina en las nalgas, ser acariciada por un desconocido y una ruptura sentimental. Si estás demasiado cansada para más, me sentiría satisfecho haciéndote disfrutar con la lengua antes de dejarte dormir. ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres, Cherry?

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me Perteneces**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la autora Shayla Black y el nombre de la novela es Me perteneces y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi Nosotras solo vamos adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 09**

¿Estaba sugiriendo Darien que no hicieran el amor de verdad? Mejor dicho, ¿que no mantuvieran relaciones sexuales?

Por mucho que adorara la lengua de Darien —y se moría de deseo con sólo recordar la sensación de su boca llevándola al clímax—, no era eso lo que quería. Además, no creía que pudieran seguir adelante hasta que no estuvieran otra vez realmente conectados.

—Prefiero sentirte en mi interior.

Los ojos azules de Darien se oscurecieron.

—Ven aquí, cariño.

Serena rodó hacia él.

—Déjame ver esos preciosos pezones.

Sonrojada, hizo lo que le pedía. Contuvo el aliento cuando él capturó uno con la boca al tiempo que pellizcaba el otro entre los dedos. La sensación palpitó directamente en su clítoris. Él apretó los dientes en torno al sensible brote y ella se retorció de deseo.

—Separa las piernas —susurró contra su pecho.

Hubiera sido imposible no obedecerle. Lentamente, casi provocándole, abrió los muslos. Darien gruñó advirtiéndole, luego se colocó entre sus rodillas y la forzó a separarlas más.

—Debería darte un azote por esto.

Serena hizo una mueca al oírle.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Todavía te escuece, cariño?

—Un poco.

—Déjame ver...

Ella vaciló. Odiaba mostrar lo que consideraba un imperfecto trasero, pero en especial odiaba enseñárselo a Darien, que era la perfección física personificada. Sin embargo, sabía que él no dejaría de presionarla hasta que lo hiciera. Con un suspiro, se puso boca abajo.

Él siseó una maldición.

—Siento haberte magullado tanto, Cherry. No lo volveré a hacer.

—Sí, claro que lo harás. No te preocupes, me queda marca con facilidad, pero no me dolió. Bueno, no me dolió demasiado.

Darien le acarició suavemente las nalgas, luego la hizo girar hacia él. Su expresión de preocupación la conmovió más de lo que debería.

—Si alguna vez te hago daño de verdad, quiero que uses la palabra segura, ¿entendido?

—Sí. Pero soy una mujer madura, sé cuidarme.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Has avanzado mucho. Mucho más de lo que imaginaba; sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la manera en que ha cambiado tu vida. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Las palabras de Darien no deberían significar nada para ella. Estaban tratando de encontrar la manera de superar lo suyo y seguir adelante, pero sus alabanzas la calentaron por dentro.

—Gracias.

—Mientras tanto, intentaré compensar estas magulladuras. —Le pasó un dedo entre los empapados pliegues. Serena era consciente de que estaba mojada, pero la realidad resultaba casi embarazosa—. Parece que alguien está excitado.

Ella observó que su miembro se erguía duro y enorme otra vez y le señaló con el dedo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa descarada.

—Es evidente.

—Chica mala. Sí, definitivamente volveré a zurrarte. —Se colocó sobre ella, cubriéndole los muslos, el vientre y el pecho con su cuerpo antes de hundir la cara en su cuello—. Pero no ahora.

Al sentirle encima, una oleada de calor recorrió sus venas como una droga. Le abrazó, le estrechó con fuerza. No era lo más apropiado, pero la ternura de Darien la vencía. Cuando la desplegaba ante ella, conseguía que todo fuera mucho más íntimo.

Él aspiró, oliendo su fragancia.

—Mmm. Dulce y especiada, como a vainilla y cerezas. Me prometí a mí mismo que te lamería de pies a cabeza en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Comenzó a pasarle la lengua por el cuello, por el hombro, envolviéndola a cada paso en un fuego incandescente. Ella se estremeció.

Él siguió bajando por su cuerpo y le apresó los pezones con la boca, primero uno y luego el otro, repetidamente. Los pequeños puntos estaban doloridos por lo que habían sufrido horas antes. Seiya era un hombre de culos, así que no solía prestar atención a sus pechos. Sin embargo, la única vez que Darien y ella habían mantenido relaciones sexuales, él se había demorado con voracidad en las rosadas areolas y en los duros pezones.

Cada roce de su lengua, cada pequeño mordisco de sus dientes, la excitaba un poco más. Serena se contorsionó bajo su cuerpo, separando las piernas de manera inconsciente.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Cherry? —Él le mordisqueó un pezón antes de pasar la lengua por la punta y succionarlo para darle un mordisco más fuerte.

Incluso aunque ella no hubiera decidido ya que seguirían adelante, hubiera sido incapaz de resistirse.

—Por favor...

—Qué dulce súplica. Jamás podré negarte nada, me resultará imposible.

Apenas logró sonreír al escuchar sus palabras antes de que él deslizara las caderas entre sus muslos, colocando el glande justo en la entrada de su estrecha abertura. Ella se puso tensa. Hacía más de un mes que no mantenía relaciones sexuales y Darien era considerablemente más grande que Seiya. Aquello iba a doler.

Él le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

—Tómame, Cherry. Tómame por completo.

Entonces comenzó a empujar lenta e inexorablemente, un tortuoso centímetro tras otro, sin detenerse, sin esperar, una penetración lenta e implacable.

Ella se retorció al notar una leve incomodidad, pero siguió aceptándole. Quería sentirse llena, quería saber que, en ese momento, él era suyo. La inundaban la emoción y el orgullo de pensar que Darien la había elegido a ella tras haberse negado a otras durante años.

Con ese pensamiento en la mente, Serena arqueó las caderas y se empaló por completo en la dura longitud. Contuvo el aliento mientras su cuerpo se dilataba para albergarle. ¡Oh, Dios! La hacía arder; llenaba cada resquicio de su sexo. Darien era tan grande que la colmaba por completo.

—Eres muy estrecha, cariño. —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió—. Es tan jodidamente bueno...

Serena sintió que el sonido hacía tañer su cuerpo, que hacía vibrar sus huesos. No había estado tan cerca de Darien Chiba desde hacía doce años y, en algunos aspectos, estar con él era extraordinario. En otros, lo más natural del mundo.

Alzó las caderas con rítmicos envites mientras se hundía en ella hasta que la rozó con los testículos. La sensación de la dura polla en su interior rivalizaba con el asombro que le provocaba pensar que él estaba dentro de ella, que estaban unidos otra vez.

—Es cierto que estás aquí...

—Sí, Cherry. Y voy a quedarme hasta que me eches. La voz, ronca y sensual, hizo que se estremeciera cuando él se retiró casi por completo. La fricción la hizo contener el aliento. El placer sexual que hubiera alcanzado con cualquier hombre que no fuera Darien había sido fugaz, porque estuvo más pendiente de la satisfacción de su pareja que de sentir su propio éxtasis. Ahora, cada nervio de su cuerpo se estremecía de anticipación, cada célula estaba en armonía con él. Darien volvió a ensartarla y el resto del mundo desapareció hasta que sólo quedó él, llenándola de nuevo, introduciéndose hasta el fondo.

—Cherry, dame las manos.

«¿Las manos?»

Serena frunció el ceño, entonces se dio cuenta de que le había clavado las uñas en los hombros. Apartó los dedos y dejó caer los brazos encima de la cama, junto a los de él.

—Lo siento.

—No. —Los ojos azules ardían al clavarse en los de ella. Veía su alma mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse con rítmicos envites. Un hormigueo cada vez más intenso inundó cada poro de su piel—. Es que quiero tocarte por todas partes. Necesito más control.

Ella apenas pudo asentir con la cabeza antes de que él tomase sus muñecas y las llevara por encima de su cabeza, donde las retuvo con firmeza. Entonces comenzó a deslizar la otra mano por su cuerpo, le amasó las nalgas y la alzó para sumergirse más profundamente. Ella jadeó ante la sensación, ante la cálida plenitud. Darien se zambulló otra vez, estimulando su clítoris con cada empuje.

Bajo él, se contorsionó sin dejar de gemir.

—Más rápido.

Él no cambió el ritmo.

—Espera.

El torso de Darien la abrigaba, el áspero vello de su pecho se rozaba contra los tensos pezones. Sus ojos azules la mantenían prisionera mientras se movía en su interior una y otra vez, hundiéndose más con cada penetración, no sólo en su cuerpo, sino en su mirada, en su alma. Era como si toda ella gritara «tómame por completo».

Serena esperaba que estar con ella le sanara, que lo convirtiera en un hombre entero y feliz otra vez... y que ella también pudiera seguir adelante. Pero no esperaba sentirse de esa manera, quedar indefensa ante las incontables y brillantes sensaciones que atravesaban su cuerpo mientras se movía con frenesí bajo él. Era Darien y hacía que se sintiera especial. Poseída.

Así que respondió a todo lo que él le daba, a cada empuje, a cada beso salvaje, a cada susurro.

—Eres increíble, Cherry. —Él cerró los ojos—. Nunca me había sentido mejor. Podría quedarme dentro de ti toda la noche, todo el día, toda la eternidad y todavía querer más.

Serena se rindió por completo. Juntos se esforzaron por alcanzar el placer, los dos aunados en la búsqueda de algo que anhelaban con desesperación y que sólo podían obtener del otro.

Con las manos presas de su férreo agarre, Serena no podía exorcizar la necesidad de tocarle, pero sí alzar la cabeza en busca de sus labios. Al instante, él tomó plena posesión de su boca. Ella se derritió, se entregó sin guardarse nada, le ofreció su corazón, su propia alma.

«¡Oh, Dios! Esto es peligroso.»

No podía detenerse.

—Bien, Cherry. —Él tragó saliva entre jadeos con la mirada fusionada con la de ella—. No. Puedo. Estar. Un. Segundo. Fuera. De. Ti —dijo con la voz entrecortada dando un empuje con cada palabra.

Serena gimió al oírle con el cuerpo crepitante de placer. Se vio envuelta en una espiral, una cálida llovizna de sensaciones que la hizo arder hasta que apretó los puños, al borde del precipicio. Se contorsionó entre gritos.

—Dime que necesitas esto —ordenó él, estrellándose contra ella otra vez.

—¡Sí! —Serena se arqueó, introduciéndole más profundamente.

—Dime que me necesitas a mí.

—Oh, Dios, ¡sí! —Nunca había experimentado ese increíble frenesí, ese placer, nunca se había sentido tan cerca del hombre que se lo daba—. Te necesito a ti, por favor, Darien...

Aunque parecía increíble, él se puso todavía más duro y sus empujes se volvieron salvajes. La miró a los ojos mientras deslizaba la mano entre sus cuerpos para rozarle el clítoris con el pulgar.

—Córrete conmigo.

Era imposible detener el orgasmo. Fue una brillante oleada de sensaciones que atravesó su cuerpo, que creció hasta convertirse en algo enorme y trascendental. Ella no pudo respirar cuando en su sexo comenzó una intensa palpitación que subió a sus pechos e irradió hasta cada terminación nerviosa. Incluso sintió un hormigueo en los dedos. El placer explotó, fragmentándola en un millón de pedazos al sentir los estremecimientos de Darien. Él le apretó las manos antes de gritar al alcanzar su liberación y derramarse, caliente y líquido, en ella.

Durante un buen rato, siguió palpitando, incapaz de contener los escalofríos de placer. Darien le soltó las manos y la envolvió entre sus brazos, apretándola contra el rítmico latido de su corazón. Ella le rodeó el cuello y se aferró a él. Nadie la había llevado al límite de la manera en que la había llevado él. ¡Oh, Santo Dios!, ella había esperado que aquello fuera un final perfecto, pero ahora, por el contrario, sentía que Darien formaba parte de ella... Que le necesitaba para vivir.

No, era un espejismo, una falsa ilusión provocada por el placer. Se desvanecería. Tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Cherry? —Darien jadeaba; la miró fijamente mientras le apartaba los mechones de la cara—. ¿Estás bien, cariño?

—Genial.

Pero no lo estaba. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Él la había obligado a entregarse, la había convencido para que le diera otra vez una parte de su alma y no entendía cómo lo había conseguido. Se tragó las lágrimas.

—No, no lo estás. —Su expresión era de preocupación—. Sé honesta conmigo. Suéltalo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo siento que... Es como si estuviera en carne viva. No sé lo que esperaba, pero...

No esperaba sentirse como si la hubieran rasgado en dos y vaciado.

—Lo eres todo para mí, cariño. Lo sabes, pienses lo que pienses ahora. Por favor, créeme cuando te digo que deseo abrazarte durante toda la noche. Quiero estar aquí contigo si tú me dejas.

Ella suspiró temblorosamente y él frunció el ceño. Serena intentó sonreír para tranquilizarle. Lo cierto es que estaba completamente abrumada. Había pensado que lograrían superar doce años de nostalgia con una noche de pasión. Quizá el sexo había sido tan explosivo porque hacía mucho tiempo y se deseaban con desesperación. Puede que si se dejaban llevar por lo que había entre ellos durante esa semana, aquello se apagaría por sí solo y podrían continuar con sus vidas.

Quizá...

—También ha sido importante para mí. —No pensaba mentirle—. Estar contigo es todavía mejor de lo que había imaginado.

—Entonces, ¿me dejarás abrazarte durante toda la noche?

¿Cómo podía negarse? Lo cierto es que deseaba sentirle cerca con tanto ardor como él parecía necesitarla a ella.

Asintió con la cabeza conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Sí. Sería perfecto.

_Un motel cercano. Sábado por la mañana._

—¿Te importaría explicarme por qué me dejaste un mensaje en el buzón de voz cancelando la cena en el último momento? ¿Por qué no he podido localizarte durante toda la noche? —La voz de su padrastro, Kenji Sterling, retumbaba en su oído a las cinco y media de la mañana siguiente, demasiado calmada para su gusto.

Serena suspiró. Cuando Darien se levantó para ducharse unos minutos antes, ella activó el sonido de su móvil y se dio cuenta de que Kenji le había dejado nueve mensajes desde las siete de la tarde del día anterior, cada uno más apremiante que el anterior. La pregunta resonó en su mente; llenaba sus pensamientos junto con la ruptura de su compromiso, la terrible vuelta de tuerca del caso que tenía entre manos y todo lo que había hecho en la cama con Darien la noche anterior.

Él la había despertado dos veces durante la noche para hacer el amor, la primera la hizo rodar sobre su estómago, apoyarse en manos y rodillas para masajear los sensibles pechos y pellizcarle los pezones hasta que su sexo se empapó para él. Entonces la penetró desde atrás, montándola con una desesperación que la llevó a aferrarse de las sábanas y jadear su nombre. Más tarde, poco antes de amanecer, Darien se deslizó de nuevo en su interior y la excitó con lentos y pausados envites que acompañó de su devastadora sonrisa.

—¿Serena? —La voz de su padrastro parecía llena de preocupación—. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te encuentras bien, princesa? Tienes que contarme lo que te pasa para que pueda ayudarte.

Debería decirle que había roto con Seiya y ya no vivía con él o seguiría presionándola sin cesar. Así que se centró en su objetivo.

—Seiya y yo lo dejamos ayer. Decidimos que era lo mejor para los dos. Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansada.

—Él me llamó para contármelo. Quiero oír tu versión.

¡Oh, genial! ¿Qué habría explicado Seiya a Kenji? Su padrastro ya no soportaba a Darien cuando era un compañero al que ella ayudaba en literatura. Después de que le rompiera el corazón, el sobreprotector Kenji comenzó a odiarle a muerte. Prefería no imaginar su reacción si Seiya le había dicho que Darien estaba de regreso en su vida. Suponía que no era así, ya que Kenji no lo había mencionado.

Sí, ahora era una mujer hecha y derecha. En teoría, debería poder decir al hombre que la había criado que estaba trabajando con Darien, pero no quería discutir con él, en especial si a su padrastro se le metía en la cabeza que Darien había contribuido de alguna manera a poner fin a su compromiso. Además, Darien estaría fuera de su vida al cabo de una semana. Decirle a Kenji la verdad sólo serviría para preocuparle —e irritarle— innecesariamente.

—Serena, por favor. Me has tenido muy intranquilo durante toda la noche. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué rompiste de manera tan inesperada con Seiya? ¿No os iba bien?

«Quizá. No.» En realidad no lo sabía.

—No era mi intención alarmarte. Lo siento. No estaba preparada para hablar sobre ello. Puede que nuestra ruptura haya sido repentina, pero estoy bien.

—¿De verdad? Estoy preocupado por ti.

Kenji siempre se había preocupado por ella. Era cierto que últimamente siempre estaba ocupado. Que hacía tiempo que no hablaban, pero, ¿no era eso parte de la convivencia? Kenji no era el tipo de hombre que exteriorizara sus sentimientos, pero siempre estuvo a su lado cuando le necesitó.

—Todo saldrá bien.

Su padrastro suspiró.

—¿Dónde estás? ¿Has encontrado un lugar donde quedarte hasta poder instalarte de nuevo? Ya sabes que aquí siempre tienes un sitio.

—Gracias, estoy bien. Me alojo un motel que no está mal. Me queda cerca del trabajo y me va bien durante unos días. Luego buscaré un apartamento.

—De acuerdo. Cuéntame qué ocurrió con Seiya.

—El caso es que... —dijo ella finalmente, eligiendo con cuidado las palabras—, mi misión consiste en rescatar a mi amiga Lita. La recuerdas, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto. Pasó algunas Navidades con nosotros. Lamento lo que les ocurrió a sus padres.

—Sí, bueno. Pues se infiltró en una red de trata de blancas con sede en Florida. Yo tengo que introducirme allí en secreto y ayudar a capturar a los responsables. Así que necesito recibir un determinado entrenamiento para poder colarme en el complejo turístico sin despertar sospechas. Siempre has dicho que algunas misiones no son agradables y aún así hay que hacerlas. Seiya no ha podido aceptar la mía.

—¿Vas a participar en una misión de campo? —No parecía contento.

—Es una especie de prueba. Me presenté voluntaria y mi jefe estuvo de acuerdo porque tengo la edad y los rasgos físicos correctos. Además, sabe que quiero implicarme en este caso más allá del papeleo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Ya veremos cómo resulta. Me temo que es bastante exigente.

—¿Para qué te estás entrenando exactamente?

Ahí es donde las cosas se ponían peliagudas.

—Para ser una sumisa sexual. Y antes de que digas nada, no es asunto tuyo. Soy perfectamente capaz de manejarlo.

—¿Qué? Eso son palabras mayores. —La preocupación en la voz de su padrastro se hizo más profunda—. Princesa, no quiero que te pase nada. Olvídate del caso, vuelve con Seiya. Por favor, arregla las cosas con él. Te ama y es el hombre adecuado para ti. Te dará lo que necesitas.

No, Seiya no lo haría. La noche que había pasado con Darien se lo había demostrado. Sí, sabía que el sexo no lo era todo, pero las necesidades que había despertado en ella no eran sólo físicas. La intimidad que Darien y ella compartían era el resultado de una profunda unión a un nivel muy íntimo... Un tipo de conexión que jamás había sentido con su antiguo prometido.

Había descubierto durante los últimos dos días que poseía un cierto amor propio que se proponía fomentar. Sabía que no era perfecta, pero se las arreglaba bastante bien para seguir las órdenes de Darien. Es más, él conseguía que tuviera valor para afrontar cualquier cosa. De alguna manera, obedecerle la hacía más fuerte. Se había sentido impotente de niña, cuando se le rompió el corazón en la adolescencia, siendo una agente que se preguntaba todo el tiempo si podría llevar a cabo misiones de campo; sin embargo, Darien hacía que se creyera capaz de cualquier cosa.

—No, no lo hará. Quiere que deje la Agencia.

Kenji suspiró.

—¿Acaso eso sería tan malo? Ser agente de campo consumirá tu vida. Te lo dice alguien que lo ha sufrido en carne propia.

Claro que Kenji lo sabía. Era la causa de que hubiera estado pocas veces en casa a lo largo de los años, y ella siempre consideró que ése era el motivo de que se hubiera divorciado de su madre. Sólo había cambiado de actitud tras la repentina muerte de ésta en un accidente de tráfico, cuando ella se quedó sola en el mundo.

—Siempre he pensado que te sentirías orgulloso si seguía tus pasos. —Le dolía que no fuera así, pero lo disimuló—. Ahora que no tengo por quién regresar a casa, que el trabajo asuma el control de mi vida no importa demasiado. Lo cierto es que casi es mejor.

—Es peligroso. —Kenji parecía casi frenético por hacerle entender ese punto.

—Gracias por preocuparte, pero necesito atrapar a esta gente. Por mí... Por Lita. Quiero rescatarla.

—Si no aceptas mis consejos paternales, acéptalos como provenientes de un agente retirado. Te vas a ver envuelta en un asunto muy feo.

—Sé que no quieres que me tenga que enfrentar al peligro, pero preferiría tener tu apoyo. Lo necesito.

—Maldición, jamás pude negarte nada. —Suspiró—. ¿Quieres que te dé mi opinión sobre el caso?

Serena se mordisqueó el labio. Aquello iba contra todo protocolo, pero Kenji fue un buen agente con una trayectoria estelar. De hecho, no haber dejado rastro era uno de los factores que le permitió retirarse pronto y abrir una agencia de seguridad. Ahora se dedicaba a viajar por todo el mundo para encargarse de proteger a sus clientes. Y le iba muy bien económicamente. Ella podría sacar algo en claro de su experiencia. Si con ello contribuía a liberar a Lita, no tenía ningún problema en saltarse las reglas.

Puso a Kenji al tanto del caso.

—No sabemos quién es el cabecilla, no barajamos ningún nombre. Este tipo es escurridizo y no le importa pasar por encima de quién sea. Posee buenas relaciones en todos los rincones del mundo.

—Tienes razón —convino Kenji—. Es más, apuesto lo que quieras a que nadie sabe quién es. Quizá se dedique al BDSM o a vender jovencitas. Sea lo que sea, seguro que le reporta importantes beneficios. Creo que vuestro hombre es un varón de raza blanca de entre treinta y cinco y cincuenta y cinco años, que viaja con frecuencia. Quizá domine muchos idiomas.

—Lo que yo imaginaba. Definitivamente estamos buscando a alguien sin conciencia ni corazón. Tengo que atrapar a este sinvergüenza.

—¿Cuándo te vas?

—El agente York y yo tenemos programado salir el miércoles que viene. Iremos a un complejo turístico situado en una isla privada cerca de Key West. Si puedo me volveré a poner en contacto contigo, pero si no lo hago, no te preocupes.

Kenji se rió.

—Me conoces demasiado bien. ¿Quién te está entrenando? ¿Lo conozco?

—Alguien que contrató la Agencia.

No pensaba darle el nombre de Darien ni a cambio de un millón de dólares. Sólo serviría para que se pusiera a dar voces y liberara el odio que sentía por él.

Entonces, ella no sabría qué decirle. Después de la asombrosa revelación de Darien y de la manera en que habían hecho el amor, no sabía qué sentía.

_Camino del Club Dominium. Sábado por la mañana._

Darien miró a Serena a través la cabina del todoterreno. A pesar de lo cerca que la había sentido durante la noche anterior —cuando habían llegado a estar tan sincronizados y compenetrados como él quería—, su Cherry tenía ahora la mente muy lejos de allí. Y a él no le gustaba nada. ¿Creería que se conformaría con una noche de sexo? ¿Se sentiría culpable por haberse acostado con él horas después de poner fin a su relación con Seiya?

—¿En qué está tan absorta esta cabecita tuya?

Ella sonrió desvaídamente; parecía cansada.

—En que necesito un café.

No la presionó. Quizá Serena tuviera que reflexionar y necesitara un poco de espacio. Pero a pesar de haberle besado con abandono al despertar, parecía una persona totalmente diferente cuando él salió de la ducha.

—Eso lo solucionaremos antes de ir a trabajar. ¿Te preocupa algo más?

Serena le miró de soslayo antes de clavar los ojos en la carretera.

—No. —El encogimiento de hombros que acompañó a su respuesta era totalmente fingido.

—Me pareció oírte hablar con alguien cuando estaba en la ducha. ¿Has llamado por teléfono?

Ella suspiró con resignación.

—¿No puedes dejarlo?

—Sea lo que sea, te ha dejado preocupada. ¿Te ha llamado Seiya? ¿Tengo que hablar con él?

—Estás de broma, ¿verdad? —se burló ella—. No quiero ni imaginar qué clase de conversación sería ésa, pero dudo que fuera agradable.

—No si de mí depende.

—Da igual. No he hablado con Seiya, sino con mi padrastro.

—Imagino que no le dirías que estabas conmigo.

—Er... no. No estaba de humor para comenzar la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Ya estaba disgustado porque hubiera terminado la relación con Seiya. —Siguió mirando pensativamente a través del parabrisas—. Él también me rogó que dejara el caso.

—Es probable que sea lo único en lo que estemos de acuerdo.

Serena le miró, parecía aturdida.

—Después de todos los progresos que he hecho, ¿todavía quieres que abandone? Crees que no seré capaz de llegar al final, pero te equivocas. Te lo demostraré...

—Tranquila, tigresa. —Darien se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo que no parecía tener sentido en las calles poco transitadas de los sábados a primera hora de la mañana—. Te lo he dicho y lo repito, estás haciendo grandes progresos. Siempre he sabido que eres capaz de cualquier cosa que te propongas y te respeto por ello. Sin embargo, como hombre que te ama, prefiero que te mantengas alejada del peligro.

Ahí estaba otra vez. Una declaración de amor aparentemente casual que él soltaba con toda la naturalidad del mundo. «Qué día más agradable hace. Pásame la leche. Te amo.» Serena meneó la cabeza.

Durante la noche anterior habían estado tan próximos como podían estar dos personas. No era raro que ella supusiera que él albergaba sentimientos profundos. Pero cuando pasaran unos días, Darien se daría cuenta de que no había nada entre ellos, de que aquello no era realmente amor. Aun así, sus palabras le agradaron.

En cuanto tuvieron ante sí un copioso desayuno y un humeante café, rebosante de cafeína, Serena miró a Darien.

—No puedo renunciar. Lita fue mi compañera de habitación en la universidad. Perdió a sus padres en el atentado de las Torres Gemelas; iban en el avión que chocó contra la Torre Sur. Hasta entonces, quería dedicarse a la abogacía, pero después... Le sostuve las manos y lloré con ella. Incluso la convencí de que se uniera al FBI como una manera de honrar su memoria e impedir que se repitiera una brutalidad semejante. Me siento responsable...

—Cherry, shhh... Puede que le dieras la idea, pero lo hizo porque quiso. ¿Querría ella que siguieras sus pasos sin estar preparada?

Lita no querría que fuera, punto.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Es Esta y sagaz, y sé que si alguien puede permanecer con vida en una situación hostil, es ella.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Querría que lo hicieras sin estar preparada?

Dios, él no se daba por vencido.

—No. Según ella tengo mucha voluntad, pero me pierde tener un corazón blando. No conocía a Lita, pero ya le caía bien.

—Eso no es malo. De verdad... Quiero que medites con calma todo esto.

—Me he comprometido a hacerlo. —Cruzó los brazos y le miró con una determinación que Darien no le conocía—. Se lo debo. Me lo debo a mí misma. No es que no me guste trabajar tras un escritorio, pero necesito saber si estoy hecha para este tipo de misiones. Siempre he echado de menos algo en mi vida y no puedo evitar pensar que... No sé, que quiero vivir a fondo.

Normal: Seiya era aburrido a más no poder y ella había acabado harta y hastiada. Darien sabía que el sitio de Serena estaba tras un escritorio, solucionando acertijos que se le resistirían a la mayoría de la gente. Eso era lo que siempre le había gustado, resolver acertijos y puzzles, pero era ella quien se tenía que dar cuenta de ello.

Y su trabajo era asegurarse de que vivía el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.

—Entonces tenemos que centrarnos en que estés preparada. Nos quedan cuatro días y vamos a necesitar cada minuto.

Tras aparcar el todoterreno, los dos bajaron del vehículo. A pesar de haberse pasado media noche dentro de ella, Darien se empalmaba sólo de pensar en la disciplina en la que iba a entrenarla.

Cuando entraron en el edificio, la cogió de la mano. Ella intentó apartarse discretamente. ¡Ja!

Le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación.

—¿Me tomas el pelo? Después de la noche que hemos pasado, ¿no quieres tocarme?

—Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. Creo que no debemos mezclar lo personal con nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento.

Darien le apretó la mano con más fuerza.

—No vas a poner distancia entre nosotros cuando lo que más necesitamos es confianza y conexión.

Cherry se mordisqueó el labio inferior mientras caminaba a su lado por el largo pasillo del Dominium; era evidente en qué estaba pensando. Darien supo que estaba retrocediendo; no estaba preparada para admitir que la noche anterior había sido el nacimiento de algo nuevo en vez del olvido de sus legendarios sentimientos. Pronto se aseguraría de que lo comprendiera.

—Muy bien.

Darien pasó la tarjeta electrónica por la ranura de apertura de la puerta de su mazmorra y ésta se abrió con un sonido metálico. La empujó y guió a Serena al interior, pero no la cerró a su espalda.

—Ahora estamos en la mazmorra. ¿Qué tienes que decir?

Serena no parecía muy contenta.

—Sí, Darien.

Esbozó un mohín tan condenadamente adorable con los labios que en lo único que pudo pensar fue en besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido.

—Bien, ¿qué más deberías hacer ahora que estamos aquí dentro?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

—¿Qué encuentras tan fascinante de verme desnuda?

Él le acarició el cuello con la nariz, pasando la lengua por uno de los chupetones que le había hecho.

—Si te quedan dudas después de la noche que hemos pasado, estaré encantado de demostrártelo otra vez.

Ella frunció el ceño y le dio un juguetón puñetazo en el hombro.

—Me refiero a los Amos en general. ¿Si las sumisas no se desnudan el juego quedaría demasiado nivelado?

—No es eso. Cuando una sumisa se desnuda, se siente más vulnerable y es más receptiva. Es un estado natural, aunque nos hayan educado para lo contrario durante la mayor parte de nuestra vida. Es parte del trabajo de un Amo despojar a su sumisa de cualquier artificio y descubrir a la persona que es en realidad. De esa manera la ropa es algo simbólico. Una sumisa tiene menos posibilidades de resistirse a la dominación si no tiene nada con qué cubrirse.

—A mí no me gusta —dijo ella, doblando la última prenda y dándosela a él.

—Porque te sientes vulnerable. Se nota en el rubor que cubre tu piel, en los hombros encorvados y la manera en que intentas mirar a cualquier parte menos a mí.

Serena le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

—Ahora mismo no me caes demasiado bien.

Estaba de broma... y al mismo tiempo, no lo estaba. Era evidente que a Serena no le gustaba sentirse vulnerable con él cuando no era dueña de sí misma. Era algo que sólo solucionaría el tiempo y la confianza. Esperaba poder convencerla de que su amor era firme; y para ello tenía que conseguir que confiara en él antes de que se les acabara el tiempo.

—Una vez que traspasemos esta puerta, no toleraré ese tipo de comentarios. Yergue los hombros, cabeza alta. Mírame, Cherry. Ahora.

Ella respiró hondo e hizo lo que le ordenaba. La postura mejoró y el respeto que él sentía por ella creció de manera exponencial.

—¡Hola, chicos! ¿Habéis empezado sin mí? —les saludó Andrew desde la puerta antes de entrar con paso relajado.

Serena se puso rígida, pero no se cubrió. Él supo que había tenido que contener el deseo de hacerlo. Se sintió orgulloso de sus progresos pero, al mismo tiempo, apenas pudo contener las ganas de golpear a Andrew por su audacia. No quería explicar a Serena lo que iban a hacer delante de él.

—¡Joder! Es preciosa —comentó Andrew—. Comestible incluso. Tengo que saborearla.

Darien lanzó a su amigo una mirada furibunda cuando le vio rodear a Serena rozando su cadera desnuda y dejó caer un beso en su hombro. Ver la lengua de Andrew sobre la suave piel femenina, casi le hizo perder la razón.

—No la toques.

Andrew sonrió al tiempo que retrocedía.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —indagó Serena.

Tanto Darien como Andrew la miraron con desaprobación.

—Cuidadito con tu actitud, Cherry —la advirtió—. Puede que no te azote las nalgas hasta que las magulladuras se desvanezcan, pero conozco muchas maneras de hacerte sufrir. Puedo mantenerte al borde del orgasmo durante horas para que no vuelvas a olvidar cómo debes dirigirte a mí cuando estamos aquí dentro.

Al instante, ella apretó los labios.

—Sí, Darien.

—Bien. —Le frotó el hombro con la mano en un gesto tranquilizador—. Andrew ha venido para ayudarnos en la siguiente fase de tu entrenamiento. No voy a decirte aún de qué se trata porque tienes que aprender a estar preparada para cualquier cosa. ¿Lo has entendido?

Serena quiso discutir con él, pero se contuvo.

—Sí, Darien.

—Buena chica. Quédate aquí. —Entonces miró a Andrew con el ceño fruncido mientras se acercaba al armario—. Y tú no la toques, siéntate.

Andrew se acercó a la cama y se acomodó.

—Así que sólo voy a ser testigo de la función. Ojalá hubiera traído palomitas.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Darien observó que Serena lanzaba a Andrew una mirada furiosa, aunque hizo como que no se daba cuenta. Su amigo se merecía eso y más. Darien sabía que tenía que asegurarse de que ella aprendiera a respetar al resto de los Amos, pero todavía tenían tiempo.

—Cherry, inclínate sobre el banco de azotes.

Ella le lanzó un vistazo al aparato y luego le miró a él, vacilando. Darien arqueó una ceja pero esperó en silencio. La vio prepararse mentalmente antes de inclinar la parte superior de su cuerpo con aquella elegancia innata que poseía.

Él cogió todo lo que necesitaba y cruzó la estancia para dejarlo sobre una mesa ante los ojos de Serena. La amarró con rapidez y respiró hondo.

Si tenía en cuenta únicamente el propósito de la misión, estar preparada para esto podía salvarla. Pero también sería una parte importante de su relación. Si a ella no le gustaba, no la amaría menos, pero siempre le quedarían las ganas de poseerla por completo. Tras tantos años separados, no le gustaba la idea de que existieran barreras entre ellos.

De hecho, era consciente de que la noche anterior no había usado preservativo. No habían mencionado el control de natalidad y los niños eran un tema del que todavía debían hablar; pero sabía que quería tenerlos con ella, con la misma claridad que sabía que quería disfrutar una existencia plena a su lado. Por primera vez en años, se sentía vivo y anhelaba compartirlo, esparcirlo, engendrar vida.

Deslizó la mirada sobre Serena; pensar que ya podía estar embarazada le puso más duro que el acero.

«Ve poco a poco, tío. Primero que salga de la misión con vida. Luego ya le pondrás un collar en el cuello y un anillo en el dedo.»

Darien abrió el tubo de lubricante, e impregnó un delgado dilatador anal de plástico rosa.

«Ha llegado la hora de la verdad...»

Él se movió detrás de ella.

—¿Has practicado alguna vez sexo anal?

Creía que no, pero necesitaba que se lo confirmara.

Serena se puso rígida.

—No.

—Está bien. Te prepararé para ello.

—¿P-para el sexo anal?

—Sí. —Se inclinó sobre ella, cubriendo la preciosa piel marfileña con su cuerpo, para hablarle al oído—. Y, antes de que lo preguntes, sí, conmigo. Quiero ser el primero en poseerte aquí.

«El único.»

Ella se estremeció y él puso la palma en la espalda desnuda.

—No te tenses. Iremos despacio.

Pero ella no se relajó. Darien le masajeó los hombros, le pasó los pulgares por los nudos de la columna vertebral, aliviando la tensa musculatura. Le dibujó la curva de la cintura al tiempo que la besaba en el omóplato. Poco a poco, la tensión la abandonó.

—Buena chica. Comenzaremos por lo más sencillo. No debería dolerte. Te llevará algunos días aceptar algo más sustancial. Por ahora, este dilatador será suficiente. Si te hace daño, dímelo. Si no puedes soportar el dolor, di la palabra segura. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, Darien. —La respuesta fue jadeante.

¡Dios!, aquel sonido fue directo a su polla. Había imaginado que tras pasarse la noche follándola tendría un poco más de autocontrol. Pero no era así en absoluto, le estaba costando más que nunca contenerse.

Le acarició la cadera y luego deslizó la mano por la redonda curva del trasero, deteniéndose y frunciendo el ceño al ver una amoratada magulladura. En la otra nalga vio otra, apenas perceptible y de un tono amarillento. Se arrepintió de haberle zurrado; iba a tener que ser muy cuidadoso con ella.

Vertió un poco de lubricante entre los dedos y lo frotó para calentarlo un poco, entonces introdujo los dedos en la hendidura entre las nalgas en busca de la abertura virgen. Cuando la tocó allí, ella cerró los puños.

Lenta y pacientemente, presionó hacia el interior con la punta de un dedo.

—Tranquila, Cherry. Respira hondo.

Ella lo hizo. Dejó de contraer los músculos y él logró introducirse hasta el primer nudillo.

¡Joder! Ardiente y estrecha. Era tocar el cielo. Una vez que la penetrara allí con la polla no aguantaría nada. Iba a tener que practicar la contención hasta que ella se acostumbrara a la penetración anal.

Siempre y cuando le gustara.

Serena aspiró temblorosamente. Alzó la cabeza y le miró por encima del hombro. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y las pupilas dilatadas. Darien no podía seguir sin saber lo que ella sentía ni un segundo más, así que metió la mano entre el banco y su cuerpo y llevó los dedos a su sexo... Sonrió.

—¿Te gusta esto, Cherry?

—No lo sé.

—Estás mojada.

—Me gusta la idea.

Había sido honesta... Y la mitad de la batalla estaba ganada. Quizá sólo era cuestión de que se acostumbrase.

—Pero me asusta un poco —admitió al poco rato.

—Me alegra saberlo. —Se inclinó para besarla en la sien y susurrarle al oído de manera que sólo lo oyera ella—. Voy a hacer que te guste, cariño. Quiero que te imagines lo que sería tomarme aquí, cubriéndote la espalda con el pecho mientras te penetro hasta el fondo. ¿No puedes casi sentir un incontenible placer?

—Sí. —El sonido fue un gemido entrecortado.

—Yo también, cariño. Para conseguirlo tienes que estar preparada. ¿Puedes presionar hacia mí? Sí, así. Con fuerza.

A los pocos segundos, el dedo estaba introducido por completo y rodeado de raso ardiente. Darien comenzó a sudar. Santo Dios, la noche anterior había cambiado algo entre ellos, algo básico y fundamental. Ella había intentado ignorarlo ocultándose tras una fachada de profesionalidad para guardar las distancias, pero ahora estaba despojándola de todas esas barreras artificiales y podía ver cómo se sentía en realidad. Y disponer de su confianza era hermoso. Apenas podía esperar para follarle el culo, para poseerla por completo. Eso requeriría que tuviera un poco más de fe en él, pero si lograba tener paciencia y le daba lo que necesitaba, ocurriría.

En el momento en que Serena le permitiera deslizarse en ese precioso trasero, sabría que ella confiaba en él por completo. Entonces le pediría que se quedara con él, que se pusiera su collar. Y no importaba lo que le hubiera prometido antes: en cuanto esa jodida misión se acabara, la perseguiría hasta conseguir que se convirtiera en su esposa.

—Darien...

—¿Sí, Cherry? ¿Estás bien?

Ella estaba tensa como una cuerda.

—Haz algo.

Él deslizó los dedos por la hinchada vulva, por el duro y anhelante clítoris. Santo Dios, qué receptiva era Serena. Estaba a punto de correrse. Y él también estaba más que preparado.

Pero antes tenía que terminar la tarea.

Retiró el dedo del trasero lentamente y cogió el dilatador que había preparado.

—Voy a penetrarte con esto. Es un poco más ancho que mi dedo, pero lo puedes albergar. Sólo tienes que relajarte.

Serena asintió bruscamente con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo.

Con el corazón resonándole en los oídos, Darien le separó las nalgas y colocó la punta del dilatador contra el ano. Poco a poco lo hundió en las profundidades.

Serena tensó la espalda. Cuando él se detuvo, ella respiró hondo. Volvió a la carga y ella cerró los puños. Pero cuando Darien volvió a quedarse inmóvil, Serena negó con la cabeza frenéticamente.

—No, no te detengas.

Darien le acarició de nuevo las nalgas y empujó el dilatador un poco más. Cuando introdujo una parte más gruesa en el trasero virgen, Serena no respiró.

—¿Es demasiado, Cherry?

Ella comenzó a jadear, y él casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos mientras observaba la situación de manera retrospectiva.

—E-es más intenso de lo que esperaba.

¿Intenso pero bueno? Darien llevó los dedos entre sus muslos otra vez. Estaba más mojada que antes. Más mojada que nunca. Le acarició el clítoris antes de meter dos dedos en su sexo. Se colaron como si estuvieran impregnados de mantequilla derretida. Resbaladiza, húmeda, perfecta.

—Quieres correrte. —No era una pregunta. Él lo sabía.

—No lo entiendo.

—No tienes que hacerlo, cariño. Lo único que tienes que hacer es sentir. Sólo te pido que te contengas unos minutos más. Quiero compartir ese orgasmo contigo.

Serena gimió, pero asintió temblorosamente con la cabeza.

—Respóndeme —ordenó él.

—Sí, Darien.

La sumisión de Serena fue directa a su erección, como siempre. Aun quedaban por introducir un par de centímetros del dilatador y observarla aceptar el objeto en su interior. Sentir la vertiginosa subida de su pasión le excitó de una manera increíble. Había estado dentro de ella hacía menos de dos horas y ya se moría de ganas por volver a estarlo.

—Buena chica. Estás haciéndolo genial. Vas a aceptar el resto del dilatador, cariño. Luego me tomarás a mí. Voy a llenar tu sexo con mi polla —le susurró al oído—. Y mientras te follo, te frotaré el clítoris. Me suplicarás que te dé más.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo podía jadear.

—¿Lo quieres? —Darien sabía que sí, pero quería que lo admitiera. Estar así con ella, con su cuerpo a su disposición, hacía aflorar cada uno de sus instintos más primitivos.

«Tómala. Poséela. Es tuya.»

—Sí, Darien.

De alguna manera, cuando ella decía esas dos sencillas palabras, su pene palpitaba en respuesta, dispuesto a darle todo lo que pudiera.

Con un profundo suspiro, él retiró los dedos de su sexo. Ella gimió en protesta, pero un segundo más tarde, él aseguró el dilatador en su ano y el gemido se convirtió en un grito.

—¡Joder! Nunca había visto nada igual —susurró Andrew desde la cama.

Fue como si Serena recordara de repente que tenían audiencia y se puso rígida.

—¿Se va a quedar?

—Sí, tienes que estar preparada para actuar ante quien sea. Ahora deja de hacer preguntas, Cherry. Acepta lo que te doy o di tu palabra segura. Lo que hago está pensado para que logres enfrentarte a cualquier situación. Si no puedes soportarlo, dilo.

Al provocarla de esa manera, haría que ella recuperara el valor.

Sí, sin duda alguna, tenía la espalda rígida. Darien la distrajo frotándole el clítoris con los dedos, trazando pequeños círculos con las yemas.

Ella no dijo una palabra más.

Darien se llevó la mano con rapidez a la bragueta y se bajó la cremallera, liberó su miembro y se colocó contra el húmedo portal. Con la otra mano agarró la base del dilatador. Entonces se introdujo en el sedoso y ardiente sexo apretado y la sensación de tener la erección desnuda en su interior le volvió loco. Sí, jugaba con fuego y sabía que tenían que hablar sobre ello, pero la necesitaba demasiado. La imagen de ella con su hijo en brazos hizo que casi se corriera.

Pero sin embargo apretó los dientes, contuvo el aliento y retiró un poco el dilatador. Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, lo volvió a introducir al tiempo que la penetraba con su miembro; repitió el proceso una y otra vez. Serena comenzó a arañar el banco y a clavar las uñas en el cuero oscuro. Su sexo apretaba el de Darien con tanta intensidad que él casi perdió el control. La respuesta era ardiente, pero era su confianza lo que le tenía a punto de explotar. La conexión. Podía sentir, literalmente, cómo se calentaba el cuerpo de Serena, cómo se sobrecargaba y se dirigía justo hacia donde él la guiaba. Con cada suspiro, con cada gemido, con cada tensión en sus músculos o sacudida de cabeza le decía cuál era el mejor camino para hacerla alcanzar al clímax.

Mejor sería hacerlo rápido. No duraría.

Le rozó el clítoris de nuevo, lo rodeó y apretó con los dedos. Serena estaba a punto de explotar. Su orgasmo le arrastraría consigo y no podía esperar más.

Le apretó el clítoris otra vez y se sumergió hasta el fondo de su sexo.

—¡Córrete!

Apenas había terminado de decir la palabra cuando ella comenzó a estremecerse intensamente. Apresó la erección con poderosas contracciones y gritó; corcoveando, palpitando con cada latido del clímax. Un momento después, el orgasmo que él había contenido atravesó como un rayo sus testículos y salió disparado como un ardiente relámpago. Siguió zambulléndose en el sexo de Serena con fieros envites mientras el fuego hacía crecer los estremecimientos, para finalmente vaciarse dentro de ella con un profundo gemido que le salió del alma.

Cuando cubrió con su pecho empapado de sudor la caliente piel de la espalda de Serena y la rodeó entre sus brazos, supo que haría lo que fuera necesario para protegerla y hacerla suya para siempre.

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me Perteneces**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la autora Shayla Black y el nombre de la novela es Me perteneces y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi Nosotras solo vamos adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

_Club Dominium. Sábado por la tarde._

Darien entró de nuevo en la mazmorra con una bolsa de papel blanco en cada mano y sosteniendo con los dientes otra de plástico. Al verle, Serena dejó el móvil sobre la mesa y corrió a ayudarle, aligerándole de la que sujetaba con la boca. Él suspiró aliviado.

—¿Quién iba a pensar que las latas de refrescos pesaban tanto?

—Te vas a estropear los dientes —le reprendió ella.

—Aún los tengo todos. —Sonrió ampliamente.

—Sí, pero si quieres seguir teniéndolos, no deberías usarlos para eso, ¿sabes?

Con un guiño, él atravesó la estancia y dejó las bolsas en la mesa. A Serena le sorprendió darse cuenta de que habían adoptado la vieja rutina que seguían en el instituto. Entonces, ella siempre trataba de señalar la lógica de las cosas y él era el incorregible travieso que inevitablemente hacía algo que la hacía derretirse. Serena era seria por naturaleza. Poseía un cierto sentido del humor, pero lo enterraba bajo capas de deber y responsabilidad. Darien era más relajado, más extrovertido y, durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos en la adolescencia, ella siempre se había sentido... completa cuando estaba con él. Feliz.

Aquel día también se sentía ligera y contenta a pesar de que acababa de romper con su prometido, de estar intentando rescatar a su mejor amiga y de tener sobredosis de sexo con el mismo tipo que le había roto el corazón hacía años. Quizá debería meditar un poco.

—¡Eh! —dijo Darien al tiempo que retiraba un envase de estaño con la tapa de cartón de la primera bolsa.

La comida olía genial, pero tenía tal nudo en el estómago que no sabía si podría comer.

—¿Qué?

—Conozco esa mirada. Estás muy seria.

De ninguna manera pensaba decirle que ahora se sentía a gusto con él. Darien ya estaba convencido de estar enamorado de ella y, aunque esas alocadas ideas se desvanecerían en cuanto se diera cuenta de que había conseguido olvidarla, no iba a dejarse enredar de nuevo por aquel hombre increíble. Sí, vale, cuando rompió con ella existían circunstancias atenuantes y no le culpaba, pero que hubiera sido capaz de abandonarla con tanta facilidad la asustaba.

—Estaba pensando en el caso —mintió—. Me voy dentro de cuatro días.

—Estarás preparada, te lo prometo. ¿Has sabido algo de Bocelli?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Le he llamado mientras ibas a por la comida. Fue una conversación muy breve; me aseguró que no había nada nuevo.

—Que no haya más cadáveres es una buena noticia, Cherry.

Darien tenía razón, pero eso no hacía que se preocupara menos. Había contenido sus dudas sobre el estado de Lita y el éxito de la misión diciéndose que el pánico sólo impediría que se concentrara en el entrenamiento. Sin embargo, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a su amiga; a veces le pedía ayuda a gritos, otras la veía muerta.

—Cariño, empiezas a alarmarme. —Dejó a un lado la comida y cruzó la estancia hasta ella—. Te has quedado muy pálida.

—Lo siento. Es que estoy preocupada por Lita.

—Estás haciendo todo lo que puedes.

—¿Y si eso no fuera suficiente? —Sólo pensarlo hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

Él le masajeó los hombros mientras clavaba en ella sus ojos azules.

—Es lo único que puedes hacer. Piensa que el objetivo de esa organización no es matar mujeres. Tienes tiempo.

—No dejo de preguntarme en qué estado estará ahora.

—No conozco a Lita, pero debe ser una mujer fuerte.

—Sí, lo es —convino ella, notando que la ansiedad en su estómago se disolvía un poco—. Pero... ¿crees que se han dado cuenta de que no es una verdadera sumisa? —Si fuera así, ¿acabaría como Neherenia Fox?

Darien vaciló.

—Es difícil saberlo. Si estuvieran convencidos de ello, creo que ya la habrían matado. Lo más seguro es que piensen que es una sumisa rebelde que necesita mano firme.

Serena tragó saliva.

—Si está en las manos equivocadas, eso puede ser terrible.

—Puede ser. Pero ahora mismo sólo deberías preocuparte por ti misma. Tienes que centrarte, prepararte lo mejor posible para que cuando vayas a rescatarla no te descubran y puedas conseguir tu propósito.

—Lo sé. —Era cierto, pero eso no hacía que la situación resultara más fácil—. ¿Qué me dices de Robert? ¿Ha hecho progresos con Zafiro?

Esta vez, Darien suspiró. La expresión en su cara la llenó de temor.

—No está hecho para esto, Cherry. Ya te lo he dicho. Zafiro dice que York puede tener control de sí mismo, pero no le gusta someter a nadie. Ayer lo intentó con una de las sumisas del club. Al parecer, ella le tomó el pelo como le dio la gana. York acabó diciendo que estaba harto de jueguecitos mentales y mandándolo todo a la mierda. Lita y él son pareja, ¿verdad? ¿Ella le importa mucho?

—Se supone que es un secreto, pero sí. Creo que tenía intención de declararse pronto. Al menos eso sospechaba Lita.

—York no sólo no es el agente adecuado para el caso, es que además no se molesta en aprender lo necesario. Tiene la cabeza en otro lado. Se lo he dicho a Bocelli, y también lo ha hecho Zafiro. Cariño, necesitáis un plan de emergencia.

Ella se mordisqueó el labio inferior.

—Lo sé. A veces pienso que no podré infiltrarme en ese complejo turístico ni entregar mi cuerpo a alguien que no conozco. Por lo menos, no como me entrego a ti.

Él le acarició la mejilla con expresión tierna.

—Eso es porque confías en mí.

Aquella expresión la asustó muchísimo, era como si esperara que ella también le amase.

—Vamos a conseguir que esa confianza sea todavía mayor, Cherry. Voy a ganármela. Al final me perdonarás y yo...

—Alto.

A Serena se le aceleró el corazón. Sabía lo que Darien iba a decir, y no era lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirlo. La noche anterior, él había derribado sus defensas. Si hubiera sido posesivo y dominante, no le hubiera costado nada pararle los pies. Pero había sido paciente, tierno, seductor. Incluso en el entrenamiento de esa mañana... ¿quién iba a suponer que acostumbrarse al dilatador anal se convertiría en una experiencia que les vincularía todavía más? Aun así, no podía negar que todavía se sentía más conectada a él.

No podía permitírselo.

—Me muero de hambre, y eso huele muy bien. —Señaló con la cabeza el envase. Parecía que contenía comida italiana.

Él suspiró decepcionado antes de quitar la tapa.

—Esto es lasaña. En la otra bolsa hay ensalada.

—Gracias. —Ella se sintió fatal al ver su expresión; le estaba haciendo daño—. Sabes que aprecio todo lo que haces.

—Si me dejaras, me encargaría siempre de ti.

Santo Dios, ¡qué difícil resultaba decir que no! No quería imaginar lo que pensaría tras haber pasado tres días más con él.

—¿Podemos centrarnos en el caso?

—Sí. —Fue evidente que no era eso lo que quería.

—¿Qué tienes planeado para el resto del día?

—No voy a decírtelo. Sólo quiero que sepas que te enfrentarás a la primera prueba auténtica, y abarcará todo lo que has aprendido en una única escena. Es importante que sigas el protocolo y te sometas lo mejor que puedas.

Tuvo un horrible presentimiento.

—¿Kou estará presente?

—Te lo aseguro.

Ella hizo una mueca, pero ya llegaría el momento de enfrentarse a eso. Le cogió de la mano. —Tengo miedo a fallar. Él le deslizó la mano por la nuca.

—No lo tengas. No lo permitiré. Concéntrate en mí, en estar conmigo y complacerme. El resto vendrá rodado.

_Club Dominium. Sábado por la noche._

Con la reconfortante mano de Darien en el hueco de la espalda, Serena atravesó el corredor del club. Puede que pareciera un acto sencillo, pero sólo llevaba puesta la pálida bata de seda que él guardaba en el armario.

Y no se hacía ilusiones, sabía que no la conservaría mucho tiempo.

No debía preguntar otra vez adónde iban ni lo que ocurriría. Él ya se había negado a responderle dos veces antes de asegurarle que, si volvía a preguntárselo, no le permitiría que se corriera durante el resto de la noche.

Estaba claro que era un ensayo para lo que se podía encontrar en Llave del Placer, el complejo turístico donde iba a infiltrarse. Pero allí su Amo sería Robert y sabía que tendría que ser especialmente sumisa con él, pues no resultaría un Amo poderoso.

—Estás nerviosa —susurró Darien—. No tengas miedo. No permitiré que te ocurra nada.

Era cierto y ella lo sabía.

—Eso no hace que me resulte más fácil aceptar lo desconocido.

—Respira hondo. Sé que te gusta tenerlo todo planificado y prever cualquier contingencia, pero ahora no es posible. La sumisión significa un cierto relax para ti porque es la única parte de tu vida en la que te dejas llevar. Relájate, sabes que yo me ocuparé de todo.

Y lo haría. Le sorprendió darse cuenta de lo mucho que confiaba en que él la mantendría a salvo. La presionaría, sí, pero no más allá de lo que ella pudiera aguantar.

El nerviosismo no se desvaneció, pero el miedo que la atenazaba se difuminó un poco.

—Gracias.

Se acercaron a otra puerta que él abrió. Al instante se vieron envueltos por la música atronadora y sexy que inundaba el cavernoso espacio. Se escuchó restallar un latigazo seguido por gritos de pasión. Un hombre gemía a su derecha y le sorprendió ver a una mujer desnuda, de rodillas ante él, chupándole el pene. Unos metros más allá, una mujer vestida de cuero azotaba con una vara el trasero de un individuo encadenado a una cruz. Él tensaba los músculos con cada golpe.

—¡Va a hacerle daño! —El primer instinto de Serena fue correr hacia allí y rescatarle.

Darien le apretó el codo en silencio, recordándole que si el sumiso se veía sobrepasado, tenía una palabra segura que podía utilizar.

—A él le gusta. Y es lo último que quiero escucharte hasta que te dé permiso para hablar. ¿Lo has entendido?

Tenían que seguir el protocolo ante la gente presente. Notó que todos les miraban fijamente; algunos con lujuria, muchos con curiosidad. Una pequeña sumisa con el pelo corto y oscuro servía una bebida a otro Amo sin dejar de observarla como si quisiera asesinarla. ¿Una antigua sumisa de Darien? Si era racional, sabía que eso no importaba; él no había hecho el amor con esa chica, fuera quién fuera. Pero no era sólo por el sexo. Darien demostraba genuino afecto cuando llegaba al final de una escena, y sólo pensar en que esa mujer lo había experimentado...

—Estás muy tensa. —Darien le acarició la cadera.

Tardó un segundo en alzar los ojos y él siguió la dirección de su mirada. Darien apretó los dientes al observar la expresión de desagrado de aquella sumisa; aunque ella la borró rápidamente al sentirse observada.

—Hola, Darien —Andrew se acercó por la derecha—. Serena.

—Quédate con Cherry un minuto —dijo Darien a su amigo—. Tengo que decirle dos cosas a Luna.

—Buena idea. Desde que se enteró de que te habías recluido con Serena en tu mazmorra, está de un humor de perros.

—Lo arreglaré ahora mismo.

Tras decir eso, Darien se alejó. No le había dicho qué iba a hacer pero...

Andrew arqueó una ceja.

—Puedes preguntármelo, cariño.

—¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a esa chica?

—Que desea a tu Amo con todas sus fuerzas. Lleva más de un año intentando que se la tire. —Andrew negó con la cabeza—. Luna no es estúpida. Se ha dado cuenta de que él se comporta de manera diferente contigo.

Darien podía creer que la amaba, y su parte más insidiosa deseaba que fuera cierto, en especial al ver lo bien que estaban juntos, pero aquella clase de deseos no llevaba a ningún lado. Él no conocía a la mujer en que se había convertido; sólo a la chica con la que se acostó cuando estaban en el instituto. Aquellos sentimientos sin resolver y el caso eran lo único que les unían ahora. Una vez que la misión hubiera terminado, y no tuviera que entrenarla, Darien vería las cosas con más claridad y estaría listo para seguir adelante. Estaba segura de que se sentiría aliviado al darse cuenta.

Darien mantuvo una furiosa conversación con Luna. La reprendió con expresión firme y luego le indicó a un Amo de mazmorras que la escoltara fuera de allí. Una vez resuelto el asunto, regresó a su lado.

—¿Qué le va a pasar? —murmuró ella al oído de Andrew.

—La castigarán, Cherry. Igual que haré yo contigo si vuelves a abrir la boca —le advirtió Darien.

Y lo haría. Serena apretó los labios.

—Vamos. —Darien se giró hacia Andrew—. ¿Está todo dispuesto?

—Exactamente como me pediste.

El desconocimiento hacía que la imaginación de Serena se desbocara. Tenía un nudo en el estómago y respiró hondo intentando calmarse mientras Darien la guiaba hacia la zona más oscura de la parte pública del club. Aún no había decidido si la presencia de Andrew le producía más o menos aprensión.

Al fin, llegaron al vestíbulo principal y giraron a la izquierda. Andrew se adelantó y, de repente, la gente se separó para dejarles pasar, cada vez más cerca de... ¡Oh, Dios!

Un escenario.

Serena notó todos los ojos clavados en ella. No estaba preparada para eso; iba a someterse a Darien ante un montón de desconocidos. Un sentimiento de pánico y una intensa humillación la atravesaron. Aquella gente quería ver cómo se sometía, cómo imploraba...

Miró a Darien y él le sostuvo la mirada con determinación.

—Dime —le ordenó él.

—Me estoy poniendo mala. Una cosa es someterme a ti en privado, pero delante de tanta gente...

—Calla. —La tomó de la mano—. Lo hiciste muy bien delante de Andrew, y aún nos quedan unos días para perfeccionarlo. Estarás bien preparada para la misión, pero no olvides que puedes recurrir a tu palabra segura si ves que no puedes seguir adelante con la escena. Lo conseguirás si confías en mí. Yo sé que puedes hacerlo; no es sólo que tengas confianza en mí, sino que nos acoplaremos para alcanzar lo que ambos necesitamos. Ésa es la belleza de esta clase de actos, Cherry. ¿No lo has notado ya?

Sí, en efecto. Ese mismo día. Darien había ampliado sus horizontes porque había confiado en él, y ella había conseguido que él disfrutara del sexo de una manera que no había experimentado en cinco años; y todo porque estaban conectados por aquel misterioso intercambio de poder y esas emociones que no alcanzaba a comprender por completo.

Asintió con la cabeza.

Él le apretó la mano.

—Ven conmigo.

Ella le siguió mordisqueándose los labios. Andrew les acompañó.

Cuando estaban más cerca del escenario, notó que había una titilante iluminación en el perímetro. Docenas de velas ardían suavemente, creando un ambiente casi romántico. Saber que había sido Darien quien le había pedido a Andrew que las pusiera la emocionaba. Entonces se percató de que las velas rodeaban una pequeña mesa de azotes y dos cadenas con esposas que colgaban del techo.

Notó que se le revolvía el estómago; su primer impulso fue darse la vuelta y huir, pero había docenas de ojos sobre ella, entre ellos los de Kou; era claramente visible entre la gente y la observaba con ojo crítico. Estaba acompañado de un desconocido de traje, con el pelo negro y penetrantes ojos oscuros. El extraño emitía un intenso poder por los ojos, que tenía clavados en ella; casi parecía como si la estuviera evaluando.

Al instante, ella miró al suelo, calculando que el gesto contribuiría a la imagen de sumisa que quería ofrecer, pero seguía notando un nudo en el estómago. ¿Cómo haría para superarlo?

No lo sabía, pero si se iba ahora, toda esa gente pensaría que era una cobarde. Kou no tardaría en informar del asunto a Bocelli. Como llevaba trabajando con su nuevo jefe sólo dos semanas, él supondría que no tenía valor para afrontar la misión y quizá eligiera a otra persona. Y si eso ocurría, no podría rescatar a Lita. Sin olvidar lo mucho que todo aquello decepcionaría a Darien. Para su sorpresa, era esto último lo que le hacía más daño del que podía soportar.

Respiró hondo y dio un paso hacia el escenario. Nadie moría de vergüenza. Además, estaba segura de que Darien lograría que pudiera superarlo. Lo sabía tan bien como su nombre.

Él la tomó del codo y la ayudó a subir las escaleras. Observó que había una mesita entre las sombras sobre la que vio algunos artículos entre los que se encontraban una pala de azotes y un pequeño látigo de mano con suaves colas de cuero.

Tragó saliva.

—Mírame a la cara, esclava. —La voz de Darien resonó profunda y categóricamente dominante, haciéndola estremecer. No pudo más que obedecerle—. ¿Cuál es tu palabra segura? Dila bien alta para que todos la escuchen.

—R-romeo.

—Muy bien. Desnúdate y dale la bata al maestro Andrew.

Serena esperaba esa orden en cualquier momento, pero aún así la sorprendió. Sabía que vacilando no conseguiría nada, así que contuvo los nervios y desató el cinturón de seda. Cuando Andrew tendió la mano, ella le dio la prenda, sorprendiéndose al notar que estaba temblando.

Darien asintió con la cabeza, mostrando su aprobación.

—Súbete a la mesa y arrodíllate. —Darien señaló la mesita de azotes.

Conteniendo el deseo de lanzarle una mirada airada, se concentró en aquel mueble acolchado con la misma aprensión que si fuera una serpiente. Cuando se subiera, todos verían su enorme culo. Pero no era el momento de dejarse llevar por sus inseguridades, sino de mostrar obediencia. Podría hacerlo por Lita, por el éxito en la misión. Y para que Darien se sintiera orgulloso de ella.

De cara a la pared, puso una rodilla sobre el vinilo negro, luego la otra... La textura se calentó bajo su piel, pero los grilletes quedaron colgados justo ante sus ojos, y Andrew comenzó a accionar una manivela para bajarlos, tintineando contra la pared y haciendo crecer de nuevo sus miedos.

Draien cogió uno.

—Dame la muñeca.

«Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios.»

Contuvo las náuseas y se obligó a olvidarse de las personas que la observaban. Debería resultarle fácil; no podía verlas y, además, permanecían en silencio. Al haber estado encadenada mientras Andrew les observaba, sabía que la mejor manera de superar aquello era concentrarse en Darien.

Por fin, tomó aire temblorosamente y le tendió la mano. Él aseguró la esposa en su muñeca, quedando por encima de su cabeza. Notó con cierta alarma que el abrazo de la esposa de cuero en su piel era casi reconfortante.

—Una vacilación más, esclava, y te ganarás un castigo.

A unos metros, Andrew cogió la pala de la mesa y la golpeó contra su mano con una amplia sonrisa. Temió que le golpeara las nalgas con toda aquella gente observando, pero a una parte de su ser debió de gustarle la idea, porque notó que se mojaba. Contuvo el aliento, horrorizada.

Darien le brindó una perversa sonrisa.

—La otra muñeca, por favor.

Ahora no vaciló. El roce de Darien la tranquilizó un poco cuando cerró la otra esposa. Él le apretó los dedos para reconfortarla antes de soltarla y acercarse a la mesita entre las sombras.

Notó otro retortijón en el estómago.

Él se tomó su tiempo antes de seleccionar algo. Serena no vio de qué se trataba porque el cuerpo de Darien le bloqueaba la vista. Pero cuando lo tuvo en la mano, se colocó detrás de ella y le acarició con suavidad la espalda, las nalgas, demorándose en una de ellas.

—Dobla la cintura.

Serena jadeó. Bueno, iba a azotarla. Ya había pasado antes por eso, aunque ahora había un nuevo elemento en la escena. Pensar en el látigo de colas la asustó. Se puso tensa pero obedeció, y se inclinó lo mejor que pudo, hasta que los brazos colgaron de los grilletes, tirándole de los hombros. La sensación era extraña, pero excitaba a la sumisa que habitaba en su interior. Entonces se dio cuenta de que, al doblarse, ofrecía a la audiencia una vista perfecta de su sexo.

La vergüenza se unió a la excitación para recorrer su cuerpo. Se ruborizó y, al tiempo, notó que sus pliegues se humedecían todavía más.

Darien fundió su mirada con la de ella y se inclinó para tomarle un pecho con la mano. Aunque daban la espalda al público, nadie ignoraba qué estaba acariciando. Debería molestarle... pero cualquier cosa que le hiciera Darien la excitaba, así que le gustó. Cuando él le pellizcó el pezón y lo frotó entre los dedos, sólo le importaron la sensación y la intensidad de su roce.

Gimió incapaz de contenerse.

Darien le pasó la uña del pulgar por el pezón erecto.

—Muy bien.

En ese momento, sacó del bolsillo un par de pinzas unidas por una cadena. De cada una colgaban unas bolitas que parecían... ¿cerezas? Levantó la mirada hacia él.

—Sí, hay unos pesos en cada una. Y sí, las compré especialmente para ti.

Le parecía absurdo pensar que le gustaría sentirlas sólo porque las había comprado pensando en ella, pero así era. Por supuesto, cuando le puso la primera, notó un momentáneo pellizco de dolor. Cuando se acostumbró a la sensación, repitió el proceso en el otro pezón.

Una oleada de calor la atravesó y el clítoris comenzó a palpitar demandando atención. Ahora era imposible negar lo mojada que estaba. Notaba el sexo hinchado y sensible. Sin duda todos podían percibirlo, pero aquello la excitaba todavía más. Gimió.

—Silencio —ordenó él.

No pasó un segundo antes de que escuchara una especie de silbido y notara las colas del pequeño látigo —casi como suaves flecos de cuero— en las nalgas. La sensación no resultaba dolorosa; era demasiado difusa para ello. Fue como si una docena de dedos la acariciaran, calentándole la piel. Su piel no se magullaría con aquello, sólo comenzaría a arder.

Serena se arqueó, ofreciendo el trasero para recibir más. Darien le puso la mano abierta sobre la espalda y presionó con suavidad, obligándola a alzar el trasero un poco más. Entonces volvió a azotarla con el látigo, ahora con un poco más de fuerza. Aún así era agradable, y notó como si comenzara a flotar.

Tras cuatro impactos, la piel ya sensible comenzó a arder. El calor se filtró hasta sus huesos. Su sexo se contrajo en protesta por la sensación de vacío cuando el deseo se volvió demasiado intenso. Y cuando él arrastró las suaves colas de cuero por las nalgas, el fuego se extendió bajo la piel, provocando un dulce hormigueo que pronto se convirtió en un suave latido.

Cerró los ojos y se ofreció a Darien por completo, colgándose de las cadenas. La sangre le zumbaba en los oídos mientras esperaba otro impacto del látigo.

No llegó.

Al poco, él se detuvo frente a ella. —Mírame.

Lo hizo y el deseo en los ojos de Darien hizo que su cuerpo respondiera de inmediato. Fuera lo que fuera lo que él quería, supo que se lo daría sin vacilar.

—Buena chica. Yérguete y separa las rodillas tanto como puedas.

El placer y la aguda punzada de deseo le impedían pensar. Le llevó un momento entender la orden, pero obedeció. Él asintió, mostrándole su aprobación, luego tironeó de las pequeñas cerezas. Un nuevo ramalazo de placer hizo palpitar su sexo. Tenía el cuerpo tenso de deseo. Gimió.

—Estás preciosa —murmuró él en voz baja, alentándola suavemente.

Le vio mover la muñeca con rapidez y desplegar el flexible cuero de las colas del látigo. Las puntas impactaron suavemente en su monte de Venus. La dolorosa necesidad creció de una manera vertiginosa hasta que notó como si cada nervio de su cuerpo estuviera conectado con su clítoris. Sin embargo, la sensación no era suficiente para alcanzar el clímax.

Serena dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó, obligándose a contener la súplica. Necesitaba sentirle dentro. Le había deseado la noche anterior, esa misma mañana, pero el dolor que sentía en esos momentos era una intensa opresión que asumía por completo el control de su cuerpo, haciendo desaparecer todo menos el desesperado anhelo de sentir a Darien llenándola por completo con su miembro.

El ardor de sus ojos azules le dijo que él lo sabía.

—¿Estás mojada, esclava? —preguntó en voz alta. Quería que la audiencia lo supiera.

—Sí, Darien.

—Lo has hecho muy bien. Pronto te recompensaré.

Dejó caer el látigo y dio un paso adelante para envolverle la cintura con una mano y recogerle el pelo con la otra. Le cubrió la boca con la suya, exigiendo la entrada de su lengua, seduciendo su sumisión.

Se escucharon exclamaciones femeninas de asombro por toda la estancia. Los gemidos confundieron a Serena hasta que recordó que Andrew le había dicho que Darien jamás mantenía relaciones sexuales con las sumisas, que nunca las besaba. Y de repente lo entendió: Darien no sólo la estaba sometiendo en público. Estaba reclamándola ante todos.

Se derritió. Aunque no podía tocarle a causa de las cadenas, transmitió en el beso su deleite y su necesidad, mostrándole a él —y a todo el mundo— lo completamente que le aceptaba como dueño de su cuerpo. Él la estrechó contra sí, apretando los pezones contra su torso desnudo. Ella gimió.

Cuando se apartó, ella le miró inquisitiva y vio que jadeaba. Quiso volver a besarle de aquella manera interminable, unirse a él para siempre, pero Darien le acarició la cara y se alejó. Cada poro de su cuerpo clamaba por él, acataría sus órdenes sólo por complacerle.

Entonces se acercó Andrew.

Serena contuvo el aliento. ¿Iba a tocarla? ¿En público?

—Aceptarás que te toque porque yo lo ordeno, esclava. —La voz de Darien retumbó en el aire, pero sus ojos azules no se apartaron de ella, pendientes de su respuesta.

—Sí, Darien. —Las palabras se le escaparon automáticamente.

Con una amplia y taimada sonrisa, Andrew se acercó y le deslizó un dedo por el valle entre los pechos, continuando la caricia alrededor de cada areola. Luego se desplazó a su espalda y comenzó a besarla en los hombros. Serena se estremeció y se le contrajo el vientre.

—Si Darien me diera la oportunidad, te follaría aquí atrás —susurró, acariciándole el trasero—. Hundiría mi polla profundamente mientras Darien te taladra el sexo. Sería muy bueno, ¿verdad?

Ella gimió. Deseaba a Darien, acataría sus órdenes, pero este otro hombre la afectaba de una manera que no comprendía. Quizá fuera porque Darien no les quitaba la vista de encima. ¿Habría oído lo que le dijo? ¿Querría poseerla por delante mientras Andrew le clavaba la polla en el culo?

Las ardientes palabras dieron vueltas en su cabeza mientras él deslizaba la yema de los dedos por su cuerpo. La oleada de apasionados murmullos de la audiencia la envolvió; casi pudo notar cómo todos contenían el aliento al unísono. Pero a ella sólo le afectaba el ansia en la mirada de Darien. Se contoneó para acercarse a él.

Él cerró el espacio entre ellos y la envolvió en su distintivo olor almizclado, masculino y penetrante. Darien alargó la mano y le rodeó el clítoris con los dedos, acariciándola sin prisa, sin otro propósito que hacer crecer su necesidad y observar cómo se retorcía. El placer recorrió su cuerpo con un ramalazo de anhelo que le resultó imposible ignorar.

—¿Lo que te ha dicho Andrew te ha excitado? —La cogió por la barbilla, obligándola a mirarle.

—Sí, Darien.

—Cada vez que dices eso, Cherry, mi polla se estremece. ¿Te han gustado sus sugerencias?

—No estoy segura —jadeó.

—Déjame experimentar un poco más... —murmuró Andrew sólo para ella—. Me gustaría lamer tu pequeño y cremoso coñito mientras le chupas la polla. ¿Quieres que probemos?

—No sé lo que le has dicho —comentó Darien a Andrew—, pero acabo de notar cómo brotaban sus fluidos.

—Tu chica es muy lasciva.

Darien asintió con la cabeza y la miró sonriente. Serena respiró hondo.

—Comprobemos cuánto.

Un momento después, Serena sintió los dedos de Andrew entre sus pliegues, indagando, hundiéndose profundamente antes de rodearle el clítoris con pequeños círculos.

—¿Quieres correrte, cariño? —murmuró Darien besándola en la cara, en el cuello, antes de inclinarse y pasar la lengua en torno a las pinzas que le oprimían los pezones.

Ella jadeó, paralizada, pendiente de las exquisitas sensaciones que conectaban sus pechos y su empapado sexo.

—Sí, Darien. Por favor...

—Ohhh —canturreó Andrew, metiéndole dos dedos en la vagina—. Incluso ha dicho «por favor». Qué dulce. —Entonces, con una traviesa sonrisa, retiró los dedos y los lamió con un gemido—. Muy, muy dulce.

Ella se sonrojó de pies a cabeza mientras la tensión se anudaba en su clítoris hasta que pensó que explotaría.

—Andrew... —gruñó Darien, adviniéndole.

—Era sólo una comprobación.

—No lo hagas nunca más —ordenó Darien—. Jamás.

Serena comprendió muy bien el mensaje, pero también le lanzaba a ella una declaración de intenciones. Aunque permitía que Andrew la tocara era con el único propósito de entrenarla, no cabía la posibilidad de que le dejara ir más allá.

A pesar de lo excitante que resultaba todo aquello, aquél fue un hecho revelador. Saber que él no permitiría que Andrew llegara más lejos le daba la oportunidad de disfrutar sin temor de lo que viniera a continuación.

—Lo sé, lo sé... —murmuró Andrew—. Sólo estoy disfrutando un poco ahora que puedo.

Y lo hizo, deslizó otra vez los dedos en su interior. Encontró al instante el punto G y comenzó a frotarlo al tiempo que le friccionaba el clítoris con el pulgar.

Mientras, Darien le acariciaba los sensibles pechos, consiguiendo que volviera a arder. La atravesó un relámpago de necesidad que no pudo controlar.

—No te corras sin mi permiso —le recordó—. No quiero tener que castigarte esta noche.

Ella inspiró y cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor.

—No. Mírame —ladró Darien—. Mírame siempre.

Serena obedeció parpadeando. Darien le sostuvo la barbilla y le alzó la cara hacia él para darle otro beso, profundo y enloquecedor. Un enredo de lenguas y pasión, de alientos y desesperación. Y, oh, Dios, la necesidad le tensó cada músculo cuando él soltó la primera pinza y la sangre inundó el pezón.

De repente, él alejó la boca de la suya y la aplicó al palpitante brote. Un segundo después, le quitó la otra tenaza y, de repente, Andrew apresó el pezón liberado para inyectar más fuego al dolor que recorría sus pechos. Los dos succionaron suavemente mientras Andrew continuaba frotando el dolorido clítoris con dedos perezosos, jugando con ella de una manera despiadada.

Ella gimió, apretó los puños intentando combatir el rugido de placer de su interior mientras el palpitar de sus venas resonaba como un cañón en sus oídos. Clavó la mirada en Darien y él se la sostuvo con un silencioso grito de placer no expresado. Serena casi explotó.

—¡Cherry, córrete! —ordenó.

Al instante, un intenso éxtasis la envolvió, creciendo en su interior y tensando cada nervio de su cuerpo. Ella se estremeció como una hoja llevada por el viento; se contoneó, se arqueó, pero el placer siguió infatigable mientras ellos seguían succionando sus pezones. Se estremeció mientras su clítoris palpitaba sin cesar bajo los incansables dedos de Andrew.

Lentamente, Serena volvió a la tierra. Tras la tensión que había atravesado su cuerpo, cayó desmadejada. Darien la sostuvo cuando sus piernas fallaron. De repente, percibió los aplausos y recordó a la audiencia. Se puso rígida.

—Tranquila —murmuró Darien, acariciándole la mejilla—. Ha sido muy dulce, Cherry. Eres maravillosa.

Sin energía para responder, asintió con la cabeza mientras Andrew abría las esposas.

En el momento en que sus brazos estuvieron libres, Darien la alzó en sus brazos. La acunó contra su pecho y se apresuró fuera del escenario; la gente se separó para dejarle paso. Con rápidas zancadas, y sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento, se dirigió hacia la puerta de seguridad que separaba las zonas prohibidas del club. Los labios de Dasrien eran exigentes, cada caricia de su lengua proclamaba su deseo por ella.

Cuando llegaron a la mazmorra, él arrancó la boca de la suya a regañadientes y la miró con ardientes ojos azules.

—Cherry, tengo que poseerte ahora.

Una nueva oleada de fulminante deseo la atravesó al escuchar sus palabras. El orgasmo que Andrew y él le habían provocado debería haberla saciado, pero la certeza de que él tenía intención de enterrarse profundamente en su interior en sólo unos segundos despertó otra vez su necesidad y sus más calientes fantasías.

Él sacó la tarjeta electrónica del bolsillo y se la dio.

—Abre.

Tara pasó la tarjeta por la ranura. El sordo «clic» resonó a pesar del estrépito de fondo. Darien abrió bruscamente la puerta y traspasó el umbral con impaciencia.

Una vez en el interior, cerró de golpe y la empujó contra la pared. Serena sintió que su corazón se desbocaba cuando él cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con la abrumadora calidez del suyo. La miró con ardor, diciéndole en silencio que tenía intención de penetrarla y hacerla sentir un estridente placer para que no le cupiera ninguna duda de a quién pertenecía.

—¿Quieres decir ahora tu palabra segura? —La voz era grave y llena de tensión. Ella sintió un vuelco en el estómago, su sexo se contrajo.

—No, Darien.

El triunfo brilló en esa mirada depredadora. Aquella caliente lujuria que atravesaba la cara masculina fue directa al anhelo que crecía en su clítoris. Él no pensaba mostrar misericordia, y ella tampoco la quería.

Darien se desabrochó los pantalones de cuero sin dejar de mirarla con ansiedad. Con una mano la alzó contra sí antes de sostenerla con su peso contra la pared.

—Abre las piernas y rodéame la cintura.

Serena no vaciló; palpitaba de impaciencia. En menos de un segundo, él sostuvo la erección con la mano libre y la colocó ante la empapada entrada.

—Cherry, cariño... —La cogió por la cintura y se empaló en ella hasta el fondo sin vacilar ni un momento.

Se hundió en su interior, llenándola de una manera perfecta, proporcionándole la dosis justa de placer y dolor. Notó que él se estremecía al penetrarla y se concentró en eso, en la sensación de rodear su polla. Gritó y le clavó las uñas en la espalda cuando el fuego le hizo hervir la sangre.

—¡Joder, sí! Cherry... —El gemido fue desgarrador.

Salvo por la respiración jadeante y el corazón palpitante, Darien permaneció completamente inmóvil, como si así ya la poseyera. Pero ella necesitaba más. Con un gemido, se retorció contra él, suplicante.

—Dame un segundo, cariño. Tengo que conseguir un poco de control para poder follarte.

Sus palabras, la pasión no dominada que rezumaba de aquel gruñido, hicieron que palpitara en torno a él de una manera incontrolable.

—No te contengas.

Con el cuerpo tenso, Darien le cogió el pelo en una mano y la forzó a mirarle. Su expresión contenía una silenciosa advertencia: no debería haberle dado tal licencia. Pero eso no impidió que le clavara los dedos en las caderas y la alzara antes de bajarla de golpe sobre su poderoso miembro.

La erección de Darien friccionó de una manera deliciosa cada célula de su vagina. Y Serena se consumió como una llama. Él no se quedó quieto demasiado tiempo. Volvió a levantarla otra vez y la dejó caer sobre su polla mientras él se arqueaba para ir a su encuentro, penetrándola todavía más profundamente que antes.

—Nada es comparable a estar dentro de ti, Cherry.

Y nadie la satisfacía como Darien, nadie llenaba el vacío de su interior.

—Sólo puedo pensar en follarte. En despertarme con mi polla en lo más profundo de tu coño. Me pongo duro al pensar en tumbarte sobre la mesa del comedor y tomar mi postre entre tus piernas. Me muero de deseo al imaginarte en mi cama, donde podría amarrarte y tomarte una y otra vez cada noche, todas las noches; donde podría dormirme sin salir de tu interior; donde podría poseerte hasta conseguir que me desees con la mitad de la intensidad que yo te deseo a ti.

—Ya lo hago —gimió Serena.

Las palabras de Darien la excitaban de tal manera que estaba segura de que estallaría en llamas en cualquier momento. Cada sensación estaba en armonía con las de él, con los intensos jadeos cada vez que la alzaba y la bajaba para penetrarla, con el latido de su corazón. El terroso olor a madera, a hombre, inundaba su mente mientras él le hincaba los dedos en las caderas controlando cada movimiento.

—¡Ah!, cómo me aprietas en tu interior, Cherry. ¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta pensar que quiero poseerte una y otra vez de todas las maneras posibles? Porque es cierto. Soy un jodido obseso. —Él le tiró del pelo haciéndola arquear el cuello para deslizar los dientes por la sensible piel. Dibujó una línea de besos hasta su oreja—. Quiero succionar estos duros pezones cada vez que pueda. Imagino constantemente lo que sería atarte y penetrar este culito apretado que es mío... Sólo mío.

Una nueva oleada de calor bañó su cuerpo. Cada palabra de Darien la llevaba más arriba. Su sexo se contraía en torno al miembro masculino y él tuvo que esforzarse para seguir penetrándola rítmicamente. Pero no aflojó; siguió colmándola con profundos envites mientras su funda le apresaba en su interior.

El sudor perlaba las sienes de Darien y se deslizaba por su cuello.

—¿Quieres correrte, cariño? Te necesito.

Nada podría haberla preparado más rápido que la jadeante demanda en la voz masculina. De repente, el éxtasis estalló entre sus piernas y comenzó a crecer hasta que ella pensó que se vería consumida por el fuego. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó al tiempo que hundía las uñas en los hombros de Darien.

Las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas, él sumergió brutalmente el duro tallo en su interior mientras apretaba los dientes. Gruñía cada vez que se zambullía en ella hasta hacerla alcanzar un nuevo orgasmo antes de que el último hubiera terminado.

Con los dedos clavados en sus nalgas, Darien se tensó en su interior y comenzó a eyacular con un alarido de éxtasis.

—¡Cherry!

Serena lo envolvió con fuerza entre sus brazos. Dios, no podía respirar, le escocían los ojos por las lágrimas. Cada palabra, cada acción de Darien a lo largo de esos días, decía que todavía sentía algo por ella; algo muy intenso. Auténtico. Se suponía que debía ayudarle a superar el pasado mientras él le enseñaba lo que necesitaba para la misión. Pero nada entre ellos ocurría como debería. Serena se perdía en él. La conexión entre ellos era cada vez mayor, como si unas enredaderas se enroscaran en sus pechos y envolvieran sus corazones.

Santo Dios, no podía permitirse el lujo de enamorarse de Darien otra vez, no ahora. Probablemente nunca.

Con cuidado, él la alzo liberando su pene todavía duro y la dejó en el suelo. El semen le resbaló por el interior de los muslos; se quedó paralizada.

—¿Te he hecho daño, cariño? —Él pareció volverse medio histérico al verla enterrar la cara entre las manos y clavar la mirada en el suelo.

—No hemos usado preservativo. —Recordó todo lo ocurrido esos días—. No hemos usado condón ninguna de las veces.

Darien cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

—Debería decir que lo siento, pero... No podía soportar que hubiera barreras entre nosotros. Estoy sano y...

—Estaba tomando la píldora, pero con todo lo que ha ocurrido, me he olvidado los últimos dos días.

Darien suavizó la expresión y, para su sorpresa, pareció casi encantado.

—Estoy preparado para lo que sea.

Serena parpadeó, anonadada. ¿Habían jugado a la ruleta rusa con su vientre y a él le parecía bien? La penetrante y profunda mirada de Darien decía que hablaba en serio.

—Amaría a nuestro hijo tanto como te amo a ti.

Cuando él decía cosas como ésa, ella se derretía por completo. Cuando escuchaba aquella devoción en la voz de Darien, era difícil recordar que todavía debía superar y olvidar emociones que seguían rondando en el fondo de su alma.

A menos que menospreciara los sentimientos que decía sentir por ella.

Antes de poder responder, se escuchó un silbido seguido de un «clic» al otro lado de la puerta. Darien se acomodó los pantalones con rapidez y subió la cremallera antes de situarse protectoramente ante ella. Kou y el desconocido del pelo negro traspasaron la puerta y se detuvieron ante ellos, que seguían sudorosos y jadeantes.

El dueño del club le ofreció la pequeña bata de seda.

—Vístanse. Cuando estéis listos venid a mi despacho. Tenemos problemas.

Kou se giró para salir, pero Darien le cogió del brazo para detenerle.

—Serena lo ha hecho muy bien esta noche. Puede que vacilara un poco al principio, sí, pero...

—El problema no está en vosotros dos, Chiba.

La mirada de Kou no era feroz, sino fría como el hielo. Eso, junto con la presencia del desconocido, le dijo a Serena que había pasado algo muy grave.

El terror le atenazó la garganta hasta que casi no pudo hablar.

—¿Se trata de Lita?

Él vaciló y lanzó una mirada de soslayo al otro hombre, luego asintió con la cabeza.

Una terribles imágenes inundaron su mente mientras Darien la envolvía en la bata. Luego la rodeó con los brazos proporcionándole refugio y confort. Miró a Kou fijamente.

—Danos unos minutos, ahora vamos.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: Hola chicas hayyyy que habrá pasado con Lita :s de que se traerá entre manos esos tipos hahah eso lo veremo el Lunes jejeje… saluditos… y mil gracias por dejarnos Rew los hemos leído todos chicas. Gracias a:**

*** Marie Mademoiselle Chiba: si gracias por leernos, y esperamos que si te siga gustando nuestra adaptación. Saludos amiga :)**

*** Goordita: hola amiga si nosotras sabemos que la habian adaptado antes y esa misma persona es Dms Moon Adap que no la continuo ya que se le hacia un poco complicado y mas con todas sus historias pendientes y ella me pidio que la continuara por ella asi que la borro y yo la sigo, jejjeje y como no nos las leimos cuando estaba no sabemos como ella pondría a los personajes jejejej. Y si la terminaremos saludos.**

***Yesqui2000: hola amiga como siempre mil gracias por leernos, si menos mal que serena se deciso de Seiya y Darien pueda aprovechar esta gran ventaja jaja, pero como vemos en estos capis jajaj si que lo consiguió ^_^ saludos *_*¡**

*** Christydechiba: hola si jajaja eso nadie se lo cree y mas con un papi asi de rebueno jajaj, nosotras si estamos dispuestas a seder muajajaja *_*¡ jajaj saludos y gracias por leernos.**

*** Dms Moon Adap: hola amiga nosotras te prometimos que si la continuaríamos y como ves aquí esta jejeje, es muy buena la historia, y esperamos que tu termines con las tuyas jejejej. Saludos *_*¡**

*** EsteVas: hola mil gracias por leernos y esperamos que nos sigas. Saluditos.**

*** Fernandina Chiba Tsukino: hola y a quien no le quitaria el sueño semejante espécimen de hombre como ese jejejejej gracias por leernos. :)**

*** Flor Guajira: hola amiga gracias por leernos si este fics es muy bueno y mas con un hombre asi jejejej. Saluds :***

*** LsL: hola nos alegramos de que si te alla gustado la historia jejejej, trampa no se aceptan jejej asi que la leeras con nosotras jijiji, claro que terminaresmo esta adpatcion, todas nuestras adpatciones siempre las terminamos no dejamos nada inconcluso al menos que sean fisc de nosotras que hay si nos tardamos mas hasta que llegue la musa de la inspiración jejeje. Y la persona que la adaptaba era Dms Moon Adap pero nos pidio que la adaptaramos nosotras ya que ella no le quedaba tiempo para adaptar mientras escribia los capis de sus fics.. saludos amiga y gracias por tu Review. *_* **

**Hasta el lunes chicas. :* besos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me Perteneces**

**Hola chicas(os) lo prometido es deuda aquí tienen sus 4 capis ^_^ esperamos sea de su agrado, aquí ya podrán ver la misión en acción jejeje, déjennos Review si :D**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la autora Shayla Black y el nombre de la novela es Me perteneces y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi Nosotras solo vamos adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Darien tenía un mal presentimiento. Tras ayudar a Cherry a limpiarse con una toallita húmeda, le indicó que se vistiera. Después salieron de la mazmorra en medio de un sombrío silencio.

La cogió de la mano, envolviendo sus dedos con ternura.

—No adelantes acontecimientos, no sabes si Lita está muerta.

—No —admitió ella, con una expresión tensa y pálida—. Pero ha ocurrido algo malo.

Incapaz de refutar aquello, la guió hasta el despacho de Kou. Andrew se cruzó con ellos en el pasillo y frunció el ceño al ver sus caras.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Y no me digas que nada porque sólo hace falta mirar a Serena para saber que es mentira.

Su amigo tenía buena intención, pero no era el momento de dar explicaciones.

—No lo sabemos. Tiene relación con el caso de Cherry.

Andrew asintió con la cabeza.

—Si puedo ayudaros de alguna manera, no tenéis más que decírmelo.

—Gracias.

Caminaron por el corredor y entraron en el despacho de Kou, cerrando la puerta a su espalda. El dueño del club estaba sentado tras el escritorio y apoyaba la barbilla en los dedos con los labios apretados. Sobre la mesa, ante él, había un sobre blanco. El desconocido moreno se paseaba de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado.

Ambos hombres miraron a Serena y Darien le puso un brazo sobre los hombros con afán protector.

—Tranquilo, Chiba —dijo Kou—. No vamos a hacerle nada.

—¿Se ha comportado así con ella desde que ha comenzado a entrenarla? —preguntó el extraño.

—Si tiene algo que decir —gruñó Darien—, me lo dice a mí.

—Sentaos —zanjó Kou.

Cherry lo hizo con rapidez; dejándose llevar por el impulso natural de cualquier sumisa ante la orden de un Amo. Darien no parecía dispuesto a hacer lo mismo, pero los ojos del dueño del club le advirtieron que discutir sería contraproducente para resolver los problemas que tenían.

Tras lanzar una mirada de advertencia al extraño, que se había acomodado en un rincón, Darien se sentó al lado de Cherry y le cogió la mano.

—Bien —comenzó Kou, golpeando rítmicamente el pie contra el suelo de cemento.

Se notaba que estaba nervioso. Dado que Kou era por lo general uno de los hombres más sosegados que conocía, se preocupó mucho.

—¿Puedes decirnos de una vez qué pasa? —atronó. Kou meneó la cabeza.

—Estoy tratando de decidir por dónde empezar. Esto va de mal en peor.

El desconocido dio un paso hacia Serena, taladrándola con sus ojos oscuros.

—Creo que antes de nada, deberíamos presentarnos.

Cuando vio que tendía la mano a Cherry, se puso tenso.

—Soy Peruru Bocelli.

Su nuevo jefe. Cherry se levantó para estrecharle la mano con la cabeza bien alta. Darien sabía que ella debía de sentirse avergonzada al saber que su jefe había sido testigo del acto de sumisión pública y la apasionada secuela. Sí, se estaba entrenando para una misión peligrosa, pero la respuesta que ella había brindado no podía fingirse. Se prometió a sí mismo que hablaría con Bocelli a solas para explicarle que aquel acto incontrolado contra la pared —que Bocelli consideraría negativamente—, había sido cosa suya.

—Me alegro de conocerla, agente Tsukino.

—Yo también, señor.

—Chiba —le saludó Bocelli, tendiéndole también la mano. Darien se la estrechó mientras Serena tomaba la palabra. —No esperaba que abandonara D.C. ¿Hay alguna noticia nueva sobre Lita?

—Sí. Ahora la pondré al corriente. Me he acercado a Dallas a comprobar sus progresos y hacerle algunas preguntas.

La vio tragar saliva y supo que estaba nerviosa. Deseó cogerla de nuevo de la mano y apretársela para infundirle valor, para hacerle saber que estaba ahí con ella, pero aquel gesto podría ser interpretado como una falta de fe en ella o hacerla parecer poco profesional ante su jefe, y lo último que quería era desestabilizarla cuando ya debía de sentir que se le caía el mundo encima.

—Por favor, continúe, señor.

Bocelli le indicó que se sentara y ella obedeció mirando a su alrededor. La tensión se podía palpar, y Serena era demasiado lista para no darse cuenta de que sabían algo que no le iba a gustar.

—¿Ha visto hoy al agente York?

Ella vaciló, meneando la cabeza.

—No.

—¿No se ha puesto en contacto con usted?

—No. —Se volvió hacia Kou—. ¿No se ha entrenado con Zafiro?

—Zafiro no le ha visto desde anoche.

—Hemos ido a su apartamento —intervino Bocelli—, faltaba parte de su ropa. Tampoco estaban su maleta ni sus objetos personales. Ni el perro. Sin embargo, no parece que haya sido víctima de un asalto. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

—¿Se marchó voluntariamente? —Serena frunció el ceño.

—Eso parece.

—Robert se tomó muy mal la muerte de Neherenia Fox. No estoy sugiriendo que haya huido, pero quizá necesite un par de días para... —Se encogió de hombros.

—Me han dicho que los agentes York y Kino mantienen una relación. ¿Tiene alguna razón para no haber compartido conmigo esa información cuando le asigné el caso?

—No me lo preguntó. Lita me pidió que guardara el secreto mientras pudiera y no pensé que fuera importante. Además, nadie, salvo yo, intentaría con más ganas que él rescatar a Lita.

—Y ahora, York ha desaparecido. —Bocelli arqueó una ceja oscura, inmovilizándola con una mirada que parecía acusarla de algo—. ¿Me ha ocultado alguna cosa más?

—No. Pero no creo ni por un segundo que él haya perdido la esperanza de encontrar a Lita con vida.

—¿Es posible que se haya enterado de algo nuevo?

Ella vaciló.

—No tengo una relación demasiado estrecha con él, aunque sabe que haré cualquier cosa para salvar a Lita. Creo que si hubiera descubierto algo, me lo hubiera contado.

—Espero que nos lo hubiera contado a todos. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ha desaparecido, probablemente por voluntad propia. —Los oscuros ojos de Bocelli pasaron de Serena a Darien—. La agente Tsukino ha avanzado mucho desde que está bajo su supervisión. ¿Está ya preparada para la misión?

Serena le lanzó una mirada suplicante. Comprendió que ella quería impresionar al jefe, pero Darien no haría nada que comprometiera su seguridad.

—No del todo. Aún no he tenido oportunidad de entrenarla en todas las disciplinas que necesita conocer. Y todavía demuestra un cierto temor y vacilación.

Notó que Serena se reclinaba en la silla. Supuso que sus palabras no la habían satisfecho.

Bocelli asintió pensativamente, como si estuviera sopesando la respuesta.

—¿Podría pasar por una sumisa un tanto díscola que necesita un poco de mano firme?

—Quizá, pero incluso si lograran encontrar a York, llevo unos días diciendo que él no será capaz de dominarla. Serena no está preparada todavía para asumir las órdenes de otros Amos. Su confianza es... frágil.

—Esta noche hemos podido comprobar que confía en usted. Saber que un extraño también lo percibía le llenó de satisfacción, aunque sabía que había un pero. —Hemos logrado conectar.

—¿Por qué hace preguntas? —inquirió Serena—. Es evidente que no piensa abortar la misión, no sé a qué viene tanta cháchara sobre mi disposición. Sin embargo, si Robert ha desaparecido, debemos buscar un plan alternativo. Entiendo que nuestras opciones son limitadas, pero haré lo que dicten las circunstancias.

—Zafiro, Darien y yo hemos mantenido algunas conversaciones desde que Chiba asumió su entrenamiento —admitió Kou—. Sospechábamos desde hace tiempo que York no iba a poder asumir el papel de Amo, así que tenemos un plan B.

Serena parpadeó. Darien no logró dilucidar si ella se alegraba de que la misión continuara adelante a pesar de la ausencia de York o si estaba furiosa porque nadie la hubiera mantenido informada. Lo más probable es que fueran las dos cosas.

La vio humedecerse los labios.

—¿Cuál?

—Yo —confesó Darien.

—Al menos ésa era la idea —dijo Kou.

—¿Era? —Darien lanzó una mirada furiosa al dueño del club. Tras la desaparición de York era la opción más viable.

—Tú no trabajas para el FBI —señaló ella. Por suerte, a Serena no le parecía mal la idea, sólo el método.

—Ése era el único obstáculo, pero lo he consultado y no hay problema en utilizar a Chiba como asesor de la Marina en esta misión —aseguró Bocelli—. Posee las habilidades necesarias y creo que la compenetración entre ustedes hará que le cueste menos someterse y crear una tapadera más convincente.

Serena se sonrojó, pero parecía aliviada. Darien se relajó un poco.

—Entiendo, señor —dijo ella—. Y estoy de acuerdo.

—Pero no debe permitir que sus sentimientos interfieran en el caso. Si quiere acostarse con él en su tiempo libre, es asunto suyo. Sin embargo, una vez que se instalen en el complejo turístico, deben centrarse en la misión.

Darien notó que el rubor de Serena se intensificaba y que contenía su temperamento. Lo cierto era que a él también le gustaría decir un par de cosas a Bocelli, pero no sería demasiado conveniente para ella.

Así que se inclinó hacia delante y clavó los ojos en el federal.

—Lograremos terminar la misión con éxito; lo que hay entre nosotros contribuirá a su «convincente tapadera», pero no es necesario hablar de ello.

Serena agradeció sus palabras con una silenciosa mirada, y Darien asintió con la cabeza, feliz de defenderla cuando estaba a su alcance.

—De todas maneras, tu papel en la misión se ha complicado un poco. Tengo que enseñarte algo. —Kou cogió el sobre que había sobre el escritorio. Jugueteó con él como si estuviera considerando algo antes de tendérselo a Darien—. Un individuo con gabardina y gafas de sol se lo dio a Beryl para que te lo entregara. Fue durante la sumisión pública de Serena, y como no pudo encontrarte porque estabas... ocupado, se lo dio a Andrew y él a mí. Le comentó que el tipo poma los pelos de punta. Cuando me lo dieron ya lo había tocado demasiada gente como para molestarnos en buscar huellas dactilares, así que puedes cogerlo. Ninguna de las cámaras de seguridad ha obtenido una buena imagen del hombre. Ya las hemos revisado. ¿Sabes de qué va todo esto?

Darien tomó el sobre con el ceño fruncido y lo abrió. Era evidente que tanto Kou como Bocelli conocían el contenido. Contuvo la irritación mientras retiraba el papel del sobre.

«¿Has olvidado mi advertencia? Mantente alejado de Serena o ella morirá.»

Darien se quedó paralizado de terror. ¿El asesino de su madre todavía le vigilaba doce años después?

Respiró hondo y miró a Cherry, que le observaba con impaciencia. Aquélla era una complicación que no necesitaban. Notaba las miradas de Kou y Bocelli clavadas en él. Habían puesto la pelota en su tejado, permitiéndole que se retirara con dignidad.

Pero no pensaba cometer el mismo error que doce años atrás. A los dieciséis no sabía proteger a Serena. A los veintiocho sí. Ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes. Fuera quién fuese aquel cabrón, Darien se las iba a hacer pagar con creces.

Le pasó la nota a Serena. Ella la leyó con rapidez y le miró sin aliento.

—¿Se trata del asesino de tu madre?

Darien asintió con la cabeza mientras rechinaba los dientes.

—Sí, parece uno de sus trabajitos.

—¿Qué significa eso? ¿Ha recibido más notas como ésta? —preguntó Bocelli.

—No desde que íbamos al instituto. —Darien cogió la mano de Serena porque necesitaba su contacto y luego miró a los otros hombres. Les contó brevemente la historia sobre el asesinato de su madre y todo lo que había ocurrido después—. Es una complicación, pero no un problema. Lo resolveré.

—Tenemos que sopesar a fondo todo esto, Chiba. Parece un individuo decidido, le ha perseguido durante años y ha sido testigo de la escena con Serena esta noche. Podría seguirles a Florida.

—Por lo que sé, Llave del Placer no es un lugar al que sea fácil acceder —arguyó Darien. No pensaba permitir que le dejaran fuera de la misión. No dejaría que enviaran a Serena allí sin un Amo con experiencia que pudiera protegerla, y se negaba a dejar que ese psicópata se interpusiera por segunda vez entre él y la mujer que amaba.

—Cierto —concedió Bocelli—. Tuvimos que tocar un montón de teclas para saltarnos la lista de espera. Es de más de seis meses.

—Tenemos otra alternativa. —Kou se levantó y cruzó la estancia para abrir la puerta. Se detuvo en seco—. ¿Estabas escuchando a escondidas?

—Lo siento. No he podido evitarlo.

¿Andrew? ¿Kou iba a sugerir que le sustituyera su mejor amigo? «Oh, no, eso sí que no.»

Kou se apartó para dejarle entrar y Andrew se apoyó en la pared con una ceja arqueada.

—Usted ayudó a Chiba durante la escena —dijo Bocelli.

—Sí.

El jefe de Serena le tendió la mano y se presentó. Tras un intercambio formal, Bocelli puso a Andrew al tanto de los hechos. Él le escuchó en silencio.

—Sí, podría ayudarles. Trabajé allí hace tres años —comentó.

«¿De veras?». Darien miró fijamente a su camarada. Andrew no hablaba demasiado de su pasado. Había crecido en Los Ángeles y abandonado su hogar muy joven, aunque jamás le había dicho por qué. Darien conocía algunos datos sueltos sobre el pasado de Andrew, como que había trabajado en algunos complejos turísticos de BDSM, pero no sabía más detalles.

—¿Uno de los lugares en los que trabajaste fue Llave del Placer?

—Sí. —Andrew miró a Bocelli—. Todavía conservo allí algunos amigos. Son buena gente. Si hay problemas allí, me gustaría ayudar.

Kou miró a Bocelli.

—Sería una ventaja. Su agente necesita un Amo fuerte y experimentado en el que pueda confiar para guiarla en las actividades del complejo y, esperemos, atraer a los cabrones que realizan esas actividades ilegales. Andrew podría hacerlo. Y no viene con amenazas adicionales, como Chiba.

Darien se sintió furioso. Tras haber intentado durante dos días ser la pareja de Serena en esa misión, no iba a permitir que le dejaran fuera.

Pero no podía decir a Kou que se equivocaba. Si él estuviera en su piel, habría sugerido lo mismo. Por mucho que le irritara, su preocupación fundamental era Cherry. ¿Qué sería más ventajoso para su futuro común? ¿Qué sería más conveniente para la seguridad de Serena?

—Andrew ya la ha tocado... —continuó diciendo Kou—. La agente Tsukino está familiarizada con él. Ya ha visto lo bien que respondió a él durante la sumisión pública. De hecho, fue quien la llevó al orgasmo. Así que, si fuera necesario, podrían resultar convincentes en una sesión de sexo en directo.

«¿Andrew y Cherry? ¡Oh, joder! ¡Eso sí que no!»

Quiso arrancar la cabeza al dueño del club. A su lado, Serena se mantuvo impasible, pero un profundo rubor cubría su rostro.

Andrew se aclaró la voz.

—Yo había pensando en algo más sencillo, como decir a alguno de mis amigos que me ayudara. Pero puede que tengas razón, Kou. Conozco el lugar como la palma de mi mano y las rutinas y los protocolos que se siguen. Estoy familiarizado con el sistema de seguridad. —Miró a Serena—. Creo que nos llevaríamos bien y no tenemos ninguna historia que superar.

Darien no podía refutar ninguna de sus palabras. Conocer la distribución de Llave del Placer y tener amigos allí dentro daría credibilidad a su historia. Nadie sospecharía si Andrew aparecía con una sumisa. ¡Joder! Incluso le harían descuento en el precio.

—¿Ha estado en el ejército o en algún cuerpo policial? —ladró Bocelli.

—No, pero soy cinturón negro y sé manejar un arma. No permitiría que le pasara nada.

Andrew lanzó a Cherry una mirada reconfortante. Ella se mordisqueó el labio inferior como si estuviera sopesando la cuestión.

Darien estaba a punto de volverse loco, pero lo primero era Serena.

—Mi papel sería sólo proteger a la agente Tsukino. Para ello resulta de mucha utilidad mi historial militar, pero si piensan que es más conveniente que Andrew...

La intervención de Serena le interrumpió.

—Haré lo que se me ordene, por supuesto. Pero creo que tengo más posibilidades de mantener mi tapadera en todo momento si me siento a gusto. Si Andrew puede ayudarnos una vez estemos dentro y apoyarnos de alguna manera, será estupendo, pero me he entrenado con Darien. Creo que debe ser él quien me acompañe.

Darien se derritió. A pesar de todas las pruebas que habían pasado, Serena creía que él la mantendría a salvo incluso en las circunstancias actuales. Estaba ilusionado porque sabía que ésa era una buena base en la que cimentar su relación. Sin embargo, nada de eso importaba si ella no regresaba a casa sana y salva.

—Cherry, el tipo que mató a mi madre es muy listo. Entiendo que Kou no quiera que nos cause problemas.

—Puede ser, pero no podrá entrar en ese complejo turístico —argumentó Serena—. Y dado que Llave del Placer tiene un sistema de seguridad tan rígido, ese asesino no podrá traspasarlo. Quizá sea el lugar donde esté más a salvo.

Kou se encogió de hombros y miró a Bocelli.

—Los SEALs son hombres bien entrenados y Chiba es uno de los mejores. Es capaz de cualquier cosa para proteger a su agente, pero eso ya lo sabe o no habría removido el FBI de arriba abajo para conseguir implicarle en la misión.

Aún entonces, Bocelli se mantuvo en silencio, inexpresivo.

—Daría mi vida por Serena —aseguró Darien, apoyando las manos en el escritorio de Kou mientras clavaba los ojos en el federal— Lo juro. Prefiero regresar en un ataúd antes de permitir que le ocurra algo.

A su espalda, Serena jadeó, pero no podía concentrarse ahora en ella, no cuando su seguridad dependía de que les convenciera.

—Darien, éste es mi trabajo, no el tuyo. Si hay algún peligro, me enfrentaré a él.

—Ni hablar. Estamos juntos en esto, Cherry. Te protegeré con mi vida.

La mirada de Serena se empañó un poco, él no supo decir si estaba emocionada u horrorizada. Lo más probable era que sintiera ambas cosas a la vez.

Darien sabía que a Bocelli no le gustaba la situación. Se paseaba por el despacho de Kou en silencio, pensativo. Por fin se volvió hacia ellos.

—Conseguir que mis superiores aprueben a Andrew como parte de la misión sería muy difícil, ya que no pertenece ni perteneció a ningún cuerpo del ejército o a la policía. Y cualquier cambio a estas alturas retrasaría la misión.

La cara de Serena fue fiel reflejo del alivio que él también sentía.

—Muy bien, Chiba, irá usted. Pero hay ciertas condiciones. Para empezar, enviaré a cuantos agentes de apoyo sea posible. Les cubrirán e irán armados hasta los dientes.

Darien lanzó a Serena una mirada antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Nos parece bien.

Bocelli se dio la vuelta.

—Andrew, ¿podría ayudarnos a elegir las ubicaciones más convenientes para los agentes e indicarnos cómo conseguir introducirlos en el complejo sin levantar sospechas?

—Por supuesto.

—Muy bien. Estaremos en contacto. Si nos disculpa... No fue una despedida muy sutil y Andrew era un tipo inteligente. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió. Bocelli volvió a mirar a Darien.

—Ahora, hablaremos de ustedes y su comportamiento.

Tragándose las palabras que quería decir en realidad, Darien se limitó a arquear una ceja.

—Chiba, es evidente que siente algo muy profundo por mi agente. No me interesan los detalles. Espero que no se le ocurra negarlo, no soy estúpido. Pero va a tener que olvidarse de esos sentimientos durante la misión. La agente Tsukino no será un cebo apetecible para esos criminales a menos que crean que es fácil de captar. Deberán fingir ser una pareja con graves problemas; que usted pasa bastante de ella. Deberá fijarse en otras sumisas y los secuestradores deben creer que no va mover un dedo para encontrarla si llegara a desaparecer.

A pesar de que odiara admitirlo, Bocelli tenía razón.

—Lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

—Espero que tenga éxito. Trátela como si estuviera disponible, sea despectivo, desapegado. Tiene que hacerla parecer una presa fácil para esos cabrones.

A Darien no le gustaba nada la idea, pero era lo que había.

—Me las arreglaré.

El federal miró a Serena.

—Y usted tiene que mostrar una cierta rebeldía. Como resultado de nuestras investigaciones, sabemos que las otras dos víctimas tenían Amos, pero no eran relaciones muy sólidas. Y ninguna de las dos tenía familia que las echara de menos. Una trabajaba en casa y pasaron días antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de su desaparición. Esa parte de la misión tiene que concretarla por su cuenta. ¿Alguna idea?

—Al salir de la universidad me dediqué a catalogar documentos desde casa para una biblioteca. Sé de qué va el tema si fuera necesario.

—Perfecto. Para que sea más real, habrá tenido que dejar el trabajo antes de ir a Llave del Placer.

—De acuerdo.

El jefe de Serena se paseó otra vez por el despacho; con aquel traje de Brooks Brothers no parecía un federal estresado. De repente se detuvo y le miró.

—¿Está absolutamente seguro de que quiere ir a pesar de la amenaza?

Pensaba proteger a Serena y ella también le quería a su lado.

—Sí.

Bocelli observó a Serena.

—Si el asesino de su madre se entera y encuentra la manera de entrar en el complejo turístico, usted será su blanco. ¿Será capaz de lidiar con dos peligros a la vez?

—Sí. No me importa correr el riesgo. Darien es el Amo más adecuado para mí.

—¿Se ha planteado que, en el caso de que el asesino no pueda seguirles la pista hasta Llave del Placer, una vez que regresen a casa Chiba tendrá que incorporarse a su unidad de inmediato y no podrá protegerla? —preguntó su jefe.

—Lo que ocurra cuando terminemos la misión no importa. El señor Chiba y yo seguiremos... caminos separados.

«¿Qué demonios?»

Darien clavó los ojos en ella como si se hubiera vuelto loca, porque era lo que pensaba. Serena formaría parte del resto de su vida, pero ya la convencería más tarde de eso; aquél no era el mejor momento.

—¿Está dispuesta a asumir el riesgo?

—Señor, con el debido respeto, no tenemos más alternativas. Robert ha desaparecido, el secuestro de Lita ha demostrado que no debo infiltrarme sola, y el entrenamiento de Darien permite que pueda enfrentarse a la misión. ¿No podemos poner fin a esta conversación y prepararnos para marcharnos el miércoles? Estoy segura de que Darien tiene aún mucho que enseñarme y le gustaría aprovechar el tiempo.

Bocelli arqueó una ceja.

—De acuerdo. Ya saben los dos lo que hay. Conocen los riesgos que corren y los asumen, no tengo nada más que añadir al respecto. Ahora les pondré al corriente de nuestro mayor problema.

—¿Se trata de Lita? —había una nota de alarma en la voz de Serena.

—Sí. Uno de los informáticos ha encontrado este anuncio online hoy al mediodía. Estábamos realizando búsquedas en Internet con ciertas palabras clave e imágenes que conectan todos los casos y nos tropezamos con esto. —Bocelli miró a Kou.

El dueño del Dominium tomó el portátil de la esquina del escritorio y presionó algunas teclas antes de girar la pantalla hacia ellos. Darien observó con espanto a una mujer atada. Sólo llevaba puesto mucho maquillaje alrededor de los ojos y estaba siendo acariciada por cuatro encapuchados vestidos de cuero.

—Lita... —El entrecortado susurro de Serena rebosaba miedo y dolor—. ¡Oh, Santo Dios!

Darien sufrió con ella. Debía de ser terrible ver a un ser querido a merced de desconocidos dispuestos a degradarla por dinero en busca de una enfermiza emoción.

Pero todo empeoró todavía más cuando en la pantalla parpadeó un anuncio.

Serena jadeó y se cubrió la boca con la mano cuando lo leyó. El horror de Darien se incrementó un poco más.

—¿Van a obligarla a interpretar el papel estelar en una película _snuff_1?

—Sí, filmarán con su muerte una película snuff. Serena se puso pálida.

—La estrangularán tras una violación en grupo...

—Sí —confirmó Bocelli con desagrado—. La noche del viernes. Se puede pagar por ver el acontecimiento en directo, después distribuirán la cinta por los canales ilegales habituales. No creo que la maten en territorio estadounidense porque sería fácil obtener la localización por la IP, así que tenemos que dar con ella antes de que la saquen del país. Ese es el motivo de que salgáis mañana por la mañana.

Serena asintió con rigidez.

—Estaré preparada.

—Estaremos preparados —la corrigió él.

—Excelente. Mañana les daré las últimas instrucciones. Su vuelo partirá a las nueve de la mañana. Quiero reunirme con ustedes aquí a las seis.

—De acuerdo —confirmó Darien poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole la mano a Serena.

Ella alzó la vista hacia él y, aunque intentó ocultarlo, fue patente su pesar en la postura de su cuerpo, en la desolada línea que dibujaban sus labios. Ahora que ya estaba todo dicho, la realidad de la misión la abrumaba. Era natural que tuviera miedo cuando se veía amenazada por un asesino y una red de tratantes de blancas. Y, aún así, se negaba a retroceder. Su pequeña Cherry era muy valiente y él estaba orgulloso de ella.

Por fin puso la mano sobre la de él, pero la soltó en el momento en que se puso en pie.

Darien la observó acercarse a Bocelli con el ceño fruncido.

—No fallaré.

—Proceda con prudencia. Será lo mejor.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Kou también se le acercó, pero Serena le devolvió la mirada con desconfianza. Darien se sorprendió cuando su amigo se inclinó y la besó en la frente.

—Escuche a su Amo y sométase honestamente.

Serena frunció el ceño en respuesta. Darien se preguntó si estaría dispuesta a seguir el consejo de Kou. El día anterior estaba comprometida con otro hombre. Desde entonces había vuelto a acostarse con su primer amante, sometiéndose a él una vez tras otra, y estaba a punto de depositar su vida en sus manos mientras se enfrentaban a hombres realmente peligrosos. Debía estar confundida y, sin duda, asustada.

Pero, sobre todo, estaba enterrando sus sentimientos, protegiéndose tras el daño que él le había causado años atrás.

El caso iba a ser complicado. Puede que él tuviera que mantenerse distante en público, pero cuando estuvieran a solas, iba a demostrarle con claridad qué era lo que había en su corazón.

Cuando salieron de la oficina de Kou, Darien la rodeó con un brazo y la condujo a su mazmorra.

Serena se estremeció en la fría estancia mientras él se dedicaba a seleccionar diversos artículos y se quitaba bruscamente la camiseta. Ella se dirigió al armario, recogió su bolsa y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—No te he dado permiso para irte —señaló él con voz ronca, apareciendo a su lado de repente. Ella echó una mirada al móvil.

—Es casi medianoche y llevo aquí desde las seis de la mañana. Estoy cansada, tengo hambre y quiero darme una ducha. Además, aún tengo que hacer un montón de cosas. Debemos regresar al club mañana temprano y aún no he hecho el equipaje. Puedes volver a ser mi Amo por la mañana. Buenas noches.

Él le arrebató la bolsa y la miró con patente desaprobación.

—Las cosas no funcionan así, Cherry. Tu jefe me ha dado el mando de la misión. No nos vamos a ir cuando tú quieras, yo soy el Amo y tú la sumisa. Antes vas a acatar mis órdenes.

Darien la estudió con ojo crítico.

—Dame tu ropa interior y quítate el abrigo.

—¿De qué vas? No puedo ir por ahí sin sujetador. Todo el mundo se dará cuenta. La seda se transparenta.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Vas a salir de aquí ante los clientes de un club donde prima el fetichismo. Cada uno de los Amos presentes que perciba que llevas sujetador se dará cuenta de que pasa algo. Y, por lo que sabemos, cualquiera de los que están ahí fuera puede ser el asesino. Hemos logrado mantener en secreto tu adiestramiento salvo ante unos pocos elegidos, pero podríamos quedar al descubierto si no te molestas en seguir unas sencillas instrucciones. No quiero que todo el esfuerzo se vaya a la mierda porque a ti te dé por ponerte rebelde, ¿entendido?

¡Maldición! Odiaba tener que darle la razón, aunque la tuviera.

—Sí, entendido, pero ¿por qué tengo que quitarme las bragas? Nadie sabrá si las llevo o no.

—Lo sabré yo. Irás en el coche conmigo. Quiero poder tocarte si ése es mi deseo, fin de la discusión. Debes acostumbrarte a seguir mis órdenes o nos descubrirán enseguida en Llave del Placer.

—¿Vas a presionarme así a todas horas? Cuando estemos en la misión haré lo que quieras. Pero hoy, esta noche, lo único que quieres es imponerme tu voluntad para obtener sabe Dios qué satisfacción.

Él se acercó más y le puso la mano en la cadera.

—Siempre que logre imponerte mi voluntad obtendré satisfacción. Conectamos de esa manera, cariño. Pero, además, quiero asegurarme de que estás preparada para cualquier cosa que te ocurra en ese complejo turístico. Si quieres discutir sobre ello, tendrás que enfrentarte a otro castigo en cuanto traspasemos mi puerta.

—¿Tu puerta?

—Sí. —Darien ladeó la cabeza—. No habrás pensado que, después de que ese psicópata viera cómo te sometías a mí esta noche y dejara una nota amenazando con matarte, iba a dejarte ir sola al motel ¿verdad?

—Trabajo en el FBI, no me encuentro precisamente indefensa.

—Completamente de acuerdo, pero eso no cambia nada. No vas a dormir en ese sucio motelucho ni aunque yo me quede contigo. Mi casa es mucho más segura. Nadie sabrá donde estás.

—Salvo tú.

—Sí, salvo yo. Si piensas que no voy a pasarme estas últimas horas que nos quedan abrazándote y diciéndote lo especial que eres para mí antes de tener que tratarte de una manera abominable, te equivocas.

—Ya hemos... Quiero decir que ya hemos mantenido relaciones sexuales dos veces hoy.

Darien sonrió pícaramente.

—Dicen que a la tercera es todavía mejor.

Aunque esbozó un delicado mohín, Serena se sonrojó.

—Admito que no es seguro que me quede en el motel, pero quizá debería ir a casa de Kenji y volver por la mañana. Necesito espacio, Darien. No creo que sea buena idea pasar la noche juntos.

Darien le dirigió una inflexible mirada.

—Sabes que discutir conmigo no es lo más prudente. No me gusta que seas tan obstinada en algo que afecta a tu seguridad.

—Estoy pensando en algo más que en mi seguridad física, Darien. Te lo digo en serio, necesito paz y un poco de tiempo para asimilar todo lo que me está ocurriendo.

—Lo siento. Pero debes obedecerme. Quítate la ropa interior. Pasaremos por el motel para recoger tus cosas e iremos a mi casa.

Serena deseó burlarse y decirle que no podía obligarla, pero sabía que se la echaría al hombro sin tener en cuenta lo que ella dijera.

—Dios, qué capullo eres a veces.

—Sí. —Ni siquiera intentó negarlo—. Pero soy el capullo que está decidido a conseguir que sigas viva para poder demostrarte cuánto te ama. Vamos.

Con un gruñido, Serena se quitó el abrigo y las bragas. Luego intentó quitarse el sujetador sin desabrochar la blusa y, cuando lo consiguió, se lo lanzó a Darien. Entonces tuvo que contener el aliento. Incluso el más leve movimiento hacía que la blusa de seda se rozara contra sus pezones, consiguiendo que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza. Los pequeños brotes se pusieron duros al instante y presionaron contra la tela.

Darien se dio cuenta y pasó el pulgar sobre uno de ellos.

—Preciosos. Apenas puedo esperar para desnudarme y enterrarme en tu cuerpo otra vez.

—No digas esas cosas —protestó ella, pero sonó débil incluso a sus propios oídos.

Serena le deseaba otra vez, y la fuerza de aquel deseo era como un tornado incontrolable en su interior. No era sólo la manera en que la tocaba; era él. Parecía que sólo él podía lograr que su cuerpo respondiera.

Era una amarga certeza. Tenía la creciente conciencia de que sus sentimientos no eran los de una chica que sufriera por el primer amor perdido, sino los de una mujer desesperadamente obsesionada por el hombre destinado a excitarla y salir de su vida sin mirar atrás.

Si le dijera que eso era lo que pasaría, él lo negaría. Darien podía ser el hombre más terco del mundo. De hecho, en el instituto, ella no había sido capaz de resistirse a sus atenciones. Dejando aparte las circunstancias atenuantes, dudaba poder retenerle. Ni siquiera había podido conseguir hacer feliz a Seiya, ¿cómo iba a complacer a un hombre como Darien? Era tan simple como eso, y él lo descubriría muy pronto.

Se tragó la tristeza y se dejó llevar por la cólera. Eso, al menos, era seguro.

—Cállate. ¿Nos vamos? —Se alisó la falda, ridículamente consciente de su desnudez bajo la ropa, y se dirigió a la puerta.

A cada paso que daba, se contoneaba y excitaba. La seda del forro de la falda se rozaba contra las sensibilizadas nalgas. Incluso notaba la estimulación en los muslos. ¿Y qué decir de los pezones que Darien había endurecido otra vez? Se deslizaban sensualmente contra la tela, erizándose todavía más. Apretó los dientes preguntándose si no sería mejor que le bajara a Darien los pantalones en el aparcamiento para que la satisficiera otra vez. Aquello estaría bien. Frunció el ceño. ¿Sería esa la intención de Darien?

Con movimientos medidos, él cerró con llave el armario y la siguió, asegurando la puerta una vez salieron. Caminaron en silencio por las zonas públicas del club y Serena no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor, consciente de que el canalla que había asesinado a la madre de Darien —el mismo que quería matarla a ella— podía estar observándoles. En torno a ellos resonaba la música y los cuerpos se contoneaban siguiendo el ritmo, unos contra otros, mientras admiraban sus escenas favoritas. Darien escrutó la multitud, pendiente de cualquier cosa rara. Kou y Bocelli, así como Zafiro y Jason, estaban situados estratégicamente en la estancia y vigilaban a los presentes.

—Si es listo, se habrá ido ya —murmuró ella.

Darien la guiaba con una mano en el hueco de la cintura. Se detuvo junto a ella y Serena pudo sentir el contorno inconfundible del arma.

—Si no, estoy preparado.

La pistola que le había facilitado el FBI estaba en el bolso que llevaba colgado del hombro. Si surgía algún peligro, ella también estaba preparada.

Darien la acompañó con rapidez a la puerta. La ansiedad formó una bola en su estómago que no comenzó a disolverse hasta que estuvieron sentados en el todoterreno, saliendo del aparcamiento.

—Tendremos que recoger mi coche en el motel.

—Le pediré a Kou que lo lleve a mi casa después de que nos vayamos.

Así ella tendría que ir a buscarlo cuando regresaran de la misión.

—¿Por qué no le dices que lo lleve a casa de Kenji?

—¡Maldita sea, Cherry! —La miró y en sus rasgos angulosos se reflejó algo que no era cólera, sino dolor—. ¿Por qué intentas con tanto ahínco eludir cualquier conversación o pensamiento sobre un futuro común después de la misión? Estás loca si piensas que no sentiremos nada el uno por el otro cuando todo haya acabado. Y vas y le dices a tu jefe que seguiríamos caminos separados, vaya tontería...

—Hicimos un trato —objetó ella, conmocionada y aterrada a la vez al ver que Darien parecía tan determinado a perseguirla.

—Un trato que has sido la primera en romper cuando has discutido conmigo hace cinco minutos sobre la ropa que debías llevar puesta, entre otras cosas. Si tú no lo respetas, yo tampoco. Fin de la discusión.

—No te comprendo. Estoy dispuesta a ayudarte a superar el pasado y seguir adelante con...

—Así que está bien que te folle y que luego te olvide, pero no puedo demostrarte cuánto te amo ni intentar que me correspondas.

Aquella pregunta le hizo dar un respingo.

—Lo has entendido mal. Yo no quiero... No quiero que vuelvas a romperme el corazón, ¿de acuerdo?

—Perderte la primera vez casi me mató. No permitiré que vuelva a pasar.

Serena se recostó en el asiento y observó el escaso tráfico de las calles de Dallas a esas horas de la noche. Hacía calor a pesar de ser casi la una de la madrugada, pero ella se sentía helada.

¿Hablaría Darien en serio? Parecía tan cómodo al declarar sus sentimientos... No obstante, fue él quien rompió en el instituto. Ella se había pasado muchos años pensando que era un mentiroso y un manipulador. Saber la causa de aquello la había ayudado, pero todo se sucedía con demasiada rapidez. Y, aun así, no podía negar que Darien había sido célibe durante cinco años. ¿La había echado de menos? Parecía que sí. Suspiró, ahora no podía pensar. Estaba demasiado cansada.

—Intento creerte, pero necesito tiempo. Tú has tenido doce años para asumir la razón de nuestra ruptura. Yo apenas he dispuesto de doce horas.

—La paciencia no forma parte de mis virtudes, pero lo intentaré. —Darien suspiró—. ¿Tienes hambre?

Era probable que comer le sentara bien, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo quiero dormir.

Darien gruñó, pero no añadió nada más mientras conducía camino del motel. En cuanto ella encontró la llave en el bolso, Darien se la arrebató de la mano y abrió la puerta. Encendió la luz.

—Jodido hijo de perra...

**Continuara…**

1 Un tipo de películas pomo en las que se filma la muerte real de alguno de los protagonistas (N de la t.)


	12. Chapter 12

**Me Perteneces**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la autora Shayla Black y el nombre de la novela es Me perteneces y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi Nosotras solo vamos adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

_Un motel cercano. Sábado por la noche._

Serena se puso de puntillas para mirar por encima del ancho hombro de Darien y se quedó paralizada al ver que la pequeña habitación del motel había sido arrasada.

Pensándolo bien, debería haberlo esperado. Bocelli ya le había advertido que el psicópata que asesinó a la madre de Darien no parecía el tipo de hombre que se daba por vencido. Era evidente que la había estado vigilando. Por mucho que ella quisiera pensar que su habitación había resultado destrozada por culpa de un acto vandálico casual, se percibía la furia de un loco. Quien hubiera hecho aquello quería asustarla.

Las cortinas habían sido casi arrancadas de cuajo y caían destrozadas sobre las ventanas. Las dos almohadas parecían haber sido acuchilladas y el relleno sobresalía como harapientas virutas. Las sábanas estaban manchadas de pintura roja. Su maleta había sido rajada y la ropa estaba esparcida por todas partes.

Darien sacó la Sig Sauer de la pistolera que ocultaba bajo la cazadora azul marino.

—Quédate en el pasillo, bajo la luz.

—Ni hablar. —Metió la mano en el bolso en busca de la Glock. Ignorando la maldición de Darien, le siguió al interior de la oscura habitación.

Tras una primera ojeada superficial, supo que quienquiera que hubiera provocado aquel desastre ya se había ido, dejando a su paso un rastro de destrucción. Se enfureció; se sentía violada. Los últimos dos días habían sido un infierno y la presión no hacía más que aumentar.

Serena cerró los ojos e intentó pensar en otra cosa. No podía permitir que aquello le afectara cuando tenía que centrarse en asuntos más importantes. Lita no dejaría que algo así interfiriera en su trabajo.

Darien sacó el móvil del bolsillo y se alejó unos pasos para hacer unas llamadas. Serena hizo lo mismo, segura de que sería mejor advertir a su jefe. En poco más de diez minutos, llegó a la escena del crimen una patrulla de la policía de Dallas. Kou y Bocelli no tardaron mucho más.

Justo cuando los detectives y los agentes comenzaban a buscar pruebas, Bocelli bajó del Lexus de Kou y, tras estirar su poderoso cuerpo, se acercó a ellos.

—Imagino que no encontrarán nada.

Darien asintió con la cabeza, parecía como si la furia hirviera a fuego lento en su interior. —Es una advertencia.

Tenía razón, y pensarlo hizo que Serena se estremeciera. El hombre que asesinó a la madre de Darien había estado allí, revolviendo sus cosas, destrozando el lugar para asustarla. ¿Y si hubiera regresado sola y le hubiera pillado con las manos en la masa?

Debió de hacer algún sonido, porque Darien la estrechó entre sus brazos obligándola a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

—Tranquila, cariño. No dejaré que te ocurra nada.

La sensación era dulce, pero Serena sabía que él no podía garantizarle aquello.

—Creo que estoy más cabreada que asustada. Este capullo pagará por lo que ha hecho.

—Acabará cometiendo algún error y yo lo estaré esperando.

—No he oído nada. —Bocelli le sonrió ampliamente.

Media hora después, uno de los detectives pidió a Serena que confirmara sus primeras declaraciones y le sugirió que hiciera un inventario.

No faltaba nada, ni siquiera los pendientes de diamantes que heredó de su madre o el colgante de oro en forma de corazón que le había regalado Kenji el mismo día que rompió con Darien.

Intentó no dejarse llevar por la angustia cuando recogió sus desparramadas pertenencias. Darien tenía un rollo de bolsas de basura en la guantera y ella lo guardó todo en un par de ellas mientras pensaba que, en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, había hecho dos veces el equipaje; una para dejar a un hombre y la siguiente para atar su destino a otro. Todo cambiaba con rapidez —la misión, las relaciones, su corazón— y, sin embargo, tenía que continuar adelante. Darien se mantuvo a su lado, ayudándola a ordenar y almacenar sus cosas.

Tras advertirles que tuvieran cuidado, Bocelli y Kou regresaron al Dominium. La policía tomó declaración al dueño del motel, que admitió que no tenía cámaras de seguridad. Dada la cantidad de gente que pasaba por las instalaciones, no pudo indicar que algún desconocido le hubiera llamado la atención más que otro. Y en esa parte de la ciudad, nadie veía nunca nada. Darien podría haberles hablado de la nota que había recibido, pero entonces se la quedarían como prueba. Y seguirían sin encontrar nada. Darien prefería conservarla e investigar por su cuenta. Confiaba mucho más en los federales, como Bocelli, que en los agentes de orden público. Aquello era un callejón sin salida.

—Vamos, Cherry, estás a punto de caerte de cansancio. Deja que me ocupe de todo.

Darien cerró las bolsas de plástico y las lanzó al maletero del todoterreno antes de ayudarla a subir al vehículo.

—Estoy bien.

—Debería darte una zurra por mentirme.

Ella le lanzó una mirada irritada.

—¿Crees que eso me haría sentir mejor ahora mismo?

—No, pero me frustra que no seas honesta conmigo. De esa manera no puedo atender tus necesidades. Además, cuando estemos en Llave del Placer, la comunicación entre nosotros debe ser absoluta.

Serena suspiró. Él tenía razón una vez más.

—Ya, vale. Estoy muy cansada. No sé si seré capaz de cenar, aunque estoy segura de que tienes algo previsto para esta noche; sin embargo, la escena de sumisión pública y lo que hicimos después me han quitado el hambre. He intentado ignorar la aprensión, pero temo no ser capaz de interpretar bien mi papel cuando estemos en el complejo turístico.

«O que tú te des cuenta de que en realidad no me quieres.» Algo que consideraba imprescindible esa mañana, ahora hacía que se muriera de miedo.

—¿Ves? Ya está. ¿Ha sido tan difícil?

Darien puso en marcha el todoterreno y condujo hasta detenerse en un bareto grasiento, de esos que abren las veinticuatro horas.

—¿Vamos a tomar huevos a las dos de la madrugada? —Serena le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

—Mejor eso y no que cocine yo.

—Un asesino acaba de destrozar mis pertenencias; ¿de verdad crees que seré capaz de tragar algo?

—Si no lo haces, acabarás desmayándote.

Darien la ayudó a bajarse del vehículo. Serena le apartó, excitada por la falta de ropa interior. Los pocos clientes presentes no se fijaron en ellos. A los pocos minutos, daban cuenta de unos huevos y unas tortitas. Aunque era comida sencilla, Serena no recordaba haber comido nunca con tantas ganas. Estaba famélica.

—Mmmm —gimió, cerrando los ojos para saborear un bocado.

—No hagas eso a menos que quieras excitarme —murmuró él desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Si sólo muestro el placer que me produce tomar las tortitas.

—Eso da igual. Si tú gimes así, nena, yo me muero por follarte.

Serena no creyó ni por un momento que él estuviera bromeando, y no se veía capaz de soportar uno de los sensuales ataques de Darien. Terminó de cenar en silencio.

Al final, apartó el plato sin haber logrado acabarse el contenido.

—¡Oh, Dios, estoy llena! ¿Quién será capaz de acabar tanta comida?

—Supongo que la mayoría de los clientes son camioneros o borrachos. Tanto unos como otros suelen hacer gala de un saludable apetito. ¿Te encuentras mejor ahora?

Fueran cuales fueran sus sentimientos, Darien siempre estaba pendiente de ella. Intentó no hacerse ilusiones, al fin y al cabo eso es lo que hacían todos los Amos. Pero, incluso aunque fuera así, ella se sentía como si no hubiera nada más importante para él. No podía negar que le encantaba.

—Sí. Gracias.

Darien le acarició la mejilla.

—Es un placer. Espero con ansiedad el día en que me permitas ocuparme de ti.

Serena tragó saliva para contener una nueva oleada de temblorosa pasión. No debía morder aquel cebo; era muy peligroso. Le brindó una desvaída sonrisa y se dirigieron al todoterreno.

Darien condujo hacia el norte durante poco más de diez minutos. Cuando las brillantes luces de la ciudad comenzaban a dejar paso a una zona más tranquila, aparcó. Tras apagar el motor, se quedó callado durante un buen rato, como si estuviera eligiendo qué palabras utilizar.

—Significa mucho para mí que estés aquí. Espero que sigas confiando en mí.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, Darien se bajó del vehículo. Cuando abrió la puerta del copiloto, se lo encontró esperándola para ayudarla a bajar. Le rodeó la cintura con sus grandes manos y la alzó para dejarla en el suelo. Contuvo el aliento. Al final, Darien se apartó para coger las bolsas del maletero y caminó hacia una puerta cercana.

Vivía en una urbanización bien iluminada, con exuberantes zonas ajardinadas, donde se escuchaba el rumor de una corriente de agua cercana. Los azulejos del patio estaban pintados a mano y las paredes eran de estuco color beige con adornos marrones y dorados. Muchos de los vecinos tenían plantas y enredaderas en la entrada.

Darien no tenía nada.

Él sacó un manojo de llaves del bolsillo e introdujo una en la cerradura. Ella escuchó el «clic» y la puerta se abrió.

Darien se apoyó en el marco con expresión vacilante.

—No suelo estar demasiado a menudo en la ciudad, pero cuando lo hago, me gusta tener... privacidad. —Lo vio tragar saliva—. He traído aquí a alguna chica. Bueno, en realidad a muchas chicas.

Sus palabras fueron como una bofetada y ella notó que se le revolvía el estómago al imaginarle allí con cientos de mujeres desnudas, mojadas y excitadas, que se habían rendido a sus manos o su boca cuando él las dominaba. Pero tenía que contener los celos. Darien y ella llevaban años separados y no debía juzgar lo que él hubiera hecho en ese tiempo. Aun así, saberlo le reconcomía por dentro.

—Hemos venido a dormir y descansar antes de irnos por la mañana. No disponemos de muchas horas. —Se encogió de hombros, intentando resultar indiferente.

—Para mí significa mucho más. Es sólo que... —suspiró—. Cuando atravesemos la sala, cierra los ojos ¿vale? No quiero que pienses en lo que hay ahí. Quiero tomarte donde jamás he estado con ninguna otra mujer. Nunca. Te quiero en mi cama.

Las palabras la dejaron sin aliento y su corazón comenzó a revolotear. Serena pensó que tal reacción no tenía demasiado sentido. Ya sabía que Darien había estado cinco años sin acostarse con nadie, pero tenía la sospecha de que él no se refería al sexo. Hablaba de compartir su espacio. De entregarse a ella.

Y le gustó.

—¿Por qué?

—No te van las preguntas fáciles, ¿verdad? —Le tendió la mano—. Ven, intentaré explicártelo.

Serena vaciló. De alguna manera, la idea de atravesar el umbral de su puerta, de entrar en el dormitorio que nunca había compartido con otra mujer, era una especie de acto simbólico; como si estuvieran dando un paso más. Contuvo aquellos sentimientos. Estaba dejando volar la imaginación a pesar de que él estuviera ahí y pareciera tan inseguro.

De repente, lo entendió todo.

—¿Te has sentido solo?

—Sí, me he sentido solo durante los doce putos años que he pasado sin ti. —Estiró los brazos hacia ella, acariciándole la nuca con una mano—. Jamás he querido compartir mi espacio con otra persona. Pero te quiero aquí. Te deseo ahora.

El dolor que mostraba la impulsaba a consolarlo. No podía negarse. Dejó a un lado todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche, el peligro y la incertidumbre que traía el futuro, y le besó.

Santo Dios, había pensado que él sólo necesitaba poner punto final a algo que había quedado incompleto para poder olvidarla. Había creído que estaba confundido, que sentía nostalgia, que quería disfrutar de algo que había perdido demasiado pronto. Hasta ese momento jamás creyó haber calado tan profundamente en el alma de Darien. Tanto que ni el tiempo ni la distancia habían borrado su huella.

¿Sólo tres meses de amistad y haberle entregado su virginidad habían causado en él una impresión tan profunda? ¿Cómo era posible? Sonaba ridículo, pero parecía ser lo que había ocurrido. Quizá, sólo quizá, había llegado el momento de considerar que Darien era el único que sabía realmente lo que sentía por ella.

Quizá debería considerar la posibilidad de que todavía estuviera enamorado de ella.

La esperanza y el deseo inundaron su ser. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y apretó su cuerpo contra el de él, presionándolo contra la puerta para devolverle el beso. Darien la estrechó con fuerza y se hundió en su boca como un hombre moribundo.

Cuando ella gimió, él amoldó su boca sobre la suya para reclamarla de una manera más profunda, y su ansia excitó un fuego imposible de apagar.

¿Por qué la afectaba como ningún otro hombre? ¿Por qué se haría tantas preguntas sobre los sentimientos de Darien? A menos que ella también le amara...

No estaba preparada para pensar en eso. Interrumpió el beso.

—¿No íbamos a entrar?

Darien escudriñó su rostro y luego miró hacia la calle.

—Sí, dentro estaremos más seguros. Ven.

Tras abrir la puerta, la condujo a un espacio oscuro. La luz de la luna entraba a través de las ventanas mientras él desactivaba la alarma y la programaba de nuevo. Serena tuvo una fugaz impresión de suelos de madera y una amplia estancia sin sillas ni sofás. Pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, observó que había un banco de azotes, una cruz de San Andrés y varias cadenas colgando del techo. En las paredes vio lo que parecía una colección de látigos.

—Dios... —se le escapó.

Él la tomó de la mano.

—Ya has probado el banco y la cruz, cariño. Y también te he encadenado del techo. No hay nada nuevo.

—Los látigos... —Retrocedió.

—¿Te dan miedo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente.

—No los soporto.

—Esa clase de disciplina puede surgir en Llave del Placer. —Darien vaciló y se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Es una de las cosas que quería que conocieras, por si acaso.

—No.

—Cherry, puede que no tengas elección. Lo que hago... No es lo que se ve en las películas, donde desgarran la piel. No te haría daño, no sentirías más que esa pizca de dolor que estimula al placer. Te juro que sólo te excitaría.

A ella le dio vueltas la cabeza.

—Pero los látigos hacen sangre.

—Sólo si se quiere. Si mueves con suavidad la muñeca, la cuerda sólo provoca un hormigueo en la piel, una leve picazón, como los azotes. Lo único que ocurre es que la sangre se dirige a la superficie e inunda tu piel...

—No esta noche. —Quizá nunca, pero sabía que ahora no lo soportaría.

Darien se quedó quieto un instante antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. Esta noche lo único que quiero es dormir contigo. Nada de escenas de sumisión. Sígueme.

La guió hasta el fondo de la sala. Abrió la puerta y entraron en un dormitorio muy masculino. Los muebles eran oscuros y modernos; las paredes estaban pintadas de negro. La estancia poseía un aire impersonal, como si fuera una habitación de hotel sin calidez alguna. La única excepción era la foto de la boda de su hermana. ¿Dormía allí solo? La habitación gritaba en silencio la soledad de su propietario, como si no le importara a nadie.

Él le tomó la mano y tiró de ella hacia el interior con una mirada penetrante. La llevó hasta los pies de la cama.

—Te quiero aquí.

—Estoy aquí.

—No. —Darien se pasó la camiseta por la cabeza, revelando un ancho pecho y unos brazos poderosos y nervudos que ondearon cuando palmeó el colchón—. Aquí.

Serena notó una oleada de calor. ¿Cómo era posible que le deseara otra vez? ¿Por qué sólo tenía que estar con Darien para querer sentir su piel contra la suya, sus labios en el cuello? ¿Para querer separar los muslos temblorosos y dejar que se sumergiera en ella otra vez?

Él alzó la mano y le pasó los nudillos por las mejillas, haciendo que sus pezones se erizaran.

—Sé que ha sido un día duro. Bueno, los últimos días en general. Creo que estás confusa y no sabes dónde te encuentras; tranquila, yo te diré dónde: conmigo. Confía en mí. Apóyate en mí, Cherry. Te juro ante Dios que no volveré a alejarme de ti. Deja que te haga el amor.

Oponerse a Darien era ya muy difícil en una escena, pero cuando él utilizaba esas palabras eróticas que la derretían, todavía lo era más. Era evidente que estaba ofreciéndole su ayuda, pero además la miraba como si ella fuera la respuesta a sus oraciones, la medicina que necesitaba para sanar. Ahora no podía tener en cuenta lo ocurrido en el pasado, no podía rechazarle.

Había llegado el momento de reconocer la verdad: una parte de ella pertenecía a Darien y siempre sería así.

—De acuerdo. —Serena llevó las manos a los botones de su blusa. Deslizó lentamente el primer botón por el ojal, luego el segundo...

Darien la detuvo antes de que llegara al tercero.

—Cuando estábamos en el instituto, una de mis fantasías más excitante era desnudarte poco a poco, besar cada centímetro de tu pálida piel que quedara al descubierto.

Ella jadeó. En aquella época, él la miraba con frecuencia; en sus ojos había visto el pecado y, sin embargo ahora, parecía incluso más indecente. Y ella sabía de sobra lo bien que podía hacerla sentir. Cada vez que la tocaba la hacía alcanzar un tembloroso límite de placer y conseguía que sintiera una implorante necesidad. Con cada beso, se metía bajo su piel un poco más, haciéndola ser consciente de aquella conexión que cada vez se adueñaba más de su corazón.

¿Cómo iba a luchar contra eso?

—Darien...

—Lo digo en serio. —Fue él quien desabrochó el tercer botón. A continuación le acarició un pecho, deslizando la palma por el firme montículo hasta que liberó el hombro de la prenda. Darien se inclinó hacia allí y le recorrió el cuello con la lengua, los dientes y el cálido aliento—. No sabes todavía cuánto te deseo, pero voy a demostrártelo esta noche.

En el fondo de su corazón, Serena sabía que aquello era una temeridad. Deberían reponer fuerzas para la misión y empezar con nuevos bríos. Pero con la penetrante mirada azul de Darien clavada en ella entre las sombras, no le importó nada más. Le deseaba demasiado. No sabía hacia dónde se dirigía su relación y, ahora mismo, le daba igual. Sólo quería compartir con él aquel momento de intimidad. Podrían cumplir la fantasía de Darien, harían el amor en su cama. Y ella redescubriría al chico al que jamás había olvidado y que se había convertido en el hombre capaz de hacer vibrar su cuerpo con una sola caricia.

—Demuéstramelo —susurró, deslizándole los labios por la mandíbula hasta la oreja—. Tócame.

Los ojos de Darien ardían cuando le introdujo los dedos en el pelo para obligarla a dejar caer la cabeza y darle un beso tierno y lleno de ansiedad. Serena gimió; quería más. Así que él la tomó de la mano y la condujo a la enorme cama cubierta por un edredón negro y una montaña de almohadas.

Fue entonces cuando vio las esposas acolchadas que colgaban de cada uno de los cuatro postes, y que parecían estar esperándola.

Su corazón se desbocó al instante.

Darien le desabrochó entonces el último botón de la blusa y se la deslizó por los brazos. Incluso ese suave roce la estremecía.

Antes de que la seda tocase el suelo, él había comenzado a acariciarla, tomándole los pechos con las manos y frotándole los pezones con los pulgares, aún sensibles por la pinzas de cerezas. Serena abrió los labios y gimió.

—Eres muy hermosa, cariño. —susurró él.

Seiya también se lo había dicho. La diferencia era que Darien lo expresaba con reverencia y se lo demostraba a la vez con sus manos. Resultaba imposible no creerle.

Él deslizó las manos hasta la cinturilla de la falda. Movió los dedos con habilidad y la desbrochó, dejándola caer en un montón a sus pies. Por fin, se arrodilló ante ella para quitarle los zapatos y masajearle los pies.

—Acabarás malcriándome.

Él se enderezó sonriente mientras le deslizaba una mano por la desnuda curva de las nalgas.

—Ese es mi cometido, ocuparme de tus necesidades, hacerte sentir adorada. ¿Funciona?

«No lo sabes bien».

Serena cerró los ojos e intentó abrazarle. Necesitaba tocarle, anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas tenerle cerca.

Pero Darien le acarició los brazos y le rodeó las muñecas con los dedos para llevarlas a su espalda, donde las sujetó con mano férrea. En esa posición, la obligó a arquearse hacia él, a ofrecerle los pechos. Y él clavó los ojos en los pezones con un hambre tan voraz que éstos se hincharon y endurecieron como guijarros.

Cuando le acarició la cintura con la mano libre, cada vez más cerca de los doloridos montículos, Serena fue plenamente consciente de su desamparo, de su vulnerabilidad. Darien podría tocarla como quisiera y ella no sería capaz de detenerlo.

Sus miradas se fundieron y ella se perdió en él. Jadeó y los pezones se alzaron desvergonzados con cada inhalación. Y aun entonces él esperó, observando... ¿para qué? No estaba segura. La tensión se hizo más espesa, atravesó su cuerpo e hizo hervir la sangre en sus venas.

—Darien... —Oh, Dios, no sabía qué le estaba pidiendo exactamente, pero necesitaba alivio.

Una lenta y taimada sonrisa curvó los labios masculinos a la vez que le hundía un dedo en los empapados pliegues, comenzando a acariciarlos.

—Paciencia, Cherry. No quiero devorarte de un bocado. Eres una pieza para ser degustada a placer.

En ese momento introdujo un dedo en su interior y su sexo lo apresó con fuerza, como si suplicara más en silencio. Le hormigueaba la piel. Necesitaba tocarle y que la tocara, que se enterrara profundamente en su cuerpo. Aquella incontrolable necesidad se intensificó cuando él retiró el dedo y se lo llevó a la boca con un gemido de placer.

—Dios, cariño: ¿sabes lo que siento al verte desnuda y excitada?

Serena intentó acercarse arqueando las caderas hacia las de él. Pero sólo sintió el fugaz roce de su miembro, que presionaba contra los pantalones de cuero, antes de que él le sujetara las caderas para apartarla.

—No quiero que nos precipitemos.

—Entonces, deja de jugar conmigo.

—¿Y dónde estaría la diversión? —Le apresó un pecho y, al tiempo que acariciaba la parte inferior, le rozó el dolorido pezón con el pulgar— Separa las piernas, cariño.

Serena lo hizo sin timbear. Se moría por el siguiente roce; se estremecía de anticipación.

—Buena chica. —Otra vez, le frotó el suplicante clítoris con un dedo y ella contuvo un gemido—. Estás tan mojada que estoy tentado de tirarte en la cama y follarte hasta dejarte sin aliento. Pero me contendré.

—Por mí no lo hagas —susurró Serena, meciéndose contra su mano.

Darien retiró los dedos mientras la miraba a los ojos.

—Cuando estés lista. No ahora. Tú no tienes el control, Cherry. Soy yo quien dice cómo y cuándo. No lo olvides. Deslizó dos dedos profundamente en su sexo y friccionó ese lugar secreto que la volvía loca de placer sin dejar de rozarle el clítoris con el pulgar. Ya excitada, apenas podía resistir sus caricias. Contuvo el aliento y apretó los puños, muriéndose por aferrarse a sus hombros y frotarse contra él como una gata en celo. Pero Darien seguía reteniéndole las muñecas con firmeza en la espalda y la obligaba a recibir sus experimentados avances.

La llevaba al límite con tanta rapidez que apenas podía respirar. Unos incontenibles estremecimientos comenzaron a atravesarla mientras el ansia que palpitaba entre sus piernas se convertía en algo incontrolable que obnubilaba cada uno de sus sentidos y le hacía implorar. Estaba al borde del orgasmo.

Él se retiró otra vez.

—No, Darien. ¡Joder!

Él le lanzó una firme mirada.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Te haré llegar al clímax cuando yo quiera, cariño. Te follaré cuando crea que estás preparada. Pero no ahora, todavía estás demasiado tensa.

Aquellas duras palabras recordaron a Serena que, aunque Darien era suave con ella, también era un Amo exigente. Cada una de las veces que habían mantenido relaciones sexuales se había entregado a ella de una manera distinta. La noche anterior se había mostrado tierno, pero estaba desesperado por poseerla. Durante su entrenamiento con Andrew había sido categóricamente posesivo, y tras la escena de sumisión pública, la había poseído por completo.

Ahora resultaba absolutamente dominante. Esa era la fantasía que él había soñado durante tanto tiempo y su mirada abrasadora decía que estaba planeando disfrutarla a fondo... Que la llevaría al límite de la cordura.

—Por favor, Darien. Necesito más. —La había arrastrado tan cerca del orgasmo que ardía de pies a cabeza. No servía de nada tener encendido el aire acondicionado. Al contrario, el frío flujo le rozaba sus pezones y hacía que estuvieran todavía más sensibles— No puedo resistirlo.

Él volvió a pasarle los dedos por el sexo empapado y luego los llevó a los pezones, donde extendió su esencia por la areola, consiguiendo que los duros brotes se erizaran todavía más.

—Eres fuerte, Cherry. Confía en mí. Si te entregas como quiero, te daré lo que necesitas.

Una afirmación básica en una buena relación de dominación y sumisión, intentó convencerse Serena; pero con el cuerpo en llamas, la piel cubierta de sudor y una neblina de necesidad confundiendo sus pensamientos, sólo pudo gemir. Tenía que entregarse a Darien en la privacidad de su dormitorio como él tanto anhelaba, debía darle completo control sobre cada una de sus sensaciones, permitir que la volviera loca.

—¿Podrás conseguirlo? —presionó él.

Si era honesta consigo misma, no estaba segura, pero mucho se temía que si le decía que no, él se detendría y ella se moriría de frustración.

—Sí, Darien.

—Buena chica. —Le soltó las muñecas lentamente—. Súbete a la cama.

Le obedeció con el corazón retumbando en el pecho. Darien no perdió un segundo antes de sujetar con las esposas cada una de sus extremidades a las cuatro esquinas de la cama. Serena se quedó tumbada con las piernas abiertas. Entonces, todavía vestido con los pantalones de cuero, Darien se arrodilló entre sus muslos, se sentó sobre los talones y se recreó en la vista.

La piel ardía allí por donde deslizaba aquella penetrante e inquebrantable mirada. Estaba totalmente a su merced. Ante ese estado de vulnerabilidad tan absoluto, los fluidos anegaron su sexo. Se contorsionó y arqueó, alzando las caderas hacia él. —Tócame.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no eres tú quien marca la pauta ni quien dicta las reglas. Olvídalo otra vez, Cherry, y te castigaré. —Su tono sedoso quedaba desmentido por el duro brillo de sus ojos—. Quiero saborearte, quiero que te entregues a mí. Deseo que estés lista para cada cosa que quiera hacerte.

Cuando oyó las palabras de Darien, su sexo comenzó a latir. La palpitante cavidad se consumía en un deseo tan intenso que resultaba casi doloroso.

Él se inclinó y le pasó la cálida lengua por la vulva. Ella gritó y se estremeció en el momento en que aquel repentino placer la inundó. Esperó desesperada que Darien la cubriera con su cuerpo, que la llenara con su miembro, que la poseyera por completo.

Sin embargo, él alzó la cabeza y la miró fijamente en la oscuridad.

—¿Estás dispuesta a darme todo lo que quiero de ti?

—¡Sí! Tómame. Te lo daré todo. No me guardaré nada.

Darien le apartó el pelo de la cara, le acarició el hombro, los senos.

—Buena respuesta. Te voy a alzar un poco, cariño. Quiero verte sin que nada me lo impida.

Sus palabras hicieron que la atravesara una oleada de oscuro deseo cuando le deslizó una almohada bajo las caderas, obligándola a alzar la pelvis. Se le giraron un poco los pies, por lo que sus piernas quedaron todavía más separadas, exponiéndola por completo. Intentó tocarle, acercarle, pero la había dejado tan inmovilizada que ella sólo podía levantar las piernas y la cabeza en una súplica silenciosa que él ignoró.

Con una fiera sonrisa, Darien le deslizó la mano por el monte de Venus en un gesto posesivo.

—Aquí, ahora, se trata de nosotros, Cherry. Esto no es un entrenamiento. Y me encanta saber que estás a mi merced. Lo que no sé es si una noche será suficiente.

Se levantó de la cama y, en la prisa, casi se arrancó los pantalones de cuero. Luego se volvió a acercar con el miembro totalmente erecto, enorme y grueso. Le deslizó una mano desde el hombro al pecho y comenzó a trazar círculos alrededor del pezón sin llegar a tocarlo. Ella contuvo el aliento y se arqueó cuando le dibujó una línea por su abdomen hasta introducir los dedos entre sus pliegues.

—Necesito ofrecerte esta parte dominante que tengo, igual que necesito que tú te sometas por completo. No descansaré hasta saber que me perteneces.

Cuando su mirada apresó la de ella otra vez, cada jirón de deseo que la atravesaba se vio reflejado en el brillo de sus ojos. Estaba determinado a llegar al final; eso era mucho más que sexo para él, jugaba a ganar.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón. Una extrema emoción y un pánico mortal se aunaron en su interior. ¿Qué pasaría si dejaba caer sus barreras y él volvía a romperle el corazón?

¿Y si no lo hacía y terminaba amándola el resto de su vida?

Él endureció la mirada.

—Piensas demasiado, Serena. No lo hagas.

¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¿Por qué la conocía tan bien?

—¿Sabes? —susurró, cubriéndola con su cuerpo—. Esas preguntas que te haces a ti misma son destructivas. Limítate a sentir.

Darien capturó sus labios; la simple presión se volvió devastadora cuando comenzó a lamerle las comisuras, indagando en su boca con una minuciosidad que la sobrecogió al no dejar ninguna duda sobre su intención de dominarla. Dejó una posesiva huella en los labios hinchados, diciéndole sin palabras que tomaría y poseería cada parte de su cuerpo como deseaba. Ella comenzó a gemir, demostrándole que no querría que fuera de otra manera.

Se sintió caer en un profundo pozo de deseo con cada lametazo. Intentó alzar su cuerpo hacia él, pero las esposas no se lo permitían, así que se entregó al beso, mostrándole su anhelo.

De repente, él se apartó y la miró fijamente con las pupilas dilatadas. Le rozó la piel levemente mientras se dirigía hacia los pies de la cama dejando un ardiente rastro por su cuerpo.

Darien se ubicó entre sus muslos y ella se estremeció. El corazón comenzó a latirle desbocado cuando él se inclinó sobre su sexo sin apartar la mirada de la suya.

Luego comenzó a lamer los hinchados y resbaladizos pliegues mientras la abría más con los pulgares.

—Esto es mío —murmuró—. Siempre ha sido mío.

«¡Sí!». El pensamiento irrumpió en su mente, pero se había quedado sin voz para gritarlo.

—Dímelo, Cherry. Dímelo ya.

No hubo vacilación en sus palabras ni en los tortuosos toquecitos de su lengua contra el clítoris.

El ardor se incrementó de manera vertiginosa y ella se contoneó contra las ataduras.

—Por favor, Darien.

Él ignoró su súplica y continuó con aquella lenta seducción en su carne, rodeándole el clítoris con una medida precisión que la volvía loca. Sabía exactamente dónde y cómo tocarla.

Otra vez, ella se arqueó intentando demostrar que era suya, pero Darien le deslizó los brazos bajo los muslos y rodeó su cuerpo, presionando sus caderas con las manos. Con sus muslos ahora sobre los hombros de Darien, Serena no podía moverse ni un centímetro mientras era impotente testigo de cómo él sepultaba la cara en su sexo.

—Serena, pórtate bien. Tendrás lo que necesitas cuando yo obtenga lo que quiero.

Una vez más, se inclinó y reanudó la lenta devastación de sus sentidos. Y ella no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo.

Aquella certeza hizo que una innegable llamarada de calor explotara en su interior. Él no la llevaba todavía al orgasmo, pero le estaba dando algo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas a un nivel más profundo, algo que ella no había sentido antes, que no había imaginado que existiera. Una conexión, un intercambio que necesitaba con desesperación.

Sus gemidos se volvieron más angustiados con cada latido, la promesa de la liberación se acercaba amenazadora. La piel le zumbaba, las impresiones se veían incrementadas por el impacto del frío aire acondicionado.

Tensó las manos y se aferró a las cadenas. Jadeó, corcoveó ante las sensaciones que la bombardeaban con cada roce de Darien en su clítoris. Se estremeció sin poder evitarlo. No podía respirar, no podía pensar. El frenético grito que se formó en su garganta estalló cuando las chispas recorrieron su cuerpo.

—¡Darien! ¡Me corro! —gritó. Su voz, jadeante y gutural, resonó en el oscuro dormitorio mientras notaba que le zumbaba hasta la yema de los dedos. Su sangre se volvió pesada y... estalló.

El clímax la envolvió. Y Serena sólo pudo dejarse llevar, sucumbir a su sombrío poder. Él gimió contra la sensible carne de su sexo, enviándola todavía más arriba. Ella no sabía que un orgasmo podía ser eterno, pero el despiadado placer que asolaba su cuerpo era un latido tras otro de éxtasis.

Y aún así, él siguió degustándola como un hombre muerto de hambre.

—¡Oh, Darien! No puedo más. —Su protesta fue entrecortada—. Es... es demasiado intenso.

Darien la ignoró y siguió rodeando el palpitante nudo con la lengua, en un medido y rítmico ataque.

—No estás lista todavía, cariño. Vas a correrte otra vez.

—Pero...

La silenció al seguir bebiendo de su sexo. El calor de su boca esparcía más fuego por su cuerpo. Introdujo los dedos profundamente en su interior y consiguió que la promesa de otro clímax hiciera hormiguear su piel.

Serena se arqueó frenéticamente. No hubiera creído posible tener otro orgasmo. Pero era inminente.

—¡Darien! Oh... Oh... Oh, Dios mío. Es demasiado intenso. No puedo...

Se retorció contra las cadenas, agitándose y presionando los muslos contra los anchos hombros de Darien. Él no se movió.

—Claro que puedes. Te correrás para mí.

Tras hacer aquella afirmación, Darien inclinó la cabeza y reanudó la tortura dándole pequeños toquecitos con la lengua, eróticos roces con los dedos.

Pero por mucho que corcoveó e imploró, él no tuvo misericordia. La atormentó con el infierno que crecía en su interior y ella gritó sin parar mientras él succionaba continuamente su clítoris, azotando con la lengua el hinchado nudo de nervios.

Horrorizada ante el candente placer que la inundaba, intentó liberarse en vano. Entre sus piernas se formó una tormenta eléctrica, agudizando la sensación en sus pezones. El vacío que atormentaba su sexo hizo que éste se contrajera palpitante, protestando cuando la carga de deseo se volvió demasiado intensa para poder soportarla.

Retorciéndose impotente bajo él, gritó su nombre hasta que se quedó ronca. Y él continuó avivando el fuego en su sexo con aquella boca voraz, lamiéndole los jugos y ronroneando de aprobación cuando brotaban más.

Cualquier pensamiento se evaporó hasta que sólo fue consciente de Darien y del hirviente placer que él le imponía. Cada posesivo lametazo la despojaba más de la cordura, hasta que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron.

—¡Córrete! —ordenó él.

No había manera de contener el clímax. La envolvió en su ardor. Gritó cuando todo su cuerpo sucumbió a la brutal oleada de placer.

La boca de Darien se suavizó, los lametazos se hicieron más tiernos cuando ella alcanzó la cima. Por fin, se detuvo.

En ese instante, él alzó la cabeza para observarla con fieros ojos azules. Parecía decirle que sabía que era suya.

—Esa ha sido una dulce entrega. Ahora sí que estás lista para que te folle.

Serena no pudo apartar los ojos mientras él la liberaba de las esposas que retenían sus muñecas y tobillos. Exhausta, permitió que Darien la moviera como una muñeca de trapo para ponerla sobre manos y rodillas.

—Sujétate al cabecero hasta que te diga otra cosa.

Con un estremecedor suspiro y el cuerpo tembloroso, ella accedió.

Se colocó tras ella, la tomó de las caderas y alineó sus cuerpos para comenzar a penetrarla. Tenía el sexo tan hinchado que tuvo que hacerlo muy despacio, haciéndola sentir cada centímetro.

—Oh, Cherry... —gimió él con agonizante placer mientras se clavaba hasta el fondo—. Eres muy estrecha.

Se quedó paralizada cuando un nuevo hormigueo de excitación atravesó su sexo. Respiró hondo y se empujó hacia él, tomándole más profundamente.

—Estate quieta. —Le temblaba la voz, parecía a punto de perder el control.

Lo intentó, pero no pudo dejar de arquearse, gimiendo, al notarle en su interior. Darien gruñó, luego le clavó los dedos en las caderas e introdujo el resto de su miembro con un rápido envite.

Ella no podía respirar. «¡Oh, Dios!». Percibía cada vena, cada laudo de la erección; gimió. Sus sonidos parecieron volverle loco, porque le acarició el cuello con la nariz y comenzó a moverse a un ritmo endiablado.

—Necesito follarte, Cherry. Jamás he necesitado poseer a una mujer de la manera en que te deseo a ti.

Las palabras le oprimieron el pecho. Supo que aquello no era sólo deseo.

Darien la rodeó con un brazo y le estrujó un pezón entre los dedos.

—Tómalo todo, Cherry. Todo lo que te doy. Él no se refería sólo a su pene, sino a todas sus facetas: su irónico humor, su dominación, su compasiva naturaleza. Su corazón.

Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de que él le clavara los dientes en el cuello, le pellizcara el clítoris y la enviara a un salvaje orgasmo que la hizo perderse en el placer. Él la siguió a aquel abismo de éxtasis casi al instante. Y comenzó a llorar cuando la inundó con su cálida liberación.

Definitivamente, no podía volver a olvidarse de tomar la píldora, pero de una manera inesperada, la imagen de Darien siendo su marido y acariciándole el turgente vientre en el que crecía su hijo pasó como un relámpago por su mente. Un agudo y destructivo anhelo la apresó.

Cerró los ojos cuando la tumbó en la cama. Luego, Darien rodó a un lado y acopló el pecho húmedo contra su espalda.

—Te amo, Cherry. Que estés aquí significa mucho para mí.

Era evidente en su voz. Estar allí con él también significaba mucho para ella. Tenía la cabeza llena de imágenes de casitas con vallas blancas y cunas con barrotes.

¡Maldición! ¿Estaría volviéndose a enamorar de él?

**Continuara…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me Perteneces**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la autora Shayla Black y el nombre de la novela es Me perteneces y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi Nosotras solo vamos adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Tras dormir de un tirón lo que quedaba de noche, Serena se despertó y se desperezó, sintiendo que cada músculo de su cuerpo había sido deliciosamente usado. Estaba claro que cuando una mujer estaba satisfecha, dormir era lo de menos.

Se levantó con una sonrisa y pasó por encima de la maleta que Darien había preparado mientras ella dormía. Había sido muy claro antes de dirigirse a la cocina para hacer el desayuno: no podía ver el contenido. Si quería guardar algo más —por supuesto, olvidándose de las bragas— debía dejarlo encima. Serena no estaba segura de si le gustaba esa regla: ¡ni que fuera tan estúpida como para no saber hacerse el equipaje! Pero él le había jurado que así se sorprendería más. En Llave del Placer esperarían que ella dispusiera de ciertas prendas y de ciertos... artículos. Y Darien quería sorprenderla con algunos juguetes que había comprado para ella en los últimos días.

Serena no sabía cómo tomárselo. Le excitaba pero, a la vez, la asustaba. A saber lo que un hombre con las inclinaciones sexuales de Darien había guardado para ella.

Conteniendo un escalofrío, se cepilló los dientes, se duchó y se vistió con un traje chaqueta, al menos por el momento. Sin duda, Darien le diría que debía cambiarse de ropa antes de llegar al complejo. Y no importaba cuánto le molestara aquella actitud prepotente: dadas las circunstancias, debía obedecerle.

Recogió algunos artículos de tocador y los puso sobre la maleta. Al encontrar el cargador del móvil, tomó el aparato para comprobar la batería que le quedaba. Vio que la carga estaba casi llena y que había quedado registrada una llamada perdida de Kenji. Eran las cinco y media. Ya estaría levantado. Marcó su número con los nervios en tensión. ¿Debería contarle todo lo que estaba ocurriendo?

—Buenos días, princesa. ¡Qué madrugadora!

—Hola, Kenji. Ha habido un cambio de planes. —Aspiró hondo. Estaba segura de que aquello no le iba a gustar—. Me reuniré con Bocelli dentro de treinta minutos, luego tomaremos un avión para Florida. Se han precipitado los acontecimientos que afectan al caso, así que no podemos esperar al miércoles. El viernes que viene ya estaremos de vuelta.

—Qué repentino, ¿no crees?

—Ya sabes cómo es este trabajo. Lo sufriste durante años. Kenji se mantuvo en silencio, evidentemente preocupado. —Sí, pero creía que te darían más tiempo para prepararte. —Yo también lo pensaba, pero las cosas son como son. Él volvió a quedarse callado; ella casi pudo escuchar sus pensamientos.

—¿Quién será tu pareja en la misión?

A Serena se le detuvo el corazón por un instante, luego se puso a latir frenéticamente.

—Sabes que me asignaron al agente York.

—Sí, y también sé que ha desaparecido de manera injustificada. —Al notar que ella jadeaba, se apresuró a añadir—: lo siento, pero todavía conservo amigos en la Agencia, y...

—Me has estado controlando. —¡Joder!, eso era demasiado— No soy una cría.

—Pero eres novata.

—Entonces ya sabes con quién voy a trabajar, ¿verdad?

—Sí —admitió—. Me quedé muy preocupado cuando Seiya me contó quien es el capullo que te está entrenando. Cuando me enteré me subía por las paredes.

Serena soltó un bufido.

—Ahora no tengo tiempo para discutir. Me voy dentro de unos minutos y...

—Estás sirviéndote en bandeja al hombre que ya te rompió el corazón una vez. Volverá a colarse en tu cabeza y en tu corazón. Hará lo mismo que la otra vez, te camelará con falsos halagos. Entonces, cuando hayas vuelto a enamorarte de él, te destrozará.

Aquellas palabras la llenaron de ansiedad. Notó un helado terror y una dolorosa opresión en el pecho. Ya volvía a sentir algo por Darien. Si no contenía esos sentimientos, podría romperle el corazón cuando quisiera.

Pero Kenji no lo sabía.

—Vale, tendré cuidado. Pero Darien tenía sus razones para dejarme entonces. Razones que no ha podido compartir conmigo hasta ahora.

—Bueno, ese cabrón ha tenido años para inventar una disculpa y pensar la mejor manera de que la creyeras.

Serena se mordió los labios. Sabía que Kenji tenía motivos de sobra para odiar a Darien... Le había dado unos cuantos cuando tenía dieciséis años y, durante mucho tiempo, ella los había considerado ciertos.

La noche que Darien puso fin a su relación con ella, encontró un hermoso colgante en forma de corazón en el coche de Kenji. Cuando le preguntó si podía quedárselo, él se lo dio, explicándole que se lo había comprado para que recordara siempre que su corazón era frágil y que sólo debía entregárselo a alguien que lo valorase. Ese collar era una de las pocas cosas que había recogido en casa de Seiya y todavía lo llevaba en el bolso. Tenía el presentimiento de que, mientras estuviera con Darien, necesitaría ese constante recordatorio.

—Protege tu corazón —insistió Kenji—. Ve, realiza tu trabajo y vuelve. Después mantente lo más alejada que puedas de ese hijo de perra.

No podía prometerle eso; no sabiendo lo que sentía ahora por Darien, pero no pensaba discutir con Kenji; sobre todo cuando él podía tener razón.

—Tendré mucho cuidado y haré todo lo necesario. Te lo prometo.

_Avión rumbo a Florida, domingo por la mañana._

La advertencia de Bocelli aún resonaba en los oídos de Darien; «que parezca que Serena no te importa demasiado».

Sabía que tenía que ocultar su anhelo por ella o aquella misión les explotaría en la cara. Pero ahora que estaba acurrucada contra él en el avión y apoyaba la mejilla en su hombro mientras le tomaba de la mano con plena confianza, tenía todo lo que había querido siempre. Claro que la situación no era tan sencilla. Salir sanos y salvos de la misión era prioritario sobre cualquier otra cosa. Lo que quería decir que tenía que ocultar su desesperado deseo de atar a Serena otra vez a la cama para proporcionarle placer hasta que admitiera que todavía le amaba. Y le amaba; estaba prácticamente seguro de ello.

Quería poseerla, y no porque Kou le revocara el permiso como socio del Dominium, sino porque necesitaba que fuera suya. Desde luego, él estaba desesperado por ser suyo. Aunque tenía el presentimiento de que, una vez que fueran pareja, cumpliendo las condiciones del dueño del club, Cherry y él irían a jugar allí en algunas ocasiones.

Pero antes de nada, debían detener a aquellos enfermos mentales que secuestraban mujeres y las vendían como esclavas. Después, se encargaría del psicópata que mató a su madre y que ahora se dedicaba a amenazar a Serena.

«De una manera o de otra —se prometió a sí mismo solemnemente—, Serena no volvería a apartarse de él».

Cuando el avión aterrizó, Serena despertó y le miró de soslayo entre sus pestañas color jengibre, con una expresión somnolienta y confiada. Al verla, se puso duro.

—¿Ya hemos llegado?

—Estamos en Key West. —Bajó el tono de voz hasta que fue un susurro—. En cuanto bajemos del avión, vendrá a buscarnos un vehículo de Llave del Placer. A partir de entonces, deberemos interpretar un papel. Tendré que comportarme como un auténtico cabronazo y deberás obedecerme. Te pido disculpas por adelantado, quiero que sepas que ése no seré yo.

Ella se mordisqueó los labios.

—Espero estar preparada para enfrentarme a cualquier cosa que surja.

—Acuérdate de que tienes que contener tu carácter. No sabes lo que pueden llegar a pensar los otros Amos.

—¿Qué opinas de esas reuniones VIP de las que nos habló Bocelli esta mañana? Si, como él sugirió, las mujeres pasan allí una criba, es interesante que asistamos a una de ellas lo más rápidamente posible.

—Primero tenemos que conseguir que nos inviten, centrémonos en ello. Por ahora, limítate a interpretar tu papel lo mejor posible. Si lo hacemos bien, irán a por ti enseguida.

Ella asintió temblorosamente con la cabeza. Se levantó y se puso de puntillas para recoger el equipaje de mano mientras los demás pasajeros salían del avión. Darien sabía que estaba nerviosa. ¡Joder!, también él lo estaba. La mayoría de sus misiones consistían en buscar el momento adecuado, apuntar con precisión y disparar a la cabeza de algún jodido terrorista. Y cuando se trataba de una batalla, sabía de sobra a quién apuntar. Ahora sería distinto, pero lo más importante sería proteger a Cherry en todo momento.

Se acercó a ella y la detuvo en el pasillo, enlazándola por la cintura, y la apretó contra su pecho.

—Nada de lo que diga o haga públicamente tendrá que ver con lo que siento por ti en realidad. Quiero que lo sepas.

Serena le miró por encima del hombro y se giró hacia él.

—Lo sé. Me presenté voluntaria para la misión. No me asusto con facilidad.

Él la besó en los labios con suavidad.

—Eso está bien. Pero recuérdalo, puedes apoyarte en mí cuando lo necesites. Yo me encargaré de todo.

—Se trata de mi trabajo. —Serena apretó los labios con terquedad—. Tengo que hacerlo yo.

—Somos un equipo —le recordó—. No te arriesgues innecesariamente.

Cherry apretó los clientes como si su faceta más independiente quisiera tomar el mando.

—Si somos un equipo, eres tú el que tiene que recordar que tengo que interpretar un papel que no consiste solamente en arrodillarme a tus pies.

«¡Maldición! Tenía razón.»

—Vale, intentaré contener al cavernícola que llevo dentro —bromeó antes de soltarla a regañadientes y seguirla con su equipaje de mano.

Una vez que bajaran a tierra y hubieran pasado por la sala de recogida de equipaje, deberían contactar con un conductor uniformado de negro, con el pelo oscuro y oculto bajo una gorra. Mostraría un cartel con el logo de Llave del Placer.

El equipaje no tardó mucho en aparecer en la cinta. Darien lo recuperó, lo colocó en el carrito y se inclinó hacia ella.

—Comienza el espectáculo —le murmuró al oído.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Parecía nerviosa.

—Respira hondo —le exigió en voz baja.

Ella lo hizo, relajándose lentamente.

—Bien —la alabó, antes de acercarse al conductor que les observaba con curiosidad.

—¿Se dirigen a Llave del Placer? —preguntó el hombre. Llevaba una pequeña chapa donde indicaba que se llamaba Diamante.

Serena se dispuso a responder, pero él le lanzó una mirada penetrante y ella cerró la boca al instante.

—Sí. Darien Flint —se presentó, utilizando el nombre que les había dado Bocelli y que el FBI había utilizado para hacer las reservas.

Darien observó al hombre de pies a cabeza mientras éste miraba una lista. Luego la guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—De acuerdo. ¿Su sumisa es Serena Cabot?

—Sí.

—¿Puedo dirigirme a ella?

Darien tardó en responder. Incluso los chóferes guardaban el protocolo. No se andaban con chiquitas...

—Claro.

—Perfecto. —El hombre, que aparentaba unos treinta años y emitía vibraciones de Amo dominante, se volvió hacia Serena—. ¿Necesitas ayuda con el equipaje?

Ayudar a Serena era derecho y responsabilidad suyos, pero él tenía que interpretar su papel. Sin duda, en condiciones normales, Serena preferiría tomar sus propias decisiones, algo que a él le parecía bien. Sin embargo, en este caso, ella se ciñó a su rol y le miró como si le pidiera permiso. Definitivamente, su Cherry sabía lo que debía hacer.

—Respóndele —le ordenó Darien.

Había algo en Diamante que le molestaba mucho, probablemente fuera la manera en que miraba a Cherry, como si quisiera comérsela de un bocado. Si hubieran ido allí por decisión propia, no habría dado permiso a ese hombre para que hablara con ella y hubiera gruñido una advertencia, pero tenía que resultar indiferente.

—Sí. Gracias por su ayuda. —Serena le ofreció su trolley.

El hombre lo tomó. Darien rechazó su ayuda con el resto del equipaje y le siguieron hasta un sedán negro.

—Son ustedes los únicos invitados que han llegado en este vuelo, así que a menos que quieran detenerse en la ciudad por algún asunto, nos pondremos en camino de inmediato.

—No es necesario hacer ninguna parada. —Darien quería llegar de una vez, rescatar a la amiga de Serena y salir de ahí pitando. Tenía la esperanza de que, además, pudieran desenmascarar a ese individuo que utilizaba el complejo como tapadera para secuestrar víctimas a las que denigrar, poniendo en entredicho la cesión de poder voluntaria entre Amos y sumisas.

—¿Estarán con nosotros tres días? —preguntó Diamante.

—Quizá cuatro, depende de un asunto que tengo pendiente. —Habían dejado abierta la fecha de salida, por si acaso no completaban sus objetivos con rapidez.

Diamante miró a Serena por el espejo retrovisor.

—¿Quieres algo antes de llegar? Hay botellines de agua fría en el compartimiento. También hay algunos aperitivos, por si quieres tomar algo.

Darien apretó los puños. No era necesario que Diamante estuviera pendiente de Serena; un buen Amo se encargaba de su sumisa y Darien ya se había ocupado de que comiera y bebiera en el avión. Pero era evidente que el chófer estaba interactuando con Serena, midiendo su interés por él. Por mucho que le molestara, tenía que interpretar su papel y se forzó a mirar por la ventanilla fingiendo desinterés. Aunque si por él fuera, habría golpeado a Diamante en la cara.

—No, gracias —respondió ella con suavidad.

—Muy bien. Señor Flint, estamos llegando al muelle. El viaje por mar hasta nuestro pequeño paraíso privado durará aproximadamente veinte minutos. Cuando atraquemos en la isla, tenemos un espacio íntimo en el que podrán cambiarse de ropa. A las sumisas no les está permitido llevar zapatos a menos que estén participando en alguna escena. Son las reglas.

Otra cosa más que era distinta. En el Dominium las reglas eran mucho más laxas y permitían que el control estuviera en manos de los Amos de manera individual. Tuvo el presentimiento de que tendrían muchas más sorpresas cuando llegaran a Llave del Placer.

—¿Podría avanzarme el plan que nos encontraremos a nuestra llegada? Me gustaría disponer de la oportunidad de descansar y hablar con mi sumisa en privado antes de interactuar con el resto de los invitados.

—Después de registrarse y enseñarles las instalaciones, se les informará de las reglas básicas. Luego podrán descansar. Tras la cena, les escoltarán a las mazmorras y demás lugares donde se desarrollan las escenas, ahí recibirán instrucciones de su guía personal. Él se asegurará de que conocen el reglamento del complejo.

—¿Quién será nuestro guía?

Diamante sonrió en el espejo retrovisor con aire satisfecho.

—Yo mismo. Hoy nos falló uno de los conductores y me presté voluntario para recogerles, pero soy el Amo que se encarga de las mazmorras.

«Jodidamente perfecto.»

Darien volvió a clavar la vista en la ventanilla, conteniendo el deseo de golpear a Diamante. A su lado, Serena le tomó la mano. No se atrevió a mirarla; su expresión de necesidad y posesión le delataría, pero le apretó los dedos antes de soltarla.

Pasaron aún unos minutos antes de que llegaran a un pequeño puerto deportivo en donde les aguardaba una lancha rápida atracada en el embarcadero. Diamante le tendió a Serena un chaleco salvavidas y le ayudó a ponérselo. Sus manos permanecieron más tiempo del necesario donde no deberían antes de ofrecerle un bote de bronceador con una sonrisa.

—Para que protejas tu piel, sumisa.

Serena fingió un perfecto azoramiento y aparentó sentirse halagada por la actitud del hombre. Darien hirvió por dentro. Le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad contenerse para no apartarle de un empujón. Para conseguirlo se dirigió a la popa del bote y fingió admirar el océano azul cuando lo cierto era que, para un SEAL, el mar no era hermoso; sólo un lugar donde trabajar.

Dejó que pasaran los minutos mientras ignoraba el deseo de mirar a Cherry. Oyó el murmullo de su conversación con el guía. Su respuesta sonó seductora y jadeante. Pensó que la parte buena era que si Diamante tenía algo que ver en la elección de las sumisas que se subastaban, Serena tenía muchas posibilidades de resultar elegida. Por esa razón, fingió no prestarles atención hasta que atracaron en la isla privada.

Darien dejó que Diamante se ocupara de trasladar algunas maletas, pero fue él quien se ocupó del equipaje de mano. Además de contener un teléfono vía satélite y el portátil, también llevaba la ropa que Cherry debería ponerse. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría ella al ver las prendas que había elegido, pero fuera cual fuera su reacción, valdría la pena verla con ellas.

Que Diamante pudiera admirarla —y seguramente se excitara— le hizo rechinar los dientes. No podía dejarse llevar por los celos. Se reunió con Serena para dirigirse a la cabaña privada que habían adaptado como vestuario para los recién llegados; le sorprendió comprobar que parecía un Spa. Con la ayuda de la joven, registró el lugar en busca de micrófonos o cámaras, sin descubrir ninguno.

Luego la condujo a la camilla acolchada que había en el centro de la estancia y le dijo que se despojara de la falda antes de subirse. Acercó una silla y se sentó a su lado. Los suaves ojos de cierva de Serena reflejaban aprensión y determinación a partes iguales. Parecía decidida a llevar a cabo la misión costara lo que costara.

—Cherry, ahora empieza la parte más difícil. Tenemos que tomárnoslo en serio.

—Pensaba que ya lo hacíamos.

Darien permaneció en silencio un buen rato antes de hablar. —Si ésta fuera una verdadera relación de dominación y sumisión, ya habría hecho modificaciones en tu vestimenta. Y en tu cuerpo. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya imaginaba que llegaríamos a eso, pero no puedo conseguir tener menos culo. Lo he intentado. Es así, grande.

—Es delicioso —la corrigió—. Y a mí me encanta. No se trata de eso. Antes de que salgamos de aquí, debemos realizar dos cambios en ti.

Introdujo la mano en la bolsa de equipaje que había dejado en el suelo y sacó un paquete envuelto en papel de seda que puso en la mesa, a su espalda. Le temblaban las manos. Serena iba a estar preciosa, y no tenía ganas de compartirla con nadie.

—¿Darien? —le llamó ella.

—Tienes que vestirte de sumisa, Cherry. —Por supuesto, no añadió que si se salía con la suya, si lograba persuadirla para pasar por el altar, pretendía que se vistiera de sumisa en la privacidad de su dormitorio—. Lo que significa que irás medio desnuda.

—Ya... —Sonó jadeante.

—Bien. Y el otro cambio. —Darien se sentó en la camilla a su lado y le puso la mano en el muslo, desrizándola cada vez más arriba hasta cubrirle el monte de Venus—. Tengo que depilarte.

Ella respiró hondo, luego asintió temblorosamente con la cabeza.

—Lo suponía.

Darien se sintió aliviado. Se lo había tomado bien. Lo cierto es que, personalmente, a él le gustaba ver aquel vello rubio en su pubis, pero también le excitaría verla con él desnudo.

—Yo lo haré. —Serena se incorporó, mirando a su alrededor en busca de una hoja de afeitar.

Darien negó con la cabeza.

—Es mi privilegio y mi derecho. Acuéstate.

Ella lo miró fijamente, parecía aturdida. Darien le sostuvo la mirada sin parpadear. Supo en qué momento entendió ella lo que querían decir esas palabras. Al instante se humedeció los labios y se tumbó otra vez en la camilla.

Sintiéndose orgulloso de ella, se volvió hacia la mesa a su espalda en busca de las herramientas necesarias. Al poco rato, se acercó con un paño caliente.

—Separa las piernas.

Ella vaciló.

—Has puesto voz de Amo.

—La escucharás a menudo en los próximos días. Es probable que éste sea uno de los pocos momentos íntimos que tengamos mientras estemos aquí. Y quiero disfrutarlo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, ella se abrió para él, separando lentamente los pálidos muslos y revelando aquel sedoso vello rubio que ocultaba sus dulces y rosados secretos. Sólo mirarla hacía que la deseara con algo que parecía obsesión.

Conteniendo la lujuria, colocó el paño sobre su sexo para suavizar la piel y el vello. En el estante, encontró crema y una hoja de afeitar desechable. Alzó la tela y cubrió de espuma blanca la suave y rosada piel. Con extrema concentración, él pasó la cuchilla por el monte de Venus y por los labios vaginales antes de ordenarle que se diera la vuelta y se pusiera a cuatro patas. Antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle, extendió más crema de afeitar entre las nalgas. Ella se tensó y apretó los puños, pero él le separó los globos gemelos para afeitar el vello existente, luego limpió los restos de espuma. Para terminar, aplicó una loción balsámica.

—Dios, qué embarazoso —gimió ella.

—¿De veras? A mí me ha encantado, apenas puedo esperar para volver a hacerlo mañana. Quítate la blusa.

Ella obedeció lentamente.

—Darien, las cosas van demasiado rápido. Estoy acostumbrada a hablar contigo.

Su tono indicaba que se sentía insegura ante aquel desequilibrio absoluto de poder.

—Hubieran sido necesarios unos días más de entrenamiento, pero la situación cambió radicalmente y no hemos dispuesto de ellos. Tienes que confiar en mí. En los momentos en los que podamos comunicarnos libremente, seguiremos hablando con normalidad. Ahora, separa de nuevo las piernas.

Con plena confianza en sus ojos, Serena se abrió para él, mostrándole su sexo desprovisto de vello. La imagen casi le hizo caer de rodillas.

Incapaz de contenerse, deslizó el pulgar entre los pliegues. Serena estaba empapada.

Apretó el dedo sobre el clítoris.

—A ti te gusta que me comporte como un Amo.

—A veces resulta molesto y frustrante. —Ella alzó la barbilla en ademán retador.

—Es probable, pero tu dulce coñito está muy mojado. —Y a él le encantaba. Ladeó la cabeza y la miró fijamente mientras una idea pasaba por su mente—. ¿Antes de estar conmigo, te diste cuenta alguna vez de que eras una sumisa?

Ella cerró los ojos, apartando la mirada como si se sintiera avergonzada.

—No.

«¡Jodida vergüenza!»

—Mírame.

Serena le obedeció y suspiró.

—No. Bocelli me dijo que mi perfil lo indicaba, y yo... pensé que se habían vuelto locos.

Quien hubiera estudiado su perfil psicológico había acertado de pleno, pero los federales no eran los únicos que se daban cuenta de las cosas. Serena se habría cruzado con muchos hombres en su vida y seguro que algunos se habrían percatado. La dulce naturaleza de Serena les habría excitado, ¡maldición!

Pobres diablos... Ahora mismo, ella era suya, y si conseguía su propósito, lo sería siempre.

Desenvolvió el paquete. Sacó un tanga y se lo dio a Serena.

Cherry clavó los ojos en la diminuta prenda transparente y lo miró a él como si hubiera perdido el juicio. Luego bajó la mirada y suspiró.

—Dios, a los tipos que consideran que no tengo el culo gordo les va a gustar mucho esto.

Él ya había soportado demasiados insultos contra aquel delicioso trasero. Colocó su mano sobre la nuca de la mujer que amaba y la apretó contra su pecho.

—No quiero oír otra palabra negativa sobre ti misma, o tendré que castigarte.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Parpadeó.

—Te lo juro. Me podría pasar el día diciéndote lo hermosa que eres para mí, pero no me creerías. Espero que así lo solucionemos de una vez y te ayudará a interpretar tu papel. Póntelo.

Ella jugueteó con la prenda antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Bueno. Si alguien se ríe de mí, te pegaré un puñetazo.

Él no pudo evitarlo; sonrió ampliamente. Ella se colaba bajo su piel y le calentaba el corazón. Tuvo que besarla en los labios.

—Puedes intentarlo.

—Bruto... —Le sacó la lengua, juguetona.

Entonces se puso el tanga y se miró.

—Oh, venga... ¿Hablas en serio?

A Darien se le secó la boca.

—Sí.

—Tiene un lazo enorme, lo que no estaría mal si cubriera algo. Pero es que lo único que consigue es que parezca un regalito sexy.

—Sí. —Él sonrió ampliamente—. Ojalá tuviéramos tiempo para...

—Pero no lo tenemos, ¡pervertido! Diamante estará preguntándose por qué tardamos tanto.

—¡Jodido Diamante! —dijo él sin pensar.

Serena arrugó la nariz.

—Tienes razón. Me resulta algo... sospechoso.

—Buen instinto, Cherry. Apuesto lo que quieras a que este tipo está metido hasta las cejas en este asunto.

Darien centró de nuevo la atención en el paquete de seda que tenía en las manos. A por lo siguiente. Se empalmaba sólo de pensarlo.

Sin darse tiempo a recapacitar, se inclinó y presionó uno de los pechos para chupar y mordisquear el pezón. Notó que Serena contenía el aliento y se arqueaba hacia él. Dios, podría estar haciendo eso durante veinticuatro horas seguidas. Y tendría oportunidad de hacerlo, estaba seguro.

Cuando el pezón estuvo duro y comenzaba a hincharse, se apartó y cogió el primero de los dos adornos metálicos.

—Estas son joyas para pezones. Míralas.

Abrió el delicado y diminuto gozne y colocó el objeto alrededor del pezón, apretando el delgado alambre hasta que quedó sujeto en el tenso brote. Dio un paso atrás y examinó el trabajo. Estuvo a punto de correrse en los pantalones.

La frágil plata, moldeada en forma de pétalos, rodeaba el pezón rosado de Serena que ahora parecía el exuberante centro de una flor.

—Perfecto —murmuró él, inclinándose para repetir el proceso en el otro pecho.

En cuanto él terminó, ella dio unos saltitos.

—Aprietan un poco.

—Se supone que deben hacerlo, pero te acostumbrarás a ellas dentro de un rato. Debes llevarlas todo el día.

Serena se atragantó.

—¿Todo el día?

—Sí. Ve allí y vuelve andando hasta mí —le indicó, señalando el extremo más alejado de la estancia.

Dado que aquel lugar no era muy grande, sólo dio tres pasos antes de llegar a la pared de azulejos color pizarra. Cuando se dio la vuelta, tenía la mirada un poco nublada y aturdida.

—Oh, Dios... —Le miró sorprendida—. Sabía que me excitaban estas cosas, pero estoy muy mojada.

Él sonrió, indulgente.

—Ya.

—Y tú sabías que sería así. Eres un auténtico pervertido.

—Amén. Aquí está la última parte de tu atuendo. Cherry tomó la diáfana tela que le tendía y la examinó con cuidado.

—Es transparente.

—Sí. ¿No te gusta?

Ella le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Voy a morirme de frío.

—Cariño, aquí es verano. No pasarás frío. —Le encerró la cara entre las manos—. Lo vas a hacer genial. Y recuerda, que no te esté mirando no significa que no me esté muriendo por ti.

—No tienes que darme ánimos.

Sí, claro que sí. Darien tenía el mal presentimiento que aquello podría ponerse difícil para ellos.

Recogió la ropa que Serena llevaba puesta cuando llegaron y la guió hasta la puerta. Se tensó cuando vio la mirada que le dirigía Diamante.

Conteniendo como pudo sus instintos asesinos, Darien se rezagó l permitió que aquel asqueroso ayudara a Serena a entrar en el coche. Al cabo de unos minutos, el vehículo se detenía en el camino de acceso al complejo vacacional, un enorme edificio blanco que parecía una casa de vacaciones junto a la larga playa. El océano asomaba por las esquinas. Había diferentes casitas privadas por todos lados, calentándose bajo el sol de la tarde. El lugar apestaba a dinero y a lujo.

Diamante salió del sedán y abrió la puerta de Serena, tendiéndole la mano. Había dicho a aquel memo que podía hablar con Serena, no tocarla. Pero tenía que aparentar que no le importaba. Los tres días siguientes iban a ser muy jodidos.

_Llave del Placer. Domingo por la tarde._

El conductor —que parecía un pulpo— los escoltó hasta una puerta lateral, que abrió él mismo. Accedieron a una parte del complejo donde se podía percibir el efecto del aire acondicionado. Diamante le acarició la cadera con la mano mientras la ayudaba a entrar y ella contuvo un estremecimiento. Darien había logrado contener su irritación, pero ella la había sentido perfectamente; estaba muy furioso. Serena sonrió.

Cuando el guía se excusó por un momento, se dedicó a estudiar el lugar. No esperaba encontrarse en el vestíbulo, ya que habían entrado por una puerta lateral. Observó que había camareros de esmoquin circulando entre la gente con bandejas llenas de pequeñas frutas y quesos, aperitivos decorados, cestitas con marisco y copas de champán. Serena deseó beber una para calmar los nervios, pero Darien declinó la invitación cuando se las ofreció un joven camarero.

Algunas de las personas presentes habían formado corrillos en los que hablaban de sus cosas. Serena observó entre ellos una buena colección de Amos de ambos sexos y un número inferior de sumisas, muchas de las cuales iban todavía con menos ropa que ella. Algunas de las mujeres habían ido solas.

Darien también estaba estudiando el terreno.

—¿Observas algo interesante?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Sí. ¿Ves a esa sumisa que habla con Diamante? La que lleva un corsé de látex con las tetas por fuera —susurró. Él le lanzó una mirada irónica.

—Es difícil no verla. Llama un poco la atención.

—Cierto. No entiendo por qué trata a Diamante como si fuera un viejo amigo.

—Está coqueteando con él. Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No creo. Fíjate en que las demás sumisas parecen un poco cortadas, como si no supieran qué esperar. Ella no. Y no hace más que mirar a la puerta del fondo, parece aguardar a alguien.

Tras pasar un buen rato observando a la mujer, Darien asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón. Puede que trabaje aquí. Sabemos por Andrew que contratan a Amos que emparejan con las dientas sumisas que vienen solas. Tal vez también suceda a la inversa.

—Es posible. Pero creo que interrogarla a ella puede ser la mejor manera de comenzar nuestra investigación.

—De acuerdo. —Una sombra de pesar atravesó su rostro—. Lo que realmente quiero hacer es tocarte a ti, pero eso no serviría a nuestros propósitos. Me veo obligado a flirtear con otras mujeres. Ve a un rincón y adopta la posición de sumisión hasta que te vea Diamante. Estoy seguro de que se acercará a ti una vez me haya ido.

A Serena no le gustaba la idea, pero estaba allí para cumplir una misión.

—Vale.

Darien asintió con la cabeza y volvió la mirada a la otra mujer. Tenía unos grandes pechos realzados por unos _piercings_ en los pezones con forma de lágrima roja.

Serena se fue a la esquina, interpretando el papel de una sumisa que había sido relegada por su Amo. Se colocó en la posición apropiada, de rodillas y con la mirada baja, dispuesta a esperar. Una amplia variedad de zapatos —tanto femeninos como masculinos— pasó ante ella. Un hombre trazó un círculo a su alrededor. Ella se tensó, intentando no pensar en lo sola y vulnerable que se sentía ante todos aquellos desconocidos. Levantar la mirada o increparle sería considerado una punible falta de respeto.

—No llevas ningún collar de propiedad al cuello, hermosa sumisa. Me gusta tu culo —le dijo una profunda voz al oído, a su espalda—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿Debía responder o no? Antes de que pudiera decidir qué hacer, unos zapatos familiares surgieron ante su vista.

—Es la sumisa de la que te hablé —dijo Diamante al otro Amo—. Su dueño está por ahí. —Serena miró entre las pestañas para ver dónde señalaba—. Le aconsejaré que marque su propiedad o la perderá.

El Amo se mostró de acuerdo con Diamante.

—Quizá no marque su territorio por alguna razón. Parece bastante ocupado con aquella otra hembra. Serena se arriesgó a mirar a Darien... y pensó que iba a morirse de celos. Él estudiaba a la rubia, que estaba casi desnuda de cintura para arriba, como si estuviera fascinado. Ella le miró de arriba abajo antes de bajar la vista. Darien se acercó más y le deslizó los nudillos desde la barbilla al pecho. Serena contuvo el aliento sin poder evitarlo.

Diamante se interpuso entonces en su línea de visión.

—¿Te ha dejado aquí tu dueño?

—Sí. —Serena quiso bajar la mirada, pero no fue capaz de clavar los ojos en la alfombra de tonos dorados y verdes.

«Darien está cumpliendo con su papel —se dijo a sí misma—. Sí, pero, ¿tema que parecer tan entusiasmado?»

—¿Estás castigada? —preguntó Diamante.

—No.

—No, Señor —la corrigió.

Ella se concentró en Diamante. ¿Estaba el Amo de las mazmorras intentando aproximarse a ella ahora que Darien estaba ocupado? Por mucho que odiara la idea, era lo que pretendían.

—No, Señor —repitió, intentando sonar compungida y jadeante a la vez.

—Mírame.

Ella alzó inmediatamente la vista hacia él. Sin la gorra de chófer era muy atractivo. Poseía una impresionante estructura ósea, el cuerpo esbelto de un nadador, pelo oscuro que se rizaba a la altura de las orejas, un poco despeinado; parecía el típico tipo que busca problemas y se alegra de encontrarlos. Un estilo muy universitario. Pero había algo en él que la poma a la defensiva.

—Muy bien. —Él echó un vistazo al reloj—. Disponemos de unos minutos antes de que comience la charla de bienvenida. ¿Te gustaría realizar una excursioncita privada? —le preguntó en tono conspirador—. Verás una parte del complejo a la que sólo se accede por invitación.

¿La zona VIP? Si Diamante se refería a esa área, sería un avance importante en el caso. Lanzó una mirada a Logan, tratando de captar su atención, pero él no apartó los ojos de las enormes tetas de la señorita melones.

—No tardaremos tanto como para que te eche de menos —le prometió Diamante en voz baja.

De hecho, cuanto más abrumada y confundida se mostraba ella, más interesado parecía él. Lo había notado en el barco y también ahora. Así que seguiría interpretando aquel papel de sumisa reticente.

—Darien podría enfadarse. No sé qué hacer... Señor.

—Mmmm —gimió él en su oído, como si haber escuchado aquella palabra en sus labios le excitara—. Si se enfada, yo hablaré con él. Le conviene saber por qué te llevé conmigo.

Lo cierto era que no quería ir a ningún sitio con Diamante. Había notado aquellos lascivos ojos grises recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, especialmente los pezones. Pero si no aceptaba, dejaría pasar una oportunidad que no se volvería a repetir.

—Er... Bueno. Gracias, Señor. Soy muy curiosa. —Intentó parecer juguetona.

Diamante la tomó del brazo, rozándole el lateral del pecho con los dedos. Ella contuvo el aliento y él se rió junto a su oído mientras la guiaba hacia una puerta.

—Estoy seguro de que eres una mascota muy curiosa. Y hay muchas cosas que me encantaría enseñarte.

Serena no tuvo que fingir un estremecimiento, aunque esperaba que él lo considerara una señal de excitación.

Cuando se acercaron a la puerta que conducía a las estancias más privadas del complejo, Darien la miró de reojo al tiempo que enterraba la cara en el cuello de la rubia. La otra sumisa pareció ruborizarse y se contoneó hacia él como si estuviera dispuesta a someterse y abrirse de piernas.

Conteniendo los celos, Serena permitió que Diamante la guiara fuera de la estancia. Darien y ella estaban interpretando sus papeles, pero las viejas inseguridades inundaban de nuevo su mente. La sumisa con la que Darien jugaba le recordaba mucho a Minako Fuller, la novia del instituto con la que Darien se había acostado antes y después de estar con ella.

Él le había dicho esa misma mañana que la amaba, pero en el pasado, amarla no había supuesto fidelidad por su parte. Era cierto que entonces la abandonó para protegerla; sin embargo, ¿había sido realmente necesario proclamar a los cuatro vientos que había follado con Minako la noche de la fiesta, para que lo supiera todo el mundo? Vale, era cierto que él había sido célibe los últimos cinco años, pero, ¿y si ella le había «curado» y le daba por acostarse con otra? Incluso aunque aquella rubia no significara nada para él, ¿se la llevaría a la cama para obtener información de ella? ¿La desearía?

—Piensas demasiado, sumisa. Es comprensible, dado que tu Amo no está aquí para hacerlo por ti.

«¡Maldición! ¿Qué quería decir eso exactamente?»

—Déjame ayudarte —continuó Diamante—. No te preocupes por nada. Si él no te ofrece la atención adecuada, yo me ocuparé de que la recibas igualmente. Me gustaría tomarte bajo mi cuidado durante tu estancia en la isla.

¿Usaría esa estrategia con frecuencia? Era evidente que le funcionaba o no la estaría utilizando.

Forzó una sonrisa, pestañeó y apartó la mirada con timidez, conteniendo el deseo de vomitar.

Diamante le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

—Eres muy dulce. ¿Hace mucho tiempo que te sometes?

Aunque era una pregunta, resultaba muy evidente que él conocía la respuesta. Serena pensó a toda velocidad. Diamante era un Amo... Y uno muy listo. A menos que quisiera que él sospechara de ella, sería mejor que se ciñera a la verdad.

—No. El Amo Darien es mi primer dueño. Estoy aprendiendo, pero me temo que él... está perdiendo el interés en mí.

Era un cebo muy grande y Diamante picó el anzuelo al instante.

—No dejaré que te quedes sola aquí.

Recorrieron un largo pasillo y, al llegar al final, usó una tarjeta electrónica para tomar el ascensor a un piso superior. Diamante le acarició las caderas con los pulgares cuando entraron y sintió su aliento en la nuca cuando le presionó el duro miembro contra el trasero. Lo único que podía hacer era quedarse quieta y dejar que la tocara.

Salieron a otro pasillo desierto, decorado con un lujo impresionante. Serena se detuvo alarmada. Por lo que sabía, Diamante podía estar conduciéndola a una parte secreta del complejo para secuestrarla. No llevaba consigo ningún arma; algo sobre lo que quería hablar con Darien en cuanto pudiera.

—Ya estamos llegando, dulce esclava.

—T-tengo miedo. —Continuó jugando su papel de sumisa tímida y casi virgen—. ¿Adónde me lleva? Él le tomó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle.

—A una sala VIP. Es un lugar especial en el que se pueden hacer realidad todas tus fantasías. ¿Te gustaría comprobarlo?

A Serena se le revolvió el estómago. Aquello iba demasiado rápido, pero tenía que impedir que Diamante sospechara.

—¿De veras? Sí, Señor.

—Mira. —La llevó al fondo del pasillo y volvió a utilizar la tarjeta electrónica para abrir unas puertas dobles de acero. Tras un chasquido, las empujó.

Ante ella apareció un paraíso de BDSM... O un infierno. Tres hombres desnudos se movían alrededor de una mujer, que estaba atada y tenía los ojos vendados. Serena intentó no quedarse boquiabierta al ver que se turnaban para tomarla por todos lados. Los pechos de la morena oscilaban con cada empuje.

—¿Te excita ver esto?

Más bien le repugnaba, pero le siguió la corriente.

—Oh, Dios... Sí.

—La fantasía de esa esclava es ser sometida por unos completos extraños mientras su Amo es testigo. Los dos disfrutan de esta manera.

Serena estudió el resto de la estancia y observó a un hombre de mediana edad que miraba la escena con una sonrisa mientras bebía una copa de whisky. A su lado había sentado otro hombre, que tampoco apartaba la vista del espectáculo. Parecía más serio, y Serena se dio cuenta de que llevaba el mismo uniforme que Diamante, con el colorido logotipo del complejo estampado en el frente. Además lucía una pajarita a juego. ¿Sería otro Amo de mazmorras? ¿Alguien que ocupaba un puesto más elevado?

El hombre se fijó entonces en ella, y la miró de arriba abajo. Serena contuvo el deseo de retroceder. Cuando Diamante la miraba de esa manera se sentía un objeto en el que él quería hundir la polla, pero este hombre la observaba como si la considerara un artículo que no pudiera esperar a poseer.

El jadeo de la mujer sometida resonó en la estancia seguido por un grito, como si estuviera sufriendo mucho dolor. Serena volvió a mirarla y se quedó anonadada al ver a la sumisa, ahora doblada por la cintura, albergando a otro hombre en su interior, pero éste había cubierto su miembro con un capuchón de látex. Su pene era ahora azul y enorme. Serena jamás había visto nada tan grande en su vida. Él embestía con todas sus fuerzas a la mujer, a la que forzaban a mantener las piernas separadas.

Serena se puso rígida.

—¡Qué inocente eres! —se rió Diamante—. Esto es lo que ella quiere. Disfruta del dolor que le provoca albergar una polla de ese tamaño.

¿De veras? Dado lo doloroso que parecía, no podía imaginar por qué. Y la mujer no era capaz. Aunque el hombre intentaba clavársela del todo, todavía quedaban unos seis centímetros fuera de su cuerpo.

El Amo de la mujer se puso en pie y se despojó de la chaqueta azul antes de atravesar la sala. Al llegar junto a ella, le sujetó el pelo y la obligó a alzar la cabeza bruscamente.

—¿Te gusta esto, esclava?

—Sí, Amo. Gracias, Amo.

—Debes aceptar su polla por completo.

Si se fiaba de la manera en que la mujer contuvo el aliento y gimió, aquellas palabras casi consiguieron que se corriera. El hombre de atrás empujó de nuevo el miembro en su sexo. Ella volvió a gritar. El Amo la forzó a girar la cabeza hacia el hombre a la izquierda, que comenzó a masturbarse con rapidez hasta correrse en su boca abierta.

—Trágalo todo —ordenó el Amo.

Ella obedeció y gimió otra vez cuando los dos hombres restantes, que también habían comenzado a masturbarse, se corrieron sobre la suave piel bronceada de su espalda. Cuando ella lo percibió, se arqueó apretando las nalgas. El desconocido del miembro enorme embistió aún más profundamente en su sexo hasta que la erección desapareció en el interior. Entonces, el Amo llevó los dedos al clítoris de su sumisa.

—¿Quieres correrte, esclava?

—Por favor, Amo. Por favor.

—Tienes mi permiso. —Le frotó furiosamente entre las piernas a la vez que el desconocido la taladraba sin cesar. La mujer abrió la boca en un paroxismo de placer. Luego comenzó a gritar mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba y el hombre emitía un largo gemido de goce.

Serena soltó el aire que retenía. Aquélla no era el tipo de escena en la que le gustaría participar, pero era evidente que aquella sumisa había disfrutado. Y aquel tipo de libertad sexual sí la atraía.

—Muy bien —dijo el hombre con el uniforme del complejo y la pajarita, aplaudiendo—. ¿La escena ha satisfecho tus expectativas? —preguntó al Amo de la morena.

Serena se quedó paralizada. Aquella voz le resultaba familiar...

—Sí, gracias.

Los dos hombres se estrecharon la mano y luego el Amo se volvió hacia la sumisa, rodeándola con un brazo y cubriéndola con la chaqueta, antes de conducirla hacia la puerta.

En el momento en que desaparecieron, el hombre de la pajarita se concentró en ella.

—Bueno, bueno: ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Serena frunció el ceño. Sí, definitivamente había escuchado esa voz antes. La cara no le resultaba familiar, pero la voz —dulce y empalagosa como la de un vendedor de coches usados—. La conocía, pero ¿de qué?

No lograba situarla, ¡maldición!

Diamante la empujó hacia delante.

—Es una nueva sumisa cuyo Amo está... ocupado. Se llama Serena. El hombre le tendió la mano.

—Soy Rubeus Kantor, el gerente del complejo. Bienvenida a nuestra sala VIP. Creo que disfrutarás de tu estancia aquí.

**Continuara…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me Perteneces**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la autora Shayla Black y el nombre de la novela es Me perteneces y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi Nosotras solo vamos adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

—¿Qué has descubierto? —murmuró Serena al oído de Darien después de que Diamante y el señor Kantor la escoltaran de regreso a la primera sala, colmándola de sonrisas y atenciones durante el trayecto.

Ambos hombres le resultaban muy sospechosos.

Una rápida mirada a su alrededor le indicó que la pequeña rubia de Darien había desaparecido y que él la esperaba impaciente, con los brazos cruzados sobre el poderoso torso. No era necesario que fingiera estar enfadado.

Cuando ella llegó a su lado, la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta un rincón.

—¿Dónde demonios te has metido?

—He estado en una sala VIP. Me han presentado al gerente del complejo. —Serena señaló con la cabeza a Kantor, que estaba en el estrado probando un micrófono. El gerente era un hombre alto y musculoso con apariencia de estudioso de pelo entrecano—. Es ése.

—Hola a todos. Bienvenidos a Llave del Placer —dijo Kantor en el micrófono, esbozando una sonrisa acogedora que a ella le pareció fingida.

Los presentes aplaudieron. Diamante se situó al lado del gerente y comenzó a escudriñar a la gente. Cuando la vio a ella, no apartó la mirada durante un buen rato. Ella interpretó su papel y bajó los ojos.

Darien se pegó a ella durante la charla, que trató sobre las reglas del complejo turístico, los turnos de comidas, de mazmorras y los protocolos a seguir. Serena sólo escuchó a medias, pues su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas sobre lo que había visto antes, intentando asimilarlo.

En el momento en que Kantor bajó del estrado y comenzó a saludar a los presentes, Darien la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo.

Serena intentó que se detuviera.

—¿Adonde me llevas?

—A nuestra habitación. Faltan dos horas para la cena y necesitamos ese tiempo.

Estaban allí para realizar un trabajo, así que necesitaban aprovechar cada minuto libre.

—Muy bien, pero, ¿podrías ir más despacio? A diferencia de ti, no mido cerca de dos metros.

Darien soltó una maldición, aunque bajó el ritmo.

—¿Qué has visto en la sala VIP?

—Juego duro. —Ella le explicó la escena que había presenciado—. Y, por si no te has dado cuenta, Diamante no me quita los ojos de encima. Lo mismo que Kantor.

Darien la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Tienen tan poco disimulo que es como si lanzaran señales. Ese Kantor, una de dos, o es un pobre infeliz o sabe exactamente lo que ocurre bajo su techo.

Serena no podía estar más de acuerdo.

—Apuesto por lo último. Es espeluznante, te lo aseguro. ¿Sabes lo más raro? Sé que he oído antes su voz, pero no logro situarla.

Él le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Me gustaría poder recordar...

—Dedícate a ello. —Darien apretó los dientes antes de tomarla por el codo otra vez. Sus zancadas se hicieron más apresuradas al doblar la esquina.

—En serio, ve más despacio. —Serena se zafó de su mano—. ¿Estás enfadado?

—Enfadado, preocupado... Casi me he vuelto loco.

Darien no se detuvo hasta que llegaron a su habitación y usaron la tarjeta electrónica para abrir la puerta. Al momento la cerró de golpe.

—Desnúdate.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Serena arqueó las cejas boquiabierta. ¿Quería jugar? Incluso aunque fuera un agente novato en misiones encubiertas, sabía que tenían que registrar la habitación en busca de bichos indeseables. Era el protocolo estándar.

—Quítate todo salvo las joyas de los pezones. Ahora... —ordenó.

—¡Vete al cuerno! —gruñó ella por lo bajo, señalando la habitación y luego a sus orejas.

Con un brusco asentimiento, él comenzó a registrar la estancia, rebuscando en hendiduras y rincones, dando la vuelta a las almohadas, levantando las lamparitas e investigando tras los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes. Serena le imitó.

De repente, vio que Darien se ponía rígido y dejaba el mando a distancia en el escritorio.

—Ven conmigo, esclava.

Mientras él le indicaba que se dirigiera al lujoso cuarto de baño, su mente iba a toda velocidad. Darien había encontrado algo en el mando del televisor. ¿Estarían equipadas de la misma manera todas las habitaciones? ¿Sería eso lo usual o en el complejo sabrían quiénes y qué eran antes de que hubieran pisado la isla? ¡Maldición! Si era así, ¿qué decisión deberían tomar?

Entraron en el deslumbrante cuarto de baño; las paredes estaban recubiertas de pizarra y otras piedras naturales de colores más neutros. Había suaves y mullidas toallas y una pecaminosa cabina de ducha con seis chorros de agua a presión. Cuando Darien giró el grifo, ella observó que le palpitaba un músculo en la mandíbula.

—Es mi último aviso. Desnúdate o de lo contrario...

Esa era la única manera en la que podrían hablar sin que les escucharan. Con las voces amortiguadas por el ruido de la ducha.

Serena tragó saliva y obedeció, deslizando las delgadas tiras de la prenda que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo por los hombros y dejándola caer al suelo. Darien se la comió con los ojos; tenía expresión tensa y mirada depredadora y feroz. A ella casi se le detuvo el corazón.

Lo vio acercarse; entonces la empujó contra la pared y se arrodilló con un gruñido para bajarle el tanga por las piernas. Dejó caer a un lado la pequeña prenda y, tras incorporarse, la cubrió con su cuerpo en el mismo instante que terminó de arrancarse la ropa, apretando contra sus pechos la tableta de músculos de su abdomen y rodeándola con los brazos. Presionó el duro miembro entre sus muslos y fusionó sus bocas con un hambre voraz que la hizo tambalearse.

Sí, estaban allí para trabajar, y ella estaba exhausta tras las últimas y azarosas cuarenta y ocho horas, pero en el momento en que la besó, se olvidó de todo. En su mente sólo había lugar para el deseo y la desesperada necesidad de sentir a Darien en su interior.

Cuando él apartó la boca, su mandíbula seguía tensa, como si le irritara profundamente dejar de tocarla aunque fuera un segundo. La hizo entrar en la cabina de la ducha y cerró las puertas tras seguirla al interior.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—Darien, yo...

—Hay un micrófono en el mando del televisor —susurró.

—Lo suponía, ¿por qué será?

—No lo sé. Me preocupa que alguien sepa quiénes somos y por qué estamos aquí. A pesar de lo mucho que me disgusta la idea, me pregunto si no deberíamos largarnos.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo abandonar la misión sin tener pruebas de que hemos sido descubiertos. No puedo renunciar a liberar a Lita... Tenemos que encontrarla antes del jueves, cuando la sacarán del país. Recuerda... quieren filmar su muerte en una película _snuff_.

—Joder... —Darien suspiró—. Sabía que ibas a decir eso. Muy bien, pero si quieres hablar, tendremos que hacerlo aquí o poner música con el volumen muy alto en el dormitorio y hablar en susurros.

—Entiendo.

—¿De veras? —Él la arrastró contra su cuerpo y el agua caliente cayó sobre ellos. El vapor les envolvió como una nube—. Este lugar está lleno de jodidos enfermos mentales que se dedican a vender mujeres a violadores y asesinos de todo el mundo. Es posible que nos hayan descubierto, ¿y todavía me preguntas por qué me pongo nervioso cuando no te veo? Te lo juro por Dios, Cherry, debería darte la paliza de tu vida. Que no se te ocurra volver a desaparecer de mi vista sin decirme adónde vas.

A Serena se le erizó el vello de la nuca. No estaba tan indefensa como él pensaba.

—¿Te comportas así con los otros SEALs? No. Confías en que harán su parte del trabajo. Pues confía también en mí, por favor. Recuerda que soy una agente federal.

—Sí, ya. Una que está desarmada, que no cuenta con el respaldo de la Agencia ni posee experiencia.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, taladrándole con una dosis de la furia que ardía en su interior.

—Bueno, no sé de qué te quejas. Cuando salí de la sala parecías estar demasiado ocupado como para interrumpirte.

—¡Maldita sea! Sólo estaba hablando con Viluy. Como sospechabas, ya ha estado aquí antes.

—¿Viluy? ¿De veras? —Así que sabía su nombre—. Pues sí que trabajas rápido.

—Estaba obteniendo información.

Ella puso los brazos en jarras.

—Oh, por supuesto...

Darien arqueó una ceja oscura, pero no dijo nada. Serena sabía que parecía una bruja celosa. Él estaba haciendo un trabajo; los dos lo hacían. No podía permitir que sus emociones se vieran implicadas.

Se esforzó en respirar hondo.

—Lo siento. Tengo los nervios de punta.

—Lo olvidaré —le lanzó una sonrisa ladeada—, si eres buena y me obedeces.

A ella se le desbocó el corazón y notó un vacío en el vientre, pero contuvo su reacción.

—¿Qué te ha contado Viluy?

Darien tomó el jabón y lo frotó entre sus enormes palmas.

—Que conocía muy bien a Neherenia Fox, la chica que encontraron muerta hace unos días. Me dijo que iba contra la reglas intercambiar información personal con otros invitados, pero Neherenia y ella se las saltaron y se hicieron amigas. Viluy está aquí esta semana porque quedó en reunirse con Neherenia. Sabe que le ha ocurrido algo malo. Al parecer, la joven le escribió la semana pasada para decirle que había regresado a Llave del Placer y que aquí había conocido a un gran Amo.

—¿Diamante?

Darien encogió los hombros.

—Quizá. Viluy está preocupada.

—Normal. Creo que Diamante debe ser uno de nuestros objetivos aunque sólo fuera porque tiene acceso a las salas VIPs. Te aseguro que nadie se mostró sorprendido cuando entró conmigo. Y Kantor me miró de arriba abajo como si estuviera evaluándome.

—Le vigilaré y le diré a Bocelli que lo investiguen a fondo. Tenemos que idear un plan para averiguar el papel que juega Diamante en todo esto. Pero lo haremos juntos, ¿entendido?

Otra vez usaba su voz de Amo. No le hablaba como a una colega ni como a una socia, sino como un Amo a su sumisa. Y, aunque ella sabía que eso no debía excitarla, su voz la hacía estremecerse y derretirse.

—Sí. Trabajaremos hombro con hombro y... ¡oh!

Darien le aprisionó los pechos con las manos jabonosas y le examinó los sensibles pezones. Tras haber estado tanto tiempo adornados con las delicadas joyas de plata, se mostraban hinchados y erizados; cada roce hacía que jadeara y se aferrara a él.

—Bien. No quiero oír una palabra más.

—Pero...

La acalló alzándola y girando con ella en brazos hasta que la puso justo debajo del chorro caliente. El jabón se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta que los riachuelos fueron sólo de agua y él comenzó a beberlos; el líquido resbalaba por su cara mientras le sorbía los senos y chupaba los apretados y doloridos pezones.

—Cherry, eres tan hermosa. Me encanta comerte los pechos. Me encanta devorarte entera.

Serena casi se volvió loca. Las sensaciones se multiplicaron y la hicieron arder, avivando el fuego en su sangre, y las llamas se incrementaron con cada palabra que él decía hasta que su mente se vació de cualquier otro contenido.

Él afirmó los pies entre los de ella y la obligó a separar las piernas; Serena estaba demasiado excitada para protestar. Sintió un intenso latido en el vientre cuando le cubrió, posesivamente, el monte de Venus con la mano al tiempo que deslizaba un dedo entre los sensibles pliegues.

—No imaginas lo mucho que me excita la manera en que te mojas para mí.

Ella todavía jadeaba cuando él la alzó con sus musculosos brazos y la forzó a rodearle la cintura con las piernas mientras la apretaba contra la pared. Siseó ante las sensaciones duales; frío entre los omóplatos y el calor contra los pechos. El Cielo y el Infierno a la vez.

Y lo deseaba ya. Le enlazó el cuello con los brazos y se deleitó con la sensación de sentir el grueso y duro miembro bajo su sexo.

Él se arqueó, colocándose ante su entrada, y la empaló con un empuje salvaje.

—Tómame —jadeó contra su cara antes de cubrirle la boca con la de él.

Darien la cogió por las caderas y la bajó sobre su erección al tiempo que se impulsaba hacia arriba, intentando introducir el amplio glande hasta el fondo. Ella contuvo el aliento contra sus labios y él aprovechó la ocasión para meterle la lengua en la boca.

Serena no podía sentir, oír, ver, oler o saborear nada que no fuera Darien. Inundaba todos sus sentidos, envolviéndola con su fuerza, con su determinación, con su seducción. Antes sólo había mantenido simples relaciones sexuales. Lo que hacía con Darien era mucho más.

Se retorció con un gemido, intentando albergar el duro tallo en su totalidad. Él soltó una maldición y se retiró un poco antes de penetrarla a fondo, haciendo que dejara caer la cabeza contra los azulejos con un grito.

—No puede ser de otra manera, Cherry. Tómame por completo, cariño. Así. —Darien le habló con voz ronca al oído, acariciándola con su aliento, sin dejar de sumergirse en su interior. Ella se relajó para albergarle.

—Darien. —Le tiró frenéticamente del pelo—. ¡Oh, Dios! Me llenas por completo. Jamás me había sentido tan viva. Él le deslizó los labios por la barbilla.

—Estuve muerto durante años hasta que volviste a mí. No me dejes.

«Nunca», gimió una vocecita en su interior.

Pero, ¿sería tan sencillo en realidad? ¿Podrían simplemente decidir estar juntos y ya está? Su padrastro se opondría. Y todavía tenían que llegar a confiar por completo el uno en el otro. Puede que su mente supiera por qué Darien la dejó durante su época estudiantil, pero a su corazón le resultaba imposible olvidar el dolor y creer que no volvería a hacerle daño; no se trataba de una cuestión de lógica.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba entre sus brazos, como ahora, y él lograba que pareciera que no podía estar lo suficientemente cerca, se sentía adorada. Como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo para él.

Darien le apresó las nalgas, alzándola más arriba para morderle el lóbulo y murmurarle al oído.

—Eres tan hermosa, cariño. Soñé contigo, te buscaba, te imaginaba. Para mí siempre has sido tú.

Y con cada palabra, se clavaba más profundamente en su resbaladizo e hinchado sexo, friccionando su sensible carne. Cuando se mostraba así era muy fácil desearle con todo su ser, rendirse a él sin poder recordar ninguna razón por la que no debería hacerlo.

—Así, Cherry. Apriétame en tu interior. —Darien ralentizó sus movimientos, frotándose durante un buen rato contra ese lugar que la hacía volar.

—¡Por favor, Darien! —Le clavó las uñas en los hombros, aferrándose a él como si fuera lo único estable en el mundo.

—Ahí está, cariño. Déjame darte lo que necesitas. —Darien la apretó con fuerza y se sumergió hasta el fondo, friccionando aquel lugar secreto.

Era justo lo que ella necesitaba. Su voz jadeante, sus cuerpos moviéndose como si fueran uno... El placer la inundó. Abrumada por las sensaciones que la colmaron, se deleitó en la manera en que la siguió al éxtasis gritando su nombre mientras eyaculaba, caliente y líquido, en su interior.

Un buen rato, y varios jadeos más tarde, Darien la dejó en el suelo y apoyó una mano en la pared por encima de su hombro para sostenerse. Con la respiración entrecortada, él le acarició el cuello con la nariz.

—No puedo pensar en nada que no sea follar contigo. Vas a matarme.

Ella también notaba las piernas temblorosas.

—¿Te estás quejando? —bromeó.

Él alzó la cabeza. Aun con el agua pegándole el pelo a la frente era el hombre más arrebatador que hubiera conocido nunca. Las espesas pestañas negras enmarcaban sus ojos profundamente azules y centellantes de diversión.

—¡Dios, no! Si muero por follar contigo será la mejor manera del mundo de morir.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo borrar la amplia sonrisa de su cara. Hasta que comenzó a limpiarse no se fijó en el semen que le resbalaba por el interior del muslo. Se preguntó otra vez por qué no habría tomado la píldora anticonceptiva la noche anterior... De hecho, había sido una decisión consciente. No sabía todavía si confiaba en él, pero le anhelaba tanto que quería atarlo a ella para siempre. La imagen de Darien sosteniendo en brazos al hijo de ambos le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago.

—Cherry, ¿tomaste la píldora anoche?

Sería fácil mentir y decirle que se había olvidado, pero no era tan cobarde.

—No.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Cuando me dices cosas así, haces que me vuelva a poner duro. Quiero que te comprometas conmigo. Dime que has pensado en el futuro; en tener hijos conmigo. Yo no puedo sacarme la idea de la cabeza. No hago más que pensar en tener un par de niñas rubias como tú.

Por una parte le gustaría correr un riesgo innecesario y admitir que también ella lo había pensado, pero no había ido a Llave del Placer para arreglar su vida personal. Estarían allí sólo unos días, y ya se ocuparían después del futuro.

—Darien, ahora no puedo pensar en eso. Nuestra misión es rescatar a Lita y capturar a sus secuestradores. Hablaremos después de que pase todo. No se trata tan sólo de lograr superar el pasado. Kenji es mi única familia, el que debe llevarme al altar. Y te odia. No podemos pretender que estar juntos va a ser fácil.

No lo sería. Y no tomar medidas para no quedarse embarazada no era una actitud inteligente, pero había mirado la pequeña pastilla y el vaso de agua y... simplemente no pudo tomarla. ¿Qué significaría eso?

—Es una elección difícil para ti, lo sé y lo entiendo. Desearía poder ayudarte. Sólo puedo decirte que si eliges estar conmigo, haré lo imposible para que no te arrepientas nunca.

Aunque Kenji intentaría separarlos con todas sus fuerzas, en realidad sólo había una cosa que su padrastro jamás le perdonaría a Darien: haberle roto el corazón.

—Pero eso no es lo único que se interpone entre nosotros. Eres un SEAL, apenas estás en casa y...

—Puedo pedir mañana mismo el traslado como instructor a California. A la base de Coronado.

¿Cómo instructor? ¿Se quedaría siempre en casa sin ir a más misiones?

—¿Serías feliz de esa manera?

—Me gustan las misiones. Hubo una época en la que eran mi vida. Pero tenerte a ti es todavía mejor. Te amo.

Serena parpadeó. Eso era lo último que esperaba escuchar. Se quedó mirándole fijamente sin poder negar lo mucho que la afectaban sus palabras. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—No podría permitir que renunciaras a algo que te gusta porque me ames.

—No sería así. Me presentaría voluntario. Absolutamente voluntario. —Antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca, él le puso un dedo sobre los labios—. Piénsalo. Sé que ahora mismo tenemos que centrarnos en otras cosas, lo hablaremos cuando todo esto acabe, ¿vale?

¿No le debía eso a su relación? Lo que había entre ellos ya no se trataba de poner punto final a un pasado compartido, ahora consistía más bien de plantearse juntos cómo sería el futuro. Pero por mucho que su corazón se inclinara por ello, no podía negar que Darien la asustaba de muerte.

Asintió con la cabeza en silencio mientras él cerraba el grifo.

Darien la besó en la punta de la nariz y, tras salir de la ducha, le ofreció una toalla. Cuando estuvo seca, él la enlazó por la cintura mientras miraba la pantalla del móvil.

—¡Joder! Sólo faltan treinta minutos para la cena. ¿Cuándo demonios van a traer nuestras cosas?

Salvo el equipaje de mano en el que había incluido el móvil y el portátil, no llevaba nada encima. Y Serena sólo disponía de algunos artículos de tocador.

No había acabado de decirlo cuando resonó en la estancia un golpe en la puerta.

—Maletas —dijeron desde el otro lado.

Darien se aseguró una toalla alrededor de la cintura y entornó la puerta del baño para darle a ella intimidad antes de atender la llamada. Serena se asomó por la rendija cuando él abrió y vio que sus maletas estaban ante el umbral.

Él las introdujo en la habitación con el ceño fruncido. Serena le leyó los pensamientos. Si la dirección del complejo sólo había pasado los bultos por un escáner para asegurarse de que no había armas en el interior, ¿por qué habían tardado tanto en llevarles el equipaje? No había demasiados clientes, a lo sumo una veintena, y el lugar no era tan grande. Ella se mordió los labios. Definitivamente, pasaba algo raro.

Casi parecía como si en Llave del Placer tuvieran la certeza de que habían ido a espiarles.

Tal vez sería más sensato abortar la misión, pero se negaba a abandonar a Lita a una muerte segura cuando todavía podía salvarla. La mirada de sospecha en los ojos de Darien indicaba que sus pensamientos seguían el mismo camino.

—Abre la maleta. —«Asegúrate de que está todo»—. Ponte la túnica de seda transparente. Sin sujetador ni bragas. Date prisa. Vamos justos de tiempo.

El puso la maleta sobre la cama, imitándola. Cuando Serena abrió la suya, frunció el ceño. La mayoría de las escasas y poco familiares prendas que Darien había elegido para ella estaban dobladas y pulcramente apiladas. Las joyas que había llevado seguían en su lugar. Pero todo parecía un poco movido, mucho más de lo normal tras un trayecto en avión.

A su lado, Darien hizo lo mismo. Casi al instante, se puso rígido. Su equipaje también había sido registrado.

Forzó una sonrisa antes de volverse hacia ella para besarla en la mejilla.

—Date prisa. Hablaremos después de cenar.

En el pasillo, donde no habría micros registrando cada una de sus palabras. ¿Cabría la posibilidad de que en el complejo espiaran a escondidas a todos los clientes? Pero sabía que lo que preocupaba a Darien era que alguien del complejo supiera que el FBI se había infiltrado allí.

_Llave del Placer. Domingo por la noche._

Mientras caminaban por el corredor hacia la mazmorra, Darien volvió a mirar a Cherry... Y casi no pudo pensar en nada más. ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza cuando le dijo que se pusiera eso?

Ya al adquirir la prenda sabía que Serena estaría espectacular con ella, pero no había esperado que le resultase tan excitante que apenas podría comer o hacer cualquier otra cosa más que mirar fijamente la manera en que la tela se ceñía suavemente a cada una de sus curvas. La diáfana prenda tenía un breve corpiño de escote bajo y elástico que se ceñía a sus pechos, mostrando aquellos gloriosos brotes, erizados por la presión de las joyas de pezones. Cada vez que se movía, las erguidas cimas se rozaban contra la tela. Los leves gemidos y los suaves suspiros le indicaban que los tiernos picos estaban muy sensibles. Saberlo le ponía tan duro que su erección se marcaba perfectamente contra la bragueta.

Si bien la había poseído hacía apenas dos horas, la necesidad de sumergirse en el estrecho y suave sexo de Serena ocupaba cada uno de sus pensamientos.

La túnica colgaba recta desde la base de sus pechos, pero los pasillos de Llave del Placer estaban bien iluminados. Las luces traspasaban la diáfana tela y dejaban ver a la perfección el suave monte de Venus y los exuberantes globos gemelos del trasero.

¿Lo malo? Que no era el único que lo veía. Apenas traspasaron las puertas dobles del comedor, Diamante se acercó a ellos y les recordó que debían concretar el nivel de seguridad en sus escenas antes de que tuvieran permiso para utilizar las mazmorras.

—No puedo creer que este capullo nos citara para usar el banco de azotes sin consultarme. Está tratando de desplazarme desde que llegamos —gruñó Darien—. Si pudiera, le estrangularía con mis propias manos.

—No puedes. Se supone que te da igual, ¿recuerdas?

Darien soltó un bufido.

—No pienso perderte de vista otra vez. Punto.

—Si nos limitamos a estar en las zonas más públicas, no pasará nada. Si me vuelve a invitar a la sala VIP, ya trazaremos un plan. Por ahora he obtenido su atención, que era nuestro objetivo.

Serena comenzó a juguetear con un delicado colgante que llevaba al cuello, igual que había hecho durante toda la cena. Se trataba de un pequeño corazón de oro que se acomodaba en el nicho de su garganta suspendido de una delgada cadena de oro. Se podía considerar tanto una gargantilla como un collar. A Darien le resultaba familiar.

Se inclinó hacia ella y frunció el ceño.

—¿Te había visto antes ese colgante?

—No creo. Lo tengo, justo, desde después de nuestra ruptura. No lo suelo usar, pero me lo he puesto porque, cuando estaba en posición de sumisión en la sala, mientras tú te dedicabas a ligar con Viluy, se me acercó un Amo y me preguntó si estaba disponible porque no llevaba ningún collar. Pensé que esto podría servir.

Bien pensado.

—No es un collar de sumisión al uso, pero servirá para desanimar a la mayoría. Nuestra situación ya es lo suficientemente complicada sin que te comiencen a perseguir por otros motivos. ¿Estás preparada para la prueba?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Lo básico no parecía difícil.

—No, pero es una manera de filtrar a los aficionados que pudieran provocar problemas. Así mantienen la seguridad lo máximo posible.

—Bueno, sí. Y de paso, pueden decidir con comodidad a qué sumisa secuestrar y vender a los millonarios y demás especímenes de Internet.

—Exactamente.

En las mazmorras la intensidad de la luz era más tenue, pero la tela de la túnica era tan traslúcida que él seguía viendo el contorno de su vulva y la hendidura entre sus nalgas, por no hablar de los duros pezones que sobresalían de tal manera que él apenas podía pensar en otra cosa.

Fue casi un alivio llegar hasta el banco de azotes, si no fuera porque Diamante les esperaba allí y devoraba a Cherry con la mirada.

—Bienvenidos a la escena de seguridad. —Le indicó a Serena que se arrodillara en el banco acolchado—. ¿Cuál es tu palabra segura?

Darien observó cómo Serena se ponía de rodillas sobre el cuero rojo. Ella le brindó una sonrisa cómplice que hizo que el corazón le aleteara en el pecho. Era una broma privada; saber el significado real de la palabra segura invocaba su parte más primitiva hasta que no quería más que gritar «¡Mía!»

—Es Romeo —dijo ella finalmente.

—Es aceptable. —Diamante le miró—. ¿Cuáles son sus límites duros?

¡Mierda! No habían tenido oportunidad de discutirlos. Había estado demasiado ocupado follándola sin parar para preguntárselo. Odiaba no tener previstos esos detalles, no quedaba más remedio que improvisar.

—Nada de cortes, marcas, _piercings_... En general, nada permanente. No le gusta participar en escenas que impliquen funciones corporales, sangre o asfixia erótica. Tampoco practica sexo con desconocidos ni en grupo.

Con eso debería quedarle claro que no iba a catar ni un pedacito de Cherry.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con esta lista, sumisa?

Serena le miró como si buscara su aprobación, luego asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo que ha dicho es correcto, Señor.

Oírla llamar «Señor» a otro Amo le daba ganas de pegar a alguien. Y todavía le cabreaba más el no poder hacerlo. Diamante asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Sus límites suaves?

—Cera caliente y sexo anal. —Darien se frotó la barbilla, intentando pensar en más limitaciones—. No tolera que le venden los ojos ni que la amordacen.

—Anotado. ¿Quieres añadir algo más, sumisa?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Muy bien. Veamos cómo usan el equipo. —Le indicó que se inclinara sobre el banco de azotes.

Serena se echó hacia delante cuando Darien le aseguró las esposas a las muñecas y luego acortó las cuerdas a cada lado del aparato. Ella le lanzó una mirada nerviosa. Él quería asegurarle que no se alejaría de su lado, que actuaría como un amortiguador entre Diamante y ella, pero no pudo más que brindarle una mirada de aliento. Le puso también las esposas en los tobillos y una barra separadora entre las piernas.

Cuando se enderezó, Diamante le ofreció un látigo de cuatro colas.

—Supongo que sabrá usar esto y que lo encontrará aceptable.

—Sé como usarlo, pero prefiero uno de seis colas.

Diamante frunció el ceño.

—Esos son imprevisibles.

Darien sonrió.

—Eso es lo que mejor hago: improvisar. Pero en el caso de esta sumisa debo añadir la pala a los límites suaves. Sólo azotes con la mano o latigazos muy suaves. Pero no con látigos fuertes o palas.

—Consiente demasiado a su esclava. —El Amo de las mazmorras lo dijo en un tono tan despectivo que hizo que Darien quisiera partirle la cara.

—Así es como le gusta.

—Quizá sería una sumisa mejor si se expandieran sus horizontes. Mientras estén aquí deberíamos trabajar a fondo algunos aspectos.

«¿Deberían?» ¿Acaso Diamante tenía algún derecho sobre Cherry? ¿Estaría reclamándola? Si no estuvieran interpretando un papel por el bien de la misión, Darien se desharía en un momento de aquel capullo y le haría saber sin ningún género de dudas que no tenía lugar en el entrenamiento o en la vida de Serena.

—Quizá —se obligó a decir.

Diamante apenas contuvo una afectada sonrisa de superioridad. —Piénselo, diseñaré un plan.

«Y te obligaré a comerte las pelotas y encima me darás las gracias.»

Un Amo alto y vestido de cuero, apareció ante ellos con un látigo en la mano y una máscara cubriéndole la cara. Se aproximó deprisa, con una urgencia que puso a Darien en guardia.

—Maestro Diamante, hay una pelea en la sala de orgías. Aquello está a punto de convertirse en una batalla campal. El señor Kantor me ha enviado a buscarle.

Una expresión de contrariedad cubrió la cara del Amo de las mazmorras.

—¡Mierda! —lanzó un vistazo a la etiqueta en la camiseta del Amo recién llegado—. Quédate aquí con estos dos. No deben abandonar la escena hasta que completen el protocolo de seguridad.

—Puede irse tranquilo, yo me encargo de todo.

Cuando Diamante salió disparado como si tuviera el culo en llamas, Darien se volvió hacia el Amo de la máscara.

—Mire, ya casi hemos terminado. Llevo practicando este estilo de vida más de diez años, así que...

—No me digas, Darien. —El desconocido se quitó la máscara.

Darien apenas asimiló la sorpresa.

—¿Qué coño haces aquí, Andrew?

—Yo también me alegro de verte, tío —respondió Andrew.

Los pensamientos se agolpaban en la mente de Darien mientras intentaba adivinar por qué su amigo había aparecido de pronto en medio de la misión.

—¿Cómo conseguiste que Bocelli cambiara de opinión y te enviara aquí?

—No lo hice. No sabe que he venido; es más, si lo supiera me mataría. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que os podría ayudar. Conozco este lugar. Todos los que trabajan aquí firman un contrato en el que se les prohíbe hablar sobre los clientes y establecer relaciones con el resto del personal. Os aseguro que lo dejan todo bien atado. Es imposible que ningún empleado os eche una mano si no os conoce. Así que he solicitado mi antiguo puesto; uno de los Amos contratados tuvo un desgraciado accidente esta mañana: se ha roto el tobillo en una excursión. Se recuperará, por supuesto, pero necesitaban que alguien cubriera su puesto. —Sonrió ampliamente.

Darien meneó la cabeza y se inclinó hacia delante para hablar en voz baja.

Continuara…

N/a: Hola chicas mañana subiremos 2 capis nada mas, el Review 25 tiene el premio de escoger cualquier libro que nosotras tengamos son solo 3 LIBROS :) esperamos que os allá gustado estos 4 capis.. Hasta mañana chicas, y para las que nos siguen con nuestro fics "De Profesor a Amante" ya muy pronto subiremos 3 capis nuevos y sorry por la tardanza es que no habíamos tenido inspiración pero ya estamos en marcha de nuevo. Saludos chicas y gracias por sus Rew.


	15. Chapter 15

**Me Perteneces**

**Hola chicas aquí os dejamos los últimos 6 capítulos de esta maravillosa historia nooooo Y_Y snif snif se termina ya snif snif… pero bueno esperamos que alla sido de su agrado, las cosas se pondrán mas feas y movidas, descubriremos por fin quien es el líder de la redes de ventas de sumisas, y verdades saldrán a la luz demasiadas dolorosas. Saludos. Y mil gracias a todas por leernos.**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la autora Shayla Black y el nombre de la novela es Me perteneces y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi Nosotras solo vamos adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 15**

—No creo que podamos conseguir nada. El mando a distancia del televisor de nuestra habitación tenía un bicho y alguien registró nuestro equipaje. A menos que me confirmes que ésa es la manera de actuar habitualmente, está claro que sabían quiénes éramos antes de atravesar la puerta.

Andrew dio un paso atrás.

—Han pasado varios años desde que trabajé aquí, pero no recuerdo que actuaran así. Es cierto que registran el equipaje para confiscar cualquier equipo de grabación. Lo empezaron a hacer después de que chantajearan a un cliente hace unos años. Si te hubieras leído todo lo que envió Bocelli, lo sabrías. Pero no había oído nunca que hubiera micros en las habitaciones...

Porque no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué espiar a los clientes? A pesar de ser un complejo turístico pequeño y exclusivo, para escuchar las conversaciones de todas las habitaciones —ya fuera al instante o grabándolas para oírlas más tarde— necesitarían gente dedicada a ello durante las veinticuatro horas del día. ¿Y para qué molestarse? Darien le miró muy serio.

—Sólo hay una explicación —afirmó—. Alguien sabe para qué hemos venido.

—No necesariamente. Hace años, a algunos de los chicos que ocupaban los altos cargos les gustaba abusar de su poder. Se dedicaban a espiar a determinados clientes que les resultaban... intrigantes.

Y no se podía negar que Diamante se había interesado por Cherry. Aquella conclusión era desconcertante, pero menos preocupante que pensar que sabían que era el FBI quien les había enviado para descubrir una red de venta de esclavas sexuales.

—Es posible, pero no puedo estar seguro de si es por eso o no. Hasta entonces, es mejor pensar que han puesto el micro por sospecha y no por lascivia.

—Si es así, debéis simular que no me conocéis. Así que será mejor que dejemos de hablar y nos reunamos en otro lugar.

Con un gesto, Andrew volvió a mirar la lista de comprobación, cerró la operación y le entregó una copia a Darien. En una esquina del papel se podía leer: «A las diez en la playa.»

—Gracias.

Andrew miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien les observaba, pero aún no había mucha gente y la que había parecía centrada en sus propios asuntos.

—Intentaré averiguar algo —dijo en voz baja, luego continuó en tono normal—. Ya hemos terminado. Si tiene alguna duda o necesita ayuda, pregunte en administración.

Cuando se alejó, Darien se giró hacia Cherry, que había permanecido quieta y callada durante la conversación.

—¿Lo has oído todo? —le preguntó al oído.

—Sí, la mayor parte. La música está un poco fuerte. Andrew te ha explicado por qué está aquí, ¿pero no encuentras su presencia un poco sospechosa?

Si se tratara de cualquier otro, Darien sospecharía, pero Andrew siempre había sido imprevisible. Su amigo era un hombre muy reservado, pero él sabía que procedía de una familia de clase alta, una de ésas a las que los banqueros les hacen la ola al pasar. También sabía que Andrew jamás había necesitado trabajar para ganarse la vida y que no le gustaba perderse la acción, en especial si podía pasárselo bien.

—No. Andrew siempre actúa así. De cualquier modo, tendremos que vigilarle. Si nos echa una mano acabará corriendo riesgos innecesarios.

—Lo que será perjudicial para nosotros. —Serena frunció el ceño cuando Darien le soltó las muñecas—. ¿Qué haces? ¿No vamos a participar en una escena?

—Ahora mismo no; prefiero ir a dar un paseo por la playa.

Algo en la cara de Darien le dijo que aquel paseo era más importante que comenzar a interpretar sus papeles de sumisa obediente y Amo indiferente.

—Muy bien. Vamos.

Nadie les prestó atención cuando se dirigieron a la puerta, recorrieron el pasillo y traspasaron una salida lateral. Atravesaron un pequeño aparcamiento de vehículos pertenecientes al complejo y rodearon un contenedor antes de seguir el camino de piedra que serpenteaba entre las palmeras, lejos de miradas indiscretas, hacia el sonido de las olas que rompían en la le jama.

Cuando sintió la arena bajo los pies y se vio envuelta en la brisa salada, Darien la tomó de la mano. La luna brillaba en el cielo, grande y redonda, y Serena deseó que sólo estuvieran allí para dar un romántico paseo a la orilla del mar.

Pero tenía que ignorar esos frívolos deseos y centrarse en salvar a Lita. Se preguntó si su amiga sabría que habían previsto matarla en una horrible película _snuff_ al cabo de sólo unos días. Se puso tensa y apretó la mano deDarien.

—¿Estás bien?

No era el momento de vacilar.

—Intento centrarme en la misión. ¿Por qué hemos salido?

—Andrew quería hablar con nosotros. No sé para qué. Como siempre que se trata de él, tendremos que esperar a que se digne a decírnoslo.

—¡Ay! —exclamó Andrew, saliendo de repente de una pequeña cabaña mientras les guiñaba el ojo—. Intento ayudar y ésta es la manera en que me lo agradecéis. Estamos en uno de los pocos lugares de la isla que carece de vigilancia. Y he arreglado que Freddy os lleve a la habitación un nuevo mando a distancia sin micros ocultos. Hola, ¿qué tal, preciosa?

Serena no pudo contener una amplia sonrisa. Andrew era incorregible.

—Un poco sorprendida de verte aquí.

—No pensarías que iba a perderme la aventura, ¿verdad? ¿Habéis averiguado algo?

Darien y ella intercambiaron una mirada y luego él le hizo un gesto. Al parecer su enorme y malvado Amo estaba dispuesto a hacerse a un lado y permitir que fuera ella quien hablara. Sí, era así, pero Darien podría haberla sometido a su mayor experiencia y tomar la palabra si hubiera querido presionarla.

—Muy poco. Hasta ahora no nos hemos encontrado más que obstáculos. —Eligiendo las palabras con sumo cuidado, le explicó el episodio con el Amo de las mazmorras y el gerente—. Pero salvo haber atraído la atención de Diamante y Kantor, no hay nada nuevo.

Andrew asintió con la cabeza.

—Todavía conservo aquí algunos amigos: algunos de los Amos contratados, personal de seguridad, camareros. Kantor sustituyó a Malachite, mi antiguo jefe, después de que le despidieran de manera imprevista. Los rumores señalaban que el dueño le pilló cometiendo un desfalco.

—¿Alguien conoce el nombre del dueño del complejo? —preguntó Serena sin ninguna esperanza real. Si el FBI no lo había averiguado, no era demasiado probable que Andrew lo supiera.

—Yo no. Si Malachite lo sabía, no me lo dijo. De todas maneras, Kantor lleva aquí sólo seis meses. No le cae bien a nadie. Y si digo nadie, es porque nadie le soporta.

—Hace seis meses... —meditó Serena—. Justo cuando comenzaron a desaparecer las chicas.

—Dudo que sea una coincidencia —repuso Darien por lo bajo.

—Lo que quiere decir que deberíamos asumir que sea lo que sea lo que esté ocurriendo, él está al tanto.

—Es una buena suposición. Le conocí cuando llegué esta tarde. No me cayó bien ni yo a él. Percibí enseguida que oculta algo. Me alegré muchísimo de que no congeniáramos. Definitivamente, creo que no deberíamos perderle de vista.

—¿Bocelli te ha dado alguna información sobre él? —preguntó Darien a Serena—. ¿Le ha investigado a fondo?

—Bueno, el FBI reunió información sobre la dirección del complejo. Kantor no tenía nada fuera de lo normal. Proviene de una familia de clase alta de New Jersey. Asistió a la universidad de Princeton, lo que indica que se trata de un tipo listo.

—Con la personalidad de un psicópata. —Andrew hizo una mueca.

Serena no pudo contener la risa.

—Sí, digamos que el resto de su historial es difícil de describir. Su trabajo ha estado siempre relacionado con los hoteles. Se casó y se divorció tres años después. No tuvo hijos. No se le conocen novias, no tiene préstamos ni hipotecas pendientes, no está relacionado con ninguna actividad criminal. Aparentemente, es perfecto. Darien negó con la cabeza.

—No es necesario que sepamos por qué está de mierda hasta el cuello, sólo tener la certeza de que lo está. Cierto, pero...

—Para conseguirlo, tendremos que investigarle.

Aquello le tocaría a ella.

—Creo que primero deberías intentarlo de la manera más fácil —propuso Andrew. Serena alzó una ceja.

—¿Cuál?

Él sacó del bolsillo un juego de llaves, rebuscó entre ellas, apartó una y se la tendió a Serena.

—Es la del escritorio del gerente. Todavía debería servir. Las demás que he probado hoy todavía sirven.

—¿Las conservas de cuándo trabajaste aquí? —inquirió Darien, cruzando los brazos.

Andrew esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Es que a la señora Circonia le caía muy bien y se aseguró de que tuviera acceso desde la zona de servicio a todos los lugares que ella frecuentaba.

—¿Por qué las conservaste? —Serena no lo comprendía—. ¿Por qué guardaste las llaves de un complejo turístico en el que ya no trabajabas?

—Vengo mucho por aquí como cliente. No me gusta encontrarme con las puertas cerradas.

«¿En serio?»

Serena frunció el ceño. Al principio estaba dispuesta a no desconfiar de Andrew, Darien pondría la mano en el fuego por él. Sin embargo, ahora no le parecía demasiado normal que hubiera abandonado su vida en Dallas para trasladarse allí a echarles una mano.

Aún así, guardó la llave en el puño.

—Muy bien. Registraremos la oficina de Kantor a ver qué encontramos. ¿Cómo podremos atravesar los pasillos de acceso restringido? Sé que se requiere tarjeta de acceso.

—Se la birlaré a alguna de las criadas y os la daré en el almuerzo. Kantor ofrecerá otra charla mañana a la misma hora. Es un buen momento para rondar por su oficina. Me aseguraré de que la criada esté demasiado ocupada como para darse cuenta de que ha perdido la tarjeta; la llevaré al otro lado de la isla para que tengáis tiempo suficiente. Malachite no utilizaba el ordenador, sino que guardaba todo lo que le interesaba en una caja fuerte oculta en el suelo, bajo la alfombra persa, junto a la ventana. Por si acaso Kantor no ha cambiado la combinación, ésta es la que había antes. —Le tendió a Serena un papel—. Mantenedme al tanto de lo que ocurre.

Ella le miró fijamente, intentando decidir si era en realidad un niño rico aburrido en busca de aventuras o un lobo con piel de cordero. Por desgracia, la única manera de averiguarlo era seguirle la corriente.

—Gracias.

Como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos, Andrew asintió con la cabeza.

—No pasa nada. Pero antes de irme, quiero que te preguntes a ti misma si te parecí deshonesto cualquiera de las veces que Darien me permitió tocarte.

No, no se lo había parecido. La había presionado hasta el límite, cierto. Había hecho todo lo que se le antojó antes de que Darien le parara los pies, pero jamás había traspasado los límites. Aún así, si estuviera involucrado en aquella terrible subasta humana también habría sido amable con ella.

Serena tomó nota mental para preguntar a Darien sobre su amigo. Porque, el hecho de que Andrew fuera un traidor, explicaría que tuvieran un micro en la habitación y que hubiera aparecido inesperadamente en Florida. Por otra parte, ¿para qué necesitaría más dinero un millonario?

—Claro que no.

Darien miró a ambos con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué sabes de Diamante?

—Es un sádico. Ese tipo le da mala reputación al resto de los Amos. —Esa había sido también la impresión de Darien: Diamante era un enfermo—. Me han dicho que no lleva demasiado tiempo aquí, sólo unas seis semanas. ¿Cómo es posible que haya surgido de la nada y ya sea Amo de mazmorras? Kantor acaba de ascenderle por delante de otros Amos más antiguos. Explicó a todos los demás que venía de Phoenix, pero tengo mis contactos y realicé algunas llamadas. Allí nadie le conoce.

Si Andrew decía la verdad, era algo a tener en cuenta.

—Me pondré en contacto con Bocelli y le preguntaré si puede investigar al respecto.

—Bien pensado —dijo Darien antes de dirigirse a Andrew—. Nuestro objetivo es rescatar a la amiga de Serena. ¿Has oído algo sobre ella?

—Todavía no. Pero estaré al loro.

_Llave del Placer Lunes al mediodía_

El camarero sirvió a Serena la ensalada de frutas tropicales y el té helado que había pedido.

—¿Desea alguna otra cosa?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, gracias.

—El resto de la comida se la traeremos enseguida. El Amo Andrew me ha pedido que le entregue algo, lo he puesto debajo del plato. Sus instrucciones fueron que lo cogiera con discreción al final del almuerzo, no antes.

La tarjeta electrónica que necesitaban. Serena miró a Darien por encima de la mesa y él hizo un gesto con la cabeza al camarero.

—Gracias.

El hombre de esmoquin asintió antes de darse la vuelta. Serena deseó mirar debajo del plato, pero se contuvo. Podían verla demasiados ojos; tenía que esperar a que la gente se marchara.

—Te dije que cumpliría su palabra —señaló Darien.

Andrew había hecho justo lo que les dijo que haría, pero ella seguía sin comprender sus motivos. No estaba tan próximo a Darien como para arriesgar su vida por él, sin embargo era a eso a lo que se arriesgaba. Serena rezaba para que Darien no se viera traicionado por su amigo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Ya veremos...

—No nos delatará, Cherry. Créeme.

Pero a Serena le resultaba difícil confiar en nadie desde que él le rompió el corazón.

—Hay demasiadas cosas en juego. Me pides que apueste el resultado de mi misión a tu convencimiento de que es honesto.

—Si la situación fuera al revés y fueras tú quien me pidiera que confiara en alguien que no conozco, lo haría sin dudar.

Serena dio un respingo y jugueteó con la ensalada mientras meditaba la respuesta. Le gustaría replicarle, pero sabía que decía la verdad. No estaba bien que siguiera echándole en cara el pasado viendo la manera en que había abandonado todo para protegerla ahora. Pero tampoco podía olvidar que cuando la dejó, su única manera de protegerse fue creando un muro de hielo alrededor del corazón que no permitió que nadie derritiera.

Sólo el propio Darien estaba cerca de conseguirlo. Y eso la asustaba de muerte.

—Lo intentaré, pero no me resulta fácil.

Darien dejó el tenedor en el plato y la miró fijamente por encima de la mesa.

—¿Cuándo volverás a confiar en mí? Era una pregunta justa y... dolorosa.

—No lo sé.

—Por eso no quieres hablar de nuestro futuro. No crees que sea sincero.

Darien estaba en lo cierto. No podía imaginarse durmiendo a su lado todas las noches, mucho menos llevando su anillo en el dedo. Había sido su fantasía durante muchos años: él regresaba porque todavía la amaba y le decía que quería estar con ella el resto de su vida; en sus sueños, Darien siempre tenía una justificación noble y razonable para haberla dejado y ella caía de nuevo rendida en sus brazos. Pero ahora que todo se había hecho realidad, que le juraba que era la única mujer que tenía cabida en su corazón, ¿cómo creerlo? No sabía cómo hacerlo tras tantos años, largos y solitarios.

Y aun así, tenía que intentarlo. Si Darien era sincero, ella tenía que encontrar la manera de aceptarlo antes de que sus dudas les alejaran de nuevo.

—Dame un poco más de tiempo, espera a que todo esto... haya pasado. —Siguió jugueteando con la fruta en el plato. Darien vaciló.

—Sé que estos días han sido muy duros y que te resulta imposible enfrentarte ahora al pasado, pero quiero dejar claro que lo que ocurrió entonces no volverá a ocurrir. Era joven y consentí que algo se interpusiera entre nosotros; ahora no lo permitiría. Si confías en mí con todo tu ser, Cherry, y no sólo con tu cuerpo, te prometo que jamás lo lamentarás.

Escuchar tal sinceridad en un hombre autoritario y feroz hizo que una llamita se avivara en su interior. En el fondo de su ser, ella sabía que él era sincero y que, salvo que quisiera seguir con su solitaria vida, iba a tener que olvidar el pasado y seguir adelante.

El camarero regresó y reemplazó la ensalada de fruta por pollo antes de que ella pudiera ver siquiera la tarjeta sobre el mantel. Luego dejó un plato de pescado delante de Darien.

—¿Qué tal está todo?

—Excelente —aseguró Darien con impaciencia. Era evidente que deseaba que el joven se fuera para poder terminar la conversación. —Me alegro. —El camarero puso también una jarra de té helado sobre la mesa—. Según Andrew, deberían salir dentro de diez minutos. Ha dejado uniformes de servicio en la cabaña. Dispondrán de cinco minutos para entrar en la oficina de Kantor, que está en el piso superior. Luego dispondrán de cinco minutos más, diez a lo sumo. Deberán devolver los uniformes al mismo lugar cuando terminen. Él se encargará de recoger la tarjeta en su habitación un poco más tarde.

—¿Por qué nos ayuda usted? —Serena no pudo evitar preguntárselo. Aún no sabía si confiar o no en Andrew, a pesar de que Darien pondría la mano en el fuego por él. Hacerlo en aquel camarero desconocido del que sólo sabía que se llamaba Richard por la etiqueta en la chaqueta, no le resultaba más fácil.

Él sonrió, pero sus ojos brillaban de odio.

—Neherenia Fox era mía. Había regresado para estar conmigo. Kantor fue la última persona que la vio con vida y sus excusas son estupideces. Quiero que el cabrón que la asesinó pague por lo que hizo.

Buena respuesta.

Cuando notaron que se acercaba otro camarero y que les miraba fijamente, él borró cualquier expresión de su cara.

—Que pasen una buena velada.

Después de que se marchara, Serena se centró de inmediato en la misión.

—Come lo más rápido que puedas.

Los dos dieron buena cuenta de sus platos. Cuando los cuentes que les rodeaban comenzaron a abandonar el comedor, ella levantó el plato y puso la servilleta debajo. Tiró de ella y la pequeña tarjeta de plástico cayó en su regazo.

—Vámonos.

Exactamente a las dos, Darien y Serena, disfrazados de empleados de mantenimiento, recorrían un pasillo de acceso restringido de la planta superior. Él se bajó la gorra sobre los ojos al tiempo que empujaba un contenedor de basura vacío, por si acaso les observaban. Cherry hizo lo mismo, asegurándose de que tenía el pelo bien recogido, mientras pasaba el aspirador sobre una alfombra con los colores del complejo turístico.

Pasaron la tarjeta por el cerrojo electrónico y entraron en el despacho de Kantor. Darien buscó a su alrededor cámaras de vigilancia, pero no vio nada. Aún así, debían ser cautelosos.

Siguiendo el plan que habían desarrollado mientras se ponían los monos grises del servicio de mantenimiento, Darien se acercó de inmediato a la caja fuerte situada bajo la alfombra roja y dorada cercana a la ventana. Para su sorpresa, se abrió con la combinación que Andrew les había facilitado.

Darien apartó a un lado un montón de billetes y se concentró en los DVD que había detrás. Los examinó con rapidez. Ninguno tenía marca o título, así que por ahora debería dejarlos allí. No podían permitirse el lujo de llevárselos y que alguien los echara de menos.

Después encontró unos libros de contabilidad, lo que querría decir que ésos eran los auténticos y que los que Serena había encontrado en el escritorio de Kantor eran falsos. Echó un vistazo y se dio cuenta de que el complejo gozaba de una fabulosa salud económica, pero fueron las páginas dedicadas a «venta de productos» las que llamaron su atención. Las cifras que había escritas eran asombrosas, reflejaban movimientos de varios millones de dólares. No era posible que la venta de material de BDSM proporcionara esa cantidad de dinero. Los «productos» debían de ser humanos, pero cada uno de los asientos contables era nombrado con un número. La primera venta había tenido lugar aproximadamente seis meses antes. La última había sido el jueves pasado.

Sacó la pequeña cámara que había logrado introducir en el complejo y fotografió las páginas más sospechosas, luego volvió a guardar los libros.

Echó una ojeada al reloj.

—Quedan cuatro minutos.

—De acuerdo —dijo Serena.

Estaba orgulloso de ella. A pesar de ser su primera misión, Serena reaccionaba bien bajo presión. Era evidente que estaban arriesgando su vida y que ella no confiaba en Andrew, pero no permitía que el estrés la superara.

Darien registró de nuevo la caja fuerte, pero no encontró nada interesante. La cerró y volvió a colocar la alfombra sobre el suelo de madera antes de acercarse a Cherry.

—¿Has dado con algo?

—Me ha llevado un momento acceder al ordenador, pero ahora estoy descargando en el _pendrive_ todo lo que encuentro. Imagino que estará encriptado o protegido con contraseña. —Le ofreció la llave del escritorio—. Busca en los cajones.

Sin añadir nada, Darien abrió el escritorio y comenzó a revolver en el interior de los archivos sin saber lo que estaba buscando. En el fondo de uno, encontró un rollo alargado de papel que estiró sobre el tablero.

—Vaya, son los planos de este lugar. ¡Joder! Hay una mazmorra debajo del complejo, pero no forma parte de las que nos enseñaron.

Serena apartó la vista del monitor del ordenador con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Seguro que es dónde retienen a Lita. Tenemos que dar con ese lugar tan pronto como sea posible.

—Eso puede ser más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Tenemos que hablar con Andrew; puede que sepa cómo llegar.

—Esta es mi misión, no la suya.

—Estamos aquí gracias a él, reconócelo.

Se escuchó un pequeño pitido y ella retiró la memoria USB de la ranura correspondiente mientras fruncía los labios.

—Aún no estamos fuera de la oficina; todavía podríamos caer en una trampa.

En ese preciso instante, se escucharon pasos en el corredor. Ella se mordisqueó los labios y luego pronunció «¿Kantor?»

Darien se encogió de hombros y le indicó que se metiera bajo el escritorio. Serena apagó el ordenador y se acomodó en el espacio, al lado de la papelera. Darien la siguió justo antes de que alguien entrara en la estancia.

—¿Quién ha dejado aquí tirados un contenedor y un aspirador? Perezosos cabrones... Comenzó a sonar un móvil.

—Kantor —ladró, transcurrió un silencio—. ¿Seguro que ha muerto?

A Darien le dio vueltas la cabeza y todos sus instintos se pusieron en guardia.

—Excelente. Bajaré al Hoyo para ayudar a deshacernos del cuerpo. Y la próxima vez quiero que cualquier empleado nuevo sea investigado a fondo.

Serena se cubrió la boca con la mano; había llegado a la misma conclusión que él. ¿Habrían descubierto que Andrew les ayudaba y le habrían matado por ello?

Justo entonces volvió a abrirse la puerta del despacho y una mujer metió la cabeza por la ranura.

—Señor, hay fuego en la cocina. Se extiende con rapidez. Hemos llamado a los bomberos.

—¡Mierda! —gruñó Kantor—. Volveré a llamarte.

Tras esas palabras, salió cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Veinte minutos después, Serena y Darien habían regresado a su habitación sanos y salvos. Darien intentó contactar con Andrew dos veces mientras examinaba el nuevo mando a distancia. Pero en ambas ocasiones saltó el buzón de voz. Comenzó a sentir pánico. Dejando a un lado a su hermano Nicolás, Andrew era la persona más próxima a él. No podía haber muerto, ¡maldita sea!

Vio que Cherry salía del cuarto de baño soltándose el pelo. Ella le miró con aquellos ojos color celestes llenos de preocupación antes de arrodillarse frente a él para encerrarle la cara entre las manos.

—Sé que estás preocupado... Darien miró fijamente el mando.

—Podemos hablar con libertad. La habitación está limpia, acabo de revisarla —dijo al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo no voy a estar preocupado? Me siento responsable. Apenas teníamos nada para seguir adelante con el caso y Andrew llegó como caído del cielo, proporcionándonos justo la ayuda que necesitábamos. Pero no posee el adiestramiento necesario, debería haberlo recordado.

Serena le besó la mejilla y le apretó los dedos.

—¿Sabes? Esta es una de las cosas que siempre me ha gustado de ti, lo que te preocupas por los demás. Jamás has sido uno de esos gilipollas demasiado inseguro para ocultar sus sentimientos o ayudar a alguien. Por favor, no te preocupes antes de tiempo. Por lo que sabemos, puede estar buscando algo para nosotros.

—¿Crees ahora que está de nuestro lado? —Darien deseaba con tanta intensidad que ella confiara en él, que saber que no era así provocaba un doloroso vacío en su interior. Tragó saliva y jugueteó con la gargantilla que colgaba del cuello de Serena. A diferencia del corazón que latía en su pecho, éste podía tocarlo con facilidad; podía sostenerlo en la palma de la mano para protegerlo y adorarlo. Sabía que ella le daría ése si se lo pedía, pero él quería que le entregara el que palpitaba en su interior.

—Si le han hecho daño, es evidente que no está de su lado, pero todavía no sabemos lo que ha ocurrido. —Le brindó una sonrisa de apoyo que hizo que la opresión que sentía en el pecho se intensificara—Crees que Andrew intentó ayudarnos y, por su bien, espero que tengas razón.

Él cerró los ojos. Le dolían aquellas palabras, pero que quisiera consolarle a pesar de no confiar en él por completo ya era significativo.

No había manera humana de que permitiera que aquella mujer volviera a escapársele. Cuando salieran de allí —si es que salían con vida—, removería cielo y tierra para descubrir quién era el capullo que la amenazaba y lo silenciaría para siempre.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó ella con suavidad.

Tenía que separar sus sentimientos, como hacía en todas las misiones. Tener a Cherry allí le descolocaba un poco, pero como no se concentrara en la misión resultaría imposible terminar el trabajo.

—Sí. Nos reuniremos con Richard dentro de unas horas. Quizá él sepa qué le ha ocurrido a Andrew.

Serena sostuvo en alto la tarjeta electrónica que habían usado para entrar en el despacho de Kantor.

—O quizá venga él mismo a por esto. Mientras tanto, tengo que enviar a Bocelli todo lo que hemos encontrado en el despacho para que los especialistas lo analicen.

—Bueno, si hubiéramos tenido que dar con ello nosotros solos, nos hubiera llevado días.

—Que no tenemos.

Darien tampoco tenía demasiados días para intentar convencerla. Dos a lo sumo. Cuarenta y ocho horas no eran muchas para reparar una confianza arruinada y apaciguar todos sus miedos. Si tuviese semanas o meses —incluso años— para probar su adoración y devoción, los usaría. Pero sólo tenía dos jodidos días antes de que ella saliera de su vida para siempre. Durante años la dominación había sido su manera de evadirse, pero lo que le importaba realmente no era perder su status de socio, sólo perderla a ella. Cuando era adolescente había aceptado la pérdida de su familia, pero ahora que era un hombre, quería disfrutar de nuevo de la sensación de formar parte de una. Quería crear una con Serena. Saber que no estaba tomando la píldora le indicaba que, al menos de manera inconsciente, ella quería lo mismo. ¿Sería capaz de darle una oportunidad?

Serena se preparó para enviar los datos recabados. Darien le entregó la cámara digital para que volcara también las imágenes mientras deseaba saber la respuesta a su pregunta.

Con un suspiro, se recostó en la cama y sacó de la cartera la foto de su familia. Había sido sacada la última Navidad que pasaron todos juntos. Nicolás acaba de aprobar el carnet de conducir y casi había tenido un accidente de camino al estudio del fotógrafo. Rei, que tenía seis años, era la única que no había sido consciente de ello; los demás discutían cuando entraron en el estudio... Hasta que su madre estalló en carcajadas. Todos los demás se contagiaron, resultando uno de esos extraños momentos armónicos que el fotógrafo captó a la perfección.

Unos meses después, su madre pidió el divorcio. La asesinaron un año después. Su padre se pasó años amargado. A Nicolás se le agrió el carácter cuando su madre se fue. En realidad, ni siquiera llegó a hablar con ella antes de que la asesinaran. Luego fue demasiado tarde.

Darien jamás comprendió el comportamiento de su hermano. Hubiera dejado o no a su padre, Selene siempre sería su madre. Todavía la añoraba. Ella había sido su ancla, dependía de ella como cuando era niño. Incluso ahora echaba de menos sus consejos. Deseaba que pudiera conocer a Serena, que le diera la clave para conquistarla desde su punto de vista femenino. De hecho, el día que había encontrado su cuerpo, había ido a visitarla para decirle que estaba enamorado.

Su vida convergía en aquel desafortunado día en el que todo había cambiado.

Darien pasó el pulgar sobre la imagen de su madre. Odiaba pensar que, incluso en el caso de que lograra convencer a Serena para que confiara de nuevo en él, su madre no sería testigo de su boda, no conocería a sus nietos; no le vería envejecer junto a la mujer que amaba. Otro jodido vacío en su corazón.

Mientras clavaba los ojos en la foto, un brillo dorado captó su atención. Acercó la imagen a la cara, mirándola fijamente. Se preguntó si la vista le engañaría.

No lo hacía.

—Bueno —dijo Serena, levantándose de la silla frente al portátil mientras acariciaba el corazón que colgaba de su cuello—. Los datos están enviándose. Tardarán un buen rato.

¡Joder! Ahora sabía por qué le resultaba tan familiar aquel colgante.

Con el corazón en vilo, Darien se levantó y cruzó la estancia.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —La preocupación era palpable en el rostro de Serena.

Él tragó saliva, intentando humedecerse la boca. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, estiró la mano para sujetar el pequeño colgante entre los dedos y lo giró. Justo donde esperaba, divisó una pequeña y familiar abolladura.

—¿Por qué lo miras tanto? —preguntó ella—. ¿Te preocupa que me lo haya regalado Seiya u otro novio? No fue así. Hace años que lo tengo. Mi padrastro me lo dio... bueno, yo lo encontré en la guantera de su coche y él me lo regaló. Me dijo que era para mí, para que recordara tener cuidado con mi corazón.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó con voz entrecortada.

—P-poco después de nuestra ruptura.

—¿Cuánto después?

—Ésa misma noche.

Darien apenas logró contener la furia. Durante todo ese tiempo no había entendido... Puede que aún no supiera por qué, pero se enteraría. Al menos ahora sabía quién había sido. Y también estaba seguro de otra cosa: Serena sólo podría llevar puesto el collar de su madre si Kenji se lo hubiera arrancado del cuello después de matarla.

**Continuara…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me Perteneces**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la autora Shayla Black y el nombre de la novela es Me perteneces y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi Nosotras solo vamos adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Tal deducción hizo que trastabillara hasta la cama. Casi a ciegas, se sentó en el borde del colchón con los pensamientos arremolinándose en su cabeza. Quizá hubiera otra explicación. Quizá el asesino no se lo arrancó del cuello a su madre por tener un trofeo de su crimen, sino por su valor monetario. Quizá lo empeñó y Kenji sólo lo compró.

Quizá... Pero era una coincidencia demasiado grande.

El asesinato de su madre fue un crimen pasional, no parecía responder a motivos económicos. Aquel collar valía poco más de cien dólares y era el único artículo que faltaba en el apartamento de Selene. La persona que la mató no se llevó sus anillos de boda, que eran mucho más valiosos. La policía —e incluso su padre— registraron las tiendas de empeño en busca del colgante, pero jamás apareció. Además, Kenji siempre adoró a su pequeña princesa, no le compraría un artículo de segunda mano en una tienda de empeños.

Claro que Kenji Sterling no confesó en realidad haberlo comprado para Serena; ella lo encontró y él se lo regaló. ¿Habría encontrado Cherry por casualidad el trofeo de Kenji, obligándole a inventarse aquella historia con el fin de justificar la posesión del collar para que ella no sospechara?

Si eso era cierto, si Kenji era el asesino, significaba que había amenazado con matar a su hijastra más de una vez.

Pero, ¿por qué? Darien sabía que el padrastro de Serena nunca le apreció, que intentó apartarle de ella casi desde el principio. Él le ignoró; si hubiera sido Cherry quien no le hubiera querido habría aceptado la situación, pero era una elección que no le correspondía a Kenji. ¿Habría sospechado éste que acabaría viendo el colgante y sería ésa la causa de sus amenazas? ¿Pensaría que terminaría adivinando la verdad? ¿Por qué no buscar una excusa para no entregar el collar a su hijastra? Quizá sintiera una enfermiza satisfacción al saber que su princesa llevaba colgada al cuello la clave que resolvería el crimen, o tal vez lo considerara un símbolo de haber conseguido separarles. Nunca lo sabría. ¡Menudo hijo de perra!

Y luego estaba la cuestión más importante: ¿qué motivo tendría Kenji para asesinar a su madre? Había sido una buena maestra, involucrada en la vida de sus alumnos hasta el punto de ayudar a buscar a uno de los críos cuando éste había escapado.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —Cherry se acercó a él y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

Darien observó la preocupación en su rostro. ¿Qué podía decirle? Ella no confiaba en Andrew, ¿cómo iba a explicarle que su propio padrastro —el único padre que había conocido— podía ser un asesino?

No podía... Al menos por el momento. No se trataba sólo de que no tenía pruebas, sino de que Serena tenía que concentrarse en la misión. Estaban allí para encontrar a Lita, para destapar aquella red de venta de esclavas sexuales y detener al responsable. Además, tenía que fortalecer su unión con Serena, tanto para que la misión funcionara como para cimentar una base para el futuro. Acusar sin pruebas a su padrastro de ser un asesino a sangre fría no ayudaría a la causa.

Se pasó la mano por la cara, suspiró y se aferró a la primera excusa que encontró.

—Estoy preocupado por Andrew.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué vienen entonces todas esas preguntas sobre mi colgante?

Cherry siempre había sido una chica lista, pero ahora desearía que lo fuera un poco menos.

—Lo siento. No sé qué me ha pasado. Supongo que he pensado que te lo habría regalado Seiya y que lo llevas puesto porque todavía sientes algo por él —masculló Darien—. Es un problema mío.

—No amo a Seiya.

La gran alegría que le inundó se vio empañada cuando se dio cuenta de que eso no significaba necesariamente que estuviera dispuesta a admitir que le amaba a él. Incluso aunque lo hiciera, ahora había surgido un nuevo obstáculo entre ellos. ¡Joder! No iba a permitir que Kenji siguiera relacionándose con Cherry, pero tampoco lograría mantenerla alejada sin contarle sus sospechas. Además, el mayor obstáculo era que no tenía pruebas y ella no confiaba en él.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace saberlo, cariño. —La besó con suavidad, rezando para que no fuera la última vez que lo hacía—. Espérame aquí. Iré a ver si puedo encontrar a Andrew. Llama a Bocelli con el teléfono protegido.

Serena le tomó la mano.

—Pareces muy alterado. Por favor, ten cuidado.

La dulce expresión de su rostro indicaba que él le importaba. Que le importaba muchísimo. Darien no había amado a otra mujer en su vida y tenía la certeza de que jamás lo haría. ¿Qué haría si sus sospechas se confirmaban?

—Ten cuidado tú también. No salgas de aquí. No le abras la puerta a nadie.

Salió después de que ella asintiera con la cabeza. Darien sabía que tenía que llamar a su padre para ponerle al corriente de lo que había descubierto; era necesario que consiguieran que la administración de justicia de Tyler reabriera el caso, y para ello podía usar el anónimo que recibió en el Dominium. Debía preguntarle al Coronel si conocía alguna razón para que Kenji quisiera matar a su madre. Y necesitaba pensar cómo encararía aquel asunto con Serena y cómo la protegería.

Ésa era su mayor prioridad.

Diez minutos después de que Darien se fuera, sonó un golpe en la puerta. Serena se sobresaltó; temió que Diamante hubiera estado esperando la oportunidad de pillarla a solas tras mantenerse alejado desde la noche anterior. O peor todavía, que Kantor hubiera descubierto que habían entrado en su despacho y viniera a pedir explicaciones.

Maldiciendo para sus adentros por haber sido incapaz de introducir un arma en la isla, tomó una vela decorativa del candelabro que había en la mesilla; con ella oculta en la espalda, se acercó a abrir la puerta. Pero al otro lado no se encontró ni con Diamante ni con Kantor.

—¿Andrew? Estás bien. —Parecía desaliñado y algo somnoliento, pero ileso.

—Sí, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? —Entró en la habitación con paso relajado.

—Cuando estábamos en el despacho escuchamos a Kantor hablando sobre el asesinato de un hombre; decía que había que investigar a fondo a los nuevos empleados. Al regresar y no poder localizarte, nos preocupamos muchísimo.

Él contuvo una sonrisa.

—Agradezco que os preocuparais por mí, pero ya ves que estoy bien.

Era evidente, pero si Andrew no había sido la víctima: ¿quién lo era?

—¿Por qué no has respondido a las llamadas de Darien? —Tuve que mantener ocupada a Mimet para que no echara de menos su tarjeta de acceso.

—¿Ocupada?

Una picara y amplia sonrisa inundó la cara de Andrew.

—Ya sabes...

Santo Dios, ¿se había acostado con una de las criadas para robarle la tarjeta? Serena ignoró el pensamiento, dejó la vela en su lugar y buscó la tarjeta para devolvérsela.

—¿Ibas a agredirme con eso? —No parecía demasiado intimidado.

—Si hubiera llegado a ser necesario, sí. Todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy me ha puesto los nervios de punta. Kantor casi nos pilló en su despacho. Si no hubiera sido por ese oportuno incendio en la cocina...

—Tendré que pagarle a Alfredo sus cien dólares, parece que actuó a tiempo. Imaginé que Kantor necesitaría alguna distracción.

Serena miró fijamente al amigo de Darien. Había hecho que una acción arriesgada resultara no sólo posible, sino fácil. Aún no estaban fuera de peligro, y hasta que los especialistas de Bocelli examinaran los datos sustraídos no sabrían si habían conseguido algo, pero sin Andrew, no tendrían nada.

—Gracias.

—¿Ya no sospechas de mí?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Oh, eso... Bueno, tus razones para ayudarnos no parecen... claras. Éste no es tu problema ni tu lucha.

—¿Crees que necesito más razones que no querer que se vendan mujeres como esclavas sexuales a monstruos que probablemente las maltraten y las maten?

—Odio parecer cínica, pero la mayoría de la gente lamentaría lo que ocurre antes de limitarse a mirar para otro lado. No ayudarían ni, desde luego, abandonarían su vida por ello.

—Yo puedo permitirme ese lujo. No tengo ninguna obligación de cumplir con un trabajo ni necesito más dinero. —Se acercó al sillón en la esquina—. No existe nadie que se preocupe por mí. Ayudaros no supone un gran cambio en mi vida.

—A menos que te atrapen y te maten.

Andrew arqueó una ceja oscura.

—Kantor no es tonto. Sabe que provengo de una familia importante, y si desapareciera o me encontraran muerto harían muchas preguntas. No querría atraer tanta atención. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que haría mi vida lo más incómoda que pudiera. Me largaré en cuanto no necesitéis mi ayuda.

Bueno, parecía que Andrew lo tenía todo bien pensado; tenía que reconocérselo. Y parecía sincero. Quizá debería haber confiado desde el principio en lo que Darien le decía.

—Supongo que me he equivocado. Lamento haberte ofendido.

—No es la primera vez que alguien malinterpreta mis motivos. —Andrew se encogió de hombros—. Pero Darien es un buen amigo, uno de los pocos en los que confío, y tú eres la mujer que él ama. Daría la vida por ti y yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo mismo.

Serena se sintió avergonzada por sospechar de él al escucharle exponer los hechos. Sobre todo cuando recordó la manera en que se negó a permitir que fuera Darien quien la entrenara.

—No estoy segura de cómo están las cosas entre nosotros, pero quizá debería agradecer a Darien su ayuda en esta misión; cómo me ha adiestrado para poder estar a salvo. Y, a pesar de lo mucho que me enfadé al principio, también al señor Kou.

Andrew frunció el ceño.

—Taiki puede ser un auténtico cabronazo. No cometas el error de pensar que es un buen tipo. El FBI pagó una buena suma por tu entrenamiento.

—Sí, pero cuando grité mi palabra segura, él se dio cuenta de que estaba más enfadada con Darien que realmente asustada. Y, a pesar de rogarle que me asignara un instructor distinto, no me hizo caso. No hubiera logrado los mismos resultados con otro entrenador.

Andrew parecía muy incómodo cuando se inclinó hacia delante.

—Kou no hizo eso por ti, cariño. Lo hizo porque Darien le obligó.

—¿Cómo? No imagino a Kou cediendo ante nadie.

—Los Amos son en ocasiones víctimas de sus propias reglas. Cuando gritaste tu palabra segura, bueno... Una regla es una regla y él iba a asignarte otro instructor hasta que Darien esgrimió una de las cláusulas del club, más conocida como la «cláusula de reclamo». Así que a Taiki no le quedó más remedio que ceder. Darien dispone de siete días para reclamarte o casarse contigo, en caso contrario tendrá que renunciar a ser socio del club.

Las palabras de Andrew fueron como un golpe en el pecho. Tras el impacto inicial los pensamientos se agolparon en su mente: Darien había hecho un trato secreto para quedarse con ella. ¿Sería porque realmente la amaba? Pero, ¿por qué no comentarlo con ella? ¿Por qué mantenerlo en secreto?

Ya no tenían dieciséis años y quería creer con todas sus fuerzas que Darien había llegado a ese acuerdo con Kou porque pretendía pasar la vida con ella. El que la hubiera dejado en el instituto para protegerla probaba que se preocupaba por su bienestar. ¿Se trataría de algo más que eso? ¿Habría presionado para conseguir ser su entrenador porque sabía que era quien mejor podía enseñarle lo que necesitaba? ¿Desearía realmente disponer de esa semana para intentar recuperarla? No era capaz de pensar que le hubiera ocultado la verdad para lastimarla, no después de toda la ternura que le mostró y de sus declaraciones de amor.

Pero él no le había explicado nada al respecto. Ni una sola vez en el tiempo que habían pasado juntos había hablado de otra cosa que de su corazón o su futuro.

—Mierda, no debería habértelo dicho —se arrepintió Andrew—. Olvídalo. ¡Maldición! Te has cabreado.

Sí, mucho. Darien había hecho planes que podrían afectar a la misión —incluso a su futuro— sin consultarle. ¿La consideraría tan sólo un peón en aquel juego?

Sin embargo, en el fondo, Serena sabía que él había arriesgado su pertenencia al club —algo de vital importancia para su psique— a cambio de disponer de la oportunidad de ganar su corazón.

Andrew se puso en pie.

—Creo que me iré antes de que vuelva y se entere de que he metido la pata hasta el fondo. No te pases con él, ¿vale? Adiós.

Serena no tuvo oportunidad de abrir la boca antes de que Andrew traspasara el umbral. Intentó asimilar esa extraña sensación que aunaba ternura y traición. ¿Habría pensado Darien en otra cosa que en sus intereses? Lo más probable era que no. Pero si ella era tan importante para él como aseguraba, ¿por qué no le explicó la situación? ¿Por qué siguió tomando decisiones de manera unilateral?

Puede que le permitiera dominarla sexualmente, pero no cabía ninguna posibilidad de que le dejara dirigir su vida. Y, en cuanto regresara, se lo iba a dejar muy clarito.

Darien volvió lo más rápido que pudo a la habitación. Se había encontrado con Andrew y, tras comprobar por sí mismo que su amigo estaba de una pieza, necesitaba verla. Andrew le acababa de asegurar que Serena estaba bien, pero hasta que no lo viera con sus propios ojos no dejaría de preocuparse.

Pasó la tarjeta por la ranura y, cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró a Serena paseándose de un lado para otro. Una sensación de alivio le inundó. La preocupación por su amigo había agudizado el nerviosismo que supuso entrar en el despacho de Kantor. Incluso el hecho de que Diamante no se hubiera acercado a Serena en todo el día le ponía nervioso. Aquel capullo no había hecho otra cosa que babear detrás de ella desde que pusieron un pie en el complejo, y Darien estaba seguro de que pronto recibirían una invitación para las salas VIP, donde les pondrían a prueba. Pero no habían visto a Diamante desde que se tuvo que largar de manera tan apurada la noche anterior, y aquello era un obstáculo... Sin olvidar lo del maldito mando a distancia. Andrew le había pedido a su amigo de mantenimiento que lo intercambiaran con el de otra habitación. Esperaba que nadie hubiera notado que no eran sus voces las que se oían.

Algo que dudaba mucho. Si la dirección de Llave del Placer sabía que Serena pertenecía al FBI, no les convenía llamar la atención ni hacer nada que invitara a que les investigaran. Pero todos aquellos obstáculos le frustraban sin remedio. Se les acababa el tiempo para rescatar a Lita, para detener a esos criminales.

—Me he encontrado con Andrew —dijo Darien para romper aquel extraño silencio—. Está bien, aunque en este momento no me importaría nada matarle con mis propias manos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Ha pasado por aquí para recoger la tarjeta.

La boca de Serena se había convertido en una fina línea; lo miraba con una expresión de sombría repulsa.

Darien frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella para tomarla entre sus brazos. Cuando Serena le esquivó, él se puso en guardia.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Cherry?

Con el fogoso pelo balanceándose sobre los hombros, ella siguió paseándose sin molestarse en ocultar su agitación.

—Ni se te ocurra. No vamos a ponernos a discutir ahora mismo. Tengo que concentrarme en la misión, en salvar a Lita.

—Lo sé, pero algo te molesta y quiero saber qué es. Todo funcionará mejor si lo haces. Cuéntamelo. —Trató de tomarla de la mano.

Serena retrocedió.

—Bocelli ha dicho que nos comunicará todo lo que descubra. Va a investigar a Diamante. Todavía no han hecho ningún avance en averiguar quién es el dueño del complejo. Claro que no me sorprende, es algo que intentan desde el principio, pero sólo se topan con un laberinto de datos entremezclados. ¿Crees que está aquí?

Todos sus argumentos parecían muy razonables y, si ella fuera cualquier otra persona, él habría captado la indirecta y cambiado de tema. Pero dado que su deseo era pasar el resto de su vida con ella, quería saber qué le contrariaba para poder solucionarlo.

—Quizá. Si es listo, fingirá ser un cliente o un empleado. Si no, sería demasiado evidente. Así que la mejor manera de conocer su identidad es que descifren la información que obtuvimos en el ordenador de Kantor y que la usen para abrirse paso entre esa telaraña de empresas y subcontratas. Pero no es eso lo que te ha cabreado. Cuéntame de qué se trata.

Ella se detuvo y apretó los puños.

—No pienso esperar esa respuesta. Tardarán demasiado y Lita no dispone de tiempo. Tengo que llamar a Kenji.

A Darien se le congeló la sangre en las venas.

—¿Te refieres a tu padrastro?

—Por supuesto. —Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido, como si la respuesta fuera obvia—. Ha trabajado en el FBI y he comentado el caso con él antes de venir...

—¿Que has hecho qué? —Se abalanzó sobre ella—. ¿Sabe que estás aquí?

Serena alzó la barbilla en un gesto desafiante.

—Sí.

—¿Conmigo?

Ella vaciló antes de admitir a regañadientes.

—Sí.

¡Joder! Había supuesto que al llevar a Cherry a Llave del Placer el asesino de su madre no podría tocarla. Pero Kenji Sterling era ahora un hombre rico que disponía de conexiones en todos lados, incluido el FBI. Si alguien podía traspasar cualquier dispositivo de seguridad, sería él.

—No vas a llamarle.

Ella se puso a la defensiva.

—A pesar de lo que pienses o quieras, no permitiré que me digas qué debo hacer. Si quiero hablar con mi padrastro, lo haré.

Él negó con la cabeza, clavando los ojos en ella como si así pudiera conseguir que hiciera lo que quería. No pensaba permitir que Serena pasara información importante a ese peligroso psicópata, aunque fuera sin querer; información que él utilizaría para dañarla. Pero tampoco quería que surgieran más obstáculos entre ellos, no antes de que Cherry confiara en él por completo.

—No vas a hacerlo. Bocelli no lo permitiría. Ni yo tampoco. A todos los efectos, Kenji no pertenece ya al FBI. —No era mala excusa, gracias a Dios.

—Tú tampoco, y aquí estás. —Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido, claramente confundida—. ¿Qué te ocurre? Puede ayudarnos. Le hablé sobre el caso; con toda su experiencia podrá echarnos una mano.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? ¿Por qué?

Una repentina llamarada de furia oscureció los ojos de Serena.

—No te atrevas a decir nada más. Eres tú quien oculta más secretos. ¿O pensabas hablarme en algún momento de tu pequeña apuesta con Kou?

Darien cerró los ojos. «Jodido Andrew.» ¿Qué le habría contado a Cherry? Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera, ella lo había tomado por donde no era.

—No fue una apuesta. Fue mi último recurso. Esto no es un juego para mí, y lo sabes; y Kou iba a asignarte a otro Amo. Recurrir al reglamento del club era la única manera de evitarlo.

Serena no pareció convencida. La vio cruzar los brazos y arquear una de sus cejas color jengibre.

—Salvo hablar conmigo. Si lo hubieras hecho, podríamos haberlo resuelto; yo misma le habría dicho a Kou que no quería otro Amo.

¿Cuántas veces intentó explicarle las razones de su ruptura y ella no quiso escucharle?

—Cariño, en ese momento podría haberme pasado todo el día hablando contigo y, a pesar de eso, no me habrías escuchado. Dijiste tu palabra segura para deshacerte de mí.

La clara piel de Serena se cubrió de rubor.

—Mira, me abandonaste cuando teníamos dieciséis años porque alguien me amenazó. Ahora lo sé. Pero en vez de hablar conmigo sobre ello, decidiste por tu cuenta que lo mejor era dejarme.

—Me callé por tu seguridad.

—Quizá, pero no has aprendido nada. Vuelves a entrar en mi vida, y vas y apuestas tu pertenencia al club a que te liarías o te casarías conmigo en una semana, pero a mí no me lo dices.

—Vamos a dejarlo claro de una vez por todas: pienso liarme y casarme contigo. Y ya te he expuesto mis razones, ¿necesitas que te las repita?

—Bueno, me las has explicado después de que te descubriera, no antes de que hicieras el trato. ¿Para qué molestarte? De esta manera obtenías el tiempo que querías para engatusarme de nuevo. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste ante de tratar con Kou?

Darien notó que comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Puede que no fuera perfecto, pero siempre había hecho lo que consideraba mejor para ella.

—No creo que haya mantenido en secreto que te amo y quiero pasar mi vida contigo. Lo que le haya podido decir a Kou no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

Serena parecía a punto de llorar, pero la vio parpadear para contener las lágrimas.

—No me has preguntado qué era lo que yo quería.

—Todavía seguías perdida en tu dolor, te aferrabas a él como a un chaleco salvavidas, no te hubieras permitido amarme. Por favor, cariño, no hagas esto. Sé que te he hecho daño. Te pediré perdón cada día de mi vida si es necesario, pero quiero que dejes atrás el miedo y que pienses en nuestro futuro. En lo más profundo confías en mí. Me confías tu cuerpo y tu seguridad, o no estaríamos aquí ahora. Estoy seguro de que también estás dispuesta a confiarme tu corazón.

Ella palideció. «¡Bingo!». Si consiguiera que dejara de ser tan testaruda, de pelear contra él, y lograba que admitiera sus sentimientos, podrían seguir avanzando.

—¿Cuándo finaliza el trato con Kou?

Él apretó los dientes. ¿Qué pretendía?

—El jueves por la noche.

—¿Dentro de dos días?

—Sí.

—Espero que estés preparado para echar de menos pavonearte con esos pantalones de cuero por los pasillos del Dominium, porque si piensas que voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras decides cómo va a ser mi vida sin preguntarme lo que yo deseo, es que te has vuelto loco de atar.

Con tal rapidez que ella no tuvo tiempo para evitarlo, la cogió por la muñeca y tiró de ella para ponerla boca abajo sobre su regazo. Sin pausa, le azotó una nalga, apenas cubierta por la ropa de sumisa. Ella contuvo el aliento y, antes de que el sonido se apagara, le golpeó la otra.

—No me gusta que hables así. Vuelve a hacerlo y te azotaré de nuevo.

—¡Vete al cuerno!

—Cherry, Cherry, Cherry... —suspiró con pesar.

Incluso ahora, no podía negar que aquella muestra de carácter por parte de Serena le encendía al máximo. Ella quería que le zurrara —lo pedía a gritos—, pero ni su temor ni su orgullo le permitían reconocerlo. Estaba enfadada y quizá tuviera todo el derecho a estarlo. Tal vez había metido la pata al recurrir al reglamento del club; quizá debería haberle contado sus planes dándole la oportunidad de resolver sus problemas sin involucrar a Kou, pero ella no le habría escuchado. En aquel momento todavía estaba comprometida con Seiya, no estaba dispuesta a oír que él quería pasar su vida con ella.

Sin embargo, admitía que debería habérselo explicado en algún momento.

Darien le golpeó el trasero dos veces más porque le había dicho que lo haría y ella se retorció sobre sus piernas. Él intentó no pensar en lo mucho que deseaba perderse en su interior.

Tonterías. Apostaría todo lo que tenía a que ella rabiaba por insultarle de veinte maneras diferentes, pero los azotes habían servido para que contuviera la lengua. Los dos necesitaban tranquilizarse un poco.

En el momento en que la soltó, ella se puso en pie y le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso. No soy una de tus conejitas del club que se muere porque la sometas.

—¿No quieres que te someta? —Darien se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia ella, llenando su espacio personal. Se sintió casi orgulloso al notar que no retrocedía—. Regresé a tu vida porque soy un Amo. ¿No lo sabías? Soy un Amo y siempre lo seré. Y apuesto lo que quieras que, a pesar de todas tus protestas, ahora mismo tienes el coño empapado.

Ella contuvo el aliento, ofendida.

—Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

—Pero es cierto.

De repente, ella ladeó la cabeza y apretó los puños, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados. «Oh, oh...» ¿Por dónde saldría ahora?

—Vale, lo reconozco. Estoy mojada. Pero que me excites no quiere decir que tengas potestad para decidir qué voy a hacer durante el resto de mi vida. No permitiré que uses mi deseo contra mí.

¿Eso era lo que pensaba? Dios, adoraba a Cherry porque era lista, compasiva, tierna, cariñosa... Mostraba al mundo a una tigresa enfurecida dispuesta a luchar por las injusticias y los más débiles, pero por dentro era vulnerable.

No importaba lo que dijera, él lograba que se sintiera viva y ella se protegía levantando barreras entre ellos. Sí, podían seguir allí discutiendo hasta la saciedad, incluso podía ganar aquella batalla, pero la guerra era otra cosa. Sabía que una retirada a tiempo era una victoria, y si tenía que contener su necesidad de dominarla y permitirle más control sobre su relación, lo haría. Lo único que quería era que estuviera con él porque lo deseaba, no porque la hubiera obligado.

—Entonces, ayúdame. No quiero joder las cosas entre nosotros. Si crees que utilizo tu deseo para decidir por ti, asume tú el mando. Yo me retiraré. Si después de que terminemos la misión me dices que me largue, lo haré y no regresaré.

Serena se quedó paralizada, con los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa. A pesar de que abrió la boca, no dijo nada durante un buen rato.

—Gracias —susurró finalmente.

—Pero no me rendiré hasta que esté convencido de que lo sabes todo. No intento utilizar tu deseo contra ti, sino conquistar tu corazón, Cherry. Cuando esté seguro de que sabes exactamente lo mucho que te amo, te daré todo el tiempo que necesites.

Con un brusco movimiento con el que esperaba demostrar que había llegado el momento de alejarse de aquella cháchara sin sentido, Darien se despojó de la camiseta.

**Continuara…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me Perteneces**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la autora Shayla Black y el nombre de la novela es Me perteneces y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi Nosotras solo vamos adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Serena observó sin parpadear cómo Darien se despojaba de la ceñida camiseta negra, revelando ante sus asombrados ojos aquel increíble cuerpo. Le acarició con la vista los poderosos hombros, los musculosos bíceps; devorando la marcada tableta del abdomen que desaparecía bajo los pantalones. El tatuaje que le cubría las costillas atrajo su mirada; aunque tuvo que dolerle cuando se lo hicieron, resultaba hermoso sobre la piel bronceada.

No importaba cuánto mirara a Darien, cada vez que lo hacía se derretía sin remedio. Se le detenía el corazón. Le hervía la sangre. Le hormigueaban los dedos por tocarle. Ahora fueron aquellos impresionantes ojos azules los que captaron su atención. La mirada de Darien, de un sombrío azul oscuro, la dejó clavada en el suelo por la intensidad y salvajismo que rezumaba. Era un polvorín a punto de estallar. Serena sospechaba que le había presionado demasiado y que la explosión era inevitable.

Él llevó los dedos al botón de los pantalones y lo abrió. Serena clavó allí los ojos y tragó saliva con nerviosismo, presa de una intensa sensación de anticipación que la hacía estremecer.

—¿Nerviosa?

—No vas a hacerme daño —repuso con la barbilla en alto.

—Nunca —le prometió él—. Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a ser suave contigo, Cherry.

Aquello era palpable en la exigente mirada. Serena dio un paso atrás.

La risa ronca de Darien le erizó la piel, audaz y desafiante... Sexy como el infierno.

—¿Vas a algún sitio?

No. Sólo podría retroceder un paso más, dos a lo sumo, antes de toparse con la pared. Pero ante ella había casi cien kilos de virilidad decididos a hacer lo necesario para que gimiera, implorara y se rindiera.

La parte más rebelde de su naturaleza comenzó a bullir en su interior. No iba a privarla del placer de demostrar su cólera. Al menos todavía no, ¡maldición! Iba a por todas y, algunas veces, la mejor defensa era un buen ataque. Serena cruzó los brazos y le lanzó su mejor mirada de advertencia.

—¿Por qué tratas de intimidarme?

Darien negó con la cabeza.

—Cariño, sólo estoy intentando obligarte a guardar la calma para que podamos... charlar. Créeme, esto no es un juego para mí.

—Ni para mí. Estoy intentando decirte cómo me siento, y tú...

—Te he oído. Estás enfadada porque no te lo cuento todo. Lo he captado. Ahora voy a intentar comunicarme contigo. —Encogió los hombros—. Si tú estás preparada para ello, yo también.

A pesar de lo enfadada que estaba, se arrepintió un poco por haber presionado tanto al enorme Amo que se cernía sobre ella, pero llegados a ese punto no podía exigirle que le contara todo y luego negarse a escucharle.

—De acuerdo, soy toda oídos. Habla.

—De rodillas.

Ella arqueó una ceja lentamente a pesar de que el corazón se le había desbocado.

—¿Perdón?

—Me acabas de decir que no quieres jugar. No empieces ahora. Ya me has oído.

—¿Por qué? No pienso someterme a ti ahora. Él negó con la cabeza.

—Confía un poco en mí, cariño. Voy a contarte todos mis secretos.

Y lo único que ella tenía que hacer para escucharlos era arrodillarse. Aquello era algo contra lo que se rebelaba su sentido de la independencia, aunque, por otro lado... La imagen de él cerniéndose sobre ella, viril y decidido, exigente, tomando su cabeza con la palma de la mano y guiando sus labios hasta la polla para ordenarle que se la chupara... ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Por qué eso la excitaba?

No, no iba a jugar. Pero en cuanto estuviera de rodillas, quería respuestas.

Él le sostuvo la mirada mientras se arrodillaba lentamente, doblando primero una pierna y luego la otra antes de sentarse sobre los talones. Contuvo el aliento, tenía las palmas sudorosas y se sentía como una concubina a los pies de su Amo esperando para darle placer. Y aquella sensación no le molestó en lo más mínimo.

—Buena chica. —Darien le pasó un dedo por la mejilla antes de llevar la mano a la cremallera del pantalón.

Ella se estremeció.

—No me provoques. No quiero seguir con este juego en el que tú eres el único que conoce las reglas.

—Sólo me estoy comunicando contigo. Mira...

El sonido de la cremallera flotó en el aire. A Serena se le aceleró el corazón y retuvo el aliento en un vano intento de tranquilizarse. Cuando él se bajó los pantalones, revelando que no llevaba calzoncillos, y liberó cada aterciopelado centímetro de su erección, ella no pudo contener un suspiro.

—Quiero que mires esto... Cherry.

Ella frunció el ceño. Darien la había llamado así mil veces, pero ahora había en su voz algo diferente.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo al respecto, él se acercó y tomó la silla del escritorio, que situó junto a ella mientras la observaba con una oscura mirada.

—¿Qué tienes en el interior del muslo izquierdo? —preguntó Darien.

—Una... una marca de nacimiento.

—Siéntate aquí, levanta la falda y separa las piernas para que pueda verla.

Serena se quedó quieta. No porque no quisiera obedecerle —que quería—, sino porque no entendía el propósito de todo aquello.

—¿Estás seguro de que esto tiene alguna finalidad?

Darien arqueó una ceja.

—¿Recuerdas que debes confiar en mí?

Ella accedió con un suspiro y, tras sentarse en la silla, se subió la falda al tiempo que abría las piernas. Parecía como si el miembro de Darien apuntara hacia su sexo y, al instante, se le empaparon los pliegues. Cuando él se agachó entre sus piernas, su estrecha funda se contrajo dolorosamente.

Él le deslizó el dedo muy despacio por el interior del muslo, hasta que frotó la marca.

—Jamás olvidé esta pequeña marca rojiza. Aquel día que la acaricié en mi dormitorio, me encantó; me recordó a una pequeña cereza. Después de que rompiéramos, ese dulce recuerdo quedó grabado en mi mente. Pensé que me moriría al no poder tocarla, así que... mira lo que hice.

Darien se puso en pie y apoyó el pie izquierdo sobre la silla. Al principio ella sólo vio el enorme miembro hambriento y los pesados testículos. Entonces él apretó la punta del dedo contra un punto en el interior del muslo. Justo en el mismo lugar en el que ella tenía la marca de nacimiento, se había tatuado algo. Ella se inclinó hacia delante, observando con atención el grabado hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que era.

Sorprendida, alzó la mirada hacia él.

—¿Una cereza?

—Me la tatué el día que cumplí dieciocho años. Todavía te amaba. Estaba borracho y me sentía solo y miserable. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue hacerme la misma marca que tú tenías.

«¡Oh, Dios!»

Se quedó tan anonadada que las esclusas que habían contenido sus emociones explotaron en mil pedazos y sus sentimientos brotaron a raudales, formando un cálido chorro que le inundó el pecho.

¡Cuántos años perdidos! Ella, por su parte, intentó olvidarle sin conseguirlo. Se concentró en los estudios, primero en el instituto y luego en la universidad, utilizando la cólera que sentía por él como una armadura para protegerse. Tuvo algunas citas, pero nunca supo por qué no se sentía realmente atraída por nadie, por qué se sentía incómoda e inquieta cuando la tocaban otros hombres.

Ahora lo sabía. Llevaba más de una década engañándose a sí misma. Por fin, todo estaba claro como el agua.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras acariciaba con la yema del dedo la brillante y pequeña cereza tatuada en la musculosa pierna; estaba rodeada por piel algo más pálida y oscuro vello castaño.

—No lo sabía...

—Por eso te lo he dicho. Es el último de mis secretos. Quiero que lo sepas todo de mí.

Sus miradas se encontraron otra vez y ella sintió que el sólido calor del imperecedero amor de Darien inundaba su corazón, derritiendo aquel terrible entumecimiento que ella misma había levantado para protegerse y no volver a sentir dolor. La penetrante mirada azul de Darien estaba clavada en ella, suave pero firmemente, diciéndole que no aceptaría que siguiera ocultándose de él. Aquello le gustó, no volvería a hacerlo.

Le acarició el muslo con una mano temblorosa que subió hacia sus caderas, donde siguió con un dedo el tatuaje que se extendía por las costillas hasta debajo del brazo.

—¿Y esto?

Él tragó saliva y la miró sin parpadear.

—En japonés significa: «Serena siempre».

Ella cerró los ojos. Andrew le había dicho sólo unos días antes que buscara los tatuajes en su cuerpo y le preguntara lo que querían decir. No lo hizo; para ser sincera, le había dado un poco de miedo. Ahora...

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. No tuvo que preguntarle por qué lo había hecho, ni pretender que no le entendía. Darien la amaba. Se lo había demostrado. Había ido allí para ayudarla y protegerla en vez de disfrutar de su permiso con su familia y amigos. Había grabado lo que sentía por ella en su cuerpo, creando un templo en el que adorarla. A su manera, le fue fiel, en especial durante los últimos cinco años. A lo largo de ese tiempo, ella se había engañado al creer que había seguido adelante con su vida y que era feliz. Darien fue leal al dolor, sin negar el daño que le reconcomía; lo había incorporado a su vida, honrando lo que sintieron el uno por el otro.

Cuando le enjugó las lágrimas de las mejillas, la tierna caricia le oprimió el corazón.

Le miró, parpadeando, y sus almas se unieron.

—N-no lo sabía.

—No era algo de debieras saber. —Él se deshizo de los pantalones y los alejó de una patada y, tras quedar desnudo ante ella, la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

—He estado en muchas de las misiones más peligrosas de la Marina a lo largo de los últimos diez años: Irak, Afganistán, docenas de agujeros de mierda en el Tercer Mundo. Jamás me preocupó. Sabía lo que debía hacer y que soy hábil en mi trabajo. Llegaba, realizaba lo que me habían encargado y me largaba. Incluso me desperté una vez en el desierto con los colmillos de una víbora a pocos centímetros de mi cara; bueno, puede que entonces sí se me acelerase un poco el corazón. Pero nada me dio miedo de verdad hasta que regresaste a mi vida y me di cuenta de que todavía te amaba. Saber que puedes pronunciar el nombre de un personaje de Shakespeare y alejarte de mí para siempre me asusta más que nada en el mundo.

Ella se mordió los labios para contener un sollozo, le apretó los hombros con firmeza y le miró directamente a los ojos.

—Te amo.

Darien se acercó más, borrando el espacio que les separaba y apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella. Le temblaban las manos cuando le sujetó la cara. Tenía los dientes apretados y una mirada penetrante en los ojos que se clavó directamente en su alma.

—Dilo otra vez.

Las lágrimas volvieron a inundarle los ojos, impidiendo que le viera, pero lo sentía a su alrededor y, de alguna manera, en su interior. Puede que ella no tuviera ningún tatuaje visible, pero lo llevaba, indeleble, impreso en el corazón.

—Te amo. Creo que nunca dejé de hacerlo. He probado todo lo que se me ha ocurrido para arrancarte de mi corazón. —Negó con la cabeza—. Pero siempre has estado ahí.

Vio que una expresión de dolor atravesaba el rostro de Darien.

—¿Y la noche que fui a tu casa hace un par de años?

Santo Dios, aquella noche.

—Te cerré la puerta en las narices. Lo siento. Fue como si tuvieras un sexto sentido. Estaba con Seiya, tenía la esperanza de que quizá con él sería diferente, de que podría amarle. Había pensado en acostarme con él... justo esa noche.

Trago saliva, deseando no tener que contarle aquello, pero si Darien quería saber la verdad, ella no se la ocultaría.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—No. Verte a ti, aunque sólo fuera dos segundos, accionó algún mecanismo en mi interior. Cuando te vi sentí más excitación, anhelo y necesidad de la que había sentido por nadie durante años. Sólo me llevó un segundo darme cuenta de que tú eras lo que había estado buscando, y ni siquiera habías abierto la boca. Me enfadé. Luego me dio un ataque de pánico. Sabía que Seiya leería en mi cara como en un libro abierto, así que di un portazo, le dije que no me sentía bien y lo mandé a su casa.

Él se acercó más para poder susurrar sobre sus labios.

—Desearía haber tenido el valor para llamar a tu puerta cada día de mi permiso.

Nuevas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

—Te habrías cansado.

—No, Cherry. Te habría amado. ¡Dios...!

Darien la apretó contra su cuerpo, rodeándola con los brazos y enterrando la cabeza en su cuello. Serena se sintió envuelta por él, por su calor, por su amor, por aquel deseo que provocaba que la sangre le hirviera a fuego lento en las venas.

Con suavidad, ella se apartó, le tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la cama.

—¿Me amarás ahora?

Él le arrancó bruscamente la ropa que la cubría y la derrumbó sobre el colchón, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo.

—Y, si me dejas, durante todos los días durante el resto de tu vida. ¿Te casarás conmigo?

Serena pensó que le estallaría el corazón. Después de todo lo ocurrido, de los años y la distancia, de las vivencias y la angustia, iban a estar juntos, como debían.

Las lágrimas volvieron a surgir cuando asintió con la cabeza.

—No hay nada que desee más.

Darien esbozó una deslumbrante sonrisa, y la felicidad y el genuino calor en sus ojos fueron contagiosos. En ese momento, Serena sintió en lo más profundo de su alma que por fin habían superado todas las dificultades. En cuanto terminaran esa misión, podrían planear una maravillosa y perfecta vida juntos.

Con una mano en su cadera y la otra sujetándole la nuca, Darien comenzó a frotarse contra ella, friccionando la erección contra su empapado sexo; primero despacio y luego con más fuerza. El movimiento de su miembro hundiéndose en su funda hizo que se viera atravesada por una miríada de escalofríos que incrementaron todavía más su deseo.

—Te cuidaré siempre, cariño. Nunca dejaré de amarte —susurró Darien contra sus labios—. Puede que no haya sido la proposición de matrimonio más romántica de la historia, pero te aseguro que es la más sincera.

—Ha sido perfecta —musitó, justo antes de que él se apoderara de sus labios y enredara su lengua como si así pudiera absorber cada parte de su ser y retenerle siempre a su lado.

Cuando él profundizó más el beso, la necesidad de Serena de poseerlo por completo creció exponencialmente. Se arqueó y se retorció, ofreciéndose a él. Darien la besó en la expuesta garganta y movió las caderas sobre las de ella, haciendo que se viera envuelta por un nuevo remolino de sensaciones.

No sólo buscaban la unión de sus cuerpos, y ella lo sabía. Sentía como si las frágiles ramas de aquel amor, al que ambos se habían aferrado a través de los años, se espesaran y crecieran, enredándolos, con cada lento y dulce envite del miembro en su interior. Jadeaba de placer con cada empuje y retenía el aliento cuando él se retiraba, esperando más de aquel dulce ataque que la conducía a esa explosión que necesitaba con toda su alma.

—¿Confiarás en mí, Cherry? —Suplicaba con la mirada lo que no lograba transmitir con palabras.

Ella no sabía con exactitud lo que él quería, pero en ese momento no importaba. Hiciera lo que le hiciera, quisiera lo que quisiera, la haría alcanzar el placer.

—Sí. Siempre.

La sonrisa de Darien fue casi cegadora. La besó lentamente, entrelazando sus labios y sus alientos con suavidad. Luego se apartó.

Con un suave empujón, la hizo rodar sobre el estómago para que se apoyara sobre codos y rodillas. Él se levantó un momento antes de regresar a la cama.

—Ahora iremos poco a poco, cariño. Sólo quiero que disfrutes. Si no te gusta, dímelo.

Serena se hizo una idea de lo que él quería y su corazón dio un brinco.

—Hmm... Ahora no hablas como un Amo dominante.

Él se rió y le dio un beso en el hombro.

—Ahora que sé que tengo por delante toda la vida para explorar esa faceta contigo, puedo permitirme el lujo de ir despacio. Créeme, volverás a ver al Amo dominante. Pero en este momento lo único que me importa es estar contigo.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron sentir una alegría inmensa. Él quería que estuvieran conectados en cuerpo y alma. Pronto lo estarían también legalmente, ante los ojos de Dios y de los hombres. Y algún día —si no lo habían hecho ya—, crearían vida juntos. Y vivirían uno al lado del otro.

El saber que la felicidad estaba finalmente al alcance de su mano le hizo sentir una urgente necesidad de entregarse a él, de pertenecer finalmente a su hombre.

—Date prisa.

Él le deslizó la cálida palma de la mano por la espalda, por la curva de la cintura, por la cadera.

—Quiero que me pertenezcas de todas las maneras posibles. ¿Me dejas intentarlo?

Antes de poder contestar, sintió un líquido untuoso en la hendidura entre las nalgas. Al instante, notó que él deslizaba un dedo allí, diciéndole sin palabras lo que quería exactamente.

Serena contuvo el aliento cuando su cuerpo le aceptó. Se quedó inmóvil, asimilando lo que le hacía sentir aquella acción.

—Sí.

—¿Te gusta?

El dilatador que él había utilizado días antes le había resultado excitante, avivado necesidades que ella no sabía que tenía. Pero el dedo de Darien, el cálido roce de piel contra piel, era algo totalmente distinto.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Por favor, más.

Darien se apoyó sobre su espalda para acercarse a su oreja.

—¿Así?

En ese momento él retiró el dedo antes de penetrar el mismo lugar con dos dedos, que separó para estirar el estrecho agujero. En esa ocasión ella se tensó al notar una intensa quemazón. La absoluta intimidad del acto la hizo sentir como si él considerara que cada parte de su cuerpo era digna de atención, como si amase y aceptase todo lo que ella era y quisiera reclamarla por completo; inspiró profundamente, se relajó, y se entregó de la manera que él pedía.

—¡Sí! —exclamó.

Él le clavó los dedos en la cadera.

—Incluso ahora noto cómo te sonrojas, cariño. No hay nada más hermoso para mí que tu aceptación. ¿Quieres más?

Por él, accedería a lo que fuera. Si así le complacía, si eso les acercaba más, ella estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa.

Pero la reacción ansiosa de su cuerpo le indicaba que aquello no iba a resultarle desagradable, sino que encontraría un chispeante placer al que sólo podía esperar sobrevivir.

—Dámelo todo, Darien.

Él gimió contra la sensible piel de su cuello.

—No sabes lo que me hace sentir escucharte decir esas cosas, Cherry. ¡Dios, me excita hasta lo indecible!

Serena lo notó al cabo de un momento, cuando él presionó la dura erección contra su nalga. Después Darien comenzó a mover de nuevo los dedos en el estrecho esfínter. Uno, luego dos... Hasta añadir el tercero. El ardor se intensificó hasta que le pareció que su piel estaba en llamas. Gimió al tiempo que se empujaba hacia la mano de Darien, contoneándose para empalarse más profundamente.

Darien la detuvo con firmeza presionándole la cadera.

—Despacio, cariño. Vayamos con calma. Quiero que sea lo más placentero posible para ti.

—Estoy preparada.

—Pronto. Ten paciencia.

Ella gimió de frustración; el gemido se transformó en un suspiro cuando él introdujo los dedos más profundamente.

—¡Ahora!

—¿Tengo que atarte para lograr que te comportes?

Algún día —no tendría que esperar mucho—, lo haría. Serena se imaginó atada e impotente en la cama mientras él atormentaba su cuerpo de manera despiadada, hasta conseguir que ella le rogara que la llenara donde quisiera.

Sabía que ahora él necesitaba un acercamiento más suave. Ninguno de los dos buscaba sólo el placer, sino la unión que suponía el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Cada caricia transmitía una emoción más intensa.

Con movimientos firmes y pausados, Darien fue introduciendo los dedos más profundamente mientras le besaba con ternura la espalda.

—¿Qué sientes, Cherry?

«Me siento en el Cielo.»

Ella gimió cuando los gruesos dedos se movieron en su interior. Se sentía invadida y, de alguna manera, vencida... pero aún así amada. Darien la preparaba para uno de los actos más íntimos posibles, pero cada una de sus palabras y de sus acciones era tierna, buscaba su gozo y su dolor. Y ambas sensaciones se aunaban para proporcionarle un sorprendente placer.

Él se detuvo.

—Respóndeme.

—Es increíble —gimió ella.

—Cuando te penetre, te va a molestar, quizá te duela un poco.

—Quiero entregarme a ti, complacerte.

Darien se tendió sobre la espalda de Serena y la rodeó con un brazo hasta acariciarle el vientre.

—La hermosa sumisa que siempre busqué dentro de la mujer perfecta que siempre adoré. Me siento vencido.

La dicha que inundó el corazón de Serena se vio magnificada cuando él deslizó la mano más abajo, hasta posarla posesivamente sobre el monte de Venus. Cuando introdujo un dedo entre los resbaladizos pliegues, buscando el clítoris, Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás sin poder contener un lento gemido.

Darien apoyó la barbilla en su hombro hasta que sus mejillas entraron en contacto. Serena notó que la necesidad que sentía se incrementaba al notar la dura frialdad de su cara contra el ardor de su rostro, y la sangre le hirvió en las venas. Se arqueó, perdida en el placer.

—Me siento tan deseada... —susurró.

Con un suave movimiento, Darien retiró los dedos de su ano y extendió más lubricante sobre la sensible zona. Se alejó durante un momento y ella escuchó los sonidos que hacía; le oyó abrir un cajón, desgarrar un envase de cartón y un crujido plástico. Vagamente se preguntó qué iba a hacer, luego decidió que no le importaba. Lo que fuera sería para darle mayor placer, para que su conexión fuera más intensa. Con los ojos todavía cerrados, ella sonrió al notar que regresaba a la cama y que el colchón se hundía bajo su peso.

—Te quiero, Cherry. Te deseo. Siempre lo he hecho. —Se colocó detrás de ella, apoderándose de su cadera mientras posicionaba el glande contra su ano—. Siempre lo haré.

Sus palabras terminaron con un gemido cuando comenzó a clavarse en ella con lentos y tortuosos movimientos, penetrándola cada vez un poco más. Serena notó una cierta quemazón cuando su carne se dilató. Darien no era brusco, pero sí más grueso que los dedos, y se detuvo cuando el apretado anillo de músculos se resistió a su entrada.

—Te va a encantar, cariño. Respira hondo... Así. Relájate. Buena chica. Ahora arquea la espalda y empuja hacia atrás.

Ella le obedeció mientras él le abría las nalgas, separándolas para su miembro. Cuando él comenzó a presionar, Serena deseó que la llenara por completo.

—¡Maldición! Esto es... —gimió—. ¡Joder! Eres tan estrecha. Ver cómo me aceptas por aquí me mata. Te deseo. Relájate un poco más... empuja... Sí, así... —acabó con un largo gemido.

Entonces embistió con fuerza y ella sintió un dolor abrasador justo cuando él traspasó los apretados músculos para hundirse en su interior.

Una explosión de sensaciones totalmente nuevas la atravesó en el momento en que él comenzó a moverse. Ya no notaba quemazón, sino que sus músculos parecían arder desde el interior. Aceptarle en su sexo siempre había resultado un placer que apenas podía expresar con palabras, pero esto era todavía más íntimo; la conexión era muda pero absoluta. El susurro de las sábanas se aunaba con sus gemidos, siguiendo el ritmo de los sincronizados empujes de Darien.

Por fin, estuvo completamente sumergido en ella y la rodeó con un brazo, como si jamás quisiera salir de su cuerpo.

—Iremos despacio, no quiero que te duela. No sé cuánto tiempo lograré contenerme ante tan intenso placer, pero quiero que tú quedes satisfecha. Necesito que aceptes todo lo que quiero ofrecerte, Cherry.

Él flexionó las caderas, clavándose con más fuerza y haciendo que se quedara sin aliento. Serena le deseó todavía más.

—Lo haré, Darien —jadeó con la respiración entrecortada—. Hazme lo que quieras.

Él la estrechó con fuerza.

—Gracias por entregarme tu confianza. Separa las piernas un poco más. Perfecto.

De repente, Serena sintió algo frío y resbaladizo tanteando en la entrada de su sexo, introduciéndose en su interior, cada vez más adentro, llenándola de tal manera que pensó que explotaría. Al momento, comenzó a sonar un zumbido que hizo vibrar cada terminación nerviosa de su vagina.

Darien llenaba su trasero por completo, de forma que su sexo tenía menos espacio para albergar el vibrador. Creyó que se desmayaría al sentir a la vez al juguete y al hombre. Cuando el aparato estuvo profundamente clavado en su interior, con la punta de plástico palpitando contra su cerviz y las alas exteriores acariciándole el hinchado clítoris, él comenzó a moverse en su recto con una sinuosa lentitud que la dejó sin respiración.

En el aire flotaba el aroma de su excitación. Sus desesperados gemidos comenzaron a invadir la estancia cuando él enardeció cada célula de su sexo y de su trasero, provocando unas imparables sensaciones que la hicieron arquear la espalda suplicándole en silencio que le diera más.

Serena no había sentido nunca nada así. Cuando alcanzó el límite de la necesidad, se abrió ante ella un abismo de placer diferente a cualquier otro, porque además de su cuerpo estaba implicado su corazón. El hombre que amaba estaba con ella; haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera porque confiaba en él por completo.

Detrás de ella, Darien sudaba; la humedad que le cubría el pecho se mezclaba con la fina pátina de transpiración de su espalda. La urgencia que la envolvía le hizo curvar los dedos, pero se mantuvo en silencio, entregada a la misericordia de Darien, que la poseía de una manera inimaginable con aquel vibrador y su grueso pene.

La sangre inundaba el clítoris y las terminaciones nerviosas del ano; todas las partes que él tocaba. El latido de su corazón se hizo más intenso en su cabeza hasta que sólo pudo oír el resonante rugido de su torrente sanguíneo. Las sensaciones se volvieron abrumadoras y amenazaron con hacerla estallar. Sollozó. Darien la estaba poseyendo por completo y ella abrazó la posibilidad de entregarse de manera absoluta. Entonces, él sabría que ella le pertenecía por completo y que siempre lo haría.

—Tienes la espalda roja —jadeó él—. Tu culo me ahoga por completo, cariño. ¿Quieres correrte?

—¡Sí! —Ella apenas pudo contener un sollozo.

Él retiró el juguete unos centímetros y lo giró para presionarlo con fuerza contra la pared delantera de su vagina, haciéndolo vibrar contra aquel lugar sensible detrás del clítoris mientras las alas del aparato latían contra el inflamado brote.

—¡Tómame! —gritó él, zambulléndose en su interior con tanta fuerza y rapidez como podía.

Las sensaciones se multiplicaron. Cada uno de los envites en su vagina, en su clítoris, en su culo, se ajuntaron para crear una enorme supernova que la hizo aferrarse a las sábanas gritando su nombre. El placer más ardiente y sublime que hubiera experimentado nunca se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Él comenzó a jadear en su oído; gimió de manera entrecortada, unos frenéticos sonidos que seguían el vaivén de sus embestidas. De repente, Darien aulló con todas sus fuerzas, como si el placer le hubiera desgarrado el alma.

—¡Cherry!

Serena le tomó, corcoveó con él. El primer orgasmo todavía no había acabado y se convirtió en otro cuando sintió el chorro de la liberación de Darien en lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Cuando los decididos movimientos se aplacaron, él retiró el vibrador y lo apagó. El único sonido que se escuchaba ahora era la ruda respiración de ambos. Se dejó caer sobre ella, todavía sepultado en su ano.

—Eres increíble —susurró Darien.

Ella giró la cabeza y él le besó la sien y la mejilla mientras le sonreía.

—¡Eh!, me has robado la frase —protestó. Darien le acarició la nuca.

—Todo lo que he dicho ha sido a conciencia. Te amo. Quiero casarme contigo.

La manera en que habían hecho el amor había propagado un resplandor en su interior, pero aquellas palabras hicieron que brillara con más fuerza.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Yo también te amo. Me casaré contigo. —Sonrió—. Sólo tenemos que terminar el trabajo para continuar con nuestras vidas.

«Continuar con nuestras vidas.»

Aquellas palabras fueron como un jarro de agua fría. Despojaron a Darien de la más intensa euforia que hubiera experimentado nunca en brazos de Serena. Cada uno de sus músculos se había relajado por completo, tenía la mente clara e inundada por el amor y la felicidad que llenaría todas sus mañanas a partir de entonces. No le molestaba tener que terminar la misión. Anhelaba hacerlo, seguir con sus vidas.

Pero Kenji Sterling volvía a interponerse entre ellos otra vez.

¡Joder!

Los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente y se levantó para dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Abrió el grifo. ¿Qué coño podía hacer? La cabeza le daba vueltas. Le había prometido a Serena que no tendría más secretos para ella. ¿Debía decirle que sospechaba que Kenji era el asesino de su madre? ¿Debía esperar hasta que tuviera alguna prueba y no sólo un presentimiento? Quería esperar... Pero una vez que salieran de la isla, Kenji estaría esperando. Aquel capullo había matado a Selene y amenazado a su hijastra muchas veces; no podía arriesgarse a dejarla sola con él nunca más.

De repente, sintió la suave mano de Serena en el hombro.

—Piensas demasiado.

Supuso que Serena ya había vuelto a centrarse en la misión. La cuestión que le preocupaba sólo inundaba su mente. Pero ahora, su conexión era absoluta. La había perdido una vez por no confesárselo todo y la historia se hubiera repetido si ella no le hubiera perdonado por segunda vez. No estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse una tercera.

La sonrisa resplandeciente de Serena se desdibujó.

—Algo te preocupa. ¿Qué es?

—Entra en la ducha, Cherry. —La ayudó a acceder a la cabina intentando no fijarse en la expresión de preocupación que cubría sus rasgos. La siguió al interior.

Darien cerró los ojos, le tomó la cara entre las manos y se apoderó de sus labios con suavidad. No quería que ella volviera a poner en duda su amor. Todo lo que iba a decirle lo haría por preocupación y devoción... Aunque tal vez ella no lo viera de esa manera.

Serena se alejó.

—Darien, me estás asustando. La miró por fin.

—Quiero que escuches atentamente todo lo que voy a decirte porque va a costarte asimilarlo. Por favor, no te cierres a mis palabras, sopésalas con el corazón abierto; sabes que jamás te haré daño a sabiendas.

Ella asintió con un gesto de preocupación.

—Oh... bueno...

Darien la apretó con firmeza contra su cuerpo, rezando para que ella comprendiera sus buenas intenciones y que ésa no fuera la última vez que la abrazara.

—Tu padrastro mató a mi madre.

**Continuara…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Me Perteneces**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la autora Shayla Black y el nombre de la novela es Me perteneces y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi Nosotras solo vamos adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Serena clavó los ojos en Darien mientras repetía las palabras varias veces para sus adentros. Simplemente no podía asimilarlas. Tenía que estar equivocado.

—No. Eso no es... ¡No!

Intentó zafarse de su abrazo. El agua caliente debería ayudarla a liberarse, pero Darien la apretó contra su cuerpo.

—Cherry, escúchame. El collar que llevas puesto era de mi madre.

—Estás equivocado.

Kenji me lo regaló.

—Me has dicho que tú lo encontraste antes.

—Sí, es cierto, pero dijo que lo había comprado para mí.

Darien negó con la cabeza y la apretó todavía con más fuerza.

—Escúchame. Él conservó el colgante como una especie de trofeo de su crimen. Cuando tú lo encontraste, te dijo que te lo había comprado para que no sospecharas nada. Pero reconozco ese collar. Mi padre se lo regaló a mi madre tras su última discusión; quería hacerle comprender lo mucho que la amaba. Ella debía de llevarlo puesto cuando la mató; el forense certificó una leve abrasión en el cuello. Incluso incluyó en el informe que seguramente fue producida por una cadena metálica. Este colgante es lo único que desapareció de la escena del crimen.

Serena cerró los ojos al imaginar muerta a la madre de Darien y lo que él debió de sentir al encontrarla.

—Eso no prueba que Kenji lo hiciera. Puede que... si tu padre se lo compró a tu madre, quizá mi padrastro lo consiguiera de la misma manera. Quizá los vendían en un centro comercial cercano o...

Él alzó la mano, tomó el colgante entre los dedos y le dio la vuelta.

—¿Ves esta abolladura? —señaló—. ¿La habías visto antes?

«¿Cómo podía saber él que el corazón tenía esa marca?»

—Sí, la percibí después de habérmelo puesto ya. Siempre he supuesto que se la hice al cerrar de golpe el joyero.

Darien cerró los dedos en torno al colgante.

—Pues fue un picotazo del loro de mi hermana. Recuerdo que mi madre se puso a llorar cuando vio que aquel estúpido pájaro había hecho esta marca.

A Serena se le cayó el alma a los pies y casi no sintió el agua caliente que resbalaba por su espalda y resonaba en sus oídos. Las acusaciones eran casi imposibles de refutar, pero ella las negaba con todo su ser.

—Eso no quiere decir que se trate de la misma abolladura. Es de oro, el oro es un material maleable y...

Él la tomó por los hombros con un gruñido.

—Sé que te resulta difícil de aceptar, pero estoy diciéndote la verdad. El collar de mi madre desapareció al mismo tiempo en que él te regaló éste, y tiene una marca exactamente igual. Y, si tu padrastro asesinó a mi madre, es el mismo hombre que amenazó con matarte a ti...

—¡Él jamás lo haría! —Serena se liberó de sus manos—. Ese hombre me acogió cuando no tenía por qué hacerlo. Me crió desde que cumplí doce años. Me cuidó antes de que mi madre muriera. No puedo creer que él... —Negó con la cabeza—. Sencillamente, no.

—¿Crees que no sería capaz de amenazar con matarte? ¿No te das cuenta de que sabía que en el momento en que yo viera el collar que llevas puesto le señalaría como el asesino de mi madre? Claro que lo haría; sabe que, si no, acabaría en la cárcel. Incluso antes de matar a mi madre intentó separarnos por todos los medios, aunque no tuvo éxito. Pero una vez que tú encontraste el colgante y te lo pusiste en el cuello, tenía que impedir que volviéramos a vernos. Cherry, en el momento en que yo lo viera, lo habría sabido. Incluso aunque se hubiera deshecho del collar, hubiera habido cualquier otra cosa que le delatara.

Serena le miró fijamente, parpadeando. Oyó las palabras, percibió la lógica que encerraban... Pero su mente no podía aceptar la idea de que Kenji matase a alguien a sangre fría y amenazara con asesinarla a ella también.

—Eso es... simplemente...

—Sé lo difícil que es para ti aceptarlo. —Golpeó con el puño la pared de la ducha—. Estoy casi seguro de que ese cabrón mató a mi madre. Todos sospechábamos que ella estaba viéndose con alguien. Intenta recordar, ¿Kenji estaba saliendo con alguna mujer en esa época?

Ella frunció el ceño, haciendo memoria, pero la sorpresa le impedía pensar.

—No lo sé. Kenji es muy discreto. Nunca me fijé.

—Quizá su relación se complicó.

—Kenji siempre salió con muchas mujeres y terminó con ellas de manera amigable.

—De acuerdo, eso sólo demuestra que con mi madre algo salió mal. La mató. Apostaría mi vida.

Serena se rodeó con los brazos y se estremeció a pesar del calor del agua.

—¿Por qué me cuentas ahora este... esta teoría? Él apretó los labios.

—Acabo de deducirlo y tú me has dicho que no quieres que te oculte más cosas.

Ella parpadeó, intentando asimilar la sorpresa.

—Por eso mirabas mi collar.

Él asintió con la cabeza y le acarició el pelo antes de acariciarle la nuca.

—Cherry, cuando terminemos la misión no puedo arriesgarme a que permanezcas cerca de él. Sabe que has estado conmigo; podría intentar cumplir su amenaza. No se arriesgará a que descubramos que asesinó a mi madre.

¡Oh, Dios! Sus palabras le oprimían el corazón como una garra. Se cubrió la cara con las manos, intentando asimilar la acusación. Aquello era demasiado imprevisto.

—Darien...

—No me hables en ese tono de disculpa, Serena. Parece como si estuvieras pensando en pasar de mí. Sólo te pido que confíes en mí como tu futuro marido, como tu Amo. Jamás te provocaría un dolor innecesario.

—Sé que no es tu intención. —Ella negó con la cabeza—. Que crees en lo que dices, pero...

Darien la miró haciendo gala de toda la paciencia que tenía.

—Prométeme esto: no vuelvas a quedarte sola con él hasta que tome precauciones.

«¿Hasta que tomara precauciones?»

—¿Vas a hacer que lo arresten?

—Si cometió el crimen y puedo probarlo, sí. Mató a una mujer de apenas cuarenta años y dejó huérfanos a tres niños. ¿No crees que, si es así, debería pagar?

Serena parpadeó. Si lo que Darien sospechaba era cierto, sí.

—Kenji ha trabajado en el FBI. Es uno de los buenos. No es un asesino.

La frustración crispaba los rasgos de Darien cuando le dio la espalda.

—Ya veremos.

Tan pronto como salieron de la ducha, Darien se sintió aliviado al escuchar el timbre del teléfono. Al menos la llamada les proporcionaría otro asunto en el que centrar la atención. Contuvo la desilusión como pudo; que Serena no le creyera era una puñalada en el corazón. ¿Dónde demonios había ido a parar toda la confianza que había intentado lograr de ella? Sí, le pedía mucho; pero, ¿no podía al menos concederle el beneficio de la duda?

Fue ella quién cogió el teléfono.

—Tsukino.

Tras facilitar la clave de acceso, Darien pudo escuchar una amortiguada voz masculina al otro lado de la línea. A continuación, Serena pronunció una gran cantidad de «sí, señor» y, por fin, «lo tendremos en cuenta».

Tres minutos después, apretó el botón para finalizar la llamada al tiempo que lanzaba un suspiro enorme.

—Han procesado algunos de los datos. Todavía no saben nada sobre el misterioso dueño de Llave del Placer. En los archivos se le cita únicamente con el sobrenombre de «Sire». Los analistas han encontrado referencias cifradas sobre las subastas de esclavas. La próxima se realizará a las 23:00 del jueves. El «producto» está retenido en el Hoyo.

Darien asimiló la información.

—¿Crees que el «producto» es Lita?

—Sí. —La vio estremecerse y supo que temía por su amiga—. Seguramente se refiere a la mazmorra que descubrimos en los planos, bajo el complejo. Necesitamos llegar allí y ver si existe alguna manera de liberar a Lita. Si es así, podríamos conseguir una orden para, al menos, arrestar a Kantor. Sus huellas están en el ordenador y su identificación de usuario en los archivos. Lleva la palabra «culpable» escrita en la frente.

—Lo es, pero estoy seguro de que no es ese «Sire» que mencionan. Si nos descubrimos antes de tiempo, ¿tendremos posibilidades de atrapar también al pez más gordo? No creo; éste huirá y establecerá su negocio en otro lugar.

—Lo sé. —Alzó la mirada y clavó los ojos en el techo; su expresión reflejaba incertidumbre y ansiedad a partes iguales—. Aun así, no puedo cruzarme de brazos y permitir que Lita muera.

Darien deseó hacer algo para tranquilizarla.

—Tenemos que intentar dar con alguien que pueda identificar a «Sire». Aunque no sepan su nombre, es imposible que dirija el negocio sin estar presente en algún momento. Alguien tiene que haberle visto la cara o conocer su identidad. Le pediré a Andrew que indague; haremos todo lo posible para dar con ese capullo.

Ella asintió distraídamente; su mente ya estaba en otro lugar. A pesar de la dureza de lo que se le venía encima, su Cherry seguía con la mirada fija al frente. Una vez más, se sintió orgulloso de su valentía, de su brillante inteligencia. Le llevaría un tiempo asimilar las acusaciones contra Kenji. Nadie creería, sin pruebas, que un familiar querido era un frío asesino. Y menos en cuestión de minutos. Pero haría cualquier cosa para salvar a Lita y llevar la misión a buen puerto. Su primer objetivo era salvar a su compañera, el FBI no dejaba a los suyos en la estacada; después se centraría en atrapar a un asesino.

—Creo que tengo una idea. —La vio mordisquearse los labios, todavía perdida en sus pensamientos—. Pero necesito hablar con Andrew, su ayuda será imprescindible.

Darien empuñó el móvil.

—Le llamaré ahora mismo. Solucionaremos las cosas, cariño. Liberaremos a Lita.

Y le probaría que su padrastro era un peligroso hijo de perra, la protegería y la mantendría a salvo. Por todos los medios que fueran necesarios.

Serena jugueteó con los trozos de fruta que llenaban su plato para evitar la furiosa mirada de Darien.

—No me gusta —gruñó él.

—¿Tienes un plan mejor?

No lo tenía y ella lo sabía. Todo surgió cuando consultaron con Andrew. Necesitaban acceder al Hoyo. Sospechaban que tanto Kantor como Diamante entraban y salían de allí con total libertad. El gerente quedaba fuera de su alcance, pero Serena sabía exactamente cómo engatusar a Diamante a pesar de que el Amo de mazmorras la había tratado con absoluta frialdad a partir del día de su llegada a la isla. Ese hombre la deseaba y ella pensaba utilizar aquella ventaja.

Darien suspiró.

—Me estás enfadando mucho.

—Dudo que sea la última vez en nuestras vidas. —Ella intentó sonreír.

—Seguramente.

Él frunció los labios y Serena supo que estaba pensando en el peligro que iban a correr. Y, además de preocuparse por ella, quizá meditara sobre lo que ocurriría cuando regresaran a casa y se reunieran con Kenji. En eso último también había estado pensando ella. No le parecía posible que su padrastro fuera un asesino... Pero Darien parecía muy convencido. Quizá, mientras él trataba de buscar pruebas para acusar a Kenji, ella pudiera descubrir lo que había sucedido realmente y al verdadero asesino. Sabía que esos dos hombres tan importantes para ella jamás serían amigos, pero le gustaría poder disfrutar al menos de un poco de armonía durante las fiestas familiares, especialmente por los niños.

Parpadeó. ¡Niños! Pensar en tenerlos con el hombre al que siempre había amado en secreto era una mágica y brillante fantasía que jamás había esperado hacer realidad. Darien sería un gran padre, un buen marido con el que compartiría todo el amor, la pasión y la alegría de la vida en cuanto rescataran a Lita y salieran de esa maldita isla.

—Es mejor que comas algo, Cherry. Vas a necesitar todas tus fuerzas. —Sus roncas palabras contenían una amenaza sensual. Ella contuvo un estremecimiento.

—¿Intentas asustarme?

—No. Me limito a constatar un hecho. Y quiero que estés bien mojada.

Serena no pudo evitarlo, se le contrajo el vientre.

—Te preguntaría si sólo piensas en el sexo, pero sé que es una pregunta estúpida.

—No puedo negar que cuando estoy contigo, el sexo capta casi toda mi atención.

Darien intentó sonreír, pero no fue una sonrisa sincera. Serena sabía lo que sentía, igual que sabía que le hacía daño al no confiar en él con respecto al asesinato de su madre. Lamentaba decepcionarle, pero lo primero era la misión, ya se ocuparía después de probar la inocencia de Kenji. Sólo cuando todo lo demás estuviera resuelto, sería el momento de discutir con Darien.

—¿Necesitan alguna cosa más? —Richard, el camarero, se detuvo junto a la mesa y comenzó a recoger los platos medio vacíos—. ¿Postre?

—Yo no quiero nada más. —La idea de seguir comiendo le revolvía el estómago.

—Yo tampoco, gracias —murmuró Darien.

Richard les miró con ojos atormentados y la piel cetrina.

—Detrás de ustedes hay una mesa vacía.

Darien miró disimuladamente hacia donde les indicaba.

—Sí.

—Es la mesa que le fue asignada a Viluy, la amiga de Neherenia, hasta el domingo. Diamante la invitó a la sala VIP anoche. No la veo desde entonces y tampoco consigo localizarla.

A Serena se le heló la sangre en las venas.

—La doncella de planta que atiende su habitación es amiga mía —continuó Richard—. Me ha confirmado que Viluy no pasó la noche en su cama. Sabía que estaba preocupado por la desaparición de Neherenia y que le aterraba pensar lo que podría haberle pasado. No se habría ido sin avisarme.

—Investigaremos lo ocurrido —aseguró Serena.

Con una firme inclinación de cabeza, el camarero se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

—Apuesto lo que quieras a que Kantor también está involucrado en la desaparición de Viluy —masculló Darien.

Serena asintió con la cabeza mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

—Supongo que es el cerebro en la isla. Es probable que Diamante y él necesitaran más «producto» para reemplazar a Neherenia.

Darien hizo una mueca.

—Puede que la vendieran antes de su muerte.

—Si es así, tendrían que encontrar a alguien con quien sustituirla lo antes posible.

—Viluy me dijo que tanto Neherenia como ella habían acudido aquí porque buscaban al Amo perfecto, y me informó también de que ninguna de las dos tiene familia, así que nadie las echará de menos hasta dentro de mucho tiempo...

No era lo que ella quería oír.

—Mantén los ojos y los oídos bien abiertos esta noche, cuando pongamos en marcha el plan.

—Eso haré —afirmó Darien—. Pero sigue sin gustarme nada todo esto.

A Serena tampoco le emocionaba, pero se les acababa el tiempo y, habiendo desaparecido otra mujer, sus opciones eran cada vez más escasas.

Era necesario que Serena lograra obtener la tarjeta de acceso de Diamante. Nadie lograría llegar al Hoyo sin ella.

Su plan era ofrecerse como sumisa a Diamante. Le llevó una hora encontrarlo en las mazmorras públicas, vestido con pantalones de cuero. En medio del sonido de los latigazos y de los gritos, tanto de placer como de dolor, él le sonrió ampliamente mostrando la apariencia del típico héroe americano. Sin embargo, los tatuajes de alambradas de sus bíceps, la tableta de abdominales y el chaleco de cuero negro hacían que ofreciera una imagen absolutamente dominante. La miró de una manera tan mordaz y penetrante que supo al instante que aquel tipo seguía muy interesado en ella.

Serena contuvo el deseo de escapar y de cubrir su semidesnudez con más ropa y compuso su mejor sonrisa de niña buena, aunque quedó algo deslucida cuando observó que un Amo de edad madura rodeaba los pechos y los muslos de su sumisa con una serie de nudos complicados, rozándole los pezones o el clítoris cada vez que ésta se movía. No tuvo que fingir sorpresa ante tal escena.

—Se trata de Shibari, sumisa. ¿Qué haces aquí sin tu Amo? ¿Ha vuelto a dejarte sola?

Serena bajó la mirada con falsa sumisión, aprovechando para revisar el cuerpo de Diamante en busca de alguna llave o área plana en los bolsillos.

—Sí, Señor. Me dijo hace treinta minutos que iba a buscar agua.

Diamante disimuló su desaprobación acariciándole con suavidad la mejilla. Ella permitió que le alzara la cara presionándole la barbilla con los nudillos.

—No es consciente de que eres un tesoro, dulce sumisa. Serena, cualquier otro Amo se sentiría muy orgulloso de ti.

A ella se le aceleró el corazón. ¿Sería ése el primer paso para separar a una vulnerable sumisa de su protector? ¿Señalar los fallos de su Amo y convencerla de que otro podía tratarla mucho mejor?

—C-creo que no le importo demasiado, Señor.

Diamante frunció el ceño antes de tenderle la mano.

—Ven conmigo. Tenemos que hablar.

«¡Ni de broma!» No pensaba ir a ningún lugar a solas con él. Era demasiado peligroso. ¿Y si Darien y Andrew no lograban encontrarles?

Bajó la mirada antes de jugar su mejor mano.

—El Amo Darien me dijo que no me alejara de aquí.

Él la tomó del brazo.

—¡Qué dulce y obediente eres! Es una pena que... —suspiró—. Ven, junto a la pared hay un sofá. No está lejos.

Serena respiró aliviada. Estaba oculto entre las sombras, pero a falta de armas, tenía entrenamiento en defensa personal. Además, Darien y Andrew la verían perfectamente e intervendrían si algo se torcía.

Mostró su aprobación con una inclinación de cabeza. Él se sentó en el sofá y se palmeó los muslos. Ella vaciló.

Diamante la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No voy a castigarte... aún. Eres una sumisa que necesita consuelo y mi trabajo como Amo de las mazmorras es proporcionártelo.

Él se aprovechaba de los privilegios de su puesto, pero Serena intentó parecer convencida.

—Él Amo Darien podría azotarme si me viera... pero me vendría bien un abrazo.

Serena intentó sentarse en su regazo con naturalidad y permitió que la rodeara con los brazos. Bajo el glúteo izquierdo notó algo duro y plano. Simuló acomodarse con un contoneo y se frotó contra el objeto. Al mismo tiempo observó el gancho prendido en el chaleco; de él colgaba una cadena que desaparecía en el bolsillo del pantalón. ¡Bingo!

—Gracias por consolarme, Señor —lloriqueó—. Me sentía muy sola.

Probablemente estaba resultando demasiado frágil para alguien a quien le gustaba someter mujeres, pero él picó el anzuelo y la acunó entre sus brazos. Ella se obligó a relajarse, tragándose la bilis, mientras le deslizaba la mano bajo el chaleco, cerca de la cintura. La maniobra hizo que sus pechos se elevaran, y Diamante no perdió la oportunidad de recrear la vista.

Intentando tranquilizarse, alzó más los senos mientras deslizaba la mano hasta el gancho. Fingió un suspiro y, cuando captó su atención, liberó la cadena.

—Eres muy suave, dulce sumisa.

—Gracias, Señor.

Serena intentó pensar algo con lo que prolongar la conversación sin despertar sus sospechas. Sabiendo que era posible que supiera que ella era una agente, no podía pedirle que la llevara a la sala VIP ni decirle que había estado buscándole. Así que intentó una aproximación más sutil.

—No sé por qué no puedo retener la atención del Amo Darien —fingió un tono triste mientras rodeaba con los dedos la delgada cadena de la que esperaba que colgara la tarjeta de acceso.

—A mí también me desconcierta. —Él le apartó el pelo de la cara—. Kantor me ordenó que me mantuviera alejado de ti, pero me resulta imposible. Eres un tierno bocadito en el que quiero deleitarme.

Serena se quedó paralizada. ¿Por qué le habría dicho eso Kantor? A menos que sospechara de ella, claro está. Pero, ¿por qué se lo decía Diamante a menos que quisiera ponerle una trampa? Un buen acertijo que debería solucionar más tarde.

En ese momento, volvió a removerse sobre su regazo para disimular el lento tirón con el que esperaba sacar la tarjeta del bolsillo.

Ésta se deslizó un poco pero, al estar él sentado, no consiguió extraerla limpiamente.

Hizo el gesto acordado sin que Diamante la viera. Al cabo de unos segundos, escuchó las fuertes pisadas de Darien acercándose a ellos. Miró por encima del hombro y le vio cargar como un depredador irritado dispuesto a hacer trizas al macho que se había atrevido a infiltrarse en su territorio. Estaba segura de que la aterradora expresión que mostraba no era totalmente fingida.

Se levantó del regazo de Diamante; éste la imitó, permitiéndole tirar de la tarjeta, que ocultó a su espalda. Contuvo el aliento al ver que Diamante bajaba la vista con desconcierto. ¡Había notado algo! «¡Joder!»

Entonces Darien fue al rescate; se aproximó amenazadoramente al Amo de las mazmorras con una mirada que prometía guerra mientras le apuntaba con un dedo acusador. Al ver que Diamante respiraba hondo, Serena se dio cuenta de que Darien era bastante más alto y fuerte que el otro hombre.

Siguiendo el plan trazado, Darien la empujó tras la espalda. Con disimulo, ella le deslizó la tarjeta en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

En cuanto lo hizo, se centró en la acción que se desarrollaba ante ella. Estaba segura de que si no se tratara de un acto fingido, Darien daría una lección al Amo de las mazmorras, pero de esa manera no ofrecería la imagen desinteresada que quería dar.

—No vuelvas a poner las manos encima de mi sumisa.

—La has dejado sola y necesitaba consuelo. Se lo proporcioné al ver que te habías ausentado.

Darien tensó la espalda.

—La manera en que la trato no es asunto tuyo. Quizá estaba castigándola.

—¿Lo hacías? —Diamante arqueó una ceja.

—No es algo que te interese. No vuelvas a interferir en mi propiedad. Serena necesita un castigo ejemplar y se lo voy a dar.

Ella tuvo que morderse la lengua para no replicar.

«¿Su propiedad?»

Darien se giró con rapidez y la arrastró hasta la cruz de San Andrés; ella no tuvo que fingir renuencia. Sí, vale, había sido idea suya, pero eso no quería decir que le gustara.

—No te preocupes, Cherry —susurró Darien—. Estarás bien.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era confiar en él.

Cuando llegaron allí, Darien se detuvo para mirarla severamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Por qué voy a castigarte, esclava?

Oh, ésa era su voz de Amo. Debería de sentirse un poco intimidada, pero lo único que notó fue que se licuaba por completo.

—P-por haberme alejado del lugar en que me dejaste, Darien.

—¿Y por qué más?

Serena intentó parecer agitada e incómoda. Diamante se había acercado a observarles y le clavaba la mirada en la espalda.

—Por sentarme en el regazo del Amo Diamante.

—No, por aceptar un consuelo que no estabas autorizada a recibir. Ponte de cara a la cruz.

Ella obedeció, aunque se estremecía sin control.

—Desnúdate. Dobla la ropa y dámela.

Debía quitarse la ropa en público. Intentó no parecer cohibida; la cruz estaba apoyada en una pared, así que nadie le vería los pechos ni el sexo; sin embargo, todos podrían estudiar su exuberante trasero. De acuerdo, a Darien le gustaba, pero ella aún no había logrado alcanzar la confianza necesaria para mostrar en público con naturalidad la parte de su cuerpo con la que menos satisfecha estaba.

—Esclava, te he dado una orden. Obedécela o el castigo será todavía mayor.

Respiró hondo antes de llevar las manos a los tirantes del vestido para quitárselo. El borde elástico se ciñó a sus pechos, a su cintura, a sus caderas; luego cayó al suelo, dejándola completamente desnuda.

Darien le acarició las nalgas, demorándose en las pronunciadas curvas.

—¡Oh, Dios!, me encanta tu culo —le dijo al oído antes de empujarla contra la cruz, obligándola a alzar los brazos.

Demasiado pronto, se encontró amarrada a la enorme cruz de madera. Darien tomó un látigo de la pared y ella tragó saliva. No habían hablado de cómo la castigaría. Serena había supuesto que sería con un látigo de colas o con la mano, pero el que había cogido era tan largo como ella. Observó que él lo probaba en el aire, como sopesando su peso. Se le aceleró el corazón.

Al escuchar el primer chasquido, dio un brinco y contuvo la respiración. Luego miró por encima del hombro. Darien, con el látigo en la mano, resultaba una imagen aterradora.

Cerró los ojos. Podía lograrlo. Darien no le haría daño. Lo único que tenía que hacer era confiar en él.

Diamante se acercó más.

En ese preciso instante, Andrew apareció en escena con su uniforme de Amo contratado. Se situó a la izquierda de la cruz y le lanzó una mirada de apoyo al ver que Diamante observaba cómo Darien probaba el látigo.

—Cuenta, esclava —ordenó Darien.

Ella se tensó mientras esperaba el primer latigazo.

—Alto —intervino Diamante—. Estamos ante uno de sus límites. —Uno en el que estamos trabajando. Diamante se aclaró la voz.

—Aún así, no es recomendable administrar disciplina con uno de los látigos grandes.

—Soy más que capaz de proporcionarle a mi sumisa el castigo que necesita. Apártate —gruñó.

—Pienso quedarme observando. —Diamante le lanzó una mirada de advertencia—. Un solo movimiento en falso e intervendré.

—Relájate —le murmuró Andrew al oído—. Te dolerá más si estás tensa.

Serena se obligó a soltar el aire y a relajarse todo lo que pudo. Entonces, Darien levantó el látigo.

Le golpeó con él justo en la parte más carnosa del trasero. El cuero casi la acarició, provocándole una leve quemazón que se disipó con suavidad, dejando a su paso nebulosos hormigueos.

Ella contuvo la respiración.

—Uno.

Antes de que pudiera tomar aire de nuevo, Darien movió de nuevo el látigo. Esta vez impactando en la sensible curva de las nalgas. El golpe fue un poco más fuerte y la sensación más intensa. Como antes, y casi a la vez que él alejaba el látigo, la suave picazón se disolvió en un tierno hormigueo.

Para su sorpresa, quería más.

Serena se retorció y luchó contra las cadenas. Se suponía que debía odiar aquella experiencia. Para que su plan funcionara, ella tenía que gritar en público su palabra segura. Pero lo que Darien le hacía le resultaba tan maravilloso que estaba empapada.

—Cuenta, esclava. Si tengo que volver a recordártelo, empezaremos otra vez.

«Sí, por favor.»

Serena se guardó el pensamiento y se forzó a hablar con voz temblorosa.

—Dos. No sigas, por favor.

—Mentirosa —susurró Andrew—. Alguien tiene los pezones duros como guijarros —canturreó—. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encanta la manera en que te sonrojas cuando te excitas?

Serena le lanzó una mirada de reproche y se dio cuenta de que él contenía la risa.

Mientras estaba distraída, Darien le golpeó de nuevo con el látigo, esta vez en la parte superior de las nalgas, envolviéndole las caderas con la punta de cuero.

Bueno, lo cierto era que en esa ocasión sintió más dolor que placer. Siseó, se estiró, prometiéndose a sí misma que le iba decir un par cosas a Darien por haberse pasado tanto.

Cuando el dolor se desvaneció, un montón de intensos hormigueos bailaron bajo su piel. Sus músculos comenzaron a arder. Oh, la sensación resultaba maravillosa.

—Tres —jadeó.

—Esclava, ahora los dos últimos. No quiero escuchar ninguna queja. Te has ganado el castigo a conciencia.

Serena asintió con la cabeza, intentando controlar la respiración y la excitación que inundaban su cuerpo. Maldición, se estaba dejando llevar por la confianza que realmente tenía en Darien. Se ahogaría en el amor que le profesaba.

Pero las acusaciones que había vertido contra su padrastro eran una sombra que se interponía entre ellos.

El pensamiento seguía rondando en su mente cuando Darien movió de nuevo el cuero; ahora impactando en vertical sobre la nalga derecha. El golpe fue mucho más fuerte e hizo que la sangre aflorara a la superficie de la piel. En realidad le dolió bastante.

Se tensó de pies a cabeza; no tuvo que fingir rechazo hacia el castigo y sabía que aún quedaba un latigazo más.

El pánico la inundó de nuevo haciéndole respirar hondo. Aunque se suponía que Darien tenía que asustarla, un miedo muy real atravesó su cuerpo.

—Hermoso verdugón —comentó Diamante—. Imagino que debe de ser todo un espectáculo verle el culo rojo.

—Sí. Necesita otra marca a juego —dijo Darien en voz alta—. Quizá tener el culo al rojo vivo hará que no se siente en el regazo de otros Amos.

El látigo surcó el aire una vez más y el miedo se convirtió en un pánico helado que inundó sus venas. Serena sabía que su mente quería más, todavía le palpitaba la nalga derecha, pero aún tenían que poner el plan en marcha.

—¡Romeo! —gritó.

Darien la ignoró y dejó caer el látigo en la nalga izquierda. Aunque no lo hizo con tanta fuerza como la vez anterior, sí la hizo contener de nuevo el aliento.

—¡Romeo!

—Es el castigo que te mereces, esclava. No haces más que interrumpirme y sabes de sobra que no estoy haciéndote daño.

—Alto —intervino Diamante con firmeza—. Continuar después de que la sumisa ha pronunciado la palabra segura va contra las reglas del club. Libera a tu esclava de la cruz y proporciónale el consuelo que necesita o lo haré yo.

—No interferirás en mi relación con la esclava —rugió Darien, dejando caer el látigo sobre los muslos de Serena.

Éste fue otro impacto suave, casi una caricia, pero Serena ignoró el placer y lanzó un grito de terror digno de un Oscar.

—¡Basta! —rugió Diamante.

Serena escuchó sonidos de lo que parecía una pelea y Andrew se alejó de la posición que ocupaba ante ella.

—Voy a ocuparme de él, volveré en cuanto pueda —masculló antes de irse.

—Lleva a este capullo al despacho de Kantor y espera allí con él —dijo Diamante a Andrew—. Me ocuparé de la esclava antes de reunirme con vosotros. —Luego se volvió hacia Darien con un gruñido—. Señor Flint, será un placer escoltarle personalmente fuera de la isla.

A Serena se le aceleró el corazón al ver que Darien luchaba contra Andrew como habían planeado, permitiendo finalmente que éste le redujera. Cuando Diamante la liberó de la cruz, ellos ya habían desaparecido.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —susurró él, tendiéndole el vestido semitransparente. Parecía realmente preocupado.

Ella no tuvo que fingir un estremecimiento. La adrenalina que había atravesado su cuerpo comenzaba a evaporarse, dejándola en un estado tembloroso. Casi se le doblaron las piernas, pero él la sostuvo y la guió hacia una puerta cerrada.

Serena no quería ir con él a ningún lugar privado, y menos desnuda, pero su labor era distraerle. Ofrecer resistencia ahora sólo levantaría sospechas.

—Estoy avergonzada, Señor.

—¿Es tu primer castigo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras él abría la puerta y la empujaba. Cuando encendió la luz, la nítida luminosidad casi la cegó. Tras una rápida mirada a su alrededor, que reveló un catre, un armario y un escritorio con un teléfono, le miró con los ojos entrecerrados para protegerse de la claridad.

Diamante la llevó hasta el catre y la urgió a tenderse sobre el estómago. Luego le palpó la nalga derecha y ella se tensó. No le gustaba que le tocara.

—Bueno, te han salido unos hermosos verdugones y te dolerán un poco hasta que te acostumbres a ellos. Deja que te ayude. «¿Los verdugones eran hermosos? Ufff.»

—Gracias, Señor.

Ella se mantuvo boca abajo, tolerando sus cuidados antes de permitir con docilidad que la envolviera entre sus brazos. Kantor apareció tan pronto como Diamante le llamó. Serena le contó la historia en tono vacilante, perdiendo todo el tiempo que pudo. Cuanto más tiempo les entretuviera, más fácil resultaría a Darien y Andrew llegar al Hoyo. Rezó para que Kantor no supiera quién era y la matara.

Andrew sujetó las manos de Darien a su espalda y, usando la tarjeta de acceso que Serena había robado, se dirigieron hacia el Hoyo.

Darien estaba muy preocupado por Cherry. Sabía que era capaz de cuidarse, pero estaba desnuda y desarmada. No podría luchar contra Diamante si éste decidía atacarla; ni tampoco contra Kantor si la elegía como «producto».

Cuando llegaron ante una puerta con un pequeño ventanuco cuadrado, el guarda, que ocupaba una garita llena de controles y monitores de vídeo, les detuvo.

—¿Qué queréis?

Fue Andrew quien respondió.

—Diamante me ha pedido que encierre a este capullo aquí abajo.

No dejaba de ser un riesgo presuponer que Diamante tenía autoridad para enviar a alguien al Hoyo. Pero dado que su tarjeta de acceso les había permitido usar el ascensor y recorrer el largo pasillo, Darien pensaba que usar su nombre les abriría las puertas del lugar.

—¿Un prisionero? ¿Un tío? —Darien escuchó la sospecha en la voz del guarda.

—No te imaginas la bronca que estaba montando. —Andrew simuló que le costaba trabajo contenerle y Logan fingió luchar contra él—. Diamante quería mantenerle separado del resto antes de que hiciera daño a alguien. Por favor, déjame entrar.

Darien esperó que aquellos forcejeos impidieran que el guarda fuera a comprobar si era cierto lo que le estaba diciendo. Así que se movió con agitación otra vez, como si intentara librarse de las manos de Andrew.

Por fin, el guarda suspiró.

—Métele en la segunda jaula —indicó bruscamente.

En cuanto Andrew abrió la puerta, entraron en un ambiente cavernoso y húmedo con convenientes modernidades. Había cámaras siguiendo todos sus movimientos. La luz no era muy intensa, pero iluminaba la larga fila de jaulas metálicas y rectangulares que se sucedían una tras otra. En la primera había una chica morena que no era Lita. Parecía inconsciente; rezó para que estuviera durmiendo. El resto estaban vacías.

«¡Joder!» ¿Habrían llegado demasiado tarde?

Darien estaba ansioso por registrarlo todo, por descubrir si el Hoyo tenía áreas ocultas, pero tendría que esperar unos minutos a que Andrew se ocupara del guarda.

Su amigo abrió bruscamente la puerta de la jaula y le empujó al interior. Cuando entró introdujo un trozo de masilla en la cerradura.

—Diamante vendrá enseguida —le advirtió Andrew en voz alta antes de dirigirse a la garita del guarda. Ahora sólo faltaba que ejerciera su magia.

Fingió no mirar cómo Andrew subía las escaleras que llevaban a la garita. El guarda se negó al principio a dejarle entrar, pero al cabo de diez minutos, había abierto la puerta y hablaba con Andrew como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Mientras el tipo se reía golpeándose las rodillas, Andrew vertió un narcótico en su café.

A los pocos minutos, dormía sobre el escritorio, fuera de combate.

Darien salió de la jaula al mismo tiempo que Andrew se acercaba para darle una tarjeta electrónica y la semiautomática que había introducido de contrabando en la isla.

—Ve con cuidado. Rubén, el guarda, me ha dicho que «Sire» llegó a la isla hace una hora. Al parecer se encuentra ahí dentro. —Señaló una puerta corredera metálica.

¿De veras? La adrenalina inundó su sangre; quería capturar a ese hijo de puta. Después de la muerte de su madre odiaba a cualquier hombre que abusara de las mujeres, así que se sentiría más que feliz de conseguir que ése pagara por lo que habían hecho todos los demás.

—Vayamos a por él.

—Sí. —Andrew se acercó a la morena que ocupaba la primera jaula—. Ve delante. Yo voy a hablar con la chica. Creo que será mejor que entres en la garita y eches un vistazo a los monitores. Algunas cámaras están enfocando lugares que no conozco. Bueno, la verdad es que tampoco conocía el Hoyo. Te aseguro que no me gusta nada lo poco que he visto por ellas.

Con algo de suerte verían a «Sire», quizá incluso podría llevarse la película de la cámara de seguridad.

Darien se giró y corrió ante la puerta metálica, que casi ocupaba la pared entera, para dirigirse a la garita.

Escuchó un grito femenino tras el panel metálico.

Su primer instinto fue correr hacia allí, pero se convenció de que sería mejor tener paciencia. Irrumpir en una estancia sin saber lo que podía encontrarse al otro lado no ayudaría a aquella mujer y daría a «Sire» la posibilidad de escapar.

Al llegar a la cabina de seguridad, apartó a un lado el cuerpo del guarda y clavó los ojos en los monitores que parpadeaban ante él. Calculó que serían unas tres docenas y cubrían todos los rincones del complejo. Pudo ver la mazmorra donde había azotado a Cherry hacía sólo unos minutos, pero ahora ella no estaba allí; de hecho, no la veía por ningún lado.

Conteniendo el pánico, se obligó a respirar y a centrarse en el plan: encontrar a «Sire». Recorrió varios monitores con la vista sin encontrar nada raro; por fin, dio con uno en el que se veía una puerta metálica al fondo de la imagen. En esa pantalla pudo ver a dos sumisas, desnudas, encadenadas a la pared de la caverna. La primera era una esbelta castaña de pelo corto que había sido azotada sin piedad. ¿Se trataría de Lita? Quizá. Sólo le veía la espalda y no podía asegurarlo. La otra prisionera había sido obligada a arrodillarse a los pies de un Amo que le resultó conocido, y tenía las mejillas llenas de lágrimas. Sus pechos se bamboleaban al ritmo con que aquel bastardo movía las caderas para introducirle la polla en la boca. Cuando el hombre se retiró durante un momento, Darien pudo ver la cara de la mujer: Viluy.

Andrew entró en ese momento en la cabina.

—La morena dice que está siendo castigada por su Amo y no quiere ser rescatada.

Darien contuvo una maldición.

—Ya regresaremos a por ella.

Primero tenían que salvar a las mujeres en peligro y detener a «Sire». Después se preocuparían de lo demás.

Volvió a centrarse en la imagen; no se veía a ningún otro hombre y temió que «Sire» se hubiera ido ya. Tenía que dar con él y regresar con Serena. Estaba sola con el Amo de las mazmorras, sabía Dios dónde; cada minuto que estaban separados era un minuto que su miedo por ella se incrementaba.

—Vamos —ordenó Andrew.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la cabina de seguridad, Darien lanzó una última mirada al monitor que mostraba la mazmorra del Hoyo. Justo en ese momento se abrió una puerta al fondo de la imagen y lo que vio hizo que se le congelase la sangre. No pudo contener un estremecimiento de horror.

**Continuara…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Me Perteneces**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la autora Shayla Black y el nombre de la novela es Me perteneces y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi Nosotras solo vamos adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Darien se quedó con la mirada clavada en la pantalla mientras su mente daba vueltas a toda velocidad intentando comprender lo que estaba viendo.

«¡Jodido hijo de puta!»

El cabronazo de Kenji Sterling estaba mirando a las dos sumisas con una expresión de satisfacción absoluta. Le vio sonreír al observar que su empleado violaba a Viluy y, cuando la otra mujer presente sollozó, giró la cabeza para admirarle el enrojecido trasero. Se dirigió hacia ella y se inclinó para recoger algo. Darien maldijo al no poder escuchar lo que decía, pero Kenji hablaba una lengua universal cuando alzó el brazo y bajó el látigo, que había recogido a los pies de la mujer, sobre las castigadas nalgas. La pobre chica se arqueó y giró sobre sí misma en un vano intento de escapar.

—¡Vamos, hombre! —Andrew tiró con fuerza de su brazo—. El tipo del traje debe de ser «Sire». Hemos de conseguir entrar ahí y salvar a esas mujeres antes de que les ocurra algo malo.

De repente, todas las piezas encajaron en su lugar. Antes de morir, su madre había organizado una cuadrilla en la vecindad para localizar a un adolescente perdido. Sterling, con sus conexiones, habría tenido acceso a la investigación. Quizá Amanda se hubiera aproximado demasiado a algo que no debía. Ahora mismo daba igual; saber que Kenji había matado a su madre de manera tan brutal indicaba que aquel cabrón era capaz de cualquier cosa. El que estuviera en el Hoyo examinando los «productos» indicaba que si no era el mismo «Sire», estaba involucrado hasta el cuello. La furia casi le cegó. Si se dejaba llevar, mataría a Kenji Sterling con sus propias manos.

Y cuando Serena lo supiera... Por ella, Darien casi anheló no haber tenido razón sobre su padrastro. Conocer su participación en esa red sexual, en el secuestro de Lita, la destrozaría.

Envuelto en la ira, sacó la semiautomática de la cinturilla del pantalón y revisó el cargador.

—El capullo del traje es mío.

Andrew le miró con aprobación.

—Me ocuparé del otro.

En cuanto se ocuparan de esos dos, tendría que llamar a los federales para que arrestaran a todo el mundo. Ya estaba dispuesto un pequeño comando que no tardaría nada en aparecer allí y detener a Kantor, Diamante y Sterling... si todavía estaba vivo.

—¿Hay más guardas ahí dentro? —Darien señaló con un gesto a una de las cámaras que captaban el rostro de Kenji Sterling en un nítido blanco y negro.

Andrew negó con la cabeza.

—Había dos antes. Ahora sólo queda ése.

Un golpe de suerte. Pero había otra salida en esa estancia. Tenían que aprovechar la oportunidad que se les presentaba en ese momento.

Darien salió de la garita del guarda con Andrew pisándole los talones. Sacó la tarjeta del bolsillo y la pasó por la ranura. Tomarlos por sorpresa no fue posible cuando la puerta metálica se abrió como una campana anunciando su llegada, pero se ocultaron a ambos lados del acceso, tras las paredes adyacentes, con un arma en la mano esperando la salida del guarda. Si lograban reducirle con rapidez, Kenji Sterling se enfrentaría solo a Darien y su furia.

Cuanto la puerta comenzó a subir, el Amo del Hoyo abandonó la boca de Viluy y se dirigió hacia allí cerrándose la cremallera con un gesto de irritación. Darien miró a Andrew, que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, y moduló un «vamos» con los labios.

Su amigo se apartó de la cavernosa pared y se aproximó al empleado. Cuando el guarda reconoció el uniforme de Andrew, se relajó visiblemente.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Diamante me ha enviado a ver cómo están las cosas por aquí.

El otro hombre se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras entrecerraba los ojos azules.

—Eres nuevo, ¿desde cuándo conoces la existencia del Hoyo?

—Tampoco tú llevas aquí demasiado tiempo. —Andrew hizo la declaración como si no cupiera duda alguna al respecto.

—Varios meses.

—Bueno, con anterioridad trabajé aquí durante años. Me fui de vacaciones durante unos meses, pero ya estoy de regreso. Por supuesto que sabía de la existencia del Hoyo.

—Ah. —Frunció el ceño—. Kantor no ha mencionado nada al respecto.

—Kantor nunca lo dice todo. —Andrew puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Es cierto! —convino el otro hombre—. Sólo tienen en cuenta a los peces gordos; pero, sin nosotros, ¿cómo conseguirían tener sometidas a todas estas furcias con las que se enriquecen?

—Buen punto. ¿Qué tal están estas chicas?

—Diamante es un capullo, siempre sospechando de todo. Pero no me las he tirado. Díselo.

Andrew encogió los hombros.

—Déjame catarlas y trato hecho.

Darien escuchó agradecido la conversación de su amigo. Sin él, aquella investigación se hubiera alargado muchísimo más. Andrew era un relaciones públicas nato y sus conexiones habían resultado muy útiles.

El hombre le miró con el ceño fruncido antes de suspirar.

—Vale. Ahí las tienes, ya ves que están sanas y salvas. Échame un cabo, anda. «Sire» acaba de salir y me ha dicho que estamos a punto de tener otra entrega.

A Darien se le heló la sangre en las venas. ¿Otra entrega? ¿Y «Sire» acababa de salir? Tenía que referirse a Sterling. ¡Oh, Dios! Serena iba a quedar destrozada. Pero ahora todo tenía sentido. Kantor y Diamante se habían alejado de Serena porque Sterling les habría advertido que pertenecía al FBI; por eso les había ordenado que guardaran las distancias. Si su estancia transcurría sin incidentes, Lita sería vendida, Sterling sería más rico y a la Agencia le llevaría más tiempo planificar otra misión. Para entonces, el padrastro de Serena habría cubierto sus huellas... Otra vez.

«¡Joder!» Darien cerró el puño. Tenía que encontrar a Cherry antes de que lo hiciera Kenji.

—¿De dónde traen a la otra chica? —preguntó Andrew.

El tipo se encogió de hombros.

—De donde siempre, supongo. Alguna mujerzuela lo suficientemente estúpida para venir aquí sola o con un Amo pasota. Cualquiera que no tenga a nadie que le importe lo que le ocurra. Ayúdame a mover el cuerpo.

¿Qué cuerpo?

Temió que hubieran llegado demasiado tarde para salvar a Lita y contuvo la ansiedad como pudo mientras su amigo poma la zancadilla al otro hombre, haciéndole tropezar. Entonces, Andrew le cogió del pelo y le estrelló la frente contra la pared. El Amo del Hoyo cayó al suelo.

Habiéndose deshecho de ese obstáculo, Darien entró corriendo en la estancia y, tras saltar sobre el hombre caído, se dirigió hacia las dos mujeres encadenadas. No podía perder tiempo, pero tenía que asegurarse de que estaban bien... Y descubrir a quién pertenecía el cuerpo mencionado.

Andrew liberó a Viluy tras sustraer las llaves al Amo inconsciente. Después se las lanzó a Darien, que se acercó a la otra mujer. En el momento en que le vio la cara, incluso bajo la capa de mugre que la cubría, reconoció a Lita por las fotografías que había visto.

—¿Agente Kino? —la apremió con suavidad.

La joven alzó la cabeza y, en cuanto él le soltó las muñecas, se enjugó las lágrimas.

—¿Q-quién lo pregunta?

—Soy Darien Chiba, pertenezco a los SEALs. Vengo a rescatarla.

—Sí, soy la agente Kino. Han m-matado a Robert.

—¿Al agente York? —Se estremeció de horror.

Ella señaló el bulto cubierto con una manta que había en el rincón. Lita estaba pálida como un cadáver; el miedo a lo que pudieran hacerle y ver morir a su novio y compañero parecían haberla dejado destrozada.

La joven comenzó a sollozar.

—Desertó de la misión. Sabía que jamás lograría resultar un Amo convincente. Consiguió que le contrataran como camarero para salvarme, pero le descubrieron enseguida.

Y le mataron. Era de él de quién hablaba Kantor cuando estaban en el despacho.

Darien se acercó al cadáver y levantó la manta, impidiendo con su cuerpo que Lita pudiera verlo. Sin duda alguna se trataba del agente York, le habían disparado en la cabeza y tenía media cara destrozada.

Volvió a cubrirle con la manta e hizo una mueca al escuchar los sollozos de la agente. Se acercó a ella.

—Usted está a salvo. Hay más gente en camino. Estoy aquí con su amiga, la agente Tsukino.

Lita agrandó los ojos verdes.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¿Serena está aquí? Su padrastro es...

—«Sire». Lo sé. Ahora me ocuparé de él.

—¡Dese prisa! Estoy segura de que tiene intención de apresarla y venderla con el resto de nosotras... esta misma noche.

Kantor la miró con acusadora ironía mientras Diamante le pasaba protectoramente el brazo por los hombros desnudos. Serena contuvo las náuseas y el terror. El gerente del complejo sabía quién era y qué hacía allí; podía leerlo en su cara. El Amo de las mazmorras no tenía ni idea.

El corazón comenzó a galopar en su pecho mientras consideraba la manera de escapar. No tenía muchas opciones; esperaría, intentaría dar a Darien y a Andrew tanto tiempo como fuera posible para localizar a Lita.

Miró el reloj en la pared disimuladamente. Llevaban allí recluidos casi media hora. Había acordado con Darien que se reunirían en su habitación a las once y aún faltaban veinte minutos. Intentó pensar en alguna manera de mantener a los dos hombres distraídos, pero había forzado tanto la actuación de sumisa patética, que Kantor jamás se creería nada de lo que dijera. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

El móvil del gerente comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó del bolsillo, miró la pantalla y respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Sí. —Guardó silencio mientras escuchaba—. Sí. Vale.

Cuando lo volvió a guardar, seguía sonriendo.

—Diamante, pásate por el Hoyo y averigua cómo van las cosas.

«Oh, Dios, no». ¿Qué habría ocurrido? ¿Habrían atrapado a Darien y a Andrew? ¿Sería ésa la razón de esa expresión de satisfacción? Fuera lo que fuera, no podía permitir que Diamante bajara y diera la alarma. Además tenía que evitar quedarse sola con Kantor por todos los medios.

Se aferró a Diamante con firmeza y parpadeó.

—¡No vaya! Quiero que sea mi Amo, Señor. Deseo continuar mi sumisión con alguien tan experimentado como usted.

Diamante hinchó el pecho y se volvió hacia Kantor.

—La llevaré conmigo.

—Deja de pensar con la polla y ve al Hoyo de una puta vez —gruñó Kantor.

Diamante la soltó y salió de la estancia con el ceño fruncido. Serena dio un paso atrás, alejándose del gerente.

—Tú vendrás conmigo a mi despacho —ordenó con gesto impaciente.

—No.

Santo Dios, desearía haber podido ocultar un arma. Ahora era cuando las cosas iban a ponerse difíciles.

—Puede que Diamante se deje engañar por una cara bonita y una actitud sumisa, pero yo soy un hombre de negocios, no un Amo.

Él sacó una Glock de la parte de atrás de la cinturilla del pantalón y la apuntó con ella.

—Los dos sabemos por qué estás aquí y no pienso permitirlo. No le he contado a Diamante la verdad porque no sabe disimular, nos habría delatado. Venga, andando.

La tomó de la muñeca y tiró de ella sin bajar el arma. Serena pensó frenéticamente qué hacer; sabía sin lugar a dudas que, si conseguía llevarla a un lugar apartado, Kantor la mataría o la vendería. No pensaba permitirlo sin luchar.

Por un instante, ella dejó caer la mirada y los hombros en actitud derrotada, con intención de que el gerente pensara que se rendía, pero en el momento en el que se confió, alzó la rodilla y le golpeó los testículos; remató el ataque con una patada en la cara cuando el gerente se dobló de dolor. Él reaccionó, incorporándose todo lo que le permitieron sus doloridas partes y lanzó un puñetazo con el que la alcanzó directamente en la nariz. En cuanto se recuperó del dolor, Serena se lanzó contra él; le agarró por el pelo canoso y le golpeó la frente contra el escritorio una y otra vez.

Cayó al suelo con un gruñido.

Jadeante y con las manos doloridas, Serena apenas tardó un momento en arrastrar a Kantor debajo del escritorio y cubrirle con la manta del catre para que nadie le viera. Luego miró a su alrededor en busca de una cuerda o unas esposas sin encontrar nada que sirviera para sus propósitos. Sabiendo que el tiempo jugaba en su contra, recogió el arma —que se había deslizado por el suelo— y se puso el vestido.

Apagó la luz de la pequeña estancia y, tras cerrar la puerta, se alejó lo más deprisa que pudo. Tenía que dar con Diamante y entretenerle antes de que llegara al Hoyo. Pero también tenía que conseguir ayuda exterior tan pronto como fuera posible. Cuando Kantor recuperara el conocimiento, pondría el complejo patas arriba para dar con ella. Descubriría su fachada y no podrían regresar a la habitación para contactar con Bocelli y el equipo de apoyo. En inferioridad numérica y desarmados, estarían perdidos.

Y Darien no sabía que Diamante se dirigía hacia donde él estaba.

No tenía tiempo que perder. Rezó para que Kantor permaneciera inconsciente todavía un buen rato.

Ocultó el arma entre los pliegues de la ropa y escudriñó la mazmorra principal en busca de Diamante, pero no le vio en ningún sitio. «¡Maldición!»

Corrió hasta su habitación ocultándose en cuanto hueco, escalera y pasillo vio de camino, intentando hacerse tan invisible como fuera posible. El dormitorio estaba vacío. El olor a Darien y a su pasión anterior flotaba en el aire, y rezó para que ambos salieran vivos de allí.

Tomó el móvil y lanzó la llamada de socorro. Una voz masculina la informó de que la ayuda estaba en camino y llegaría a la isla en cuestión de minutos.

Serena suplicó en silencio que Darien estuviera a salvo y que pudieran disfrutar de una larga vida juntos.

Clavó los ojos en el reloj que reposaba junto a la cama con la ansiedad retorciéndole las entrañas. Darien ya debería haber vuelto; pasaban de las once y no daba señales de vida. Llamó a Andrew sin obtener, tampoco, ninguna respuesta.

Cuando la ansiedad se transformó en pánico, se puso unos flojos pantalones de estilo árabe de un tono terroso con un top a juego, que consistía en una banda semitransparente que, aunque le cubría los pechos, no ocultaba el color rosado de las areolas. Su parte más sumisa se preguntó dónde —y cuándo— habría adquirido Logan esas prendas. Esperó tener oportunidad de averiguarlo. De momento estaba más que agradecida de que la prenda, aunque transparentaba su sexo desnudo, tuviera bolsillos a ambos lados. Deslizó el arma en uno y el spray de autodefensa en el otro.

A pesar de querer calzarse para poder correr con más comodidad, no se atrevió; cualquier empleado del complejo notaría que algo iba mal. Sin embargo, dejó la ropa que acababa de quitarse sobre la cama. Si Darien regresaba, sabría al instante que había estado allí y se pondría a buscarla.

Entreabrió la puerta para escudriñar el pasillo en ambas direcciones. No vio a Kantor por ningún lado. Apretándose el estómago con una mano para contener los nervios, salió y se aproximó a la esquina, tomando el camino que llevaba al ascensor que comunicaba con el Hoyo.

El pasillo desembocaba en otro con forma de T y, tras recorrerlo, vio al fondo a una figura familiar, vestida con un traje oscuro y fuera de lugar, que avanzaba decidida hacia ella.

—¡Serena!

Ella parpadeó intentando asimilar su aparición.

—Kenji... ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Menos mal que te he encontrado. —Se apretó el pecho con la mano—. Estaba muy preocupado por ti.

—¡No puedes estar aquí! —Estaba en una misión y él lo sabía. ¿Por qué había ido allí? ¿No se daba cuenta de que iba a descubrirla?

—Tranquila, Serena. Todo ha acabado. Hemos liberado a Lita.

Una profunda sensación de alivio la atravesó.

—¡Gracias a Dios! ¿Cómo te has enterado?

Kenji le brindó una tímida sonrisa.

—Le pedí a Bocelli que se pusiera en contacto conmigo cuando todo estuviera resuelto. Él sabe lo preocupado que estaba, así que me dio permiso para buscarte y llevarte a casa.

Serena contuvo un gemido. Como antiguo agente, Kenji tenía que saber que su presencia allí al finalizar la misión era, cuando menos, humillante. Si su padrastro pensaba que no podía cuidarse sola, sus compañeros pensarían lo mismo.

Pero ya se preocuparía más tarde por ello. Lita estaba bien y eso era lo más importante. Pero...

—¿Quién la encontró? ¿De qué manera? ¿Había más agentes en la isla? —Y si era así ¿por qué no tenía constancia de ello?

—No conozco los detalles. Bocelli no me ha contado nada y lo único que me importaba era asegurarme de que estabas a salvo, así que no le pregunté.

Serena frunció el ceño. Aquello no parecía normal. Bocelli no parecía el tipo de hombre que se dejara llevar por sentimentalismos; al contrario, parecía un agente con voluntad de acero, no un tipo que permitiera a su padrastro ir a buscarla. «Es realmente extraño». Ella misma acababa de hablar con alguien del equipo de Bocelli y no le había dicho una palabra de que la misión hubiera terminado. ¿Cómo era posible que Kenji tuviera noticias de ese hecho cuando ella misma no las tenía?

—No te haces una idea de lo preocupado que estaba. Es un alivio ver que estás sana y salva.

Aquello parecía un estrafalario sueño en el que los acontecimientos se sucedían sin orden ni concierto. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Princesa? —Kenji se acercó a ella con los brazos abiertos, como si tuviera intención de abrazarla—. Ven conmigo, te llevaré junto a Lita.

«Tu padrastro mató a mi madre». Las palabras de Darien atravesaron su mente como un relámpago. Tan sólo veinte minutos antes no las hubiera creído, pero ahora no estaba tan segura. Su padrastro era un ex-agente del FBI, uno de los buenos. Jamás había sido violento. Sin embargo, su presencia allí no tenía sentido.

¿Qué razones tendría Kenji para mentirle?

Su atención se vio atraída por el repentino golpeteo de unos pasos. Miró detrás de su padrastro y vio que Darien se acercaba corriendo al tiempo que apuntaba a Kenji con su arma.

¿La intención de Darien era detenerle o tan sólo dispararle?

—¡Serena! —La furia inundaba sus ojos cuando se detuvo cerca de ella y la tomó del brazo—. Ponte a mi espalda.

Ella se resistió.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Darien ni siquiera la miró, tenía los ojos clavados en Kenji y le apuntaba con una pistola.

—Ahora no es el momento. Este cabrón no sólo mató a mi madre, además es el dueño de este lugar y quien quiere acabar con la vida de Lita. Andrew está ahora con ella; está destrozada. Los hombres de Kenji han intentado disciplinarla, pero se les ha ido la mano. Han matado a Robert York delante de ella. Cariño, tu padrastro es «Sire».

Aquello estaba ocurriendo demasiado deprisa. Serena parpadeó, clavada en el sitio, sin poder apartar los ojos de su padrastro. Las alegaciones de Darien sonaban casi surrealistas, absolutamente descabelladas. Esperó que Kenji las negara.

Su padrastro lanzó a Darien una mirada incendiaria.

—Demasiadas acusaciones sin pruebas, ¿no crees? Tú me odias porque siempre quise mantener alejada a Serena de tu mala influencia.

—¡Mentiroso hijo de puta!

Kenji suspiró con resignación.

—¿Quieres volver a hacerle daño? ¿No fue suficiente con una vez? Le destrozaste el corazón cuando la dejaste. ¿De verdad esperas regresar a su vida y que ella confíe en ti —chasqueó los dedos en el aire— como si nada? Es más lista que eso. ¿Qué pretendes al interponerte entre nosotros? ¿Apartarla de mí antes de aplastarla otra vez? ¿Eres acaso un psicópata?

Serena contuvo el aliento. Se sentía como si los golpes llegaran por todas partes. Kenji acababa de resumir en voz alta todas las inquietudes secretas que la acosaban desde que Darien había regresado a su vida. Su miedo a no ser para él nada más que un reto, un trofeo.

Miró a Darien y observó los sombríos ángulos de su cara. Su expresión era más determinada que nunca, su boca una apretada línea y sus ojos azules eran gélidos. No la miró, no negó aquellas acusaciones y, en el interior del pecho de Serena, su corazón se desgarró un poco. Quería ir hacia su padrastro y abrazarle, buscar el familiar consuelo que le había proporcionado siempre, pedirle que la llevara con Lita.

Pero tenía dudas.

—Darien, por favor... Aparta el arma. Él tensó la mandíbula.

—¿Le crees a él?

Honradamente, no lo sabía. La actitud de Kenji era más sospechosa que la de Darien.

—Estoy tratando de decidirlo, pero no puedo pensar en nada si veo que le apuntas con esa pistola.

—No pienso bajar el arma. No me pidas que confíe en él. Acabo de ver su imagen en los monitores del Hoyo; le he visto azotar a Lita con un látigo y, mientras ella lloraba, él sonreía. ¡Sonreía! Como si estuviera disfrutando del sol en un día en la playa.

Serena se estremeció. ¿Darien había visto eso? ¿De verdad?

—¿Estás seguro?

Supo con certeza que la presencia de Kenji no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué su padrastro le había mentido?

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Clavó los ojos en él.

—Darien ha perdido el juicio. Ya te lo he explicado, princesa. La misión ha finalizado. Lita ha sido liberada. Puedes volver a casa conmigo.

—No le escuches, Serena —rugió Darien—. Sabes que te amo, que jamás volveré a hacerte daño. —Desvió su atención a Kenji—. La dejé una vez porque amenazaste su vida, pero ya no soy aquel adolescente que no sabía qué hacer. ¡Como le toques un pelo te mato! ¡Sé quién y qué eres!

—Oh, es cierto. Soy un presunto asesino, un peligroso criminal que posee una red de esclavas sexuales. Serena, ¿realmente lo crees posible?

Se resistía a creerlo con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de las evidencias, no sabía a qué atenerse. Aunque Kenji estaba retirado del FBI, parecía estar en una situación acomodada. Iba a la iglesia los domingos, era amable con todos sus conocidos. Jesús! Si ni siquiera le habían puesto nunca una multa por aparcar mal.

Pero tampoco había negado las acusaciones de Darien.

—Cherry, está tratando de confundirte —insistió Darien—. Pregúntale por las identidades que asumió cuando era agente de campo. Quién era durante las semanas, meses, e incluso años que no estaba en casa. Quizá esa apariencia de padre amoroso no era más que otro papel que interpretar para que nadie sospechara la verdad. Por favor, cariño, créeme y ponte detrás de mí.

Su enorme y poderoso Amo le rogaba. Su padrastro frunció el ceño al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, como si no fuera capaz de aceptar lo que le decían sus oídos.

Paseó la mirada de uno a otro. Se dio cuenta de que no importaba si Kenji había intimidado a su jefe para introducirse en la isla o si Darien había interpretado mal lo que había visto en el vídeo. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera ocurriendo allí, ella tenía que elegir entre ellos. ¿Presente o pasado? ¿Cabeza o corazón? Sus pensamientos giraban sin cesar mientras en su mente resonaba el lento tictac de un reloj.

—Serena... —suspiró Kenji, que parecía decirle que fuera razonable.

Darien apretó el arma con más fuerza y le tendió la otra mano. —Por favor, deja que te proteja.

Su parte sumisa no quería decepcionar a su Amo. La mujer que albergaba en su interior respondió buscando refugio en su hombre. Los recuerdos que ese mismo día se habían grabado a fuego en su cerebro inundaron todo su ser; entonces se había puesto en manos de Darien y él reverenció su cuerpo y su alma. Se habían vinculado por completo, conectando de una manera imposible de olvidar. Se convirtió en su hogar, en su futuro, en aquello que anhelaba con toda su alma. Si él sólo hubiera querido una retorcida venganza, había tenido la oportunidad de conseguirla antes. Incluso aunque se equivocara con respecto a Kenji, Darien era el hombre de su vida. Si no confiaba ahora en él, su relación estaba abocada al fracaso.

Con el corazón palpitando de manera salvaje, le tendió la mano y, cuando sus dedos se rozaron, el escalofrío que la recorrió de pies a cabeza la inundó de fuerzas renovadas.

Sin embargo, antes de que Darien pudiera rodearla con sus brazos, notó que le envolvían la cintura desde atrás y que su espalda golpeaba contra un pecho duro. Sintió el frío del metal en la frente. Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que era su padrastro quien la retenía cruelmente al tiempo que le apretaba una pistola contra la cabeza.

—¡Kenji!

—Cállate, perra ingrata. Yo te crié, ¿y qué haces? Elegir al cabrón que te folla.

La sorpresa fue inmensa. Una helada sensación se propagó por sus venas mientras intentaba zafarse de él.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

—Creo que no, princesa.

—¡Suéltala, cabrón! ¡Suéltala de una puta vez! —gritó Darien—. O te volaré la cabeza.

Kenji se mantuvo firme, raspándole con el arma la suave piel de la sien. Serena se dio cuenta de que la estaba utilizando como escudo para que Darien no pudiera afinar la puntería. Y la frustración que ardía en sus ojos azules indicaba que él también lo sabía. Clavaba los ojos en el arma de Kenji, como un ángel vengador, con el dedo tenso sobre el gatillo de su propia pistola esperando que surgiera la oportunidad de acabar con él.

—No antes de que yo se la vuele a ella. —Kenji llevó el brazo con el que le rodeaba la cintura a la garganta y le apretó la tráquea.

Serena jadeó. Jamás hubiera creído que su padrastro fuera capaz de hacerle daño. Ahora no le cabía duda de que cumpliría su amenaza.

—¿Por qué? —susurró.

—En cuanto mis contactos en la Agencia me dijeron que habías logrado entrar en el despacho de Kantor, supe que era cuestión de tiempo que lo descubrieras todo. Siempre se te han dado bien los acertijos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Pero Serena ya lo sabía muy bien.

Su padrastro era todo lo que Darien afirmaba. En su interior, la furia y la traición se aunaban en un intenso remolino que la poseyó por completo haciendo que clavara el codo en el estómago de Kenji. Él gruñó, pero se mantuvo firme.

—Inténtalo si quieres, princesa, pero soy mucho mejor que tú en este juego. Lo practiqué durante veinte años para la Agencia, pero sólo gané un precioso reloj y una modesta pensión por los servicios prestados al tío Sam. No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados. Poseía los contactos adecuados para establecer un lucrativo negocio, así que lo hice.

—¿Vender contra su voluntad a mujeres y jovencitas como esclavas sexuales?

—Vaya carácter... —chasqueó él—. Eres joven y aún te quedan veinte productivos y lucrativos años. Seguramente no lo entenderás hasta que envejezcas y el dinero que tienes ahorrado no sea suficiente para mantener tu estilo de vida. No es justo que después de arriesgar mi vida tantas veces tenga que conformarme con unos ingresos ínfimos durante el resto de mi existencia. Esas chicas no importan. Provienen de familias tan pobres que ni siquiera pueden alimentarlas. Y a las mujeres... Sólo les proporciono una vía de escape permanente a sus inclinaciones sumisas.

Ella se estremeció al sentir como si un pesado martillo le golpeara en el pecho, privándola de aire en los pulmones.

¡Maldición!, ¿por qué no había confiado en Darien desde el principio?

Ahora podía ser demasiado tarde. Serena supo que para Kenji no supondría ningún problema matarles si así obtenía lo que quería.

Buscó los ojos de Darien e intentó expresarle todo el pesar que sentía a través de su mirada. Era probable que no viviera lo suficiente para decírselo, pero quería que él supiera lo mucho que lo sentía. Deseó poder decirle una última vez cuánto le amaba y que continuara con su vida si le ocurría algo. Que no volviera a ocultarse en el club, negándose a sí mismo el placer de la risa, la pasión y el amor.

Pero se le había acabado el tiempo para decir nada.

—Dos días más, como mucho, y habríais descubierto la verdad —dijo Kenji—. Kantor ha sido muy negligente y ha dejado un rastro fácil de seguir, pero yo voy a esfumarme. Sólo necesito un poco más de dinero y podré disfrutar el resto de mis días fuera del país. Tengo un comprador para ti, princesa: un ruso con un montón de ceros en su cuenta corriente; le encanta el sado y las rubias; ha enviado a alguien a buscarte.

El terror le atenazó el corazón. Kenji decía cada palabra a sabiendas.

—Será sobre mi cadáver —prometió Darien.

—Oh, eso será lo mejor. Tú vas a poner tu arma en el suelo y permanecerás inmóvil para que pueda dispararte a placer, o le daré instrucciones a mi amiguito ruso para que el resto de la vida de Serena resulte lo más doloroso posible.

Aquélla era su intención y Serena lo sabía. Lo notaba. Su padrastro la había engañado siempre; ahora entendía las salidas a horas extrañas, las llamadas intempestivas... Sí, eran raras, pero lógicas cuando uno se gana la vida traficando con vidas humanas. Si la había traicionado en todo lo demás, no le cabía duda de que ahora no amenazaba en vano.

Tenía que conseguir que siguiera hablando. Cuanto más tiempo ganara, más probable era que Darien o ella pudieran salir con vida, o que el grupo de apoyo apareciera.

—¿Por qué mataste a la madre de Darien? —farfulló.

Ante esa pregunta, Darien se estremeció como si hubiera tocado un cable de alta tensión.

—¿Cómo lo has descubierto? —preguntó Kenji a Darien.

—Por el collar —aclaró.

Kenji asintió con la cabeza.

—La cadena se enredó en mi mano cuando la maté, así que tiré bruscamente. Cuando Serena la encontró, pensé que sería muy divertido que ella la usara. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que debía separaros. De todas maneras, incluso antes de matar a tu madre no pensaba permitirte tener a Serena. Siempre me has parecido un gilipollas, y ya había comenzado a pensar en la manera de conseguirlo. Tu madre no fue más que un obstáculo en mi camino.

—¿Salías con ella?

—No —se mofó Kenji—. No era mi tipo. Tenía un culo demasiado grande para mí.

—Voy a matarte, capullo —prometió Darien con solemnidad.

—No, no lo harás. Te callarás igual que lo hizo Selene. Intentó pararme los pies cuando descubrió mi pequeño negocio. Acababa de comenzar mis actividades vendiendo a aquel pequeño mocoso de quince años al que ella daba clase. Un jeque saudí me ofreció cientos de miles de dólares por él. No sé cómo lo descubrió tu madre, pero estaba a punto de chivarse. No podía permitir que lo hiciera. «Así que la mató».

La verdad era horrible; Serena se sintió fatal por Darien y por todo lo que había aguantado.

De repente, apareció Kantor cojeando por el pasillo detrás de Darien, que se puso rígido cuando le escuchó a su espalda.

—Por fin apareces —se quejó Kenji.

—La zorra de tu hijastra me cogió por sorpresa y me aplastó la cara contra el escritorio. —Se frotó el chichón en su frente.

Kenji se rió al tiempo que le apretaba el cuello.

—Te permitiré hacérselo pagar en el avión.

—Joder, apenas puedo esperar! Pero antes tenemos que deshacernos de su Romeo.

La última pieza del _puzzle_ ocupó su lugar: la voz que tan familiar le resultó cuando llegaron al complejo. Kantor había llamado a Kenji centenares de veces a lo largo de los años.

Jadeó.

—Kantor es un alias. ¡Trabajaba para el FBI!

Kantor sonrió sin dejar de masajearse la frente.

—Agente Stoltz a sus órdenes. Has tardado mucho en darte cuenta, pero nunca es demasiado tarde. Antes de dejar la Agencia era conocido como el Interrogador. Durante los últimos años me trasladaron a Guantánamo para sonsacar información a los detenidos. Aquí, entre nosotros, te confieso que me lo pasé en grande. —Apretó su arma contra la nuca de Darien—. Suelta el arma. Cuanto antes lo hagas, mejor será para todos.

Lentamente, Darien bajó el arma. Serena apretó los labios cuando el terror inundó sus venas y su corazón se aceleró al máximo. Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo, pero Darien y ella estaban desarmados. La culpa era sólo suya; si hubiera escuchado antes a Darien, si hubiera confiado en él... Si no hubiera intentado aferrarse al escudo con el que había protegido su corazón, todo estaría resultando muy diferente.

Ahora, Darien iba a morir por su error.

Se negaba a permitir que ocurriera sin luchar.

—Ahora déjala en el suelo —ordenó Kantor.

Serena concentró su mirada en Darien, intentando comunicarse con él en silencio; rogándole que estuviera preparado para cualquier cosa. Le vio tensar y alzar la barbilla como si la hubiera entendido.

De repente, impulsó su peso contra Kenji. Cogido por sorpresa, trastabilló y la soltó. Mientras se dejaba caer, le dio un codazo en los testículos; como esperaba, él gruñó doblándose en dos. Entonces, Serena metió las manos en los bolsillos con rapidez y cogió tanto el arma que había escondido como el _spray_ de autodefensa. Apuntó con el segundo directamente a los ojos de su padrastro y, cuando él comenzó a toser, le pateó la mano haciéndole soltar la pistola.

Se volvió al escuchar a su espalda la detonación de un arma; chilló cuando vio que salía volando un trozo de yeso de la pared junto a la cabeza de Darien. Kantor había cogido el cañón del arma de Darien y tirado de ella, haciendo que éste apretara el gatillo. El gerente alzó la pistola que sostenía en la otra mano.

Serena no parpadeó, no vaciló ni un instante. Disparó. La bala alcanzó a Kantor entre los ojos.

Darien se giró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Serena siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio que Kenji iba directamente hacia ella con un puñal en la mano

Rodó hacia la pared, intentando ganar una posición desde la que disparar de nuevo. No fue necesario; en ese momento, Darien apretó el gatillo tres veces seguidas. Los dos primeros proyectiles alcanzaron a Kenji en el corazón, el tercero entre los ojos. El sonido de cada uno de los disparos resonó de manera ensordecedora en el largo pasillo.

Kenji se derrumbó; estaba muerto antes de llegar al suelo.

Sólo ellos quedaban en pie. Habían vencido a sus enemigos, pero la enormidad de lo ocurrido cayó sobre ella como un mazazo. La adrenalina que había impulsado su sangre comenzó a disminuir, dejándola floja y temblorosa. Él permaneció en pie con los ojos clavados en ella. No se movió, no dijo nada, pero su mirada mostraba tal angustia que su corazón lloró por él.

Se levantó y corrió a sus brazos, rezando para que todavía la amara a pesar de haber tardado tanto en confiar y creer en él. Si Darien la perdonaba, se pasaría el resto de su vida resarciéndole.

Él vaciló, jadeante, con el cuerpo en tensión. Serena se puso rígida. ¿Qué sentía ahora por ella? ¿Habría dejado de quererla?

—¿Darien? —Le tocó el brazo al tiempo que buscaba sus salvajes ojos azules.

Por fin, él la envolvió entre sus brazos, apretándola con todas sus fuerzas, presionando sus cuerpos y enterrándole la cara en el cuello mientras sus corazones palpitaban al unísono.

—Gracias a Dios que estás bien.

Un largo rato después, él la apartó para mirarla a los ojos, y a ella le sorprendió ver lágrimas en los de él.

Justo cuando ella abría la boca para preguntarle el motivo, Bocelli apareció al final del pasillo empuñando un arma, junto con un equipo de agentes pisándole los talones. Tras ellos llegó también Lita, envuelta en una manta, con el pelo enredado, las muñecas y los tobillos magullados, pero viva.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Serena a su amiga.

Lita asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada, estremeciéndose sin parar.

Nada en el mundo hubiera podido evitar que la abrazara. Lita sollozó sobre su hombro y Serena la consoló como pudo. Sin duda su amiga había resistido una durísima prueba, pero se prometió a sí misma que estaría a su lado durante cada paso de su recuperación, tanto mental como física.

Bocelli se acercó también a ellas y dio una suave palmada en el hombro de Lita.

—Agente Kino, ya ha visto que Serena está bien. Quiero que la vean los médicos. Es una orden.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y permitió que uno de los agentes la acompañara fuera de allí.

El jefe se volvió hacia ella.

—Buen trabajo, Tsukino. Ya hemos arrestado a Diamante, tiene que decirnos qué cargos presentaremos contra él. —Entonces divisó el cuerpo de Kenji y frunció el ceño—. ¿Está bien?

Serena asintió temblorosamente con la cabeza.

—Lo estaré, señor.

Él la tomó del codo.

—Venga conmigo, debe explicarme qué ha pasado aquí.

Mientras Bocelli la acompañaba por el pasillo, ella miró por encima del hombro y se encontró a Darien observándola fijamente. Sabía que tardarían horas, quizá días, en verse de nuevo. Deseó saber qué demonios estaba pensando él. Sabía que se alegraba de que todavía estuviera en una pieza, pero había tardado demasiado en dar crédito a sus palabras, en confiar en él... ¿Seguiría amándola ahora de la misma manera?

**Continuara…**


	20. Chapter 20 final

**Me Perteneces**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la autora Shayla Black y el nombre de la novela es Me perteneces y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi Nosotras solo vamos adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Darien se paseó por el blanco mirador de uno de los parques más antiguos de Tyler mientras la gente charlaba esperando que su hermano renovara los votos matrimoniales con su mujer. Justo ese día hacía un año que Nicolás y Reika se habían casado. El sol brillaba y los pájaros cantaban.

Se sentía feliz por ellos, pero la incertidumbre le corroía por dentro. La ceremonia empezaría en diez minutos y Serena no había aparecido todavía.

Setsuna, la descarada rubia amiga de Reika, le guiñó el ojo. No sabía si su intención era coquetear o darle ánimos, pero tampoco le importaba. Bueno, quizá debería ser más educado, pero resultaba jodidamente difícil cuando tu corazón está rompiéndose en mil pedazos. El resto de su vida se extendía ante él tan desoladora como los doce años anteriores, con un interludio de una breve semana paradisíaca.

Y ahora, su edén particular había desaparecido.

Había revivido mentalmente una y otra vez lo acontecido en Llave del Placer. Serena confió en él, creyó que tenía razón sobre su padrastro. Aquel día se habían salvado la vida mutuamente. Ella le entregó su seguridad, su cuerpo... Incluso su corazón.

O eso había creído él.

¿Estaría enfadada porque había matado a su padrastro? Sterling había sido un cabrón indecente al que no se podía considerar parte de la raza humana y merecía estar bajo tierra. El mundo estaba mejor sin él. Pero también había sido el único padre que ella había conocido durante años. El que fuera un monstruo con dos caras no quería decir que Serena quisiera verle muerto. Y tampoco sabía si quería que él siguiera siendo su prometido.

¿Aquella última pelea en Llave del Placer le habría incluido en la categoría de ex?

Darien metió la mano en el bolsillo y rozó la caja que guardaba allí mientras miraba de nuevo al aparcamiento, deseando poder invocarla con el pensamiento.

—Vas a gastar la hierba si sigues pasando más veces por el mismo sitio.

Darien se dio la vuelta. Nicolás parecía feliz, mucho más relajado que antes de su matrimonio. Se alegraba por su hermano, pero quería disfrutar de lo mismo.

—¿Es la hora?

—Casi. No te preocupes. Vendrá.

Darien tenía que centrarse.

—No, no lo hará. Llevo dos días llamándola por teléfono y dejándole mensajes. No he obtenido más respuesta que «hablaremos pronto».

—Serena vendrá.

—Quizá lo ocurrido haya sido demasiado para ella. —Darien volvió a pasearse de un lado a otro.

—Lo único que es demasiado es tu preocupación.

Justo en ese momento se acercó Reika. Estaba absolutamente preciosa, con un vestido blanco informal con una profunda abertura en la falda. Se había recogido el pelo oscuro dejando sueltos algunos mechones alrededor de la cara y, desde la coronilla, le caía un corto velo hasta la mitad de la espalda. La felicidad le sonrojaba el rostro mientras flotaba hacia los brazos de su marido, que la abrazó con ternura antes de besarla en la boca.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Te he dicho ya que estás guapísima?

—Sí. —Le sonrió con descaro—. Pero puedes decírmelo cuantas veces quieras.

—Estás guapísima. En cuanto la fiesta... hum...

Ella le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Más tarde. Y como no seas bueno, será mucho más tarde. Caleb y mi madre dicen que ésta es su primera cita «oficial». Tenemos que quedarnos para hacer de carabinas.

—Venga ya. Mi padre se portará bien.

Ella emitió un bufido.

—Pero yo no estoy segura de que mi madre lo haga. Creo que quiere ser todo lo mala que sea posible con tu padre.

—Mira, deberíamos permitir que los niños se diviertan como quieran, así podremos irnos antes y dedicarnos a... nuestros asuntos.

—Justo lo que necesitaba escuchar... —Darien estaba tentado a ponerse los dedos en los oídos y tararear una cancioncilla.

Reika se rió y se volvió hacia su marido.

—Sígueme la corriente, ¿vale? Estamos celebrando nuestra boda con nuestros amigos y familiares, no podemos dejarles plantados. Nicolás se puso serio.

—Sólo bromeaba, cariño. Sé lo importante que es para ti que tu hermano esté aquí. Pero no lo dudes... cuando llegue el momento de la luna de miel, mi entusiasmo se desbordará.

Darien emitió un bufido.

—Has puesto cara de memo; dejad eso para cuando estéis solos.

Con una risita, Reika le besó en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia Setsuna, una de sus damas de honor. Rei, la hermana pequeña de Darien y Nicolás, era la otra. Al fondo, Deke, el marido de Rei, se ocupaba de su hijo, el pequeño Caleb, que intentaba alejarse gateando de su padre para experimentar sus nuevas habilidades sobre dos pies. Nicolás siguió a su esposa, riéndose de las travesuras del bebé.

—No pareces estar de buen humor —dijo una voz familiar a su espalda. Darien se volvió con rapidez y miró a Andrew con el ceño fruncido.

—Te he invitado para que me lleves a casa si me emborracho porque Serena no aparece, no para que me largues un sermón.

Andrew se rió. Sí, él siempre se lo pasaba en grande cuando veía a alguien en una situación difícil.

—He oído que hablaste con Kou el otro día; ¿te ha pedido que le devuelvas el carnet de socio?

Otro asunto espinoso. Serena todavía no se había puesto su collar y no podía probar que había aceptado ser su esposa. Si apareciera por allí de una vez, también podría solucionar eso. Si no lo hacía...

—Le he dicho que se meta el club por el culo.

—Sí, definitivamente estás de un humor de perros. En serio, Darien, Nicolás tiene razón; Serena vendrá.

—¿De veras? ¿Y dónde coño se ha metido durante los dos últimos días?

—No lo sé. Pero confía en mí: ella te amaba entonces y lo hace ahora. Sólo tienes que pensar en eso, no importa lo que ocurriera en el pasado, se ha entregado de nuevo a ti.

¡Oh, Dios! ¡Quería creerle!

Pero, incluso aunque Serena no apareciera, iría a buscarla en su próximo permiso. Y en el siguiente. Y todos los días que tuviera a su alcance, hasta que ella se rindiera. Porque no pensaba vivir sin la única mujer que significaba para él más que cada nuevo amanecer, que cada momento de su vida, que cada aliento.

Darien respiró hondo.

—Gracias, tío.

Andrew le lanzó una mirada sardónica.

—¿Qué opinas ahora de mis sermones?

—Capullo...

—¿Estás dispuesto a apostar cincuenta dólares a que viene?

Miró su reloj. Faltaban dos minutos para que la ceremonia diera comienzo y ella no había llegado todavía. Bueno, se toparía con un SEAL ebrio y cabreado en la puerta en cuanto la fiesta hubiera acabado.

—Claro. —Sería el dinero que menos le hubiera costado ganar en su vida.

—¿De veras? —Andrew sonrió—. Pues ya puedes pagarme. Alzó la barbilla señalando hacia el aparcamiento al tiempo que le daba una palmadita en la espalda.

Él se volvió con rapidez y se le desbocó el corazón. «¡Joder! Serena.»

La sangre comenzó a hervirle en las venas, haciendo palpitar todo su cuerpo. La mayor parte abandonó su cerebro para dirigirse a su erección cuando observó el provocativo vestido dorado que la cubría. Se ceñía a su figura desde los finos tirantes, que dejaban los pálidos y pecosos hombros al descubierto. Estaba seguro de que no llevaba sujetador. Ella le brindó una tímida sonrisa mientras le miraba con cierta vergüenza desde debajo de las pestañas.

Bueno, si llevaba sujetador él podría quitárselo en un santiamén si le dejaban a solas con ella unos segundos. Y de paso le robaría también las bragas.

Serena aminoró el paso cuando él comenzó a correr hacia ella. Se detuvieron a dos pasos.

—Hola.

«¿Sólo eso? ¿Simplemente hola?»

—Gracias por venir. ¿Estás bien? —Joder, no sabía qué más decir.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Me has dicho que querías que viniera, así que no iba a perdérmelo.

La esperanza brotó en su corazón, pero había mucha diferencia entre que asistiera a la renovación de votos de su hermano y que llevara puesto su anillo. Por lo que él sabía, podía estar allí por gratitud o porque se sentía culpable.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido. —La tomó de la mano y la acercó a su cuerpo, feliz al ver que no se apartaba—. Te he echado de menos. Lamento... —Santo Dios, podía pasarse el día disculpándose por sus muchos pecados, incluido disparar a Kenji—. Todo.

Ella cerró los ojos. Vio que le vibraban las pestañas; tenía la expresión tensa y un mohín tembloroso en los labios. ¡Joder! Iba a llorar.

—Cherry...

Serena se cubrió la boca con la mano, se enderezó y sorbió por la nariz.

—Y-yo también te he echado de m-menos. Eres mi vida. Siento no haberte creído hasta que c-casi fue demasiado tarde. Me he pasado demasiados años intentando convencerme de que te odiaba. —Respiró hondo temblorosamente.

¿No estaba enfadada con él?

—Sácalo todo fuera —la alentó. Con tal de que le hablara, él la escucharía.

—Me equivoqué. No confié en ti. Tenía que tomar una decisión y, a pesar de que sabía que tú no me engañabas, no podía convencerme de que fuera verdad lo que decías. No te creí. Sé que en cualquier relación es importante la confianza, pero en una de BDSM es...

—Shhh... —Él quería tomarla entre sus brazos, pero temía que ella no se lo permitiría hasta que hubieran dejado todo claro—. La confianza es importante, pero yo conseguí que dejaras de confiar en mí hace años. Durante mucho tiempo viviste convencida de que te había traicionado, no sabías que yo jamás dejé de amarte. Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites para volver a confiar en mí.

Ella sollozó de nuevo y, esta vez, él tuvo que estrecharla contra su pecho. No había nada mejor en el mundo que tenerla entre sus brazos, le acunó la cabeza contra su hombro.

—Tú necesitabas que yo te creyera y no lo hice.

—Quería que me creyeras —la corrigió—. Lo que necesitaba era que siguieras con vida, y lo hiciste. Odio que todas las mentiras de Kenji salpicaran tu infancia y cambiaran el rumbo de nuestra adolescencia. Estoy dispuesto a hablar de ello todo lo que sea necesario.

—No. —Serena negó con la cabeza—. Me he pasado los últimos días recordándolo todo. El psicólogo me ha hecho ya montones de preguntas. Lita ha salido del hospital esta mañana y la he llevado a su casa. Echa de menos a Robert, pero lo superará. Tuve que hacer los trámites necesarios para el entierro de Kenji. Y durante todo ese tiempo, mi única preocupación era haber estropeado lo que hay entre nosotros.

La esperanza creció decidida en su pecho, iluminándole por dentro hasta que tuvo la impresión de que podía volar.

—No te preocupes por lo que creas que siento o por lo que podría ocurrir. Es mucho más simple que todo eso. Sólo debes responderme a dos preguntas, Cherry. ¿Confías ahora en mí?

—Por completo. Jamás volveré a dudar de ti otra vez. —Él notó que ella contenía un nuevo sollozo.

Le secó las lágrimas.

—Buena chica. Era tu padrastro, así que sé que debe de resultarte difícil. Quería que él pagara por sus crímenes, que se enfrentara a la familia de sus víctimas. No entraba en mis planes dispararle, pero no podía dejar que te hiciera daño.

—Lamento lo que él te hizo. —Serena le acarició la mejilla mientras le escudriñaba la cara—. Que matara a tu madre.

—Tú no tienes la culpa —le aseguró él—. Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres ahora?

—Lo que quiero es pasar mi vida contigo. Te amo.

El alivio y la alegría se derramaron por su pecho. Una cálida oleada de afecto y devoción, de anhelo por envejecer a su lado.

—Lamento que él nos robara tantos años —añadió ella.

—Pero ahora estamos juntos.

Ella le sonrió entre lágrimas a pesar de que sus ojos brillaban de júbilo.

—Sí...

Darien la condujo a una silla cercana y sacó algo del bolsillo mientras la obligaba a sentarse en su regazo.

—Cherry, cariño. Te amaba cuando tenía dieciséis años; te sigo amando ahora; te amaré siempre. Este anillo era de mi madre. —Abrió la caja y le ofreció el que había sido el anillo de compromiso de Selene.

Ella contuvo el aliento y se puso a llorar otra vez.

—Me sentiría muy honrado si te casaras conmigo. ¿Quieres pertenecerme?

—Sí. —Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras nuevas lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas—. Siempre.

Serena le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y él la encerró entre los suyos, hundiendo la cara en su cuello. Habían superado todos los obstáculos, volvían a estar juntos y su unión era todavía más fuerte. Ahora sólo quedaba que eligieran el día en que harían sus votos ante Dios y sus seres queridos y podría abrazarla durante el resto de su vida.

A su alrededor la gente comenzó a aplaudir y su hermano acudió corriendo para felicitarle con un vigoroso apretón de manos. Mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no ponerse a llorar él también, deslizó el anillo en el dedo de Serena. Ella le ofreció su más hermosa sonrisa y le iluminó el corazón.

—¿Cuándo podemos casarnos? —La idea de esperar seis meses hasta su siguiente permiso no le gustaba nada, pero sabía que una boda requería cierta planificación. ¡Joder! A él le daba igual toda la pompa y el boato; lo único que necesitaba era a Serena.

—Cuanto antes mejor. —Ella se llevó la mano al vientre plano, se mordisqueó los labios y sonrió—. Por si acaso.

¡Dios! Él esperaba que su amor hubiera dado fruto y tener pronto un hijo. Si se salía con la suya, el primero de muchos.

—¿Qué te parece una escapada rápida a Las Vegas? —le preguntó, sonriendo ampliamente—. ¿Qué tal esta misma noche?

Oyó que su padre gemía por lo bajo en algún lugar y que Nicolás se reía.

Serena le besó en los labios.

—Me parece perfecto.

**Fin**

**N/a: Hola chicas(os) gracias por seguirnos hasta el final de esta adaptación, mil gracias por todo y sus Review, ya muy pronto subiremos 3 capis "De profesor a Amante" asi que solo esperen un poco hasta que la inspiración me vuelva loca para terminarla jajaja, pero lo que cumplimos lo terminamos y ustedes saben que es verdad ;) saludos.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

*** Yesqui2000**

*** Dms Moon Adap**

*** LsL**

*** Fernandina Chiba Tsukino**

*** Christydechiba**

*** Inmamiranda1**

*** Flakis**

*** Flor Guajira**

*** EsteVas**

*** Goordita**

*** Marie Mademoiselle Chiba**

**Gracias hasta la próxima Adaptaciones. Besotes… y la del Rew 22 su premio ha de recibir sus 3 libros… jejejej saludos amigas(os). ^_^**


End file.
